


Scorpiris Schemata 蝎鹫尾图式

by Aran Laetoria (ArrianSenecat)



Series: The Sun Never Rises by the Crimson Hill 晨曦永不降临猩红庄园 [1]
Category: BL - Fandom, Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Original Work, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice, Vampire: The Masquerade, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: 18th Century, 18世纪, 19th Century, 19世纪, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, BL, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Catholic Character, Character Turned Into Vampire, Chinese Language, Christianity, Dark Character, Deception, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Georgian Period, Gothic, Graphic Description, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kindred, M/M, Magic, Memory Palace, Mild Smut, Mind Rape, Murder, Non-Linear Narrative, Politics, Priest Abuse, Priests, Psychoanalysis, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relativism, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slavery, Soulmates, Thriller, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Villains, alchemist, 中文, 历史小说, 原创, 反派主角, 吸血鬼, 哥特小说, 多时代跨度, 强奸, 思维宫殿, 换血, 政治斗争, 炼金术师, 神父血族CP, 精神分析, 精神变态, 罗曼史, 罗马帝国, 耽美, 虐心, 血族, 血腥暴力情节, 西方魔幻, 谋杀, 非线性叙事, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 113,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrianSenecat/pseuds/Aran%20Laetoria
Summary: "吸血鬼?他们是一群忘恩负义、不怀好意的玩意儿…...吝啬、傲慢又善妒，对于制造旧的无聊和新的疯狂天赋异禀。"接受了一次魔党亲王希拉的告解后，桑德兰·克里特主教发觉自己的生活变得极端复杂化。他明白自己已经深陷于月落城十三氏族的纷争中了, 然而......要是这么简单多好。"抗拒我，抗拒自己？"“背叛你，背叛自己？我如何分清我需要的，我想要的与你想要的？”"你会要你想要的，在我告诉你想要的之后。"“它们不能是同一个东西么？”它和他目光相对，像海岸和废弃的灯塔。黑化病娇攻x腹黑圣母受。哥特历史小说。算是正剧，关于吸血鬼的政治纠葛, 灵魂伴侣, 爱与死亡。欢迎诸位莅临月落城，在此鲜血永不干涸，公民们青春永驻。





	1. The Unexpected Guest 陌生的来客

**Chapter 1 第一章**  
**陌生的来客 The Unexpected Guest**

坐标： 梅斯主教座堂， “天主的灯塔”，洛林，法普边界，1750.  
Metz Cathedral, “Lord’s Lantern”, Lorraine, Franco-Prussian Border, 1750.  
建议配乐： The Lord is My Shepherd, Katherine Jenkins.

 

_...Ιρις..._

        “ _Dominus vobiscum，Amen_  （愿主与你们同在，阿门），”桑德兰双手合上镀银精装皮面的精致圣经轻轻地说。早祷已经完成，上帝各式各样的羔羊们也带着一种纯善的肃穆向前廊陆续撤离。 今日没有人对于祷告内容发出疑问，或许应该说、几乎从来不。

        梅斯主教座堂空旷高耸的中殿也静得只能听见教民们沓沓的鞋跟在青灰色地板上的碰撞与摩擦声，一切的一切都平静得如同往日，如同桑德兰自发降职到这个法-普鲁士小城的每一个日日夜夜。

        神父尽力将自己的全部注意力集中在中庭放射性八角星形嵌金边的十字翼部的轻铁枝形吊灯上，微微昂起下巴呈朝顶部美轮美奂的玻璃花窗四十五度角。他的目光却不可避免的隐隐观察着那个带着一种诡异的轻闲, 双腿交叠坐在雕着肥胖的小天使浮雕的红木排椅倒数第二排角落的黑发男人，不，黑发血族。墙白的肤色，刀削锐利的五官，青白手腕上呲呲作响烧灼红纹的精雕银手镯与毫不掩饰的暗红眼睛无不叫嚣着这个陌生的来客的身份。

        凭借桑德兰以克里特侯爵的关系受到的“特殊关照”的神学院中圣力培养的生涯，与早期与诸多豪门高庭的年少风流的圣骑士们的合作，以及那人清晨肆无忌惮的来访的做派，可以得出这是一位“大人”的结论。

        然而“大人”似乎并未是像他经常雅兴大发的同族们一样前来寻衅滋事的，从他准时的到访，在教徒稀稀落落地唱着圣歌念着祷词时，几乎是乖顺地微微颔着下巴，以一种死死盯着圣诞节晚宴的精美头盘的目光目不转睛地盯住看似镇定，抚着发黄圣经的侧边的纤细的手指却在微微颤抖的神父。

        在教众们大多走光后，敏锐地察觉到桑德兰的目光，陌生的血族小有兴致地挑了挑眉，优雅地起身一边整理勉强拖地的黑袍、一边以人类的速度渐渐逼近，沓沓地向祭坛走来。

        桑德兰扶着临时摆放摇摇欲坠的布道坛顺沿着比往常更陡的石阶迎了上来，双手贴住教袍的侧线，抿出一抹有些脆弱的微笑，

        “… _Sehr geehrte Damen_ , 亲爱的先生，有什么可以帮助您的？”

        来人略微恶劣地笑着，“ _Monsieur le Curé_ ，我要忏悔。“

 

_...Ιρις..._

        桑德兰花费了半晌试图正确理解这句话的真正意思，却架不住来人抱臂等待。就算可以回应，又能拿这位连银饰都敢直接佩戴的“大人”如何呢？再说来人以人类礼节相待直至现在也并没有做出任何极端的挑衅之事，目前为止。

        “啊”，桑德兰叹了口气，将精装旧圣经小心地在内兜里收好，

        “请随我来。”

        桑德兰尽力沉静地端坐在告解室的一侧，努力不去透过狭小的长方形格子窗去关注来客的侧脸。正坐在光线昏暗的房间里，光线在冰凉的木质墙壁 背后蒸腾与发酵。他倾听着阳光零度的沸腾、与不大隔音的花窗外草木的窸窣作响。

        桑德兰等待着当这位大人厌倦了这个无趣的游戏，不过来客暗红色的眼神，如果记忆没有模糊的话，就像他幼时在克里特封地潜入谷仓时看到的肥硕得流油的大猫带着无限的玩味捉弄仓鼠的姿态一样。现在，当第一段时间的惶恐过去后，他突然感到一种疲倦。人们一生都在为了某件事做着准备，而他，先是无限的期求憧憬，然后是失望。随后是退守敷衍。侍奉主了许久后，他感觉自己已经渐渐忘记了当初希求，追求着什么。

        当他正悲伤春秋时，客人已经用极快的语速开始轻声低语，以被原谅的不敬，斜斜坐在皮质跪垫上。蜘蛛蟹足一样的手指漫不经心地玩儿着身侧的丝绒红色帷幕，尖利的长指甲在软布上划下一道道缓缓愈合恢复原状的印痕。

        “我的朋友，在这里用但愿你的主得以听到并原谅我的陈述。无论是对您对我而言还是出于对他所理解并限定的所谓之罪的数量与严重性来说都是一种不光彩的贬黜，甚至如果您希望的话，充满侮辱性质的玷污，然而请允许我继续下去，毕竟作为一位暮年人士满腹都持续不断积存了数个世纪。是的，毕竟已经太久了，数个世纪的陈旧无用的回忆需要找人倾诉。是的我承认我有罪，哈，我屠杀了人类，无辜有罪的这一种族那一种族这一阶级那一阶级的，从最高贵的奴隶到最低贱的国王。至于数量？大概记不清了。我有罪，不管是用双重标准的古老的宗教法还是新兴时髦的公民法的角度来考虑，然而可以说我悔过过么？你的主曾经在漫长的世纪中有一刻将他多余的所谓的慈悲赐福于我么？我曾经庄严肃穆得皈依侍奉过这诸多合理不合理的教派么?或者说，我从什么时候起又一次游离于人间的种种家国社会法律范围之内了？”

        来客短暂地停顿了一下，在格子内冰冷，昏暗的光线下，两人不约而同地眨眼，温润的杏色对上黑暗中闪闪发亮的血红，认认真真地互相打量。桑德兰忽然感觉来人的眼中闪过一种诡异又熟悉的情绪。

        “不用这么看，”血族一本正经地得出结论，“我不会变年轻的。”

        “您说笑了。”桑德兰故作轻松地回答，“任何…人都有权忏悔，而任何诚心的忏悔主都会收到并回应。”双手扣住攥紧了黑色长袍的毛边，又将手攥住颈前的加持过的素雅的银制镂空十字架项坠，将目光集中在壁挂的中号十字架木雕上默念， _El Elyon_ , 我奉主之名，降福保护您之子民脱离黑暗之幕帘恶者之权势——

        “然而最最不可原谅的是犯罪后的态度与体验，我可以大言不惭地直接将其归为享受与瞬间的满足，你彼时曾体验过童年时期将羊皮纸撕开，或在花园中一脚辗死虫豸的快意么？这大概于我之感受等同，各种各样的鲜明夸张的表情，陷入惊恐的绝望的慌张的茫然的丑态毕露的大义凛然的佯装截然赴死的等等的丝丝缕缕的情绪顺血流传入舌尖而导致的切身体验，是病态的决定的美学与最高阶级的华丽。当然我今日所言可能会对于我亲爱的朋友造成种种不安与不解，希望来日你可以亲身体会其中的种种乐趣。不过介于本次忏悔庄重严肃的性质，我今日所言也会消逝在这间狭小的木质格子中，还请您保有职操勿要到教廷举报增添诸多的不愉快。”

        “承蒙信任，对于这个您可以得到我的保证。”

        “现在还能记得第一次访问基督教的教堂，那是什么时候来着？总之反正是天主教徒还人人喊打当做他们后来不懈追捕的可怜的巫师们魔术士们一样被狩猎抓捕和拘禁的时期，那时可爱的小神父们尖叫挣扎还使用得是正统拉丁文，还没夹杂上各地的蹩脚方言。包含着圣力的猎物品尝来是带有如同五十年以上葡萄酒的橡木味儿衬着一丝馨香的辣味儿…似乎偏题了，在我漫长的犯戒之路上在充分地打量了形形色色的身体之后，在最初一种癫狂得肆无忌惮的滋味混杂的满足过后，就是一种夹杂了隐隐的失望与无趣的绝对的无聊，毫无目的的等待，然而似乎我们一生的目的就是为了等待到某一个玄幻的为之注入生命的时刻。然后我遇到了他，不，然后他让我遇到了他，多么美好多么短暂而遗憾。间接与直接都不能成为借口或是理由，一切戛然而止。可否感到悲哀呢？而悲哀之后是否还是更加深刻更加无趣的悲哀呢?如此讽刺，如此可笑，愿你的主保有我仅有的良心的碎渣滓，这是我的长久的福祉也是我永远的诅咒，使我中午梦回之际也可以正大光明地有理由悲伤春秋哀叹命运，然后再继续将我虚度的时光，继续制造新的罪恶与苦难的日子无限延长。”

        _In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti_  （以聖父，圣子，圣灵之名）…桑德兰沉默以对，无法道出惯常的 “ _Ego te absolvo ab omnibus censuris, et peccatis_ （ _我赦免你所有的罪行）_ ” 。就在这时，一阵风吹开帷幕，鲜红色的天鹅绒罩帘开始摇摆，四壁沉重的金属烛台也微微摇晃，仿佛在暴风雨中的薄弱的摇摇欲坠的三桅帆船上，几簇长明的惊恐摇曳的烛火熄灭了，帷幕倏地一下落下，满室的灯火只剩侧翼的两只蜡烛静默着相对燃烧。

        说到这里，男人站起身，下一秒钟突然出现在桑德兰的门边以无法察觉的速度将门打开，好笑地看向神父散漫地说，“好像还没有正式地介绍，我是希拉，希拉•勒托里亚II ，允许您叫我希拉。”*1

        “现在，桑德兰前枢机主教——别浪费时间问我怎么知道的，可以将您毫无用处的祷词停下了么？”

   
*1. Zillah·Laetorius II 全称即 “Gen.2nd”, 长串称呼是血族传统的告知血系世代的方式，将后缀在初次见面介绍时置于姓氏之后，例如，以该隐为第一代Cain I, 希拉是第二代勒托里亚氏族的血族。


	2. The Unexpected Visitation 不同寻常的访客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下午四时，法国上层太太们洗漱梳妆做发型的时间，普鲁士贵族学者持续静坐思考人生时间，英格兰官方下午茶时间。桑德兰推开教堂大门，穿着黑色常服，迈开庄重而连贯流畅的脚步，慢慢走下台阶，在道路的尽头，身着裁剪简洁的纯黑丝绸反洛可可潮流的加长风衣三件套 ，续着自身的有些过时的中长卷发的血族出现在前廊门口。
> 
> “您看，我又来了。”客人和颜悦色地宣布。
> 
> “这个我从来没有怀疑过。”桑德兰回答，他的语调也同样和悦，面上精心挂着一半真诚的微笑。
> 
> 两人紧紧握手，彬彬有礼。桑德兰感觉手有些疼。

**Chapter 2 第二章**

**不同寻常的访客**

**The Unexpected Visitation**

坐标， 梅斯主教座堂

Metz Cathedral, “Lord’s Lantern”, Lorraine, Franco-German Border, 1750s.

 

_...Ιρις..._

        下午四时，法国上层太太们洗漱梳妆做发型的时间，普鲁士贵族学者持续静坐思考人生时间，英格兰官方下午茶时间。桑德兰推开教堂大门，穿着黑色常服，迈开庄重而连贯流畅的脚步，慢慢走下台阶，在道路的尽头，身着裁剪简洁的纯黑丝绸反洛可可潮流的加长风衣三件套[1]，续着自身的有些过时的中长卷发的血族出现在前廊门口。

 

        “您看，我又来了。”客人和颜悦色地宣布。

                            

        “这个我从来没有怀疑过。”桑德兰回答，他的语调也同样和悦，面上精心挂着一半真诚的微笑。

 

        两人紧紧握手，彬彬有礼。桑德兰感觉手有些疼。

 

        在经过首次大约可以被称为虚惊的访问后，桑德兰的半隐居的平静生活完全被打散，每隔几周的周日下午，希拉必定携带着不可挑剔却随性的礼节来访。这样透着古怪的关系已经成了桑德兰日常生活的一部分。

 

        不过每次血族也并没有做出什么可以察觉到的过分越轨之事，假如闯入主在人界的居所本身不算过分的话，希拉每次来访也只是自顾自地飞快得叙述些零碎的什么，整理着自己琐碎凌乱的记忆，好像把桑德兰当做了路边的无梗花栎树的树洞一样的最不可能的倾诉对象。另一方面，在二代血族的震慑下，桑德兰也乐得自己的小小教区免去了血族的狩猎，毕竟法德边界是血族两党[2]有争议的冲突多发势力范围。既然有了利益的交换，两人便各怀鬼胎，不，双方默认下维持了这样不伦不类的关系。

 

        桑德兰反复暗下决心地动用从前的关系通知信理部来肃清使自己小小的教区免除血族侵扰的考虑，也在事实的重重打击下显得心有余而力不足。我在充满镜子的大厅踩着高跷跳舞。他攥紧双手，也不知是自我安慰还是自我欺骗。

 

        然而这似乎仅仅是个开始，而神父也日渐陷入了困惑状态。

 

        希拉什么都说，也什么都不说。每次来访却都细致盎然，神色中带有一丝桑德兰绝对无法理解的认真与完好礼仪，一个不注意就突然袭击，卸下层层包裹的本来并不需要的伪装。

 

        可是在这中作风的背后，桑德兰发现了什么可怕的东西。这是他给每一个他留下的印象，因此有着什么实际存在的东西。

 

        他忽然想到那个典故，一位英国的旅者曾经谈起他与一只老虎的亲密相处：他将它养大，随意爱抚，但是手边一定会放着一把上膛的火枪。

 

        然而他既没有火枪，希拉也无法被类比成那只野兽。

 

        访客见闻渊博、思路天马行空，同时却有着血族三个主要党派中最为偏激的魔党勒托里亚特有的优雅的鄙夷与种种暗讽。

 

        比如政治。

 

        血族意料之中地博识广闻，他们谈伊丽莎白·彼得罗夫娜与马丽亚·特蕾西亚，谈霍亨弗里德堡, [3] 神父笑着承认自己是法属领地中的普鲁士人 ，“不不不，我不像法国友人们归类的属于战争狂人，虽然家父、家兄很大程度上都是。”阿比拉德甚至目前还在军中历练着爬梯子，甚至妹妹爱莉在被问到长大后作甚么都一口政治正确，“要帮哥哥们一统德国。”

 

        出乎意料的，希拉对经文与罗马内部情况有着尖刻理解，甚至谈论着本笃十四信理部改革的宗座宪令，与教皇国正在筹备中规模空前的博物馆。当然话题不可避免地延伸到中洲之外。

 

        “咳咳神父你知道的，我们的小朋友们现在将月落城分成三大块儿十三小块儿，”希拉比了比手指以示这个复杂的数量，“自从卡特琳·维图里——鸠占雀巢了卡玛利亚伪君子集团后，在城西清理巢穴中的种种那般的不愉快，东部吾族的老巢，您的主的忠实仆从们最痛恨欲绝的魔党，与之关系日渐紧张。而东城区的中立党[4]杂碎们又蠢蠢欲动整理得这三坨糊成一团乌烟瘴气。哈，乌烟瘴气好啊，迟早有一日会将所有小鸟们炸的粉碎，让人颇为不免担心提前为自己与小议长海因里希去阿努比斯家买一赠一预定永眠棺木的重要性…我在与您议政么？”

 

        “……”是，是，我知道的。虽然此前并不大处理与血族的争端，然而这属于常识。桑德兰依然记得英格兰籍的导师如是说，魔党-格杀，密党-规避，中立党-随意（桑德兰严重怀疑教廷与密党签署了什么协议，事实上正是如此）。他透过小方窗略略打量，只是，您就不怕隐秘信息被泄露传达给教廷么？

 

        “请完全不必担心，我已事实卸任许久了，再说我们不正在这间小箱子中进行着庄重的忏悔么？”

 

        比如散步。

 

        “克里特神父，这是我们的一点心意不，不，非常必要”，镇民斯密斯先生闪烁着双眼，午课后准备将桑德兰所知勉强温饱的一家的余粮奉上。而神父正在婉言推拒中，去年冬日较难捱的时刻桑德兰还向圣西蒙主教代交了斯密斯一家的十一税金。 _Denaril Sancti Petri_ , [5]教区的季度税年税，桑德兰有时候自嘲自己是法普地区硕果仅存的几家不吃回扣还倒贴的主教。

 

        “神父，这位教友是？不是本地人？”是神父打赌从教堂庭院那棵可以挡住身形的树后突然出现踱步走来的…

 

        “不是的，”桑德兰心中扶额摇头，眼前保持着微笑回答，

 

        “下午安，我来找这位克里特神父进行一些严肃的神学交流。”希拉用着未婚夫挥退扒住贵族小姐裙边讨钱的小乞丐一样的派头，挥退一脸对不可企及的上流社会无限迷茫憧憬的教民，吐字强调了严肃两字。[6]

 

        “……”

 

        “顺便邀请您同去步行欣赏洛林初秋萧瑟的美景。”血族带着得意的微笑优雅地伸手邀请。可以说不么。

 

        比如投食。

 

            “小神父，来尝尝Paris depuis 1721 画板色泽的小食。”

 

           “我以为您还曾在进行特殊食谱。”[7]

 

            “或许我只是想为享用甜点再找一个借口而已。”戏谑的双关，不过这个程度他还算可以接受。

 

            作为拥有考究出身暂时还未彻底脱离饕餮之罪的桑德兰在心理与口腹之欲双重挣扎后可耻地接过了精致折叠的纸袋。

 

           体重略长。

 

           比如…算了。

 

            “一点小心意，不足为据。”来客抖了抖粘在常服上的晨露，从内袋中抽出了本疑似初板的皮制版手稿，希伯来文。[8]又在看清烫银标题后双眼放光着准备出言婉拒时抬手打断，“与其放着积灰…”桑德兰又一次准备接下来时，客人用冰冷的温度似乎不经意地拂过神父的手腕，在充满攻击性的圣力“嗞”地一声白光的灼烧后反而紧紧握住，而后，被甩开。

 

        桑德兰快速退后几步，挂着的笑容稍稍有些碎裂，也不知是反应过度还是之前过于迟钝。“勒托里亚 II 阁下，请尊重您自己。”请不要用这样方式相待，请务必不要再索求更多了，请务必不要打破这脆弱的平衡而扭曲的关系。请不要逼迫我遵从教义通知审判所与您的家族两败俱伤。

 

        虽然这么说有种盲目的乐观主义，事实上，上报的最终结果，不过是罗马与魔党血族聚居的柏林的再一次流血谈判与周旋，与洛林地区势不可挡的血流成河——虽然这样评价有异端的嫌疑，但桑德兰执教时期的每一段经验都尖声提醒着这个残酷又不名誉的事实。毕竟更多的血族意味着更多的猎食，而圣骑士团也需要当地的步兵作为缓冲盾牌。

 

        希拉·勒托里亚本身就是非传统的，然而他需要在这种非传统的模糊关系中画出一条底线，在这逐渐演化到为时过晚之前。

 

        桑德兰清晰地知道它们与教职人员这种病态的关系是如何收场的，或者说，必然是如何收场的。不过不知是幸运还是不幸，于他来说，这个问题并不算当务之急。

 

           “这个，您说的算。”希拉非常清楚自己对桑的关注是自己造成的弱点。他微微偏头，不着痕迹地爽朗一笑，这一刻他再次想起了自己是什麽，或者更甚之，自己不是什麽。

 

        然而毕竟两人都是身经百战，不，通事故的成年人（与老年血族），这件事就像悬窗被尖利树枝划花的印痕一样，被大概不着痕迹地划过了。依然是午时三刻准时出现的黑色三件套，依然是暗藏机锋却又恰似闲谈的对话，依然是杂耍艺人桑德兰踩着高跷在光滑打蜡的大理石地板上跳的舞。

 

        然而是侥幸心理，必然有摔伤的时刻。是夜，洛林具有中欧特色的清凉夜晚，洗漱完毕后桑德兰套着常服，亚麻色的略微蓬松的中发松松在后颈打成一个卷儿用布带系好，指尖搭的蘸水笔刷刷地沾着中档墨水画着细瘦飘逸的花体字，

 

_亲爱的切斯特：_

_距离我们上次通信已经有一小段时间了，对于这个我必须道歉，虽然已经卸掉红袍，并且大肆售卖赎罪卷的时代已经成为了我们并不光彩的过去。请圣子原谅我如此说。即使在洛林路德分支与新党的激进理念也在教民中渐渐扩散，估计以事态的严重程度与繁琐流程计算更不用说依旧在职的您了。虽然有些冒昧，但在这里假如搬出什么我们地位有别，应当避嫌的言论似乎又太过客套了，想来读到这里您一定会会心一笑。_

_其次必须要问道，您的同僚我曾经的同僚与世家同窗们现在还好么？我们亲爱的朱利亚诺阁下是否在近几年仕途顺畅又毋庸置疑的节节攀升了？胡安已经承蒙眷顾身体无恙了罢？近几年来访时还咳得厉害，看在主的份上，还是委托您劝告团长去请位药剂师罢，毕竟治愈术面对此类情况只能短期维持原状。_

_那么您呢？吾友切斯特·康塔依也是否还安好？在天主的旨意下有没有日渐更加贴近主的深意与使命？另外，在法兰西传来的种种流言与动荡消息时，德·康塔依勋爵与夫人以及小弟妹们呢？_

_关于我？依旧是照旧的样子，还算不错。_

 

        事实上，不能再好了。桑德兰暗自补充，其中自嘲与无奈意味十足，又忽然有些突兀地停下手中的羽毛笔，静静凝伫了一刻。

 

        他略有些不稳地走到阁楼窗前扫了一眼，低头快速将半透明的布帘放下拉好，无谓地试图将后院的歪脖树上倒立不动的红眼黑蝙蝠不知所谓又十分认真的注目隔离在外。

 

        桑德兰颓丧地将全部身体重心靠着石制承重墙整个单薄的身形渐渐滑了下去，而窗帘阴影投射出被扩大扭曲的蝙蝠轮廓伸了伸右翼，好像在打招呼一般。

 

[1] 此处说的反洛可可是因为希拉对当时1950s时兴的法式花哨的夫拉克礼服(frock)的厌恶。

[2] 两党指血族的Moonlit City月落城的偏左魔党Scorpiris斯克伊瑞斯（天蝎鸢尾）与右派Camilia卡玛利亚(山茶)同盟。

[3] Battle of Hohenfriedberg/Schlacht bei Hohenfriedeberg, 哈布斯堡王位继承战争中第二次西里西亚冲突在1745年6月4日，英国，荷兰等等的盟国被普鲁士军方击败。

[4] 中立党，Party of Neutral Kindreds (PNK)建立于15世纪中期，在第三代血族通过屠戮二代的掌权后的动荡期，曾经属于密党卡玛利亚与反对党魔党斯克伊瑞斯边缘的四类血族，新大陆财团乔万尼Iohannes，流浪旅者汪达尔Wanderers，刺客团斯卡利Scarii与阿佩普祭祀团Ordo Templi  Apep通过血线氏族与特长能力倾向等诸多关系形成松散的利益共同体。详见魔党瓦萨里Vasile首席学者Harald Vasile哈罗德 瓦萨里与密党著名历史学者斯切勒欧克拉翰Schllier O’Ceallacháin共同合写并正在继续撰写的《血族简史》。

[5] 昵称为圣彼得的硬币的，直接越过教区向罗马的捐款。

[6] 法语sérieux 中间是含有转舌音的。

[7] 血族在正式宫廷用语中会用过去式表示敬称，在这里桑德兰使用的是德语中的“Sie”您，和过去式表示礼貌，同时也隐隐有划清界限的暗示。

[8] 投其所好当然是要用珍藏限量版的旧约（微笑）。

 

_...Ιρις..._

        时间已经限定，生活还需要继续。桑德兰咽下轻咳、气若游丝地想。提手将白瓷茶壶中并不被需要的锡兰倒入客人的配套茶杯中，看在圣米迦勒的份儿上，图书室内如此不和谐的组合应该被和谐掉。

 

        您是认真的？希拉抬眼对朴素优雅的茶杯鄙夷地瞥了一眼，以肉眼辨识不清的速度从黑袍中不知哪个地方取出一支浅茶色的玻璃瓶，将淡香槟倒入了桑德兰还未来得及给自己倾茶的瓷杯中，又以肉眼辨识不清的速度伸出细长手指将两人的杯子互换。他无可挑剔地以持酒杯的手势举杯致意，从杯中低头抿了一口。

 

        真希望您消化不良，这样可以省下许多复杂问题。桑德兰难掩心中的小小恶意，不，清除异端的善意，却若无其事地讲瓷具理好，双手捧住茶杯又不忘用教职人员的擦边球，基本的水球术稍稍冷却一下，微笑。

 

        “冒昧一问，似乎您最近被甚么困扰着？”虽然直接手段与圣力无法制衡抵抗，收集些情报也是必要的。特别是在第二次圣战刚刚结束这样敏感的时刻。在PNK中立党的祭司团阿佩普(Apep)与盘踞北美的商人家族乔万尼（Iohannes）以诸多战略与经济利益考量，对魔党的暗中支持或亦保持微妙的中立后魔党损耗极大的胜利下，可以笼统地说，此刻任何的风吹草动都有可能激起战争的余震。

 

        而希拉II作为勒托里亚乃至魔党的实际领袖的立场则是至关重要的。在另一波魔党密党对于法-普鲁士边界的角逐中，由于双方对对方的否定与长年累月积攒的世仇摩擦，对于和平的缔结同样具有灾难性。双方必须承认对方兼具悲剧色彩与贵族排外主义的当代主流叙事，与圣战开战的种种责任。而这不免有点强人所难，因为在双方的叙事中，在一方担任主角的人，到了对方妙笔生花的史学家那里就成了恶棍。了解你的敌人，如同了解你的朋友才是教廷在各种争权夺利下得以存活至今的手段之一，至于当桑德兰听说“血族卧底主教”与“罗马信息交易市场”这样的灰色区域时的真实感受，还是暂且不提了。

 

        勒托里亚至关重要的实际领袖应答以嗤笑。

 

            “这帮令人讨厌，不可原谅的卑贱的家伙！”希拉以他那个时代特有的粗俗话评论，“还美名曰海德里希？简直就是汉斯与杰克[1]的结合体！”

 

            “？”桑德兰试图在脑中调出数年前记下的勒托里亚现任议长的简历，海德里希V以内政著称，似乎并不处理外交事务。

 

            “比这为再好不过了，在外事上’聪慧进言’的小古斯塔夫…”血族不屑地摆摆手，一只小型蝙蝠呼地一下从教堂后庭森林的树杈缝隙匆匆带着阿提拉勇士的利箭的架势奔袭而来，带着尖牙的小口吱吱地尖声叫着，“希拉大人！议长——”

 

        希拉一把抓住传讯蝙蝠的翅膀，态度急躁地皱紧眉头厉声连珠炮地说，“告诉海德里希那个小杂种，不要让我发现他的脏手搅到乔治[2]家里！他以为他是谁？直接大发神威地冲进卡玛利亚—— Grace is perpetual, Veturii isn’t[3]——假正经们的老巢？怎么不改去罗马混个荣誉执事当当？”

 

        此后希拉迫使传讯官完全仿照大人的语气重复了一遍，满意地点了点头，随手从桑德兰的栎树上揪了片半枯的叶子塞入下午加班的可怜蝙蝠的嘴里打赏。那小东西却不敢吐出来，将枯枝败叶叼在嘴中，可怜兮兮地飞走了。

 

        当一切插曲归于平静，桑德兰在访客脸上读到一种疼痛和疲劳的表情，那人眉头紧锁地抿了抿唇，将被当做酒杯使用的茶杯缓缓放下，抬头望向被歪脖树枝分尸割裂的铅灰色天空。

 

        希拉观察着神父精致，诡异得恰到好处的组合：睫毛长而柔顺的杏仁眼，与眼角延长的细纹。脸颊微微下陷，与线条优美的双唇舒展开，温柔而忧郁的笑。他蹙紧眉头，当意识到这意味着什么。

 

        类似于死亡面具那种刻意雕琢出来的，年轻却苍老的矛盾体。

 

        该死的圣力。

 

        希拉按了按太阳穴，“见笑了，还是谈谈无伤大雅的话题，比如这该死的天气。”

 

        “恭敬不如从命。”

 

        这样断断续续持续了半年多的时间，可桑德兰觉得希拉像是很久以前就认识他。他挨个如数家珍地谈得了神父最喜欢的画师，也可以带来一种他从未尝过却一见钟情的香料茶。许久以后回想起此刻的桑德兰想，当病情刚刚开始时极易治愈而不可察觉，但随着时间渐渐推后没有得到及时处理，变得显而易见而病入膏肓。

 

[1] “They call him Hedrich? No better than the morbid combination of Hans and Jacks!”希拉·勒托里亚II 在这里以汉斯与杰克指代了使用平庸愚蠢的外交手段的勒托里亚现任亲王海德里希V.

[2] 指1750年不列颠君主乔治二世。

[3] Grace is perpetual, Veturii isn’t，.典雅永恒，维图里短命。希拉嘲讽维图里家族的格言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：希拉作为二代血族，诸多天赋中包括与蝙蝠交流的能力。甚至他兴致来时可以变身为蝙蝠滑行和玩耍。所以我们可以看到他近乎幼稚地与议长的传讯蝙蝠斗嘴数落的情形>_<


	3. Quelque Chose de Bleu, et de Rouge 一些蓝色的，一些红色的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每一位血族都有两座城市，一座是自己曾经的故地，另一座则是月落城。
> 
> 每一只幼崽都爱上了这座尘世提供庇护的城市。在这里，维图里与勒托里亚贵族，乔万尼富商，伊瑞博巫师术士，瓦萨里亡灵法师幻术师，费尔南德艺术家与学者，阿佩普的先知和富有远见之人，以及各代各氏族的血系彼此相遇——即使仅仅在想象中。
> 
>  
> 
> “没有人可以独占圣地”，斯切勒•冯•欧克拉翰学士曾说过，“月落城更像是一捧月光而非一座城市，没有人可以切割月光。”

**Chapter 3第三章**

**一些蓝色的，一些红色的 Quelque Chose de Bleu, et de Rouge**

坐标，古斯塔夫·勒托里瑞斯VII府上，月落城东南翼，1750s.

House of Monsieur Gustav Laetorius VII, South-Eastern Wing of the Moonlit City, 1750s. 

配乐J.Heifetz, I.Allegro moderato, Violin Concerto in A Minor, Op.82.

 _...Ιρις..._  

            “恭喜！”

 

               “祝贺您—— Hören Rabenverachtung——愿殿下[1]保佑魔宴联盟！”

 

           每一位血族都有两座城市，一座是自己曾经的故地，另一座则是月落城。每一只幼崽都爱上了这座尘世提供庇护的城市。在这里，维图里与勒托里亚贵族，乔万尼富商，伊瑞博巫师术士，瓦萨里亡灵法师幻术师，费尔南德艺术家与学者，阿佩普的先知和富有远见之人，以及各代各氏族的血系彼此相遇——即使仅仅在想象中。

 

           “没有人可以独占圣地”，斯切勒·冯·欧克拉翰学士曾说，“月落城更像是一捧月光而非一座城市，没有人可以切割月光。”

 

           不管月落城是不是月光，都必须有人掌握这个城市。所以长期以来各种计划与提案都被相继提出。比如东西方向分割魔党密党，比如北部被重新划给新兴派系中立党，比如新月河左岸归给维图里欧克拉翰，右岸的两只尖角由魔党勒托里亚与瓦萨里共享。布满暗室，城堡，密道的永夜世界中错综复杂的事物好几个世纪一直令人激动不已，在月落城尤其如此：谁拥有地下，谁拥有湖畔，谁又拥有有限地表的象征权位的府邸和城堡？

 

           然而这似乎并非今日主题，天色将将傍晚，月落城两只幽蓝与暗红的人造月亮都还勉强依偎着挂在永远不出现晨曦的夜空中，没有星星。按照正常礼节这时辰对月落城的血族公民们来说天色还异常得早，而特地邀请瓦萨里家族的高级幻术师与亡灵法师们屈尊造景的，满是色泽鲜艳的正红蔷薇的花园也盛装出席。雕琢着被砍头，被吊挂的小天使的华丽轻铁镂空路灯也都纷纷燃起颇为暧昧的粉蓝色……经过瓦萨里严谨艺术家们挑剔地更正，爱琴海蓝。

 

           月光映衬着小天使们反光的脑袋颇有些诡谲的华丽色调，室外酒桌上摆满了层层叠叠的掺了红粉葡萄酒的上好血族饮料，刚刚从庄园主人阁下的私人“牧场”中采集的失去意识的少男少女的材料散发着新鲜的甜香，使完全不沾杯的圆润水晶酒杯上也闪过粉蓝色的光泽。

 

           完全看不出临时搭建的临时正统罗马风格冰雕庭院的圆形立柱上的装饰性帷幔也悬挂着羽毛与魔镜，勒托里亚与瓦萨里家族的徽记。被弗拉德大公重金请来的冥界亡灵乐团也拉着旋律错综复杂，主题勉强欢快的交响乐。

 

           “Shadow Transcends (暗夜降临), 夜安阁下，真是美好的晚上。”

 

           “Shadow Transcends.”

 

           酒宴上错落着一群群觥筹交错的完全看不出年纪的华服绅士小姐太太们，乍眼看去仿佛时空发生了扭曲与错乱。按照血族的传统礼节，正式宴会如同微观的十二到十八世纪服装史展览。血族不可避免地带有着他们所经历生活过的时代的印痕，直接导致的结果便是从巴黎当季最新的鲸鱼骨，巴斯托与华丽得像小公鸡的男礼服，到朴素的破烂斗篷，古板的旧式长筒袜等等都可以观赏到。

 

           贵族们挂着或欣喜或和悦或冷淡的礼节性微笑，标准地手持装饰性的水晶杯互相以对方氏族特有的问候方式周旋着，然而无论是仇家还是政敌们都不约而同地保持着约束的态度，毕竟无论是唐突了议长手下红人古斯塔夫，还是同样身居高位的纳蒂亚都是毫无意义、得不偿失的。

 

           宾客们三三两两聚散着谈笑风生，正式的签字仪式尚未开席，露天布景的酒桌旁传来一阵阵对血族被加强的听力来说清晰可闻的低语的片段与谈话声。

 

           魔宴同盟硕果仅存的一些小姐夫人们的话题还是较为休闲，正如她们中土的同僚们一般， “最高法师普鲁斯特V的装横手笔与路西法之吻[2]家的那款限量蕾丝叠拼鱼尾婚服，纳蒂亚·瓦萨里VIII小姐真是位幸福的女士啊。”呵，刚刚与弗拉德阁下结束合约关系就成功找到下家，真不知大公是怎么想的。

 

           “听说准备签400年的伴侣契约呢，真是让人羡慕的一对。”契约是具有法力约束效果的，私已经迫不及待等着瞧互相厌倦的两人被迫绑在一起时的尴尬了。

 

           “我们瓦萨里家族的盟友们对于今日的重视程度似乎超出水准。”在拥有“拟态”天赋的众人刻意为参加宴会加倍美化，这样的对比之下勒托里亚族人当然相形见绌。然而比起这样肤浅的品质，吾族更看重能力，哼。

 

           在扑鼻的后调被搅乱的香水气，各色礼服长裙微风下的微微摆动旋转，一片片浮夸的羽扇之间，男宾客们以及职业政客们便远没有他们所尝试表现得那么悠闲了。

 

           “看着瓦萨里III殿下还是政务繁忙？”瓦萨里亲王的缺席这样看就比较微妙了，特别是在古斯塔夫VII与海德里希阁下近来走得如此近时。

 

           “普鲁斯特阁下不是赏光了么？”幼稚，亲王会来和老对头亲密谈心度过美好的一夜来自讨没趣么？

 

           说着两人都不着痕迹地移步到了装横华丽的舞池前厅，双方都认为那美丽的厅堂跟自己高雅出众的气质和尊贵的身份恰好相配。似乎一切八九代后的平民血系也就都默默在仪式开始前向前蹭，拒绝在其他任何地方周旋。

 

           “感谢法师协会，古斯塔夫VII先生也赶上停战后履行婚约。”葡萄牙破落户伊瑞博那帮乌合之众也就不过如此了。

 

           “协议的达成和续约需要其他必要条件的配合。”血族B圆滑地说。和平年代？魔党与密党和平过二十年以上么？不审时度势看看你们家的古斯塔夫是如何叫嚣着打入维图里中洲封地，反复挑衅的么？

 

           然而传令官暂时打断了两位先生的充满兴味的敷衍，他不自觉地深吸一口气，气正腔圆地宣布，“议长，元首，勒托里亚亲王，普鲁士领主，海德里希·……冯·勒托里瑞斯 V 阁下到！”

 

           在场的诸多贵族们纷纷暂且停下谈话与进食，瓦萨里以傲慢著称的幻术师亡灵法师们也从私人帐篷中探出破破烂烂的被兜帽遮住的美丽脑袋与被阴影遮蔽的上半身左臂行法师礼。正与纳蒂亚VIII小姐亲切会谈的最高法师也举杯致意，正门日耳曼裔的留着利落短发，蔚蓝眼的海德里希V·证婚人·勒托里瑞斯殿下也迈着不可挑剔的利落步子，佩戴官方微笑上前，身畔携着身着素雅的月白色和服，五官艳丽的东方血族舞伴。

 

           “诸位请自便”，亲王抬了抬手唤一旁的庄园管家，“古斯塔夫还没准备完毕？”

 

           “代主人致上诚挚的歉意，殿下。”管家默默低头，按礼半小时前就该出席了。

 

           “美丽动人的纳蒂亚VIII小姐就另作他想了。”不怕把新娘晾在一边自行埋下社交炸弹？

 

           “怕不是要布置得尽善尽美。”侍立的东方美人淡淡地打着圆场，德文官话无可挑剔。

 

           “发给希拉殿下的邀请函依旧没有消息？”海德里希心中暗自思称，这样标志性的场合希拉态度暧昧，尤其是在对古斯塔夫近来被采用的对外提案直接表达了极度不满的情况下，议长不免为下属好友的生命安全隐隐担忧。渗入英庭的安排不尽顺利，为了强制给维图里伪君子们一个交代，这个丧心病狂的老家伙甚么都做得出来。

 

           不，希拉II属于长期问题，还是先解决眼前的婚礼事宜。

 

           议长抿起招牌微笑（他每天出门前都要在大厅的古董镜前温习一番），向当前正兴致勃勃地与新娘子谈论十二种虐杀血奴的方法的瓦萨里幻术师头子走去。后者则闪烁着紫晶色泽的红眼与清澈无辜的目光，手舞足蹈地比划着分尸咒语的正确手势，右手水晶杯中的猩红饮料颤抖着摇摇欲坠。

 

           “这样一挥, 一挑, 切口才精准…啊，夜安，海德里希V阁下。”

 

           “Shadow Transcends, 普鲁斯特阁下的到来真是让会场层添光彩。”

 

           “哪里，哪里，”虽然已经听得完全习惯，被赞美外貌的最高法师依然笑得满意动人，拟态成淡紫色优美的双唇抿出一抹反着蓝光的笑，“今天我们纳蒂亚才是主角。”

 

           被归为“我们”的纳蒂亚勉强地笑了笑，用询问性质的目光探向勒托里亚亲王，古斯塔夫？后者隐晦地摇了摇头，新娘眼中的疑惑渐渐加深了，在客套了几句后速速退场去拷问管家去了。

 

           “莱茵，古斯塔夫呢？”

 

           “女爵务必不要着急。”

 

           “定好的时间也快到了？”

 

           “阁下，拙见主人或许希望精确地准点到场。”

 

           “但愿如此。”小姐抿着嘴说。

 

           瞟了一眼舞伴体贴地从巾着袋中取出的暗银色怀表后议长恰到好处地移到纳蒂亚前宣布，“我们可以开始了，想必古斯塔夫一定不会让来宾们失望的。”他着重强调了一定二字，管家顺从地退下引议长的舞伴入座，而宾客们也严格按照阵营血系就坐，议长敏锐地察觉到在与忽然瞬移来的随从低语后神色微冷，抬手向这方致歉后悄悄画法阵携法师们退场的普鲁斯特，暗自皱紧了眉头。在宣誓开始前突然这样失礼的退场可不是与瓦萨里III将将撕破脸的法师团的作风，莫不是瓦萨里突然告急，不然瓦萨里III的清洗惯例又有了大动作？

 

           不过无论是大动作还是大清洗现在都不是海德里希V需要急切关心的，关键时刻不着调的古斯塔夫，希望您确实带来所谓的“惊喜”。在华美的诺曼式冰雕庭院中一派大家长的白痴肃容的证婚人殿下不禁心中暗暗咒骂。[3]

 

           管家示意下，奏乐响起。

 

           正红蔷薇在瓦萨里法师定时咒语余韵下微微发光。

 

           议长的舞伴从微微开口的布包中瞄了一眼怀表，远黛轻蹙。

 

           身着庄重的墨色鸵鸟毛蕾丝层层叠叠却不显得臃肿的限量版鱼尾，与长而繁复的拖尾的前弗拉德·德古拉大公情人迤逦而来。根部雕有希腊神话魔物的高跟鞋声声踏过玛蒂尔达V女爵赠送的精致波斯长地毯上刻有的让人们记住终有一死的标志：骷髅头。

 

           纳蒂亚小姐到达中庭左侧立好。

 

           新郎果然没有让来宾失望，他准时到场…以粉尘的方式飘来。

 

           我们听见一丝微弱而略带嘶哑的尖叫被扼杀在了纳蒂亚VIII轮廓优美的脖颈中，随即像刚才听见的弦乐声一样戛然而止。

 

           宽大华丽的门廊，他轻松地靠在受刑的小天使吊笼下的暖光路灯上。希拉欣赏着宾客脸上种种错愕惊惧的表情。他漫不经心德吹掉红白交错的手套上的一缕灰，粉尘微粒在路灯的映照下飘飞，散发着粉红的浪漫主义光泽，此刻已经化为飞灰的准新郎·古斯塔夫VII·阁下仿佛在争着宣布他和他们的命运。

 

           在场的诸位中立亦或者审时度势的血族们毫不犹豫地选择了瞬移不告而别，海德里希当然并不会发作，而是用复杂不定的目光短暂地瞥向始作俑者，便转而安慰失声哽咽的前古斯塔夫VII·勒托里瑞斯新娘。

 

           希拉嫌弃地将刚刚缺席被屠杀的进言者的浮土抖落到地毯上，“看样子都聚齐了嘛，”来客露出狞笑，“给古斯塔夫请个假。”

 

 

[1] 血族未加具体名称的殿下一般指魔界现任统治者，前任天使长路西法。

[2] 路西法之吻，Le baiser de Lucifer是天界一家老牌高档定制服装店，以可辨识款式，精致裁剪以及高昂的价格深受三界各个种族的青睐，主店位于第七天圣安德里亚商业街St.Andrea Street的定制店早在大天使长路西法尚未叛变堕天便已经存在。路西法之吻受人乐道的作品包括路西菲尔殿下天界时期的银白盛装礼服，河谷精灵王尼尔赫里亚殿下的加冕长袍，魔界大恶魔墨菲斯托菲里斯的墨绿斗篷，甚至于著名炼金术师尼古莱托卡斯的破布法师长袍。

[3] 一种罗马建筑的初期形式，特点为简朴，雄伟，具圆拱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：参加婚礼的一种错误的方式。


	4. Three Maria.T.Thaler 三枚泰勒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傍晚的普路托思酒馆里聚集着收工后各种闲杂人等：无法偶遇富家小姐的单身汉以及不想回家瞧见太太的脸的中年男人们。贵族老爷们与浪漫多金的骑士们火枪手们持续不断的战争似乎永远触及不到这里，永远都是一样的边城与一样的无聊。
> 
> 斯密斯先生不耐烦地叹了口气，将小半杯已经徐了一个半月且继续打算徐帐下去的今日特价劣质麦酒艰难地咽了下去。
> 
> 咳咳，一定又兑水了。

**Chapter 4 第四章**

**三枚泰勒 Three Maria.T.Thaler**

坐标, 普路托思酒馆，梅斯，洛林，法普边界，1750s.

Plutus Tavern, Metz, Lorraine, Franco-German Border, 1750s.

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        傍晚的普路托思酒馆里聚集着收工后各种闲杂人等：无法偶遇富家小姐的单身汉以及不想回家瞧见太太的脸的中年男人们。贵族老爷们与浪漫多金的骑士们火枪手们持续不断的战争似乎永远触及不到这里，永远都是一样的边城与一样的无聊。

 

        斯密斯先生不耐烦地叹了口气，将小半杯已经徐了一个半月且继续打算徐帐下去的今日特价劣质麦酒艰难地咽了下去。

 

        咳咳，一定又兑水了。

 

        歪斜靠在急需整修的木头龟裂的吧台旁，有一下没一下地用发黄的粗大手指敲着铁皮啤酒杯，斯密斯打了个酒嗝，以具有他东部女沙皇统治下的同行特有的机警的目光悄悄打量着酒馆角落被阴影半遮半掩的两个新客。阔檐黑斗篷？好家伙。鹰钩鼻？外乡人。得出羊沽的结论打算勇敢上前赢出下半月酒钱的农人跃跃欲试，不过他似乎要失望了，其中一个家伙兜帽下的目光正好与他的窥探撞了上来，猎鹰一样使斯密斯不禁打了个激灵。哦哦，老斯密斯可不想惹上什么麻烦，那个家伙正准备站起来，兜帽男二则在其耳边嘀咕了一连串鸟语，斯密斯惊恐地发现两人一同悄无声息地走了过来。

 

        “喂！你们两个家伙…”

 

        斗篷男二用一种古怪的口音低声将问句上扬，“门斯…桑赫兰·克乃依特，口信要送代？[1]”斗篷男想到了勒托里亚亲王私下反复转手递上来的古怪名字，斯卡利诚信接受所有氏族的委托，دَمّ وَ رِمال[2]，血与沙，和金子，斗篷二号不失幽默地想，不过虽然血族与神职人员的圣力相克，一个本堂神父让协会出动他们二人不免有些浪费资源。

 

        “什么？梅斯桑·德·蓝科啥？具老斯密斯所知，我们这儿可没有这样的。”找克里特神父看着样子就不是高贵的教会特派员莫不是新教的异端神父会不会有危险这两个家伙一看就不是正经人哦玛丽万一怎么样了你可怎么办啊这两个人到底要干什么老斯密斯可以蒙混了事吗……他立刻一变脸，面露难色。

 

        随后，斯密斯的目光被兜帽男一伸真皮手套从内袋中掏出的三枚银币钩着叮当清响，打了个滚儿跳跃到吧台上。泰勒上的胖婆娘[3]可比玛丽罗斯茱莉亚美多了。

 

        他咽了口口水。

 

        “咱们这边请，两位老爷。”

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        一，二，三。做完晚课的桑德兰轻咳着将心爱的镀银皮面圣经，以及边角整齐但有些发黄的几本赞美诗合上，略带疲惫地用洁净的软布擦拭着本月剩下的几枚泰勒。需要向主忏悔，不该为口腹之欲馋嘴破费，也不应该犯下对初版手稿精装书的贪婪之罪。朴素，节俭，奉献，桑德兰默默地念，低头瞄了瞄永远挂着的十字架银坠子，在藏书室里十分破坏形象地抓了抓亚麻色柔软的头发，默默幻想着在圣骑士团为了正义光明将希拉的肯定万分奢侈的府邸拆掉后去收购变卖的许多肯定珍贵稀缺的书稿。希拉？算了不要继续想他。桑德兰的手停了停，费了些心力将唇角不由自主生出的微笑板着脸抹去回到正标准日常表情，又复而继续着刚才的做工。

 

        哐当。

 

        半掩上的窗户传来重物落地的沉闷响声，后院？难道又是？不，虽然是血族活动期，他时间观念很明确，不会在这个时辰。略微思索了一下从后门直线前往查看的莽撞性，桑德兰套上架上悬挂的斗篷向前廊快步走去，匆匆绕到西翼与北翼的转角，视平线范围内却并无异样，然而这个时间是并不会有调皮的小童来恶作剧的。他贴着教堂打下的阴影持续向前，突兀地倒在后院积压的短枝残叶上的是意料之中的出乎意料。

 

        来者不善是意料之中，一具被尚未干涸的暗红色血染透的身体，歪斜扭曲成人类无法达到的角度。破破烂烂的农夫短打服与完好干瘪的钱袋，斯密斯先生？桑德兰迅速环顾了下周围却并没有发现有嫌疑的暴徒，甚至沿路而来的血迹，怎么会？好极了现在不是考虑这个的时间，虽然必定有危险而快速接近的神父半跪下将微微发散白光的左手触到身体的额头，默念“Reconcinno (中级治愈术)，”无法补救。

 

        “Pluma-lumos（光羽术）”与此同时，毫无预警直击而来的袖箭也被默念唤出的银白羽毛打落。一击不成的黑色兜帽刺客用肉眼无法察觉的速度持手里剑冲刺扑杀抵上咽喉，在刺入而顺利导致任务完成前“叮”地一声与桑德兰起身在身周以圣力凝出的透明屏障相撞。

 

        在Alba-defensio (纯白之盾)还得以支撑的片刻, 血族？桑德兰抬手勉强发出几群羽毛，其角度刁钻使他在刺客闪避时腾出空隙，后退到有光明加持的圣母喷泉前。黑兜帽反身瞬移到身后，斜斜刺来的袖剑刮破了桑德兰斗篷的侧肩，而一片由下直上的光羽也刺中了刺客腰际，高速穿透厚重斗篷的羽毛消逝在刺入的切口深处发出烧焦的呲呲声，伤口灰化完毕又迅速愈合。

 

        假如这是吟游诗人浪漫主义的骑士故事，此刻反派必将开始正式对决前依照常例，以充满诗意的咏叹调格式长篇大论，双方展开渐渐走火升级的谩骂嘲讽。可惜这并不是。职业老道的斯卡利充分明白缄默的至理，他也并不是反派本人而是其代言。

 

        黑兜帽恰好到圣光屏障时效耗尽的时刻冲刺高跃起准备借力沿喷泉顶再次扑杀，可怜并没有注意到喷泉是圣像，刚刚踏上雕塑裙尾高筒靴便冒出白气灼烧。

 

        刺客理智地选择向后一跃顺势退下，后仰着有些狼狈地迎向了又一片伫立在后的光羽，发觉有异立刻敏锐地凌空转向，伴随“簌簌”地随风飘飞的斗篷，顺利降落。

 

        桑德兰用力握住了圣力消耗微微颤抖的左手，血族与希拉有甚么关系？错，与希拉的敌对者有甚么关系？刺客以沉默的下一番击刺——被羽毛格挡作为回答，事实上他的欧洲通用语也不能流畅到从容回答。

 

        绝对不能再这样下去了，“Pluma-lumos!”桑德兰·卷入血族纷争的·克里特神父在施力发出又一片势如雨下的光羽后退入喷泉中腾出空隙，凝神开始吟唱从审判术的起始符文，努力调出心神中仅存的恢弘肃穆圣洁的记忆…无所知的青年时期与信理部非人类种族的分支一同肃清异端

……赞美诗吟唱如天籁

杀伐维护光明，圣骑士团……

……圣保罗复活节阵阵钟声

圣米迦勒之翼……

……裁决，随从仲裁

…或许需要凭借喷泉的水光——

——“Arbitrium-iudicium！(随从审判)”

 

        水光缓缓在桑德兰身周升起，闪烁闪耀，而又迸溅炸裂，梅斯后院辉耀一阵白光有如白昼。

 

        如果将这一幕分解为慢动作可以清晰看到正在刺来的黑兜帽在泉水媒介生成的无数光点组成的雾气中发出无声的尖叫，燃烧，与衣着武器一起化为一堆灰尘。然而朴素的从审判术的白光过后，刺客身影消失了，只剩冲散在喷泉中的一捧飘荡的灰尘。

 

        神父苍白单薄的身形一抖倒落在了喷泉中。

 

        “有点意思。”耳边响起了有些僵硬的语调。斗篷男二缓缓地从林间的投影处走出宣布，对于战亡的灰尘状态的同伴不屑一顾。

 

        桑德兰双眼紧闭，

 

        不要又一个。

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        “情报还是有误，您绝对不止于本堂神父而已。”在桑德兰强制消耗精神力使用圣光实体化的屏障与偶尔发出的几片光羽退回到内室中殿的圣坛旁时，斗篷男二缓缓地踏着有节奏的步伐以人类速度步入了正门操着浓重的口音玩味地说，天色步入的全黑似乎使他更加好整以暇起来。

 

        “冒昧地对您的情报来源表示同情。”桑德兰试图套话，环顾四周飞快地考虑现在的处境，数年的平静生活下就连以神父出众的天赋与圣力，全力使出的从审判术依旧导致他力不从心，无论是哪一方势利聘请两位刺客都是对他的高看，亦或者势在必得。

 

        “说出了不就不好玩了么？吾辈还是保留着职业操守。”幸运的是斗篷二似乎对执行并不十分着急。

 

        “真是万幸。”毫无准备，现在绝对不可能再发出另一个从审判术了，花窗，天顶十字？毫无用处，面前圣水池…“那么容我不完整地猜测…卡玛利亚密党？”尽管每一次圣力透支都无限推进着见圣彼得的距离，不过这并不重要了。如何让圣水有效在闪避瞬移前直接接触…… 二十步…十五步…“还是说，勒托里亚内部？”

 

        “对于一个教廷狗来说，您真是聪明过头了。”斗篷男二满不在乎地慢步向前，教堂内的圣力影响已经被血族在夜间的强化效果抵消。对于同行者暴殄天物的粗暴行事斗篷二表示不满，他希望这个克乃伊特的味道和他的脑子一样好。

 

        “您过誉了。”十步…桑德兰望向头顶微微靠前一点的枝形吊灯，将左手食指划向圣坛侧的尖角，白皙的指尖渗出一滴诱人的血珠。

 

        “寒暄也该结束了，克乃伊特神父。”斗篷男二夸张地深吸了口气瞬移向前，眼中散发出掠食者贪婪的光。就是现在！在这微微失神的一刻桑德兰用剩余的圣力召出一片光芒虚弱的羽毛，击中一角的提拉装置，快速坠落的吊灯准确地砸入圣水坛中，而斗篷男正被泼洒在前。

 

        一声愤怒的尖叫，如同学者罗巴克的强酸腐蚀到皮肤的效果，兜头飞溅的灼烧与外露皮肤的气化效果显著。[4] 但不够。这仅仅为桑德兰赢得了半刻的时间，在被腐蚀的破损兜帽下面目扭曲，渐渐消浊，歪倒着踉跄后退片刻桑德兰正准备松口气时，刺客迅速摔碎了甚么药剂在绿色烟雾中减慢渐停了气化的速度，蹒跚着向前祭出了双手的袖剑，手指关节发出不详的响声狰狞道，

 

        “很好，你成功惹怒我了。”

 

        正当桑德兰心中闪过临终悼词时，毫无征兆地，一只尖利的手从正准备迸发角色潜力的兜帽男二穿胸而过，后者瞬间化作这天晚上的第二堆粉尘，尘埃落定后露出那个风尘仆仆黑色长外套沾满未干的血迹的来客。

 

        “希拉…”桑德兰喃喃道，口中含住涌上的铁锈味，却莫名安定下来。

 

        但希拉并没有回以往常的或悠然或轻讽或儒雅的微笑，红得发黑的眼中露出意义不明的凌厉目光。

 

[1] 斗篷男二对于欧洲通用语发音不清，为了便于阅读后文将使用原意而非发音。“梅斯…桑德兰·克里特，口信要送达？”

[2] Blood and Sand, 血与沙是中立党PNK的斯卡利Scarii氏族的格言。斯卡利为盘踞在中土波斯与中东地区的杀手组织。

[3] 由于是斯卡利族，两人使用的是奥地利流通到中东的玛利亚·特瑞萨泰勒银币，此处是斯密斯先生的个人所想。

[4] 约翰·罗巴克与1746年在伯明翰姆改良了硫酸的生产，克里特神父作为一个私下对科学进展有好感的新派神职人员对此略有了解关注。


	5. The Beginning of the End 终结的开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桑德兰无声将问句咽了下去。心中也并没有失望或者恐慌。那些都是期待后的附属品，而桑德兰自觉并未有过那些不切实际的念头。
> 
> 现在。
> 
> 希拉的游戏终于由于厌倦要结束了么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：血腥情节，外加dub-con, 请酌情规避。

**Chapter 5 第五章**

**终结的开始 The Beginning of the End**

坐标， 梅斯主教座堂，洛林，法普边界，1750s.

Metz Cathedral, “Lord’s Lantern”, Lorraine, Franco-German Border, 1750s.

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        桑德兰无声将问句咽了下去。心中也并没有失望或者恐慌。那些都是期待后的附属品，而桑德兰自觉并未有过那些不切实际的念头。

 

        现在。

 

        希拉的游戏终于由于厌倦要结束了么。

 

        时机真妙，正好等着收割成果。它们都是一样，虽然我曾经甚至刚刚还以为它们之间有所不同，希拉与刺客，勒托里亚和斯卡利，都深深沉浸在杀戮中与掠夺中，并以此为乐。

 

        它们就是这样的族类。

 

        “如果一定要说什么，你在这里待的时间恐怕够久了。”希拉侧头咬下暗红色的手套径自说，“只有死者才是真实的。它们同我一样，它们等候你，正催促你去呢。”生者如此脆弱，不堪一击，愚蠢置人死地贪婪置人死地战争置人死地权力置人死地就连单纯的巧合也同样可以置人死地。尤其是在这个恶时辰，恐怕买凶者和准买家们还支付得起几个斯卡利。

 

        希拉瞬移到他眼前，仿佛两人的鼻尖将将相贴，终于撕破了平时的还算温文的面速而狰狞地倾吐着恶意，“你瞧，真奇怪，我停下杀人的时候，便觉得孤单。活人填充不满这个世界，同样也驱散不掉烦闷。而当你们大家在这儿的时候，”它不屑地指了指撒满一地的浮灰，“我反而又觉得无限的空洞，惨不忍睹。”

 

        桑德兰向一侧避开，低头不语，半晌后轻轻回答，“如果您一定这么认为，那是您的权利。”而我也保留不这么认为的权利。他默默计算了一下剩余的精神力，零。不说胜率，在全盛时期时他拼尽全力或许还可以借着圣力的加持勉强周旋。现在的存活率，零。传送法阵，不——假以时日它可以轻而易举地再次找到他，但这并不足以阻止他透支生命力而做出对此的尝试 ……他试图挪出左手，在身后开始虚画。

 

        “死者并不适合你，所以,”你的位置应该在其与生者之间。

 

        来不及反应，桑德兰被按住双肩瞬移按倒在了身后最后一排的木制长椅上，暗色斗篷被随手扯掉。错误估计，希拉的意图更加糟糕，它并没有玩儿腻而是想换一种玩法——神父脑中闪过一片空白，随即而来的是完全的排斥和恐慌——不能慌乱，还没有到不可反转的地步。啊，还是要这样结束么。桑德兰随即试图强制自己冷静下来，攥起指甲深刺入左手的伤口，用出血的手用力扯下锁骨间的十字架，

 

        “Constellatio-contritum! (破碎星尘)”

 

        天顶十字形曾经悬挂吊灯的位置在晶莹的微光闪烁中汇集，显现出一潺潺移动的星群。 光晕慢速而坚定地浮动，飞旋，回流而下，瞬时梅斯窗玄的圣光倾泻而出，主厅内如同白昼。星辰飞驰，沙屑的“场”就像是无数重的格律，回旋下落冲撞上血族的外皮，光点所及之处烧燎。

 

        它西洋红色瞳孔中闪过一丝惊异，却并未闪避。希拉直接转腕用手环将十字架向身侧狠狠打落，顿时满室的星辰与被打断的咒文散落一地，逐渐微弱下去。

 

        银制吊坠叮当一声轻响滚落到正厅的角落。

 

        天顶的十字审视着今日，漠然而视的上方的眼睛。

 

        “出乎意料地精彩，可惜现在还不行。”血族的目光张扬着疯狂因子，最镇定的风度很快让位给最嘲讽出格的举措。希拉将桑德兰按得更紧了，尖牙像从破烂玻璃瓶口破监而出的蜘蛛一样，报复性得大肆而贪婪地啃噬着侵蚀着触手可及处的肌肤。

 

        “不要……”桑德兰挣扎着做着徒劳的反抗，它咫尺之隔的眼神非常集中，带着一种淡然一丝嘲笑。不知为何，它好像想透过视线里的阻隔，远远遥望着远处某个目标，努力想看清楚，这使它的表情中闪过一丝茫然的神色，而花窗在希拉脸上打下的半边阴影使之被略过。

 

        希拉的手如钢箍一样将桑德兰不断推挤挣脱的双手聚拢固定在头顶，空出的另一只手在周身动作着，最后一层文明世界亚麻质的皮被耻辱地撕开露出无人所见的内里，回到了最初的状态。而后，脖颈后端传来一阵陷入的刺痛。

 

        然后，一切疯狂，绝望的念头霎时被掐断，这是毁灭性的一刻，好像一切都按照既定的规则。桑德兰突然又变得平静，谦卑。换一个更为恰当的说法，就像死了一样，变成了失去知觉的一样东西，一样死物。

 

        眼前变得模糊不清。

 

        又好像被扭曲了，被烧灼融化了，燃烧的火焰没有缝隙。

 

        天顶摇摇欲坠将将砸下的十字形，层层叠叠从四周挤压而来的花窗，水泥地板与一排一排包围的座椅也都是一片通红。星星与光的白色形象已经在墙上熄灭。一个月亮在两个三个，无数个窗口镶嵌，不安的指尖苍白滑动，木制长椅上。

 

        至少不要，“不要……在这里。”桑德兰目光黯淡下去，在这夜里第一次露出哀求的神色。在花窗与熄灭的火烛的暗影里年轻的修士的形象渐渐苍白，蝙蝠盘旋在曾经神圣的回廊。天使叹息，步出了灰暗罪恶的房间，翅膀沾满血污。被诅咒的单薄的影子试图从呻吟的湖水中挣脱而出，散发着一个溺水者的恐惧。在桑德兰认为希拉决定视若无物的时候，它还是顺手划开了紫黑色的传送阵又将重叠的身影瞬移拖拽到了层层叠叠猩红色的床帏中。

 

        它的面目残暴而迷乱，从手掌中窜出一朵朵红色的火焰，一只飞蛾在火中窒息，铅般重的黑暗。希拉在昏暗中撕开一道微笑，残忍而悲怆，不要再一次了。

 

        紫黑色的火。渐渐死去，桑德兰感觉自己脱离了肮脏僵冷的身体穿过黑色的螺旋阶梯坠落在金属质充满铁锈的烟雾中，双腿被拉开张开到最大。烟雾化为腐朽的罂粟。

 

        有什么东西破裂了。半透明的不同色块拼接而成的天空被撕裂露出天色之后血粼粼的刀口。红石椎体不断侵入进出。猩红的夜红的栎树红的肆意的枝滴血的马红的揪断双翼不断抖动的蝴蝶。生锈发紫的锁链蔓延纠缠出青紫的痕迹。一道狭窄的猩红的路，窒息的环状螺旋形与渗透无处不在的浅红雾气，颤抖不息的红，栎树枝四散割裂灰红的夜空。奔走的血色的马匹与噎在颈间的畸形腐败，飞出半尺化作红色的粉尘。

 

        逐渐刺痛被抽离转为毫无知觉，眼前一潭鲜红色冰冷的湖水看起来可怕地空虚，邪恶与陌生。随着不可阻拦的吸力他感觉一阵深切的悲哀和迷茫向他袭来，抽取了他现在仅有的所得的一切而留下僵冷的麻木。

 

        “我尝起来…….怎么样？”他听到自己漠然地问。

 

        尖齿短暂地从他脖颈间收起来，它微微抬起上身，“像迷迭香和苦艾酒。”圣职者因为血管中流动的圣力尝起来会有辛辣感，是需要后天修养来的品味。

 

        桑德兰陷入它背后的指甲缓缓划下来。

 

        年轻的修士的蜡制形象在烈火与毒液中溃烂，消融。猩红的云荫遮蔽了他的前额，以致他默默袭向他自己的血肉与肖像，一个朦胧销蚀的面孔。像被烧尽了的煤块一样沉入虚空，那个时刻，一个垂死的青年，模糊的被染黑的身影出现在破碎的镜中。死寂的夜吞没了被诅咒的种族。

 

        然后便被红海的咸而苦涩的冰水淹没。水滴像链扣一般沉重，令人眩晕失重，水在滴落，水在飞溅，好像浸透了无数冰蓝色猩红色的眼泪。桑德兰觉得海水冰冷刺骨，又觉得包围着他的并非严寒而是烧蚀的烈火，只是片刻这种猛烈的火焰便迅速流入了穿透了他的全身。

 

        他伏在它身下，纤瘦的背部抽搐不止， 烧灼感从喉咙势不可挡地延伸到胃部，被紧紧固定住的四肢则变得冰凉。仿佛从心脏开始，收缩的频率逐渐加快到不可承受的速度又减缓。青蓝色可见的血管开始冻结，惨白的手指痉挛着试图抓住什么东西又落空，淡红色的眼泪止不住滴落，狼狈不堪。

 

        他已经知道了自己的……也许他已经什么都不想知道了，一切已经在他周围消逝了，流走了……

 

        桑德兰挣扎着徒劳地昂起苍白纤长的脖颈，浸入水中又片刻浮出了冰面。尽管海水冰冷，但火焰以及满怀着入侵的敌意的海水始终无情地逼迫着他，异物在皮肤下在血管中扩散蔓延侵蚀——时而桑德兰又隐约看见希拉被咬破的手腕上狭长的流动的开口与手腕被按向唇边的冰冷的温度。

 

        它低声念着什么，使他呛住使他窒息使他尽力将海水咳出来却将更多的海水灌入肺里。他现在正在与侵入体内的海水搏斗，并排斥将他紧紧抵住的魔物。

 

        只要他的心脏仍在跳动，他就将竭尽全力赶走死神。


	6. By Still Water 止息之水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间中，隐藏着敌人与朋友与铁针。
> 
> 有些回忆，人们很晚才会刻意回想起来。时间过去了数年，直到被拖进代表终结的昏暗房间，才突然再次听到昔日的对话与远方的水声。

**第六章**

**止息之水 By Still Water[1]**

坐标 维泰博省，拉齐奥，教皇国， 1744.

Province of Viterbo, Lazio, the Papal States. 1744.

建议配乐：Two Towers, by In Gowan Ring.

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        时间中，隐藏着敌人与朋友与铁针。

 

        有些回忆，人们很晚才会刻意回想起来。时间过去了数年，直到被拖进代表终结的昏暗房间，才突然再次听到昔日的对话与远方的水声。

 

        秋日，桑德兰在克里特侯爵准备将幼子送进军校之前，叛逃一样与母亲合谋，通过叔父主教阁下联系了一所神学院。他领取了高领黑色长袍，长裤与十字架。

 

        当然，还有叔父事先就遗憾告知的几乎折到三分之一的时间。在人世就触及圣光的教士终将距离圣彼得的门比他人近一点，圣力的过度使用不可避免地提前消耗精神力，透支相对脆弱的躯壳。侯爵只是在他离行前将他叫到了书房，在沉默中分别喝完了烈酒和茶，最后当着他的面冷冷合上了书房门。

 

        神学院设在拉齐奥省北部的偏远山丘上。那是一群丝毫不起眼的暗米色建筑，从钟楼上可以眺望到远方Civita Castellana 的老城区，昵称为“旧砖房”的教堂屋顶。在拱劵式的素米色回廊上，在教室里，在餐厅里，在宽敞得反常的双人寝室里，一切全然有条不紊。好像这里是世界上唯一一个终于使现实生活中的混乱，奢侈与懒怠排除在外的地方。清晨随钟声被喊醒，早祷完毕吃朴素却补充圣力的营养餐，神学理论课初期历史圣力理论圣力实践剑术课晚祷自由时间——咳，翘掉自由时间偷偷溜到顶楼的图书室，就是这样。

 

        他曾经的挚友睡在他旁边靠窗的木床上。他们相识的时候全都十几岁。

 

        “里尔克。”

 

        “里尔克......什么？”桑德兰抬眼轻声询问舍友的姓氏。

 

        “只是里尔克。”我很抱歉，他在心中说。这在当时那个时代有着特定的意义[2]。而里尔克似乎也理解地抿嘴甩了甩手，好像在赶走什么讨厌的东西。

 

        里尔克身材高大，且并非桑德兰的纤瘦偏消瘦，而像某种非常古老人种的后裔。他反应出乎比例得快，有些时候甚至显得唐突。桑德兰有些时候甚至觉得在两人同处一室时，勤奋如自己却被反衬得慵懒。也许里尔克并非完全像人形高压蒸汽机一样做工，只是有意识得控制着节奏。他很少笑。平时少言寡语，却将什么都收在眼底，周密细心得让人抓狂。

 

        从一同寄宿的那一刻开始，他们就像母亲子宫里的一堆异卵双胞胎，这与过去年轻人习惯的那样，当第一次想从世上独占一个人的身体与心灵的时候那种滋生的扭曲而荒诞的激情不同，有时候两个人因为这样那样的巧合便理所当然地走在一起。他们全然不同，可是在某一个瞬间两人忽然同时默契地感受到，他们一样。然而这就是友谊的全部含义。他们之间的友谊是那么严肃而沉静，同时也包括了一种莫名的负罪感——一个人不可能毫无负担地将另一个人从他人，从外在世界的手中毫无代价地夺过来。

 

        神学院中的小羔羊们对两人的友谊并没有嘲讽太久，大家很快就习以为常了，仿佛这是个自然现象。甚至在小公子朱利亚诺的不正当带领下，在提到两人时已经将他们两人的名字合二为一，成为“克里特两口子”。但是在他俩的关系里存有着某种柔情，严肃和悲剧性，人们在潜意识中绝望地渴望获取这种关系。在学校中，男孩们不是逃避于出身的傲慢，学业，修习圣力与将过剩的激情投入于剑术与肃清异端之中 (例如被里尔克嘲笑为四肢发达“勇敢”的见习圣骑士胡安), 深藏于玩世不恭之下的压抑（例如切斯特），就是沉溺于过早的放荡，早熟，迷茫而无病呻吟的爱情（比如“胡安夫人朱莉安娜[3]”）。而桑德兰将里尔克拉入了充满灰尘的图书室，将学院时光挥霍在了拉丁文圣诗，封存的咒文与一遍又一遍的恢复如初与光羽术之间，确切地说，是桑德兰背诵圣诗与好友恹恹地“恢复如初”以及“光羽术”之间。

 

        “从审判术，神圣传召，恢复如初纯白之盾光明守护初级治愈术中级治愈术高级治愈术，以及教会法……唉….“ 望着被一板一眼堆积到天花板的咒文与理论著作们，桑德兰双手抱头毫不优雅地摊在了书桌前， ”Elicere, 召唤一只拉斐尔大人来为我填写天界简史拯救世人罢…”

 

        “顺便也给我召唤一只，”隔了一座书架缩在木椅上捧着流行骑士小说，嘴里叼着周日顺来的零嘴儿圣饼的切斯特君含混不清地说。

 

        “以何种方式肃清黑巫师？”惨不忍睹地摇了摇头，里尔克又以平板的声音按着几乎三帕尔米[4]高的《宗信理部编年史》提问。

 

        “黑巫师还是亡灵法师呢？黑巫师为火刑，亡灵法师和幻术师……肃清后烧掉躯壳？”桑德兰轻咬着手中的羽毛笔。

 

        他的朋友微微点了点头，“出自？”

 

        “Exodus 22:18, John 4:1? 嗯…行邪术的女人，不可容她存活？”

 

        “体能迅捷的男巫呢？”真是恶劣的幽默。

 

        “……”

 

        里尔克倏地从扩口袖中亮出一支暗灰色发蓝的锋利匕首，“期待活的久一点的外勤教士绝对不可仅仅依赖圣力那么简单。”半晌，他又瞥了准神父单瘦的双肩，“至于你？歇歇吧。”

 

        他们生活在一种有着数百年实践经验的精英神学院体制之中。每天早晨，桑德兰清晰而虔诚地朗声诵读着早祷词，他的好友敷衍地动动嘴皮默念，里尔克天生是个骑马好手，桑德兰则需要手忙脚乱地拼命挣扎着不从马上跌下来。桑德兰以十二分精力集中才能将高级圣光术达到完美，里尔克则非常轻松。桑德兰在集体中彬彬有礼，温柔而有原则的做派行事得体，里尔克则显得刻板、固执、沉默寡言。一般情况下在技不如人时，一个温婉和煦的竞争者总比一个眼高于顶的对手讨人喜欢。

 

        这样古怪的联系一直持续到这届的神父与圣骑士们的见习期与之后。除去少数狂热的青年与肃清爱好者，多数准大主教与准“阁下”们多为为了罗马不言明的规定，穿上红衣前的所谓“实习期”而短暂栖息在信理部审判所挂名的圣骑士团与牧师团名下继续着与异端法师协会、巫师团零联盟、弗莱亚、杰林尼克等家族[5]的长达数世纪的斗争。小神父与见习骑士们在这种极端的环境下迅速成长起来，在他沉浸于消除邪恶的正义感与同审判所蜜月期的兴奋，从书记，执事，到冕下41年上位后任命的布兰登堡枢机执事，直到最终跳板一样升到司铎与Congregatio pro doctrina fidei的副秘书长。[6]与此同时，切斯特被所谓的家族使命拖拽着为了继续向上爬而被兴奋之时，里尔克也愈加沉默。

 

        但是里尔克有一处避难所，那里连朋友也无法进入。神学院的阁楼——仿佛那是一个隐秘得无人可及的藏身地。桑德兰有时感到怀疑，在他看来，虽然元素魔法并没有从严格意义上被定义为禁忌的黑巫术，但是火法术并非一种毫无危险的爱好。然而，正如里尔克对于桑德兰在城中悄悄订阅新派学者们的论文的沉默，桑德兰也默契地回避了友人查阅略微过线的法术的问题。

 

        “Exutio-incendium?”桑德兰从友人身后瞄过来不确认地读到，手中升起了一个羸弱的小火团，鹅黄色毫无杀伤力地、在挣扎翻滚了片刻后噗地一声灭了。事实证明这样温吞水的性格实施火魔法果然验证了“性格决定法系”的理论。

 

        同时也被友人鄙视了。“Exutio-incendium.”里尔克手中的火球展开了从红得发蓝到红得发黑的渐变过程，灼烧且持久不熄。

 

        “虽然这样说可能有些冒犯，只是，里尔克，这般的火球术似乎有暗系元素涵盖在里面！”桑德兰快速绕到对面指尖擦过咒文录的边页，上扬音略微有些发颤，“假如圣力理论曲解了光系元素呢？假如，光系法术仅仅是诸多元素中的一种，光系天赋也仅仅法术天赋的一种呢？我们需要更多的考据论证……”

 

        里尔克忽然站起身将食指按在友人的双唇间切断了他几近反动的言论。不想被当成异端的话，“假设失败。”

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        “Elicere-archangelus!” 身着见习牧师黑袍的少年冷冷地宣读，闪过一道光后身侧缓缓升起四翼·平时召唤一般出现在身前的·能天使持剑的轮廓格挡住了面前圣骑士角度刁钻的直刺。神圣传召的圣灵却并没有消失，锋芒毕露，充满攻击性，甚至于毫不神圣地将剑刃延伸，准确地停滞在对方的咽喉前，“还是下次罢。”里尔克不屑地随手抹了抹圣力透支后嘴角的血迹，刀剑声戛然而止。夕阳将一束薄薄的光投在翼楼的窗上，灰白的浮尘在光柱中漂浮，不知通向何处。

 

        “并非出于私交，里尔克一直是我们中顶尖的一员，若望枢机主教克里特阁下。”桑德兰将视线从窗外转回来微笑。他的叔父身体稍稍前倾，聚精会神地盯着新任主教的朋友，略微粗大的手指在窗台上敲动着。

 

        “里尔克大概永远不会成为真正的牧师。”

 

        “可以询问一下原因么？”但桑德兰明白，赫尔伯特叔叔说的没错。枢机主教耸了耸肩，盯着眼前的非正式比试场。他用一种反常于一般性圆滑的独特的平静与优越的语调说，

 

        “因为他是一个另类。”

 

        当桑德兰终于理解了这句话时，赫尔伯特已经升到了主教级枢机，而他也已经降回了本堂执事。

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        学生时代自相矛盾的圣洁与浪漫主义的对于黑暗物种与黑巫师的对抗，不出乎意料的，如同所有少年时期被理想化、浪漫化与抽象化的遐想一样在现实面前渐渐像从书桌滚落的劣质水晶镇纸一样以不可察觉的速度迸裂出一缕缕裂痕。

 

        时代错乱。当黑巫师们稀稀落落延续着中世纪的荒唐传统将边远村落城镇的年轻女性施法拖到马上带回据点繁衍后代，进行常例的烧杀掳掠时；信理部也沿袭着往日的旧习追踪着他们的行迹到congrega烧杀掳掠回来。[7]

 

        当一切都已经平息，还未燃尽的火堆处传来呲呲的炸裂声，不同于桑德兰每当行刑完毕后尽量的远离，徒劳地试图逃开那种令人窒息的气息，里尔克往往木然地直接在一片焦土枯枝前，或是站立或是坐下休息，一脸万年不变的冷淡。

 

        桑德兰将临时从骑士团征用的温顺浅栗色母马牵过来，望着被烧毁的村庄以及接着被烧毁的异教徒纵火者们，车马的残骸出神。

 

        “为了圣洁[8]，哈。”

 

        “为了圣洁。”年轻的神父闭上双眼有些干硬地回答。

 

        “为了该#死#的圣洁。”弱者与异类都无权存活在他的“荣光”之下。里尔克将火堆旁的半件幼年巫师学徒的黑袍徒手丢入火堆中看着它渐渐被点燃。

 

        “抱歉？”

 

        “没什么。” 里尔克在阴暗的天空下无聊地望向遥远的彼岸，仿佛在这荒凉的野地中存在着一种令人伤心，心痛的东西。

 

        “二十三…二十四…”桑德兰不大自然地避开话题，在一旁轻声数着收集到的黑巫师们被折断的短法杖，“不对，数量和克莱德传来的消息不符合。”难道是罗马情报交易市场的信息出了问题？当审判所分支赶到此地的时候，明显当地的集会已经撤退了，余下的都是殿后的中阶低阶巫师，被集会抛弃的被认定的弱者与病重不治者，除去透支仅剩的精神力“Larvae-vocante（幼虫觉醒）”召唤白蚁群，以及以“Glacies-throni（寒冰王座）”制造冷气外再无攻击力。不对，按照这几个月日益下降的肃清记录，线人克莱德的消息可以错一次，却不能连续出错。如若不是黑暗祭司研发了新的侦查咒，问题大概出在内部。

 

        然而似乎并非每次他们碰到的都是殿后的残兵。不到半个月后桑德兰与友人为了不丢失线索先于骑士团与教士团主力，一路追踪“战略撤退”的零集会到伦巴第区东北部的村落。不知名的偏远地带布满着的林区，带有不祥的脏兮兮的，如同反复清洗也无济于事的陈年抹布的暗绿。

 

        “啊哈，乔纳森，看看我发现了什么。”黑袍阴森森地以浪漫主义时代三流魔幻小说的反派的语气拉长音调感叹道。

 

        “落单的伪鸟人，两个。”不近不远处站着的另一巫师幸灾乐祸地接话。

 

        “Diffusio（瞬移术）”第一名巫师以高阶专有技能原地蒸发，转瞬突兀地出现在两人近前挥杖以圆弧形的冰刃利落地割下了两匹马的头部。刀口干净地在血液迸发前被冻结，造成了一种剪纸一样失真的效果。

 

        两道冰刃顺势划来。里尔克在召出透明的光盾，袭来的新月形冰刺与纯白之盾碰撞发出“铮”地一声。他将两束光羽刺向近旁的敌手与他右侧方缓坡旁边默念着“Ascendere-larvaexia （尸骨无存）”召唤中阶虫群的巫师二作为缓冲，为暴露在其身旁正准备从审判术的桑德兰争取时间。

 

        巫师一瞬移到死马旁的杉树上成功避过了羽毛，而巫师二却没有这样幸运，在被具有腐蚀性的灰白羽片击中肩头后，低吼“Medico （中级恢复术）”使伤口暂时凝结。

 

        “Arbitrium-iudi——(随从审——)”里尔克召出四翼加路博[9]将其提拉到巫师一所在的杉树顶的空隙，灰白蓝绿的咒语光束交叉凌乱中, 从高处射来的恶咒降到了桑德兰的小臂。从审判术被打断的圣力反噬使他一颤，短暂刺痛后的麻痹感快速地向上传去。

 

        巫师一大笑着瞬移到了正中央的高耸杉树的顶端，将黑巫师的短而尖利的法杖高举头顶，“Glacies-throni！（寒冰王座）”将锥形冰刺大幅度从各个角度暴雨般地袭来。瞬间桑德兰在针对瞬移到缓坡上开始念诵高阶长咒文的巫师二，与神圣传召时限已过从杉树上摔下的里尔克之间直觉性地选择了“Reconcinno（中阶治愈术），”片刻后召唤出高速光羽精准截停了冰刺。

 

        中高级咒术使用者之间的战斗，时差之间选用了错误咒文的结果往往是致命的。 在桑德兰看见悬崖边的巫师二念到Flagitiu（剔骨）最后一段的起始语“以永恒黑暗的名义/吾人向利未安森献祭…”的时候就明白一切都太迟了。有形的深黑色雾化触肢缓缓从杖尖蔓延探出。

 

        “Diffusio - Reconcinno（瞬移-高级治愈）！”下一秒钟，里尔克瞬移出现在杉树顶端将同样惊疑的巫师一以光系反作用的治愈术击落到地面折断颈椎。

 

        桑德兰眼前的一切仿佛都成为了慢动作，注视着他神学院的友人显现在断崖顶端，从不离身的匕首鞘中抽出法杖,快速决断地念出“Suspiratus-interitus（临终叹息）!”

 

        施咒中完全没有反应过来的巫师一像破布偶一样向后坠落。里尔克放下手臂回过身默默注视着他的友人跌撞着向后退去，眼中一片空白。

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        所以情报果然是从内部泄露，无解的选择。

 

        同样是尘埃落定的火堆前，两人的包裹胡乱地堆散在一旁，无心在意。

 

        “还忙着计划如何继续清洗？”桑德兰不近不远处的高阶黑巫师冷漠地嘲讽。

 

        “…里尔克！”

 

        “得了罢，小爵爷。我不是我，这一点，想必你比谁都清楚。”夺取人类身体卧底在教廷的黑巫师之前并不是没有，但是没有人像里尔克一样如此之久。并且桑德兰确信如果不是今天的意外他应该还可以成功地潜伏下去。意外，桑德兰在内心苦笑，他并不是先前唯一一个直觉性失误的。

 

        “我很抱歉发展到这一步，但是，为什么？”为什么不选择瞬移离开，为什么要不惜暴露身份。桑德兰也无法确定自己在问什么，亦或者想得知什么答案。

 

        “为什么？这个该死的现实从来不是非黑即白的。”

 

        “只是这样？”

 

        “只是这样。”两个人不约而同地选择避开了真正致命的话题。

 

        沉寂。

 

        最后，桑德兰再次绽开一种近似于孩子气的微笑，“那么，是否可以有这个荣幸可以重新了解您的名字？”

 

        “……伊撒拉夫，伊撒拉夫·杰林尼克。”[10] 里尔克抿唇最后说。

 

        将将落日，已经燃起的温暖的篝火旁，桑德兰和友人断断续续地清谈着学生时代无关紧要的往事。半晌，他从树下的包裹中召出水囊，盖子拧到一半时想了想，歪头问，“喝水么？”

 

        桑德兰将水囊抛过去，手有点抖，结果又一次跑偏了。

 

        他的友人用一种“瞧，还是老样子”的姿态摇了摇头，侧身保持着坐姿将水壶抓回来，“桑德兰，其实……”

 

        “嗯？”

 

        里尔克灌了一口，一阵咳嗽打断了他接下来的话。紧接着是抽搐，嘴角的红色，双眼渗出的红色。

 

        最后以一种说不出的情绪望了他一眼，黑巫师向前倒下去。

 

        从傍晚到临近破晓。桑德兰垂下头望着在最后一刻还死死地攒住他的手的黑巫师，一根一根掰开已经僵冷的青紫的手指。

 

        正是这双手曾经搭在他肩头，破旧发黄的参考书纸页上，甚至…

 

        他颤抖地拾起斜在一边的皮质水袋，将之与里尔克的斗篷收拢到一处，从包裹中扯出白麻手巾轻轻蘸着水擦拭着友人脸上干涸的血迹。他在撕裂的深灰色的云中似乎看见他的脸，本身也如同一片云，在空中漂浮着，发出哀戚而冰冷的笑。

 

        “伊撒拉夫，我很抱歉。”

 

        直到如今，他依然记得那种寒冷。依然记得用长袍包裹住的手试图收拢起散落的灰白，平静地向永远迟来一步的增援骑士们解释在遭遇两名黑巫师中里尔克被虫噬击中不治被焚毁。

 

        曾经以为在将里尔克送入审判所百般折磨后送上火刑架，与背弃他所深信的一切之间这是最恰当的选择。然而在不断上位，不断麻木地肃清, 公文与无谓的阴谋与政斗之中，他像个懦夫一样选择了逃离，选择了放弃，退守到荒芜的边城。

 

        他依然记得自己将装有伊撒拉夫部分骨灰的匣子埋入梅斯树下的深夜，桑德兰轻轻抚摸着歪脖树的树干，并且弯下腰去，从地上拾起一个生刺的，半枯萎的褐色栗子。

 

        他将世界造的这么坏，我们还应该去赞美它么。再说我们如何赞美，他或许会在乎么。他心中的痛楚与和平在梅斯教堂花窗东升西落的光束中逐渐结合在了一起。逃离在喷泉，中欧林间与常例的琐事中，他曾经以为自己获得了短暂的近似于恬淡与宁静的状态，在逃遁，遗忘，心灰意懒之间游离的平静。

 

        是这样么。

 

        现在呢，小爵爷，轮到你了，你的选择？桑德兰仿佛看见那个黑发清瘦的少年斜斜靠在歪脖树下，意味不明地撇着嘲讽的笑问。

 

        你的选择。

 

        桑德兰沉入那个林间灰黄的河流中。紫色的月亮，那人的身影消逝在歪脖树下的绿荫里，身后紧随着永不消逝的夜。

 

        下一刻，睁开眼望见的是床顶重重丝绒帐幔，双眼血红。

 

[1] 本章里尔克的部分人设参考马洛伊·山多尔《烛尽》的4-5章。论述性格截然不同的两只幼崽，硬币的反面如何培养出长期友谊。

[2] 桑德兰所言的是没有被赋予父亲姓氏的私生子，in case you haven’t figure it out yet.

[3] Giuliana 是Giuliano朱利亚诺的女性变体。

[4] 罗马教区单位，10palmi=2.234m.

[5] 零联盟League of Naught是文艺复兴后期在教廷对于巫师团的针对日渐削弱后由Coven of the Naught.零巫师集会演化而来的黑巫师组织，与元素法师执掌的法师协会Association of Wizardom分庭抗礼，集团之外还存在一些影响力极大的法师与巫师家族。

[6] 1740s时间线的时候桑德兰从执事级枢机升到了枢机团的中层，司铎级(Cardinales Presbyteri), 在作为德国北部的天主教主教的同时兼任本笃十四改革后的信理会副官。而当时赫尔伯特叔叔则为主教级(Cardinales Episcopi)。另外，虽然德国东北部地区当时已经宣布为新教教徒，地方的主教依然有着实际意义上的宗教与政治影响力。顺带一提请再次无视桑克里特主教的年龄问题。根据本文设定，假使信理会教士身体透支死在三十中旬，四十上旬左右，那么逆向推算即应该在十五六岁开始学习培训，二十出头参与实习，在二十中旬到三十上旬向上阶升职。

[7] Coven, 女巫以及黑巫师集会点。

[8] For his glory, 直译为为了圣主的荣耀。

[9] Cherubim,四翼四面的守卫天使。

[10] Izyaslav Jelinek,奥匈帝国波西米亚（后捷克地区）的黑巫师家族。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于正确又错误的选择，与重新的选择。


	7. No Longer Human 第二次诞生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桑德兰死后的第一个“早晨”突降得，几乎不可原谅得平静。
> 
> 教科书中描述过咽喉刺痛，感官视野急剧放大的症状，却无法解释他目前的清醒，与精神的极度集中。
> 
> 很好，他被精心清洗过，精神焕发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分关于厌食症的图元式心理描写预警。
> 
> 嗯，在接下来比较长的一段时间桑德兰精神都不会大稳定......

**第七章**

**第二次诞生 No Longer Human**

坐标 月落城东北翼，领主希拉·勒托里亚II的深红庄园，主人房。

Moonlit City, Northern Laetorii Territory, Crimson Hill of Lord Zillah Laetoria II, Master room.

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        桑德兰死后的第一个“早晨”突降得，几乎不可原谅得平静。

 

        教科书中描述过咽喉刺痛，感官视野急剧放大的症状，却无法解释他目前的清醒，与精神的极度集中。

 

        很好，他被精心清洗过，精神焕发。

 

        桑德兰重新闭上僵硬的双眼，好像这样就可以屏蔽住自己作为神职人员，被它……转变为血族与血奴的既成事实。

 

        四柱床帏间的动静明显没有避过一旁书桌前倚着的血族，他将单边眼镜放下瞬移上前，在桑德兰厌恶地避开前轻轻抚顺他额前的乱发，拖长声调恹恹地以命令式的语气道，

 

        “啊，终于醒了，在你做出什么幼稚而无聊的尝试之前，我需要提醒你，第一，你的主严禁信徒以任何方式自裁。”

 

        好像他还会接受我一样。桑德兰眼中闪过一丝压抑的恨意。

 

        “第二，虽然接近下作，我想为了长远利益现在是我做出一些良性威胁的时候了。想想克里特侯爵，不对，如果军部的资料没有错的话，你还有一个…爱莉·冯·克里特，刚刚进入社交期的妹妹？”

 

        桑德兰睁大眼睛，尖指甲抓破了重新换过的黑色丝绸床单。

 

        “这么有精神？这要看你的合作态度了。”希拉冷冷地嘲笑，“噢不对，你已经不需要决定合作了。”

 

        这句话成功引起了准备长期消极抵抗血奴契约的幼崽尖锐的目光，他回想起强制的手臂与按在他唇边手腕上的伤口，“为甚么——还不够么？”单单强行转变还不够么。

 

        短暂的沉默，希拉最后说，“或许假以时日，你会真正明白。[1]”

 

        桑德兰无声地看着它走到占了整面墙的嵌入式书柜的角落的酒柜，从高处取下一支墨绿色的酒瓶咬开瓶塞将液体倒入高脚杯中，室内立刻蔓延出他决计不会承认的甜香。

 

        它缓缓地走过来，将高脚杯放在了床头立柜上，“神职人员的禁酒令，现在也该改改了。自便吧。“随后拖着黑袍掩上了门。[2]

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        工作台前，希拉把玩着银制手镯，指尖被烧灼着不觉。Well, well, well，他喜欢看着桑起床的样子，清醒前有一丝纯真与阴影，之后就开始戴上长年累月的那层善良无害的伪装了。

 

        太久了，他回忆起桑脸颊不健康的红晕，脊柱上扬成可见骨节的优雅弧度，以及脖颈与胸腔轻轻的颤栗——纤细、易碎而微妙的脆弱！

 

        不会再有了。

 

        以及桑在身下时偶尔窥探出的满足、包容而宠溺的温柔眼神……思维又转回到神父惊骇，压抑而绝望的浅冰蓝，希拉在心中不可察觉地叹了口气。

 

        希拉看到了桑灵魂中的灰色区域，从骨子里其实他也是一个猎手。确切地说，那种迂回巧妙布局的途径更类似于渔人（好像教廷几世纪中哪个红袍真正无辜一样），虽然他现在还没有认识到。

 

        假以时日。希拉试图说服自己，直到楼上落地窗前海德里希那只愚蠢的蝙蝠又一次无谓地撞向玻璃上。可惜今天没法继续斗争了，虽然所有幼崽转变后都会无聊地来这么一出，以及算上极少数各个分支的信徒们的逆反期，希拉做好了长期斗争的心理准备。

 

        瞬移到楼上，希拉不耐烦地打了个响指将窗前的装置打开，“好了小家伙，报上你的来意。“

 

        “海德里希·冯·勒托里瑞斯V阁下对您在纳蒂亚女爵的婚礼上行使亲王仲裁权表示强烈的谴责,并保留将抗议记录在下议院档案的权利。[3]”蝙蝠颤颤巍巍地说，好像它意识到下一秒钟就将被无情拍死一样。

 

        虽然希拉多次有这样的意图，但是考虑到傍晚的通讯不会仅限于来口头“强烈谴责”这么简单，还是懒洋洋地挥挥手示意，“继续。”

 

        “海德里希·冯·勒托里瑞斯V阁下还说因为纳蒂亚小姐的事，弗拉德大公已经携诸多宠臣在斯克伊瑞斯议会上就反对魔党对波兰走廊的欧克拉翰虚无派的纵容态度持续，不间断地演讲三天了。[4]”

 

        这倒是有趣的发展，鉴于斯克伊瑞斯的章程上的漏洞，在演说台上持续有人的状态理论上无法终止集会，在供血充足的情况下所有与会者都被无限时耽搁了，在暗自庆幸自己没有陷在那个鬼会议中，希拉还是问，“海德里希没有试图贿赂供宴厨房给…激情的演说家们断粮？”

 

        “咳，海德里希 ·冯·勒托里瑞斯V阁下说这个对策被瓦萨里捷足先登了，现在迷你厨房的守卫比二战中莱茵兰的设防还严格。[5]”

 

        “这样，让他们开得愉快。”希拉无所谓地耸了耸肩，“让下一个轮班的雄辩家插入‘一个三足鼎立的欧克拉翰比两党连立的要讨人喜欢’，另外暂休期间给弗拉德递张小纸条，”他挥挥手召唤来羊皮纸与羽毛笔，写下“诚邀纳蒂亚VIII女爵邻日共进晚宴。——海德里希呈上。”

 

        他将纸卷卷好，用指甲削下茶几上绑花束的一小截缎带，系了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。用这个满足弗拉德的拜金前情人估计足够了，反正纳蒂亚的目的是穿着昂贵婚纱让月落城的诸多未婚小姐们嫉妒得牙痒痒，新郎是谁并不重要。

 

        不怕死凑在希拉肩头的传讯蝙蝠惨不忍睹地说，“月夫人是不会高兴的。“

 

        希拉挑了挑眉，“你真的预习过自己的功课，不是吗？“

 

        海德家的蝙蝠骄傲地回答，“那当然，我可是专业的传讯蝙蝠。”

 

        在专业的传讯蝙蝠扑翅欲飞再一次撞向玻璃窗前，希拉准确地捏住了它的翅膀，“等等，顺便叫海德里希…”，他又召来帝国鹿下议院的代表名单，回忆了一下费尔南德Le Charme杂志中今年花少的排行，在其中两三个败类成串的贵族名字上不详地画了几个圈，默在了另一片羊皮纸上，“…把这几个青年俊杰介绍给亲爱的纳蒂亚小姐。”

 

        看起来受到了精神创伤的蝙蝠点了点头，衔住了明显超重的名单一头撞上了落地窗。

 

        希拉又弹了个响指将智障蝙蝠放了出去，生无可恋地按铃叫了个人类血奴将那三箱今天党内与领地内的公文从书房推下来。

 

        虽然他想去看桑，虽然他希望读完水银期刊里那篇关于人体炼金的论文，然而次序还是要分轻重缓急。

 

        当接近破晓希拉终于处理完普鲁士-波兰边界领地里拉比们的琐事，并给伊萨克爵士那篇“精心包裹的一派胡言”的论文写完回信，到底层去查看时，果然酒杯里的内容分毫未动。桑德兰无力地半靠在墙角，牛奶白的小手失神地抚过希拉新订的白色大理石石棺上的立体玫瑰雕面。

 

        毕竟日久方长，他有中洲所有的时间和小神父耗。

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        失去了时间概念，虽然它偶尔隔天来匆匆查看后，高脚杯里换上新鲜的深红，又沉默着离开。

 

        够了。整理完衣橱里的骨架，桑德兰闭上双眼。

 

        他感觉到自己受到了侵犯，被打开，被暴尸在外，如同一本没有裁开页的书，被它尖利的指甲在每一道折痕上撕裂，暴露出丑恶的，崎岖的，不曾愈合的疤痕。没有痛感，而是一种僵直的麻木。

 

        信理部所解释的症状永远是一样：首先是脊椎而上的降温，创口处的烫伤，咽喉刺痛，口干舌燥，心跳停止。然而这永远也无法解释他目前的状态，那种被强制的无力，全身燃烧之时渗入脊髓的冰冷。

 

        抽象地灵魂出窍，桑德兰看到自己的意识浮在已死的身体上漠然俯视，嘴角裂开一个血红的、嘲讽的、冰冷的笑。

 

        不，不再能够。他的灵魂已经被锁在了腐败的身体中。

 

        甚至严格意义上，不再属于他的身体。

 

        他首次对自己的皮肤感到深深的厌恶，他不想触碰自己，几乎不能直视自己的身体，他不禁想到少年时，许久以前……让侯爵与桑瑞妮夫人多么骄傲……那么多的爱……与神学院期间的晚祷——和现在他的污秽与肮脏。[6]

 

        停下来，桑德兰，放过这些。他盯住茶几上摇曳的烛火，又闭上眼睛，试图逼自己回想一些霜白的画面离开这间猩红色调的牢笼，回想爱莎小时候星星样的小手， 在克里特府邸种满铃兰与山金车酊的花园中迎风摇坠。

 

        被精心打理、找不到一点青苔的苍白大理石圣母像喷泉，源头浅口瓶缓缓流动，打落清澈的声音。

 

         ——幻听的水滴声响彻在信理部见习期间在中欧山地教区边界，空有圣力而断水的两个日夜。不，你不能喝黑巫师留下的水，毫无保障都是保守的陈述，明明知晓都是诅咒和毒。

 

        肥皂泡轻柔地飘飞，爱莉以她不属于俗世的真挚而纯美的荣耀，拖拽着浅鹫尾色的羊腿袖罩裙与雪白的小围裙咯咯地笑着跑上前，挑起来将歪歪扭扭的淡金色山金车花环戴在了他的额前

 

        ——化作了荆棘，爱莉双眼流出两道红得发黑的血泪。

 

        他笑着俯下身，在妹妹牛奶白的额前印下一个吻。

 

        ——薄唇向下划去，露出尖牙深深刺入了爱莉天鹅一样的锁骨间。爱莉发出一声虚弱的，被摁住的尖叫。

 

         _Genug!_ (够了！)

 

        他又想起少年时期在为数不多的假期，午后在中欧典型的林间漫步。由于年轻时期对死亡这个概念的莫名吸引，曾经悄悄绕过切斯特与里尔克，带着清水与干净的软布到异教徒园林式的废弃公墓中，帮忙清理那些迷失的灵魂的墓碑与杂草。

 

        缓步在青苔，扇形蕨类与凌乱得有着自己独特的秩序的石碑之间，看到不知名的墓志铭渐渐清晰，与熟悉的陌生人一闪而过的姓名，在一种怡人而使人深省的界面中获得短暂的，恬然的平静。[7]

 

        ——他伸手抹去下一个墓碑上的灰尘，渐渐显现的是，所谓的必然。

 

【Xandelaide Endris Valtin von Laetoria-Kret[8]】

【桑德莱德 恩得里斯 瓦尔汀 冯 勒托里亚-克里特】

【1716-1750】

 

        回到眼前，桑德兰看着暗红色房间角落恶意地并排摆着的黑色与白色大理石石棺，预示了自己的未来，未来永恒的时间。

 

        如果他一味任由事态发展的话。

 

        他从未感觉过自己如此疏离，一切的感情似乎都死了，唯一还拖沓着的是残存的意识：希拉不会得到它想要的。

 

        总是暂时的，他也明白。但这并不是停止抵抗，屈膝张开双腿放弃的理由。[9]

 

  
[1] In der Zeit werden Sie verstehen.  直译是“In time, you will understand.“

[2] 18世纪时天主教神职人员其实并不禁酒，希拉因为想到的是改革前的中世纪早期基督徒行为准则所以错认了。

[3] 勒托里亚亲王拥有“在亲王判定特定血族侵犯或将侵犯勒托里亚共同利益“时，跳过最高法院与帝国议会投票的处决权。亲王仲裁权包括所有勒托里亚的积极消极公民与贵族，历史上为希拉II的日常消遣清洗活动提供了正当理由。

[4] O’Ceallacháin Nihilists,简称N派，密党欧克拉翰族被北爱尔兰与西北普鲁士的自由党理想派， 波兰走廊偏向中立的虚无派与俄罗斯西部的社会党派系三分。

[5] 指第二次魔党与密党的主要冲突。

[6] 部分桑德兰的心理描写参考了1954年一名德国女记者匿名发表的 _A Woman in Berlin_ ，关于苏联占领期间对柏林女性的暴行。

[7] 原型是二战之后的波兰犹太人在森林中的坟地。

[8] 当双方都是高层贵族的时候，联姻之后有hyphening 女方姓氏的习惯。

[9] 比较直白的心理描写，一般情况下桑德兰冯克里特都非常斯文有礼与内敛，然而现在他真的被逼急了，故而想法非常激烈甚至下贱地自嘲。（作者注）


	8. Reverse to Triviality 重回日常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勒托里亚的高官们聚集在玛蒂尔达夫人的沙龙里谈天说地，吸着二手水烟。
> 
> 与此同时，桑德兰重回故地，期望粉饰太平。
> 
> 我们可以真正回到过去么？

**第八章**

**重回日常 Reverse to Triviality**

坐标 月落城东南翼，勒托里亚领地，玛蒂尔达 塔吉利亚·勒托里瑞斯V女公爵的沙龙。

 Moonlit City, North eastern Laetoria Territory, Countess Materlda Tageiria Laetorius V’s Salon

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

        主要盘踞于普鲁士附近的勒托里亚的沙龙不同于中洲传统由犹太夫人们主持，不过依然类似。在寸土寸金的月落城北部玛蒂尔达女爵宽敞的，悬挂满奢靡繁复的珠宝色丝绒帷幕与波斯挂毯，装有真迹的暗金色画框的会客室中，一群遗老遗少半靠在时兴的费尔南德进口的法式印花沙发上端着新鲜血液配陈年红酒的高脚杯，一反议会中咄咄逼人的常态斯文地轻声交谈，吞吐云雾。

 

        低矮的黑曜石茶桌上零散摆着几只精致的彩色玻璃波斯水烟壶。拜血族出乎寻常的恢复力所致，脱离了中洲人类成瘾性的麻烦。鸦片酊白天用以安眠，高纯度的“卡里姆汗”夜间唤来清醒。[1] 中洲的鸦片，亦或者魔界出口的蓝罂粟剂用辛辣的胡椒味橡木红酒升调，兑以新鲜年轻血液更为适宜，在犒赏单调的味蕾的同时，可以短时间获得轻快的欢欣感。

 

        玻璃瓶们中间是一副杜瓦的Jeu du Monde (桌游世界地图)，精致的正方体水银色子，而收在一旁的黑白棋盘的棋子被征用成客人们的标识。

 

        “从什么时候开始卡玛利亚的诸事可以应用公式解决了。”威廉姆 林特VI公爵理了理样式反潮流得低调，裁剪简单的英式墨蓝色三件套，将还遗留着油墨味儿却翻到末尾的 _Philosophia practica universalis_ 放回茶几上，准确接过对面掷过来的骰子，将黑首相前移，“五点，49.意大利。”

 

        “还在看Freiherr[2]的著作？”希拉挑了挑眉，将立方体拾起来轻轻放开，“这还算正常的，我们第五狱中亲爱的西塞罗近日的新作还重申了“Virtus practicus (实用美德)”在议会制中的重要性，在演讲中可没有听说财务官谈过所谓美德。两点，意大利，对不住了。”黑国王将倒霉的首相轻轻推回了[44.菲律宾]那格。[3]

 

        公爵嗤笑一声颔首同意，举杯，“敬不切实际的新兴思想，”

 

        “终有一日将中洲引爆。”军部总长林兹利也举杯接话，将黑城堡追到了[46.西班牙]，俄罗斯式地将玛蒂尔达专门提供的浓缩伏特加一饮而尽，豪迈地将上个世纪的水晶杯砸落在地上，换得女主人的蹙眉，然而那做工精良的水晶杯顽强地在花窗纹的地毯上猫式翻滚了几圈，完好无损。

 

        公爵优雅地抿了一口，随后像餍足的猫科动物一样眯起红眼睛，“调配太棒了，玛蒂尔达，不出意外是梅多克省？”

 

        “La Mothe de Margaux (玛歌酒庄)，在这点上法国佬还有些可取之处，[4]”女主人轻摇着折扇认同，“客人的满意，府上的荣幸。三点，54.立陶宛。”用亮丽正红色长而饱满的指甲将白王后领先推到了地图螺旋形的中心附近，“敬卡帕多西亚。”几位高世代的客人收敛笑容为这个被原附属密党四族联合推翻的传奇氏族正式举杯致意，不说敌人的敌人，勒托里亚与密党王族曾有过长期往来。

 

        左侧翘着腿斜斜瘫坐在扶手椅上的血族摸了摸短短的胡子，“估计会从费尔南德和维图里开始炸起来，路易小可爱[5]对佩勒姆在新大陆的霸道行迹积怨已久了。”想到这将引起的英属维图里与领地法国的费尔南德之间的间隙，中土办公室秘书长提香暗搓搓地内里合不拢嘴，小指一动灵活地将色子摇下来。

 

        然而秘书长的浮想联翩残忍地被自己的下级，沙龙的女主人玛蒂尔达打断，“别忘了菲利普亲王还资助小可爱盯着西里西亚省不放呢。”

 

        提香轻咳一声，“莫谈政事，莫谈政事。”前一场还没解决完，中洲本来就摇摇欲坠的权力天平又开始调皮地晃悠，“哎呦，六点，”外长扑通扑通地将白首相蹦跶到地图正中的第63格[法兰西], “‘世界的中心’，承让了。”语毕向得知可以提前收工回家的支那人一样露出了心满意足的微笑，动作夸张地将那几个花体字写的“拉斐尔，1514”，“菲迪亚斯, -447”，“马蒂尼&西蒙尼， 1329”等等奶油色纸片拢到自己身前。[6]私人画廊又锦上添花咯，收获颇丰的外长心中在众多严格意义上的反派面前发出“桀桀”的经典邪恶嗤笑。

 

        “话说回来，炼狱的学者们怎么最近又开始复辟经典学说了，”端坐于次座的除了深红瞳色相当符合普鲁士贵族长相的新党党首阿德莱德不动声色地将[62.波罗的海]的白国王精准收回E1，倾过身翻开沃尔夫的“科学方法论拯救困惑政客”的新作轻叹道。他声音不高不低，管理得当出一种冰冷华丽，又不过于高高在上的质感。

 

        不同于卡玛利亚集会中严格的阶级分化，在勒托里亚的沙龙我们可以观察到保守派贵族与新党党首和平友好交谈的奇景，特别是鉴于上下议会在“帝国鹿”中唇枪舌剑的常态下。题外话，勒托里亚禁止公务员政客之间屠杀的修正案还是因为帝国议会初期上下议院长期互相暗杀的混乱而联立一致通过的。

 

        “历史的车轮也该转回来了。”威廉姆戏谑地引用了不在场的亲王的口头禅，得到客人们心领神会的微笑。在得知希拉在场之后避之不得的海德里希托词去“罗马帝国”殖民地，第三叶之后从第一搬迁到第五狱的非信徒学者亡灵聚集的Limbo（炼狱）访问。嗯，实际上大概更多是为了逃遁与据说得到传讯之后立刻订了Le Charme杂志上的新款镂空塑身衣翘首以待的纳蒂亚VIII女爵的联谊晚宴。

 

        几人又闲聊了一会儿魔界的新闻八卦，从HNC（魔界中立党）通过熔岩晶石新税，莉莉丝夫人再次提议第二狱归属公投，谣传阿佩普祭祀团的最新动向，一直到什么路西法与米迦勒被曝共同出入香水咖啡，什么魔界王子玛门花花血族[7]的专访，气氛愈发轻松懒散起来，女主人还是问出了客人们期待的房间里的小象，“未来的Gemahlin适应得还好么？[8] ”

 

       认为小神父沉浸在无聊的自怨自艾，自暴自弃中不可自拔，当希拉准备回答时，得到了未来的Gemahlin不知所踪的消息。

 

        “你说不在主人房是什么意思？”

 

        眼前的佣人战战兢兢得回答不上来，“您…走廊外的传送口…”露出哀求的目光。

 

        这真真是越来越有意思了。希拉充满自知之明地、幼稚地将怒气撒在了一次性血奴的身上，在折断他的脖子之后取出手绢擦了擦手，随意丢在尸体旁边。 众人理解而同情地向准备提前离席的亲王道别。

 

        唉桑德兰，到这个时候，依然总是充满了不可预知的惊喜。希拉瞬移到玛蒂尔达家的传送口，随手试图奢侈地由炼金术师通道召出自己常穿的黑色斗篷，结果恼人得没有得到结果。他从空间折叠的衣柜中随手取了件替代品，准备到近几个月反复出入的莱茵兰出口处理另一个烂摊子。

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

 

       窗帘紧闭，全速前行的马车里，桑德兰将取用的黑色斗篷的兜帽放下来。当沦为捕猎了十多年的种族的时候，避开——不，推迟教廷眼线与赏金血猎猎杀的难度很大程度被降到了最低。

 

       他抬手挡住眼前厚重帘幕中隐约透进来的刺眼的光斑，有时候一支金制烛台可以挡住任何多余的问题，甚至于包括明显异常的瞳色。

 

       “老爷，到了。”不知多久，终于停了下来，车夫说完像逃避瘟疫一般急匆匆挥鞭离开。桑德兰欠起身，环顾四周，依旧是一片无梗花栎树组成的平静的荒凉，与写实的虚幻。

 

       在他尖柱约扬奈哥特的约蒙石灰岩组成的坟墓[9]， 晚霞落下，像一条似曾相识的晦涩的丧歌乐谱。三代的福利与诅咒让他可以甚至在转变初期适应温和的阳光，他不禁自嘲。

 

        回到梅斯主教堂的阁楼上，他无法再叫它家——他不再有这个概念。不是这个勉强摆了家具的空屋。而他在这里倾注的六个年月也不再有任何以往的意义。

 

        一切正如昨日那么熟悉，一切又如此陌生。如同——愿主原谅——另一生刻骨铭心却从未在现实中经历过的另一个今天。

 

        他哽咽，无法念出祷文。咬住下唇，伤口刺开愈合，又破开。睫毛如刺，口中是甜而咸涩的泡沫。

 

        用双臂包裹住自己，指甲紧紧抓住那件使人错乱得闻起来像希拉的墨色长袍。这符合逻辑，毕竟原属于它。但他依旧因为被那隐约弥漫的辛辣的铁锈、松香，融合着不可辨识的中东香料与麝的气息包围失神而厌恶。

 

        桑德兰放下兜帽，从斗篷中滑出来，将它无可挑剔地在桌上折好。到了这个地步，他依然不想欠希拉任何什么。

 

        将不断散发毒气的长方形布料放到一边，他叹了口气，开始用抹布清扫桌面上的浮灰。主教虽然职位不高依然是终身制，在不可避免的肃清之前，他还是希望用偷来的时间将留下没有处理的诸事尽量安排妥善。

 

        内心中他自己的声音恶意地响起，一个简单的演算。在血族速度与力量提升到顶峰时，消耗也随之极具加大。不同于畜养“牧场”的卡玛利亚，勒托里亚有直接从人类身上取血的狩猎习惯的血族，保守的估计，平均每天需要谋杀一人。一年三百六十五又四分之一，三百岁以上的成年血族完全凭借传统狩猎身上累积着惊人的约十一万人命。然而审判所，在冕下上一次推行改革重组之后重新开始的对于血族的研究表明，转变初期的消耗需求相对较小，特别是考虑到他目前拜它的血奴契约所致，体内还存留着二代血族的部分血液，理论上来说可以在透支陷入永眠前拖延两到三个星期。

 

        反正他也没有想活下来的意图，桑德兰将整理好的神学书稿上打了个漂亮的结，面带微笑。

 

        新月快要落下了，新的一天就要开始，他怔怔地想着，清晨的日出是如此美丽……真希望再看一次。

 

        他浪费了多少个美丽的清晨。

 

        他勉强地抿了下嘴角，明天……不，很快的，会再看一次。

 

        然而在此之间还是需要面对现实问题，相对较为紧迫的是呼叫着异常的瞳色。回想了希拉之前在撞见其他访客时遮盖眼珠的“小伎俩”，他连番试了几个自身私下习得的有伪装功能的中级法术（甚至包括在信理部任职时与幻术师交手之后查阅的专业的Somnium-umbraeii(浮光掠影)），最后还是用了除圣光外相对熟练的中级水系，小面积的 Calantica-sapphyrus (海蓝帷幕) 在瞳孔前浅浅蒙了一层略微比原本瞳色深一些的蓝色薄膜，接近海面山雨欲来的飓风的灰蓝。

 

        此后下楼将诠释字面意义的凶杀现场的正厅中将吊灯重新提拉上去，感谢洛林省的主教在他使用余留的话语权要求下，并没有给梅斯指派执事。

 

        看到粉碎状态的圣水池与前厅在月光下发黑的血迹，桑德兰叹了口气将墩布靠到墙边，好像教廷对元素咒术的监控是他的首要之急一样，心不在焉地用Mandus-sinceri(清洗一新)解决了问题。

 

        毕竟明天是安息日。

 

  _...Ιρις..._  

        第二天在本家的马车到来前一切如常。熟练地主持了清晨与午后的弥撒，被市民们借口之后讲道的机会闲谈，客套地称赞夫人太太的周日礼拜服，甚至在告解室里接待劝解了几个觊觎他人财产与配偶的困惑的灵魂。

 

        所以当傍晚看到封地的首席男仆风尘仆仆地赶来时，桑德兰除了叹息还能做什么呢，丧事常常抱团儿前来，一切如此失真，又如此在情理之中。[10] 在北方战争最后几年负伤之后侯爵的健康状况就日渐愈下，虽然丹妮莉夫人在去年写信时估摸还有三四年，显然去年格外难捱的冬天减短了日程。

 

        “小少爷，不，冯·克里特神父…”两鬓斑白的中年人目露水光地摇了摇头，

 

        “桑德兰就好。恩斯特，请先进来吧。”桑德兰将这个侯爵忠实的帮佣领到图书室，将悬窗推开，“茶？”

 

        在连忙摆手的“白水就好”之后为两人烧了热水倒上， 向从包裹里取出凉掉的封地的罂粟籽棕面包的恩斯特道谢收到斗柜里之后, 男仆略微哽咽地说,“新主母希望叫人来接少爷回封地，”

 

        “哥哥……?”

 

        “大少爷还在军中没来得及回来，”恩斯特呼气，收敛悲戚的神色，将茶杯小心地放下，“一个一个，都活在军中，死在——原谅我的逾越，小少爷，丹妮莉夫人光顾着哭，府上该办的事儿都拖着……唉，要是夫人还在……”桑德兰的生母，伦巴地的桑瑞妮女爵在违背侯爵的意图，将十五岁的次子托族中叛逆地皈依了天主教的赫尔伯特送到神学院之后，还是没有撑过那个冬季。夫人本身身体就欠佳，记得每年秋冬都前往南方修养。

 

        桑德兰闭上双眼，抬手止住了后续的话，“愿主使她的灵魂安息[11]。”

 

        “一定会的……”两人共同回忆起温柔的桑瑞妮夫人，短暂的，属于念旧而非尴尬的沉默。与其他贵族子女一样因为联姻而非感情与侯爵结合的夫人，并没有像众多法意随性风流的贵妇一般，甚至在知晓侯爵保持了与所爱的关系后依然选择了一种可敬，忠贞，保守而充满悲剧性的生活。

 

        桑瑞妮夫人同样处事蜿蜒曲折，他依然记得自己在克里特府上的图书室中发现过的一本原版的伊利亚特，在他在书页空白处做出现在看来相当稚拙的批注，曾经在“无意间”放到图书馆桑瑞妮那一角之后，不乏惊喜得看到过夫人拿浅蓝色墨水字迹娟秀的回应。

 

        “哦，是么，桑德兰？”记得那时自己问起时夫人不动声色地眨了眨眼。

 

        在桑瑞妮夫人离开人世后一段时间他和拉比拉德都曾因为侯爵近乎是丑闻的续弦而疏远父亲，冯克里特侯爵半生都像普鲁士贵族的范本一样，照本宣科，严肃，沉默而情绪内敛。现在想来与法国情妇的结合可能是侯爵鲜少的顺从自己真实心意的举动。

 

        不过这一切对侯爵来说已经没什么意义了，很快，对他自己来说也同样。

 

        “恩斯特，我这里情况有点复杂，”他最后说，“拜托你明早先一步回封地，记住，向丹妮莉夫人说我被耽搁了现在无法回去，之后我会尝试私下跟上。” 桑德兰并没有感到深刻的悲痛，甚至与眼前之事之间有种莫名的距离与隔阂感。不出意料的话，侯爵将前往那个他不再可能抵达的地方。

 

        恩斯特没有追问，站起身，“不用隔夜了，府里还有办不完的事，”桑德兰几乎无法回视他担忧的目光， “小少爷，您也保重…”

 

        他无力地倚在正门边，目送恩斯特略微佝偻的身影驱车渐渐远去。

 

        道路尽头地平线附近，另一辆马车缓缓向前方驶来, 侧翼印着教廷的标志。

 

 _...Ιρις..._   

        当桑德兰先入为主地认定他自己的时间也提前到头了时，他的旧友从马车上提着墨绿与黑色相间的长袍字面意义地跳了下来。切斯特依然是十多年前印象中的样子，躁动不安，活跃而爽朗。

 

        “桑德兰，你从来没有超出半周不回信的，”这个在没有尤其显著的背景，依然混到了接近权力中心的拉维纳教区主教将担忧掖进了衣服角里，“害的我需要托词‘友好访问’了摸鱼过来。”

 

        “切斯特，好久不见，”桑德兰在心中呼了口气，有些勉强地笑着摇了摇头。前者主随客便地跟着像进到自己府上，大摇大摆地进到图书室。

 

        他不由轻轻叹到，“你还是这个样。”

 

        在这个样嘟囔着“这个样是哪个样”时还是敏锐地察觉到了桑德兰略显灰暗的神色，嗯，或许是还没有收好擦干的一对茶杯。切斯特偏头做出无声的询问。

 

        花时间想了一下，桑德兰还是说，“恩斯特刚刚来了。”

 

        对于从少年时期就认识的切斯特来说，这句话就够了。这个娃娃脸看不出年纪的褐发青年努力做出了一个不大成功的哭丧脸，“我很抱歉。”

 

        “谢谢。不是知道许久了。”切斯特大概是最为不适合共同哀悼的人士了，并且，估摸着这是与友人的最后一面，他无意长久徘徊于对旧时光的感伤中。

 

        “说得……也是唉？”拉维纳主教不大确定地说，径直走到桑德兰的立柜中，弯下身从略微积灰的角落中取出那寥寥几瓶红酒中年份最久的那支，加持圣力之后挥齿咬开瓶塞，变脸一样回复了笑眯眯的表情，“世俗法则教育我等，此刻需要开几瓶酒。”

 

        桑德兰挑了挑眉，并没有拒绝切斯特推过来，几乎满溢的茶杯（是的，他并没有为那几瓶不恰当的礼品另外准备酒杯），两只手捧着小口抿了一下。

 

        切斯特已经开始倒第二杯，“所以，现在府上是……谁来着……丹妮莉夫人主持？”他点了点头，主教理解地同样点了点头，“可想而知。”

 

        两人又聊了聊康塔依勋爵家中的琐事以及按切斯特所言“永恒不变的宅斗”，最终依然盘桓到共同领域。桑德兰得知了“拜他老爹所赐”朱利安诺主教已经爬到了信理部审判所顶端的位置，而胡安也大致升到了圣骑士团的同级。

 

        “还是那么愤世嫉俗。”为了拯救酒过三巡开始熟练背诵“献给一个年轻的贵族”[12]的友人，挥手用風系无声咒召唤出那块罂粟籽面包试图缓解已经进展到“于是我可以淹没那枯涸的眼/为了那些长埋于夜台的亲友”的风流少年，虽然估计还是于事无补。[13]

 

        “哦？桑德兰，你变了，”“枯涸的眼”依然捕捉到了他的小动作，“在……教职人员眼前公然使用异端法术……罚俸……”他果断撕下一小块面包拱上前堵住了切斯特的嘴。

 

        “大概是我适应了。”曾经辨为禁忌的一切显得多么微不足道。风吹动桌上带玻璃罩的烛火，反光中他灰蓝色的眼睛闪过一道紫红色的光。

 

        “你的眼睛没问题吧？”

 

        “多云的一天。”他觉得自己突然陷入了夏尔·佩罗画式荒唐的经典对话。[14]

 

        “这还不算什么，记得里尔克的眼睛忽黑忽紫——”切斯特突然噎住了话头，两人低下头默默继续以不同速度饮酒。虽然并没有开明公布地谈过在公文上“肃清异端时伤重殉职”的见习神父，桑德兰推测切斯特的怀疑基本上十之八九，用非常规方式避免内部的丑闻并不是特例。

 

        “感觉像另一世的事。”他借既站起身，伸手去准备关上进风的偏窗。完全没有准备的失误——当月光打在他目前像精致瓷器一样失真的手臂上时，余光清晰地注视到他友人的表情凝固了。[15]

 

        桑德兰麻木地察觉到拉维纳主教左手颤抖地弓成Vocantem (神圣传召)的起手势。然而他并没有继续动作，只是突然站起身，后退到安全距离。

 

        不再继续伪装，他上前坐下，将眼前的半透明水雾撤了下来，令人不安的红色明显刺激到了切斯特，后者简短而突兀地询问，

 

        “……是谁？”

 

        他轻轻将茶杯放下，没有什么意义掩饰或者再做解释，“希拉II，希拉·勒托里亚。”不愿重现六年前的抉择，桑德兰将选择权留给了自己，在切斯特做出反应之前召来斗篷瞬移离开了梅斯主教座堂。

 

        时间不多了，或许已经。

 

[1] Karim Khan是18世纪奥斯曼埃及流行的同名波斯水烟。

[2] 男爵，这里指当代德国哲学家克里斯蒂安·沃尔夫，在1750s陷入了学者事业的低潮瓶颈期。

[3] 这里魔党高层玩儿的桌游世界地图是杜瓦的原画，规则是十六世纪就在欧洲流行的Jeu de I’Oie (赛鹅图)不罚钱的变体，若两位玩家走到同一棋格，先到的玩家必须退回到先前的一格。

[4] 出于法德长期的边境战争与争端领地在德国前身与中欧的勒托里亚族女伯爵如是说。

[5] 法国路易XV (1710-1774) 昵称Louis le bien aimé 被喜爱者。佩勒姆是当政的不列颠辉格党首相。

[6] 血族们在这里将收藏的画作写在纸条上当做了筹码，分别是拉斐尔的【一个年轻人的画像】，菲迪亚斯遗失的【雅典娜在万神庙】，马蒂尼与西蒙尼合作的【（诺瓦斯的）劳拉】。

[7] 伊利诺·费尔南德X伯爵总编的，以无底线的八卦著称的杂志Joeurouge 花花血族。

[8] Gemanhlin 为亲王配偶的头衔，类似于英文中的Consort.

[9] 梅斯主教座堂是Rayonnant Gothic法式哥特式的建筑。

[10]类似 Bad lucks come as a cluster的谚语.

[11]“May God rest her soul.”

[12] 莎士比亚第1-126组十四行诗。

[13] “Then can I drown an eye, unused to flow, /For precious friends hid in death's dateless night “Stanza 30, Ln 5-6.

[14] 法国十七世纪诗人，画过格林兄弟童话故事小红帽的前身。

[15] Fine China, 不大好翻译，原词是精致的中国陶瓷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 病态的，清醒的，自欺欺人的桑德兰>_<.


	9. Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben 为时过早, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克里特府因为阿比拉德还未回来乱成一团，爱莉不禁为未来少女式地担忧。
> 
> 与此同时，朱利亚诺主教决定滥用职权和老对头清算干净。
> 
> 事态还会演变得更糟糕么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血腥细节描写预警，请酌情阅读。

**第九章**

**为时过早 Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben**

坐标 克里特侯爵府，北普鲁士，1750s.

Markgräfin Kret’s Estate, Northern Prussian Kingdom, 1750s.

 

_...Ιρις..._

        “哦，莉迪亚，你说我该怎么办……爱莉还这么小，上帝啊。”从灰暗的金蓝色走廊尽头半掩的门，母亲略微颤抖的声音传出来。爱莉提着黑色的长裙，抱住怀里的书，抬头看见画像被下人胡乱盖上的暗红色丝绒，一切都是那么反常得暗淡与安静。管家莱文因为坚持只听从继承人的吩咐，目前侯爵府上几乎是无政府状态。

 

        从母亲娘家带来的第一侍女莉迪亚轻声安慰着什么，她悄悄踮着脚尖走上前窥进去，丹妮莉夫人取手帕擦了擦高高肿起的眼睛，转而又说，“侯爵不会让我这样见他的，莉迪亚，给我重新编个发型，不用香膏[1]了，反正也要带上面纱。要精神庄严些的。”说完又毫无征兆地用力双手捂住脸痛哭起来，画掉了一脸的香粉、精致面妆和不合时宜的粉玫瑰色蜂蜡唇膏。

 

        爱莉轻轻将门掩上，退了出来，同时也恰巧错过了进一步“那个奥斯曼婊子的儿子一个一个该回来的时候怎么不见人影”等等污蔑阿比拉德哥哥的意见，与夫人胸口晕染开像淤青一样的蓝色染料[2]。

 

        女孩儿咬了咬因为忘记喝水有点儿破皮的丰满的嘴唇，转向走过克里特府昏暗的仿罗马式的拱形回廊，在仆人们因为母亲失态得无力主持大局呈无序状态，与侯爵尴尬地停在家族墓地的陵墓石头房里的状况——她多么想逃开这些，哪怕一会儿也好。

 

        满目都是那种让人喘不过气来，空虚，冷清而浮华的景象。

 

        侯爵总是给她感觉远远的，不是在宫廷上，在军中就是在书房里庄严肃穆相。她努力地想让自己更加伤心起来，毕竟这是现在应该做的。可是不管她如何试图沮丧起来，心中只是有点空落的。

 

        不由自主地走到了光秃秃的花园中的圣母喷泉旁边，她回忆起从前淘气地将桑瑞妮夫人留下的金车花统统拔光，编成一个粗糙的圆圈儿，而小哥哥只是温柔又纵容地笑。她环顾四周，现在已经换成了母亲执意进口的篱墙粉玫瑰，在秋日里只剩下恹头恹脑，营养不良的几只强撑着。

 

        等哥哥回来，估计自己就要按照侯爵在病中定下的婚约嫁给罗伯特了吧。这个外省的长子她只在几个被拖去参加的舞会中仓促见过几面。拜侯爵逼她找的几个家庭教师与家庭教师逼着看完的书单，爱莉也不是不知道，这简直根本上就是钱和钱，家族和家族的结合，不过至少在这一点上还算平等。爱莉摇了摇头，不切实际地希望小哥哥来得及回来，虽然知道主教级别不够给公爵继承人主持婚礼，要是桑德兰还保留着红衣就好了。

 

        她还记得数年前曾问过好容易凑到同一时间休假回访的哥哥们，爱情和结婚不兼容吗？

 

        阿比拉德依然绷着他的面瘫脸，长大了这是你的责任，爱莉。

 

        而小哥哥回答，现在才感觉有点哀伤与无奈，不一定，但，一个并不意味着另一个。

 

        爱莉晃过神，就近揪下一朵快要枯萎发黄的粉花，心不在焉地一瓣一瓣扯着花瓣，她又想到几次“偶然来访”与侯爵和碰巧在封地内的哥哥们清谈的哈斯堡的拉尔夫，与年轻而已经小有名气的学者温柔的蓝灰色的眼睛与完美的栗色中长大卷儿。

 

        或者我可以请拉尔夫做情人，就像阿伯拉尔和埃露绮丝那样，爱莉心想。或者不能，不能出将，不能入仕，至少做得一个忠诚的太太。想到无比灰暗，感觉眼前像蒙了两个番茄一样模糊不清而又渐渐逼近的未来，爱莉又抵触地皱了皱眉。

 

        当爱莉打开Lancelot ou le Chevalier de la Charrette[3]准备继续浸入那个时代的时候，突然又被车轮声惊醒，阿比拉德，还是小哥哥终于回来了吗？

 

__...Ιρις..._ _

 

        当朱利安诺大主教，新晋的信理部部长终于携借来的圣骑士团精锐快马加鞭地赶到克里特封地的时候，第一个碰到的居然是坐在花园喷泉边，一边读浪漫文学一边一片一片揪着干枯玫瑰花瓣的克里特家小姐。

 

        “啊，切斯特！还有执事阁下——”可是桑德兰平日里插科打诨的好友只是低头不语。

 

        “——大主教阁下，冯克里特小姐。”暗自皱了皱眉，朱利安诺耐心地更正。

 

        “大主教阁下，”女孩儿眨了眨眼，好像感觉到有什么不对，蓝眼睛里藏掖不住的担忧，“哥哥……不，克里特主教出了什么事了么？”

 

        部长费力地将厌恶从脸上撤下去，他最讨厌这种名门望族的纯洁无辜而又善良的无知少女了。况且外貌的相似又时刻让他联想起克里特那圣母一样的嘴脸，好像笑一笑，眨眨眼睛什么都可以轻松得到。

 

        看来提前了一步，朱利安诺自信可以轻易看穿克里特小姐拙劣的伪装。虽然冯克里特不在封地，不过就他对于旧同窗的了解，这里现有的筹码还是有价值将它引过来，在情绪崩溃，击溃理智后相对轻松地截杀。

 

        依然记得自己为推动主要改革培植的前枢机，HH[4]刻意拖延了下达大绝罚令[5]的进程。而克里特这种职位上亵渎神明的丑闻几乎是几世纪前所未有的。噗噗噗，克里特，真是让人意想不到，朱利安诺咂了咂嘴，其实按照正式章程，因为还在职主教，应该在它失去行动能力之后带回审判所，陈述完毕接受正式的判决。不过感谢切斯特的证词，既然它属于被批准就地格杀的魔党，问题就变得比较模棱两可起来。而朱利安诺爱死了模棱两可。

 

        “事关重大，请帮忙引见一下克里特夫人。”克里特小姐摆了摆手示意一起跟过去。

 

        打算总算开始清算这些年的总账，部长阁下决定采取主动。然而不管他如何部署，还是需要像对于克里特依然有好感的、现今的骑士团长胡安吐出来一个冠冕堂皇的理由。不耐烦地叹了口气，朱利安诺借众人在浮夸的回廊中打转之际，开始与他低声谈了起来。

 

        “但我们目前还不晓得克里特有没有伤人。”这话可一点儿帮助都没有，意料之中。

 

        “得了吧，他是个勒托里亚。”部长心中白了他一眼，又一眼。

 

        圣骑士还是犹疑不定，“而且冕下的批文还没有下来。”严格意义上他还没有被正式卸职。

 

        “比起肃清前再被所里那帮人狠狠折磨，目前你不觉得这是最妥善的方式吗？”大主教眼中特意闪过一丝准备得当的柔软的感伤与无奈，“哪怕是看在之前的份儿上？”

 

        “侯爵的小儿子？大儿子都没影儿呢。”这个前任法国情妇在亲吻完他的戒指之后疑惑地回答，并且成功被无视。

 

        胡安紧蹙眉头看着他，在这一点上至少圣骑士团长可以明白他的意思，“而她们则是连带的代价。”他贴心地用意大利文解释，对于连带的代价们需要一定的仁慈。顺便需要让这帮普鲁士新教徒培植出对与魔党勾结的忌惮来，聖父在上，费德里科二世的朝廷都快成为斯克伊瑞斯的后院，勒托里亚的中洲度假屋了。

 

        果然胡安最后还是沉默着同意了他连珠炮一样华丽绚烂的托词，而旁听的持续颓丧失神的切斯特则打了个寒颤。

 

        这里还是速战速决，下人们？随他们去，下人们是最好的传声筒。切斯特，别挡道，你是哪一方的？胡安将终于明白了大主教将要做什么的教士轻易推到了一边。

 

        老话说，每天都有人在台伯河里淹死。采取任何你认定最妥善的措施，聖父与处在教廷前线的信理部需要这样的人，想到即将进行上台后最顺遂的肃清，朱利安诺不由洋洋自得。

 

_...Ιρις..._

 

        将全部皮肤小心地裹在宽大的斗篷里，桑德兰挑拣着林间的阴影，远远望去已经可以看到庄园的轮廓。虽然知道极度不理智，他依然希望在一切结束之前回去看一眼家人们。

 

        六年前因为隶属于天主教避免回普鲁士，六年后因为截然不同的缘由与身份还是必要回去，多么讽刺。

 

        一方面从魔党莱茵兰的传送点直达普鲁士风险过高，另一方面，忧心只在夜间瞬移，若切斯特与他曾经一般作出了同一个决定时间不够，他冒险在阴雨天日夜兼程，不过还好大概赶上了。

 

        或许依然是三代的关系，中欧午后阴沉的阳光于他并没有像对于一般新转变的血族一样致命，被风剐蹭时也只是像煮茶时被开水烫伤一样感到刺痛。桑德兰将黑色长袍紧了紧，以防万一还是从后方的林区绕进庭院，庄园内因为主人的丧事显得格外肃穆而寂寥。

 

        路过和梅斯花园中神似的圣母喷泉，桑德兰上前拾起随意反扣在边缘台阶上的兰斯洛特捋好被百般虐待的书脊，放回原处摆正，到了都要嫁人的年纪，爱莉还是这样丢三落四。

 

        怕遇见仆人们，他回复了正常速度走入克里特府那金蓝色的回廊，注意到那些被遮掩的画像，有些茫然若失起来。正厅中安静得反常，想来莱文先生大概政变式地拒绝了接受丹妮莉夫人的吩咐，这些跟过Lady桑瑞妮的侯爵府成员这么多年下来还是将侯爵的第二任妻子当做外人对待。

 

        琢磨着应对丹妮莉夫人的措辞，他下意识地换了口气，而转角通往会客室的走廊尽头传来的气息将他凝固在原地。

 

        爱莉，他几乎无法低声叫出她的名字。在唇间，仿佛黑色的冰刺，遗失温度地燃烧着。泪水不觉中滴落脸颊，烙在棋盘形大理石地砖上，鲜红色。

 

        为什么？为什么带走她？并没有得到回应，走廊像一个空间被割裂的错乱的透视作品，一片令人眩晕的寂静。我还不够么？

 

        寒意逐渐弥漫，一切都被混淆。这条路像是从柏林到耶路撒冷那么远。他拖着勉强重新拼接的神志，走入张扬得像被从中间撕裂开的胸腔一样的深红木门。

 

        此刻他身上有什么碎裂了，神色中感染了某种陌生的东西。

 

        啊，明显是带有展示意味的。桑德兰觉得自己的意识再次和一阵阵刺痛的身体分离开。

 

        就在克里特的府上，他仅存的最珍贵的东西像一个废弃的破布偶，挑开的脖颈，割裂的腹腔，连带着她母亲与管家一起被胡乱扔在地上。

 

        内里的肝脏为了制造更戏剧化的效果洒得满地都是，到处都是那种腻到让人作呕的甜香，使他窒息，将他蚕食。

 

        违背生理反应地，他紧紧捂住嘴试图噎住涌上来的阵阵干呕，无法分辨快速侵袭扩散的血红是瞳孔反应还是自己眼前的真实。拉维纳主教失魂落魄地跪在她身前，双手握住她已经僵硬的，浸着干涸血迹的手。

 

        “松开她。”桑德兰几乎无法辨认出自己发出的游丝般的声音，不管如何说服自己抉择的正确性，你没有资格这样碰她。他又极缓地重复了一遍。

 

        “我没有——”切斯特低哑的嗓音在中间截断，”像个吸血鬼一样，把它完成吧。”

 

        他瞬移上前，一根一根将拉维纳的手指从爱莉手上掰开，用斗篷包住她轻瘦的身子，轻轻地说，“你会活着，终身带着它活下去。”[6]

 

        准备捧着爱莉将她放到家族墓地中侯爵身边，忽然手臂被像最后一根稻草一样抓住，“桑德兰别去，他们，他们就在主路外面。”

 

        他缓慢而坚定地推开了拉维纳主教的手腕。

 

[1] Pomatum香膏是18世纪贵族女性用来抬高头发做发型的类似摩丝的固体，由猪油，牛骨髓与石油等等成分混合而成。

[2] 桑瑞妮夫人是希腊与意大利的混血，而1750之前希腊为奥斯曼帝国的属国，这里丹妮莉在可以挑拣贬低侯爵的前妻。蓝色染料：为了追随时尚潮流女士们会刻意画出蓝色静脉突出贵族气质，虽然不列颠，普鲁士等等比较保守的国家贵族女士一般不化妆，老家法国的丹妮莉夫人将本国的诸多流行带到了侯爵府上。

[3] 法国诗人克里斯蒂安由玛丽夫人的灵感写的关于兰斯洛特与亚瑟王王后的骑士长诗。

[4] His Holiness 冕下的简称，这里指本笃十四世 (1740-1758)。

[5] Major Excommunication，教宗保留级的绝罚令，被逐出教会之人将与教会隔离，不得领受任何圣事，并且失去救赎的机会，此类绝罚只能又教宗本人取消。

[6] “You will live, and you will live with it.”/” Du wirst leben, und du wirst damit leben. "


	10. Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben 为时过早 Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勒托里亚亲王客串夏洛克·希拉，基本演绎法，读者，基本演绎法。
> 
> 与此同时，桑德兰准备平静接受一切的结束。
> 
> 谁可以如愿以偿呢？

**第九章**

**为时过早 Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben**

**Part II**

坐标 克里特侯爵府，北普鲁士，1750s.

Markgräfin Kret’s Estate, Northern Prussian Kingdom, 1750s.

 

_...Ιρις..._

        虽然希拉II用他高贵的脚趾头都可以想明白一个幻觉破灭的前天主教神父最后一个目的地会选择哪儿。但为了防止桑德兰再给他带来什么“惊喜”，还是避免使用直达的炼金术师通道为妙。

 

        正当他划开蓝紫色的传送阵回到府上，给他最中意的斗篷的可悲替代品打着领部的结，正准备通过地下一层主人房外走廊导向魔党莱茵兰出口的传送口时，走廊尽头传来了恼人的轻轻敲门提醒声。

 

        “莱斯特尔，你最好有什么迫在眉睫的报告。”

 

        有些人生错了父母，有些人生错了时代，有些人生错了性别，但不管在中洲盘桓了多长时间，希拉还是不免对他府上的管家兼副官全然失格的二元性和对立性，不乏恶毒地，惊叹不已。虽然莱斯特尔·费安尼洛身材高瘦，有着奥克斯特有的蓝灰色硬化皮肤， 不管是他艺术家一样纤长的手，还是金黄兽瞳中的理智与清醒感都呼叫着截然不同的纠葛始末。他传说时代就行走在中洲的管家从修身的衬衫外袍——或是有袖马甲，管它瑞文戴尔[1]叫它什么——中抽出了一张明显是强迫症患者折的象牙色信函。

 

        “如果我可以占用先生一点时间。”莱斯特尔上前礼节完美而不阿谀地递过，在他抽出来扫着浏览地时候解释说，“伊戈尔传信暗示了，大概已经能确定委托人的身份。”

 

        盯着笔锋华丽的一簇簇阿拉伯文，希拉发出了一声冷笑将那张纸阅后即焚。虽然因为成功带领了勒托里亚在虎头蛇尾的第二次圣战里取得了有限优势，现在紧接着的战后他不能明面做什么，不过这并不代表着以后。他迅速将不明始末状况的海德里希为了避免因为桑德兰身份，族中与教廷未来可能的缓和政策, 在神父不可避免地进到内阁下的部门中因为休战法无法再做什么而先发制人的垃圾计划串联在一起。

 

        从种种层面上来说是有情可原的减损措施，不过雇佣几个斯卡利，有没有搞错？他发出一声恼人的嗤笑。

 

        可悲的是议长居然没有算计到，就算不说桑，希拉讨厌别人动他的东西。

 

        “叫拉图卡先在军部动点儿关系把议长阁下波-立邦联[2]的拨款计划缓上一缓，欧克拉翰社会党那么点儿人，多此一举。至于其他，这件事先搁下。”

 

        说着他动手在那个浮夸的画像下大理石桌的装置上摆弄了几下，确定了他的桑德兰果然按照推断回了梅斯后不耐烦地摆了摆手让副官自忙自的，还是失去耐心地打开炼金术师通道直达了教堂。

 

        当希拉熟门熟路地推开阁楼的悬窗打算把人抓回去，却发现被打扫得干干净净的小房间已人去楼空。他心不在焉地想到来时门外的凌乱车辙，瞬移到楼下书房，只看见一桌匆忙来不及收拾的残酒残羹。

 

        罂粟籽面包，他嫌恶地到旁边拿立柜抽屉里干净的软布托着某地特产拎起来闻了闻，小神父不会拿出来直接款待送它来的，第一个客人。看起来事态要从麻烦演化到更糟。

 

_...Ιρις..._

 

        桑德兰将一小束玫瑰放在了静静地睡在石台上的爱莉身上，旁边是平躺的丹妮莉夫人与莱文，地下是侯爵的棺木。

 

        漠视了全然崩溃的拉维纳主教，他依次将剩下的家人搬到了本该三十年，五十年后才被放置的地方。现在希拉的命令变得毫无威胁力和意义。

 

        他摘了粉玫瑰，干枯的茎秆上布满了刺，他手上依然有愈合、刺伤而又愈合留下来的血迹，可却似毫无知觉，专注地将茎干上的刺一颗、一颗剔掉。

 

        他禁不住最后看了她一眼，爱莉睡在了落着几片花瓣的铅灰大理石平台上，沐浴在暖色调的傍晚的阳光下。记忆情不自禁地将过去与现在，真实与幻觉再次重叠在一起，错乱而繁杂的静默。

 

        虽然明白他被绑定的灵魂无法再分裂开，他感到也许灵魂中的一部分将永远被留在这里，隔着一件黑色的教廷制服，间隔着无谓的伤亡，与永恒的死。

 

        他看见爱莉带着荆棘花环，眼下滴落着两颗红得发黑的血泪，眼中却很平静地微笑，她双手合十渐渐上升，与天顶壁画中心圣母的侧影重合，颈间触目惊心的是他咬开撕裂的丑陋不平的伤口。

 

        她张口说了什么，但他不再听得到她的声音。

 

        他没有失去什么，也没有什么剩下。

 

        不知是如何离开的墓园，桑德兰向庄园的主路与林间的边境瞬移而去。他沉默着扫过眼前神色各异的十几人，似乎为了清理门户并没有指派审判所的官方圣堂刺客介入，而传唤了圣骑士团的精锐，真是最后的仁慈。

 

        他心中有一部分尖叫着让他毁掉眼前所有呼吸的东西，为了爱莉。

 

        另一部分则平静地解释，这全部是他的错，一切是他的责任。

 

        在众多叫得出全名的同届主教与点头之交的资深圣骑士面前，'朱利安诺阁下，胡安队长，好久不见。' 骑士长以复杂的眼神以回应。

 

        '请稍等片刻。' 在昔日同僚紧张戒备的神色下，桑德兰静静地走到临近的树枝前，小心翼翼地脱下了还未来得及换下的染满家人干涸的血液的黑色常服，折好，认真地搭在树枝上，又取下了靠近心脏处的从十字架挂在一旁。在胡安准备拔出银制浸了圣水的短剑时，他站在原地无动于衷。

 

        朱利亚诺明显察觉到他的假想敌眼中的光已经彻底消失，充斥着惨然的死气。真是无趣。“桑德兰……这是您叔父克里特阁下最后能为您做的了。”大主教佯装犹豫地说，虽然眼中掩藏不住地沾沾自喜。

 

        “我知道了。”他无意继续和他客套。

 

        “桑德莱德·勒托里亚，接受审判吧。”胡安僵硬地背诵着过场词向前刺入了吞噬了年轻主教的魔鬼，单薄消瘦的躯壳中。依然是红色的血渍透过年轻人旧得发白但依然打理得干净朴素的亚麻衬衣晕染开，微微离心脏偏了几分 。

 

        此时桑德兰的旧同窗们已经开始排列好念起群体从审判术的起始语。恍惚间桑德兰望见眼前金银交错编织而成的一环环圣光，带有唱腔的祷词声与桑德兰童年时家宴餐桌上刀叉的碰撞声，神学院'午饭钟'的闷响声，城中教堂悠扬的弦琴声等等诸多回忆的旋律串联成一片，而眼前有些刺目的光源则渐渐黯淡熄灭下去。

 

        在环形光圈即将从头顶坠落时，桑德兰近身忽然出现了无数颗圣光星群组成的场，升上前去与从审判术相撞，在一道像四周扩散的强光后无声无息地两相抵消。

 

        在那个瞬间桑德兰脑中同时闪过了多个想法——血族的自我保护机制让让他们难以轻易自裁——等一下这不是破碎星尘——怎么会没有失去它？

 

        在众人短暂的怔住时，大主教的双眼快要瞪裂开了，不过在他意识到眼前的这个血族竟然免疫圣光后，立刻加快了攻击进程，示意让圣骑士上前。

 

        不再有关系了，桑德兰平静地等待一切结束。

 

        面对大主教级别的圣力操纵者与神圣骑士团三分之一的精锐，密党联盟军的标配是一位五代以上的可使用四支骨翼降临天赋的维图里血族或伊瑞博的高级法师巫师，外加至少等量的资深费尔南德火枪手若干，加西亚战士若干；斯卡利或许评估需要四名以上排名前二十的刺客专门对付圣职者；魔党军部则建议一名以上的高级幻术师或者亡灵法师，配合擅长近战的勒托里亚职业军官若干，可能还外加若干东欧战略伙伴半兽人军士保持防御。

 

        也可能只需要一柄剑，一柄普通的，毫无加持的剑。

 

        桑德兰怔怔地看着它用血族视力几乎无法捕捉的速度顺畅地平行横劈划了一圈。

 

        此后的一切被猩红覆盖。

 

        那是胡安的头颅与身体分离而溅出的鲜红。半秒中，牧师团也仿佛被透明的玻璃线划过整齐地身手分离。而桑德兰已经失去了感知的能力。

 

        希拉II歪头用衣袖擦了擦溅到脸上的血点。一个使剑的炼金术师，或许因为他过于享受直接刺入血肉的快感。血族扫落肩头因为步入祝祷范围被圣力烧灼后的浮灰，嗤笑了一声，又快速地以他毫无口音的优雅语调发问。

 

        “你是以何种态度对待这帮屠夫的？不仅仅伪善，居然还是一个软弱的懦夫！你自己与敝人的恩怨报了么？而你的主——哈虽然他早已抛弃了你——允许你自绝放弃毫无意义地逃避了么？“

 

        “不用您卑劣的契约命令我么。”好像我现在严格意义上不是它的所有物一样。

 

        他得到了一个毫不留情的耳光。随后希拉又单手拢住了他的脸颊，欲言又止，将他掼在地上。废物，居然是。希拉冷冷地瞥了像一摊失去骨骼支架的烂泥的幼崽，抑制住了将身上的斗篷披到他残破不堪的衬衣上的冲动。

 

        “最后下来，你需要自己决定，我无法永远约束你。”血族居然这样说，平静的时候比发疯时更让人感到冷意。

 

        “那请容我离开。”

 

        “如你所愿。”希拉低声咒了一句“ _lech tiz-day-en_ ”，又以命令式的语气追加，“你无法以任何方式直接或间接自裁。”结果只是换得了一个疲惫的眼神。

 

        “折腾完了你知道怎么回来。”感觉再继续下去将失去冷静，希拉特意清晰地咬字念出来四代与之前的随身传送阵咒文“Permoveo-porta (移动门扉)”，移位消失在了桑德兰的视线之外。

 

_...Ιρις..._

 

        桑德兰呆在地窖中，静悄悄地，面颊上佩戴着两个深深的沟壑。细纹错综的眼中带着如此厌倦的神情，以至于整间屋子就像一座待死的坟墓。一排窄而长的令人窒息的大房间，顶部小窗透过的动物油蜡烛发出朦胧的光线，室内充满了使人喘不过气来的湿冷气味。

 

        到了饥饿状态的第二阶段，连记忆与神志都会模糊。他感受到自己在缓慢地裂开。外部的皮层首先绷紧，之后渐渐收缩，鱼尾纹和法令纹加深。他现在已经无法辨别，在这儿度过了多少天，只记得在种种失控的发展后试图远离封地。他心不在焉地看着烟灰色的干瘦的老鼠从身边匆匆掠过消失在破口的墙角，已经完全与外界失掉了联系，心脏附近衬衫的裂口与周遭干涸发黑的血迹永远证明了他已是被抛弃的死者。

 

        他不再试图去分辨那些早已逝去的往事了，这些曾经以为很美好留恋的记忆现在回忆起来，只是一场噩梦中另一些变质霉变的噩梦。过去的生活与他不告而别，突兀地，永久地。墙上的挂钟，书桌，圣经与油画，他似乎在夜间或者同样寒冷无光的白日梦呓般地呢喃着什么。然而五脏六腑都被掏空了，他不再关心，也不再记得。

 

        干渴可怖的日子并不像持续烧个不尽的残忍的大火，而是一种无限延长的，永不停止的局部裂伤，以一种缓慢而势不可挡的方式将一切一片一片撕碎。他哽咽着吞咽，口中却干涸着无法完成这个动作。没有固定的开始，也无法确定何时会终于结束。

 

        干枯的亚麻色发丝凌乱地垂下，遮住前额上溅到的血点，挺直的鼻骨因为暗淡光线的角度在青白的脸上打下一道阴影。浑浊的，焦距模糊的深红色眼睛看向角落的下悬窗外面，一向红润的嘴唇被深纹割裂，发紫的苍白。

 

        他就这样靠坐在墙边，一动不动。

 

        这毕竟不是最令人愉快的结束方式。

 

        自裁是有罪的，但如果选择活下去，脱离了自己的意志与意愿，他注定会妥协，会腐化堕落，变成他所恐惧而厌恶的一样。嗯，就这样。

 

        我们都是罪人，但有些罪无法被修正，被救赎。

 

        还好到此为止了。

 

        虽然知道不是真的，桑德兰眼前闪过里尔克，不，伊撒拉夫冰冷的笑，最终消散溶解成希拉专注而意味不明的深红双瞳。

 

        你无法让指针倒转，也无法校正曾经的错误。[3]

 

        他轻轻发出一声叹息，无力地搭在石板地上的手微微动了一下，铂金色的微光闪过，加快消耗透支的速度，他召来一片羽毛。此时仿佛忽略了喉咙的刺痛，桑德兰静静地看着散发着微光的珍珠白打着旋摇曳着飘落到地上，缓缓熄灭。

 

[1] 雾色山脉位面，中洲地中海附属高等精灵的湖区领地。

[2] 16到17世纪波兰-立陶宛君合国。勒托里亚与密党欧克拉翰接壤，中洲领地在沙皇俄国西部的欧克拉翰社会党扩张计划的长期对象。

[3] You cannot turn back the clock, or right the wrong. 构思的时候原文英文，翻译得有些尴尬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 桑德兰解开十字架的一幕实际上是首先构思出的几个画面之一^-^
> 
> 第一个可以使用圣力的血族！在教廷与月落城摇摇欲坠的天平上会起到什么样的作用呢？
> 
> 另外在这里顺便澄清一下，无论是文艺复兴后期的宗教审判所，还是现代早期的信理会一般情况下都没有偏激到连坐被告不合作的亲属的。在本章中事情的发展一方面是朱利安诺因为私人原因擅用权职，另一方面教廷希望快速清理掉前高层人员转移阵营的潜在丑闻。
> 
> 另一方面，发现了吗，冕下不乏仁慈地给旧亲信开了个后门容许他自行离开，然而神父先生并无此意。


	11. Young Adonis 年轻的阿多尼斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果要说大英帝国的“那所学校”，就要数被中流，下流人士誉为“英格兰首席政治家的摇篮”，被青少年时期深受其害的上流人士称为”不良同性关系鸦片酊和酒鬼的摇篮”的圣瓦伦丁皇家学院了。
> 
> 丑陋的红砖石墙内的是另外一个世界，以及一个经典但非典型的，爱情故事的序幕。
> 
> 他们弹琴。以赛亚还听到了更多，他懵懵懂懂，当时的感受并没有像许久之后回忆起来描述的那样清晰，但那股感觉根本层面上是类似的。

**第十章**

**年轻的阿多尼斯 Young Adonis[1]**

主要坐标  伦敦郊区，大英帝国，1750s.

London, British Empire, 1750s.

建议配乐 Live, Billie Marten.

         Frederic Chopin, 3 Mazurkas, Op.63: No.1 in B Major. Vivace.

  _...Ιρις..._

       拜新时代对世家子弟的新要求所赐，在工厂零立，圣乔治英气勃勃地骑着铁道马车拖拽整个日不落帝国追向商业转型的冉冉旭日时，小少爷，公子哥儿们需要管理旗下诸多地产商号时传统的那套琴棋书画，击剑马术的“liberal art(文理艺术)”教育方案已经不再顶用了。让老爷大人们颇为遗憾的，就连他们也无法让那群中老年家庭教师摇身一变，成为经济，社科，科学无不精通的全才。于是在与当权者的合谋，不，当权者的支持下，西欧大大小小的帝国中那种致力于培养新一代金字塔顶端的领导者的综合性学校便如春笋一般参差不齐地冒出头来。

 

       如果要说大英帝国的“那所学校”，就要数被中流，下流人士誉为“英格兰首席政治家的摇篮”，被青少年时期深受其害的上流人士称为”不良同性关系鸦片酊和酒鬼的摇篮”的圣瓦伦丁皇家学院了。丑陋的红砖石墙内的是另外一个世界，落魄贵族与新贵们恨不得能抓着垂出墙外的常青藤与青苔从字面意义上攀向那高不可攀的顶峰，然而又能如何呢，人家懒得跟你玩儿。

 

       言归正传，在罕有的阳光灿烂的悠闲午后，砖红色教堂与城堡不伦不类的混血建筑中穿着戏称“拖船”[2]黑色燕尾三件套的帝国未来的栋梁们零零散散地周五下课，准备短暂地逃离现实，回到他们高级酒馆、高级女友等等的怀抱中去。

 

       将烫金史籍塞回单肩背包里，以赛亚·芬奇·诺丁海姆看了看他早逝父亲的怀表，推开实木门从阅览室中出去。以赛亚一下午的时间都待在这儿，虽然被“特殊照顾”提早跳级入学，这里的的课程依然对他来说过于自由和松散，只有到高年级才会面对一些艰难晦涩的课程学科，对于目前处在以赛亚这个年纪的低年级生来说，培养多种多样的兴趣闲情，与多多益善的人际关系才是最最重要的。然而对于从小在温切尔西家尽职而博学的管家严格而规律的早教下，圣瓦伦丁的课时远远满足不了他的求知欲。

 

       并且他很早不就知道，他并没有像同龄人那样多的时间。

 

       如同受了什么无解的诅咒，或是按照科学的解释，罕见的遗传病，代代单传的温切尔西家的家主基本上都在二十中旬英年早逝。所以以赛亚目前的责任就是加快速度毕业，用更快的速度读完大学回家继承爵位，与早就订好的未婚妻结婚生出继承人，而后像他父亲，爷爷，爷爷的爷爷一样回归上帝的怀抱。虽然他早已过了悲愤地质问自己命运的年纪，也还没有到分分钟悲伤春秋的年纪，他并不满足于这样看似既定的安排。

 

       以赛亚抱着单肩包心中叹了口气，环顾左右，在这里。

 

       他有些踟蹰地走向秋日林荫下公学名副其实的“摄政王”与他的庭臣的小圈子。埃德加·海依身上佩戴着与其他同学们——无论家境多么殷实，多么历史悠久——分离开的高贵天成的气质。他望向那张被阴影遮盖了一侧的专注，冷静，聪敏的脸，那是一张男人的脸，他似乎越过看着簇拥一旁高谈阔论的同学们在看着教堂建筑的顶部，目光中依然透着沉静，专注。

 

       今年将毕业的转校生估计不仅仅是伯爵的继承人那么简单，学校里的每个流言他都听过。他低头咬了咬嘴唇走上前去，以至于没有注意到埃德加的眼光移到了他的方向。

 

       “啊，下午安，以赛亚。”摄政王轻轻抬手切断了他与美艳动人的音乐老师翠贝卡的攀谈，转头友好地打了个招呼。

 

       少年双手将小心处理的书册递了过去，“谢谢学长的教材。”

 

       “小意思，举手之劳。”他笑着说道收下，“另外，请叫我埃德加。”

 

       “诺丁海姆小先生真是用功呢，”校花老师捋了捋金黄色的大卷儿，全然不介意地说，夸张地涂成鲜红色的厚唇莫名有种威慑力。

 

       “那么祝美好的下午……瓦塞利西亚老师，埃德加。”他向个逃兵一样准备撤离现场，虽然心中有部分依然犹豫得依依不舍。

 

       埃德加依然站在人群的最后方，像平时那样彬彬有礼地高深莫测。

 

_...Ιρις..._

       不愿立刻回到空空荡荡单间宿舍，以赛亚熟门熟路地拣小路溜到独立于主楼外的琴房中，不及虚掩上门，掀开琴盖默记着弹奏了起来。从过于仪式化的第五章夏康舞，到过于戏剧化的第九交响乐第三章，他来来回回地换了落到脑中的好几篇，可是还是不对。

 

       直到隐约从门外传来第三小调奏鸣曲，他几乎不敢相信，第二乐章流动着什么平静而柔软的东西。以赛亚手指停了下来静静凝神倾听，眼前拼接而成的是略微松开的领结，夕阳中逆光的优美侧影，音乐家的手。

 

       钢琴虽然是学校的普通配置，音却很准，弹得非常好。演奏者所表达的东西却很个人化，他不厌其烦地弹奏着巴赫并非脍炙人口的乐章，过了几章又转到了古老的中世纪曲目。

 

       正当少年看着琴盘出神，埃德加又纯熟地转向了浦修的亚瑟王第四幕[3]，指尖即兴写意地创造出悠长而曲折的旋律。随着乐章的浮动，以赛亚不觉中抓住了米白色纱帘，在中段轻缓时指节有放松地落下。

 

       以赛亚还听到了更多，他懵懵懂懂，当时的感受并没有像许久之后回忆起来描述的那样清晰，但那股感觉根本层面上是类似的。或许因为埃德加是他不可拥有的一切，他英俊，有着不属于那个年龄——哈，后来证实是判断失误——的博学多识，年少老成，他可能钦慕他，也可能隐约嫉妒他。很难理清。

 

       他只是当时觉得，他和其他人都不同。埃德加像一种顶级猎食动物，或一个古老的骑士传说中的符号，或一幅中世纪的哥特油画。以赛亚不知道他究竟是什么，但是确定他是不同的，以一种难以想象，无法辨清的方式与他们截然不同。

 

       以赛亚全神贯注地感受着远方传来的音符的跳动，他突然感受到一种强烈的存在感，自然而然生出的冲动与意愿，他手指一抖，下一刻一起奏出了更加流畅轻快的节奏。

 

       或许是流动交融的和声，或许是心中不知不觉滋生了一种莫名的雀跃，少年嘴角不禁弯起弧度。而这一切，只是因为那个人正在关注他。

 

_...Ιρις..._

       晚霞均匀地照射在林间的小路，换上了无可挑剔的英式墨蓝色三件套的青年的青年慢步走着，苍白的脸上是英气俊美的五官，与深邃的海蓝色眼睛，低调而高贵。他眨了眨眼将瞳色换回有点发暗的”高等红”，默念着 _Permoveo-porta (_ _移动门扉_ )瞬移到路易斯·维图里III府上的走廊中，掐准节奏扣门。

 

       这是一个非常典型的临山靠海的房间，在宽大得浪费的，用厚重华丽的深红色丝绒帘布遮挡的落地窗内，房间的布置非常古雅简洁，甚至可以被称为朴素。可细心观察，就可以发现资产在其中流淌而过的痕迹。打了蜡的木地板光可鉴人，宽大的暗色木质书桌角落放置着一盏暗金柄伴翡翠绿琉璃罩的台灯。无论是一旁整齐的文件，低调的枪灰色钢笔，还是靠墙排到高耸天花板的书架都体现着书房主人的沉稳，博学，而这个屋子也耐人寻味地缺乏老古董们偏爱的观赏玩意儿与华贵夸张的装饰品。

 

       “进来。”门被轻轻推开，牛津皮鞋唱着意大利文一路延伸到书桌前，屋主人姿态随意地坐在柔软光滑的扶手椅上，被西装裤包裹着的修长笔直的双腿优雅地交叠。这是一个看起来三四十岁的绅士，暗棕色发丝一丝不苟地被发蜡固定在脑后，露出光洁大气的额头，刀刻的眉骨与挺直的鼻梁。

 

       “父亲。”他微微俯身行礼，男人挑眉，颇有兴致地将椅子转了一圈，脸上没有任何惊讶的表情，“什么风把你吹来了，我亲爱的埃德加？哦，不对，是我叫你来的。”

 

       埃德加不语，等长老继续发挥。路易斯随手抽出文件中间夹着的一张推向他的方向，“看起来我们的老朋友率先一步解决了汉诺威的虫害。”

 

       纳蒂亚事态多发的婚礼，埃德加接过诺斯法拉图传来的详细情报，“至少结果符合人意，大概中洲暂时能清净片刻了。”埃德加在对面坐下神情专注地听着，眼里闪过一丝讽刺，仅仅是但愿如此，古斯塔夫的线是暂时断了，然而就现在这样发展，英庭迟早和腓特烈对上。然而虽然明面上说是不相上下，事实上二战谁占了优势是众所周知的，不能说的秘密。而目前的维图里从人力和资源上来说短期是无法支撑，甚至资助另一场战争的。

 

       “假如卡特琳……”路易斯省略了一长串儿不雅词汇，“……女士没有计划那些大动作的话。”

 

       女人，人类还是血族，就是那么回事儿。那点儿肤浅的虚荣心与权力欲望无限膨胀，英明地引领维图里整族过上一种不可支付的生活。当奥赛尼尔带着欧克拉翰三权分立有声有色，死对头勒托里亚家的会计在中洲新殖民地投资稳步上升，池塘另一头的乔万尼家族资产呈指数性增长的时候，他真的不可理解领地在一切日不落帝国所及之处的维图里是如何连续赤字半个世纪，且不见好转的。

 

       “我们手里约莫有查尔斯公爵的一票，拿东印度的那条茶线说不定能让乔奈尔改为弃权。”如果走到了内部投票这一步，军部的阿格纳肯定不能指望，想让一个凯尔特战士放下手中的长矛火枪，还不如期盼魔党的那帮战争狂人突然皈依天主，祈祷世界和平比较实际。

 

       不过就算这样也是在二比二僵持，使用外交部最擅长的“拖”字诀毕竟不是长久之策。被称为是勒托里亚镜像的维图里族正值盛年，还未因时间与沉长的阅历显出老态与倦怠感的风流少年们，一个个故作老成地挤破头往上爬。而长老会的椅子数量是固定的，不多不少五个，相当地供不应求。在这个萝卜多坑少的景况下，野心勃勃的有志青年们只能客串爱尔兰农夫，用无数蜿蜒曲折的方式想方设法，达到粗暴直接的目的。

 

       “长老会还保留了这么点儿用，”路易斯将手中的钢笔灵巧地在指尖转了一圈，哼鸣了一声同意了先这样，“巴尔干战争对生意没好处。”大概是耻辱惨败的巴尔干战争对生意没好处，埃德加在暗自修正。

 

       “不说这个了，我倒是对你的事情比较好奇，”路易斯将笔放下双手交叉，“你和那个人类幼崽厮混的怎么样了？”

 

       “假如您稍微关注一下的话，我暂时并没有到和那个人类厮混的程度。父亲，诺丁海姆家的继承人，他不是玩乐的对象。”他颔首说，脸上的浅笑消失了，姿态不变，眼中闪过一丝阴郁。思维又穿过临时书房回到了琴房中，一切都是那么清晰，包括少年罗马式的侧脸剪影，专注微合的双眸，精巧的亚当的苹果上下滑动的瞬间，以及细长的手指敲击琴键，乐器发出的每一个震鸣。少年的心跳声清晰地在他耳边回响，他仿佛能听到年轻生命流过肺动脉的潺潺声。注视我，倾听我——多么美好。

 

       他为以赛亚既定的命运走向与可能更加悲剧化的改变感到遗憾。

 

       “你血液的流速变快了，Ed.”冰冷的笑意。路易斯III悠闲地等着，等着埃德加像之前两人抛球游戏最后一如既往的低头，这个高傲的孩子自从转变后就没有真正改变过，那么严谨，那么违反月落城行事法则的自律，而他对一次次步步紧逼的施压和打破如此乐此不疲，“考虑好了吗？如果你打算清楚了我也一样可以让你手下的哪个小喽啰把他办了，啊，不，把它办了。”[4] 本来打算是让小翠贝卡上的，结果小兔崽子选了他儿子，又让他怎么办呢。

 

       埃德加保持着冷漠的外壳，眼中藏着憎恶。最后他还是淡淡开口，“可能还需要一些时间。”

 

       “时间！卡特琳不会给我们时间！”路易斯失去耐心地拍向濒死的桌子，只有在他唯一的儿子面前才会放下温和文雅的伪装，“这是最后一个了，等不到这个毛儿都没长齐的小子留下下一个诺丁海姆！”

 

       一个风险回报都达到顶峰的，胆大包天的篡权计划。虽然成功摆脱了统治者家族卡帕多西亚对卡玛利亚的长期控制，中洲时代初期维图里签订的条约依然有效，而诺丁海姆家族作为维图里世袭亲王现存的最后一个旁支，她的最后一个继承人以赛亚或许是唯一一个可以名正言顺地越过在长老会一家独大的“太后”的候选人。去他的五把高椅，长老院正中还有一把空了一个多世纪的王座。

 

       什么，你说这个受诅咒的家族的继承人还是人类？这真的不是问题。

 

       但凭这个来钓住未来的小亲王？连埃德加都兴叹于公爵毫无底线的下作。“我们需要在下一步之前确保一切绝对的稳妥。”

 

       “呵，稳妥？虽然我不在英国，埃德，我有耳朵[5]。别指望着好好和人类谈什么虚无缥缈的恋爱，这是生意。”埃德加看着维图里长老自顾自地拿着下一份文件，随意地翻了翻，一笔划掉了什么，某种强烈的不祥预感让他心中不断下沉。

 

       “时光飞逝，”路易斯恢复了阴晴不定的脸色，拿手杖敲了敲旁边的挂钟，“埃德加，时光飞逝。”

 

       埃德加静静地站起身，感觉到的只是自从转变后就持续至今的疲惫。眼前的血族赋予了他第二次生命，虽然并不光明灿烂，但依然算是第二次生命。路易斯在百无聊赖中暴虐地将剥夺他的快乐， 剩余的人类的感情，并毫不掩饰地以此为乐。

 

       他不允许自己拥有任何除他之外的物质上或者心灵上的寄托，在一次次被毁掉的经验中他学会了停止对他真正在意的东西表现出喜恶，将它们隔离在外，获得一个相对安全的距离。

 

       然而这一次路易斯将将触到了他的底线，将将。

 

       “维图里永恒。”[6]他上前恭敬地吻了父亲的徽章环，欠身告辞。

 

[1] 本章标题来源于Tom Ford的铂金色眼影。另外埃德加与以赛亚的人设与我即江湖的《亲王时代》中阿德莱德与威尔·朗费罗有部分重合，特此标注。《亲王时代》中梵卓的肖像非常经典，对Masquerade世界观中卡玛利亚感兴趣的读者推荐顺便收藏这部作品。       

[2] 燕尾服英文为Tuxedo，Tugs有拖船的意思, 出自拉丁文的Togati, “穿礼服的人”。

[3] King Arthur, Z.828， The British Worthy, Act IV: For love ev’ry creature. 翻译来勉强是“与任何物种的爱。”不列颠17世纪作曲家亨利·浦修的作品。

[4] “Finished considering? If you made up your mind I can still fetch some poor bastard to get him down, nope, get it done.”恶劣的文字游戏，后面的它代指这件事，前面的他代指以赛亚。

[5] “I have ears”, 我有耳目。

[6] 埃德加借用了维图里的箴言“grace is perpetual （永恒的高贵）。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：跟着少爷漫游神话现实主义仙境。


	12. Banquets of the Two Shores 隔岸的饮宴 Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中洲时间下午，勒托里亚在柏林近郊的庄园中中土事物办公室秘书，在中洲被称为外交部长的小苔丝先生正焦头烂额，如火如荼地准备着多方筹划了已久的晚宴。
> 
> “你确定吗？”在侍者，反季节的花团锦簇的宴会桌与中土事物办公室手忙脚乱的诸多职员与初出茅庐的幼崽实习生之间，提香从首席乐团指挥官的派头变回了暴躁不满的厨师长，他将座位单优雅而夸张地摔在主座前的Meissen china花鸟纹前菜盘里，“除非生存需要，永远别把鹰和鸽子安排在同，一，个，餐，桌，上！渣渣！”

**第十一章**

**隔岸的饮宴 Banquets of the Two Shores-Part I**

主要坐标 勒托里亚中洲府邸，柏林，普鲁士；中原道教联盟分舵，清国东海岸，1750s.

Laetoria’s Mittleland Estate, Berlin, Prussia; Mansion of Middlearth Taoist Council, East Coast of Qing Dynasty, 1750s.

 

_...Ιρις..._

        中洲时间下午，勒托里亚在柏林近郊的庄园中中土事物办公室秘书，在中洲被称为外交部长的小苔丝先生正焦头烂额，如火如荼地准备着多方筹划了已久的晚宴。

 

       “愣着什么也解决不了，孩子们都给我快快动起来！”眼尖地揪出走廊里哼着费尔南德的流行小调《米迦勒的尾巴》“在错的时间，错的地点遇到对的人，天主在上，情人在下，高不胜寒如此寂寞喔噢……”的见习生那叠好的餐巾敲脑袋敲打，自从密党的杂志花花血族在黄昏之城哥布林的技术支持下添加了音频功能，这些并不优雅的小调就像重感冒一样在月落城与中洲传开，真是唱什么不好。

 

        提香想到亲王借故访问到魔界做无关紧要的访问临阵脱逃现在都联系不上，简直快要哀叹出来。在好容易谈判了数月，前前后后送了玛蒂尔达与真木原让他“被贡献”出来的魏晋私藏水墨画作，终于打通关节，诚挚邀请到目前支那王室负责幕后见不得人事务的多罗贝勒漂洋过海过来谈生意。结果现在这么着儿？自家议长人影子都不见一个，这简直不是外交丑闻，说是大难临头都不过分。

 

       最最要命的也并不是需要找个和爱新觉罗·弘明[1]一样大的猫儿与会以示尊重，而是汉文满文娴熟的海德里希亲王是定下的主、要、谈、判、人，靠他半吊子的汉文别说要跳过维图里死守的东印度地区打通远东的军火市场，连火枪大炮什么的都发音不准。

 

       华国本身就是一艘破旧的大船，她一直以来没有成功海难大概是因为有幸遇见了极为谨慎的船长。一旦遇上个头晕脑胀搞不清状况的家伙，这艘破船随时就会没底。清国根本就没有现代军事工业，粗略算下来差了普鲁士或者英法三四个世纪不止。[2]

 

       不过就因为这样的情况，以及她有高效独裁，办事迅速排除万难的行政机构，还有卖他们武器更好的时机吗？不，应该说有有生意不做的理由吗？

 

       然后这些愚蠢的小屁孩儿还在这儿游手好闲地添乱，“你确定吗？”在侍者，反季节的花团锦簇的宴会桌与中土事物办公室手忙脚乱的诸多职员与初出茅庐的幼崽实习生之间，提香从首席乐团指挥官的派头变回了暴躁不满的厨师长，他将座位单优雅而夸张地摔在主座前的Meissen china花鸟纹前菜盘里，“除非生存需要，永远别把鹰和鸽子安排在同，一，个，餐，桌，上！渣渣！”把新党党首阿德莱德放在普鲁士军部的副部旁边是指望两人亲切会谈还是怎么，提香基本已经可以联想到那个社交雷区的尴尬场景了。相信他，这并不美妙。

 

       “呃……阁下，谁是鹰，谁是鸽子？”实习生颤颤巍巍地问。

 

       “自己决定！”提香在漫长的职业生涯中第无数次生无可恋地歇斯底里，“约德尔，对吗？”他面无表情一字一句地说，“我记住你了。”

 

       低头在餐盘里又大致研究了一下座位安排，他掏出口袋里永远装着的那支路西法之吻复线骗钱周边的得力金笔在阿德莱德和主客上画了个双箭头，将贝勒互换到了凯恩副部旁边。这种情况下还是可以很灵活地处理的，微妙的人员关系远比普鲁士礼仪重要，再说了反正用的是长方桌。

      

       虽然早就把一看就是与清国就算是尼布楚之后关系也颇为微妙的沙俄人士，军部副部长约瑟夫从宾客名单中划了下去，这也意味着三个小时后，假如那个亲王带的翻译不够格的话三方面临着最原始的沟通障碍：语言不通。何况他完全无法确定私人控制着数个港口的瓦萨里公爵特派是否将汉语也收进了他们华丽丽的裤腰带里。

 

       他朝着他男女不明的得力副手哼哼唧唧，“要是你不是和国人，就可以顶上了。”本来要不是远东东海岸闹得那么僵，直接从族里日本的点儿把货运过去多省事儿。

 

       月夫人斜斜依在靠墙的镀银贵妃塌上吞吐云雾，笑道，“怎们能这么说呢，你看我怎么样？”

 

       如果期待谈判破裂的话，提香神经质地咯咯地笑，“你很好，只是我们不合适。”后者无所谓地偏了偏头，继续朱唇一动吸了口蓝罂粟粉末。

 

       “看来不如传讯给内务部长？或者幽都苏先生？”真木原将镂金烟枪放下提出建议。

 

       “我看不成，尼古拉维奇不也是个毛子，而苏先生，我们可敬的亲王认识苏先生，我们可不。”提香摸着自己刚刚从瓦萨里那边美过容幻化出来的潇洒小胡子逐个考虑，“等一下……”

 

       “希望您不是在亲王妃出走的情况下做出了我所想的打算。”为了避嫌好容易换上裁剪修身的兰服[3]的外交官浅浅白了提香一眼，卸了平日的脂粉依然风姿万千。提香想到了夫人的入幕之宾海德里希那张脸，威廉姆大公那些手段，将浮动的小心肝收了回去，美人如画，可惜不是他的。

 

       不过自带的日常性礼节调情还是要得的。

 

       “可能行，我的小可爱们说亲王殿下已经回来了，虽然脾气不好，但事情能再坏吗？”秘书长掏出足金怀表，两个半小时。虽然忌惮于事后成为亲王的撒气桶，提香脑海中现在浮现的只是要命的汉文，希拉，汉文……这样重复。

 

       他招呼了那个倒霉的实习生取了张新的请柬，又召唤来绝对在厨房偷吃的自家传讯蝙蝠，咬着金笔头想了想，在背后用草书写道，“远东大洋危在旦夕，盼救场如救火。”[4] 最后拿办公戒指蘸了桌上从林谷精灵族进口的新鲜草莓酱按了个戳。

 

_...Ιρις..._

        晚间七点半整，最后检查了一遍室内种种人员配置，这帮加了一整个白天班的中外办血族们终于暂时松了一口气，提香看了看墙边的座钟，又如临大敌地严阵以待。

 

       “啊，爱新觉罗亲王大驾光临，真是让小舍蓬荜生辉啊。”来了，提香迎上去做了个揖，说着不知道从哪儿学来的半吊子汉文欢迎贵宾。作为一个专业的外交人士，他首先接触的并不是“我爱你”或者“他妈的”，而是表面上听着有意思，实则狗屁不通的客套话。

 

       “不敢不敢，感谢议长的邀请。”明显对方也是这样想的，还算不支离破碎的德语回应。提香暗暗吐槽，估计也就这句了。

 

       宾客主人们陆陆续续地到达，虚情假意地客套和入座。提香每次看到那些摆盘精致，卖相绝佳的佳肴都不禁暗自自恋地佩服自己，拜魔党不避世的作风所赐，为了谈单子，条约，或者经典的官商勾结勒托里亚常常发现自己需要与中洲共进酒席宴会。你说什么？血族不吃饭？这个完全不是问题，自从引进了密党颇具创意的格维克诺维奇族发明的“草莓”布丁，“二成儿熟”肉排等等。而今天准备的外宾接受性比较强的红酒汁菲力牛排，不要想歪，就算是血族的份儿原料也是新鲜血液兑在事先抽干的小牛肉中，酒也只是酒而已。不像格维克诺维奇的不拘一格，勒托里亚是文明开化的血族。

 

        中外办的前厨师长们发挥了无限的潜能，呕心沥血地制造黑暗料理。只为让主客同席觥筹交错，谈笑风生到微醺的佳境，当然，也是考量潜在合作伙伴胆识与决心的上佳时机。另一方面话说回来，比起严阵以待的正式谈判，酒到三巡人放松下来，什么话都相对好说。

 

       可惜我们的玛蒂尔达在出差，不然还可以让远方来客尝到贵族女主人兵不见刃的高超手段。

      

       提香只管保持假笑，插科打诨地静观事态发展，当弗拉德大公的副手，海德里希转族的表妹埃德安娜, 穿着不带鲸鱼骨的宝石蓝Robe à la Français[5], 红唇流利地蹦出一口京城口音的汉语时，他就明白自己多虑了。

 

       不过目前希拉II客串的主人形象相当不错，从外袍换了件得体的礼服。虽然还是反潮流的黑色，愣是将一个避之不得的疯子换了个壳，给人预期的那种沉稳的雍容华贵相，换脸如瓦萨里一样换得像是浑然天成。问候祝酒间，主客一片其乐融融的景象。提香又天马行空地想到，他爱死了不用喝个茶都要带假发的日子。

 

       这是说，如果忽略了一身大袖袍的客人看斜对角月夫人的眼神的话。似乎估计失败，长期邻里间的国仇家恨还不如夫人的桃花眼顶用。亲王明显是误会了什么，有脑补了更多的什么。酒过三巡，真木原将衬衫上面的两个纽扣轻轻解开，而来宾直勾勾的眼神就感觉像是没见过脖子似的。

 

        不过明面上这又有什么办法呢，提香心不在焉地听到年轻的翻译笑着在凯恩副部他耳边用德语说了什么轻浮的闲言碎语。可惜他手下没有什么适合这种场面的美人儿，只得先让真木原继续身居多职了。在心中打了一个今后找机会招募远东见习生的腹稿，又看着相谈和谐的两人，秘书长咂了咂嘴。假如真木真的在乎那些工资的话，应该大大的多发奖金。

 

       “如果贝勒有意，我想凯恩副部很愿意次日邀请您参观本地的军事演习。”希拉叉起了夹心“草莓味”小西红柿略作端详。

 

       “我想我们对贵国的货品质量有着足够的了解。”鄂罗斯东部军中用的就是这些型号。

 

       “那句话怎么说，以子之矛，攻子之盾，字面意义上的。”提香云里雾里地听着亲王抖书包，埃德安娜小姐凉凉地翻译了一遍，得到众人心领神会的点头。

 

       现实一次次教育过提香细节决定成败，走神是致命的。在他突然发现中国亲王席上的主菜闻起来味道不对，反应过来约德尔排座位出错换回来之后没有通知供宴部的厨房的时候，客人已经娴熟地拿起刀叉开始切那块该死的带血牛排了。

 

       是叫停还是不叫停错已经犯下怎么着都是个死天哪实习生你给小爷我等着……在秘书长内心百般挣扎的当儿，贝勒已经将一块儿叉到嘴边之时，他目光斜视到希拉在桌下摆了摆手示意不作为。

 

       “火候刚好，西洋菜色果然独具一格。”是啊，不管怎么样你都会交口称赞，外长有气无力地想。陪客阿德莱德轻咳一声抱歉，正好掩护了一旁取出手帕遮掩的埃德安娜。

 

       希拉II欣然地笑而不语。

 

       在对饮三四杯之后，谈判循序渐进。让提香感到意外的是亲王并没有像他一般行事一样步步紧逼，分文不让地和对方抢百分比，反而得让且让的看起来挺好说话，至少提香四分五裂的汉文听起来是这样。

 

        “关税不是问题，”中国亲王笑了笑，一边继续切着牛排，“我们想问的是，贵方特派官员的食宿问题如何解决。”

 

        “这个阁下不需要过于担心，”希拉放下酒杯，“我们自带职员。”对方微妙地心领神会地一笑，“倒是可以回到税率的问题上，贝勒怎么看。”

 

        在展现为难，反复踢皮球周旋后因为火枪不好上手推广，清国最后还是委派了图纸改良后的火銃，而新型的炮管则谈下来先运送样品试用。双方暂时同意在清国收取比标准外贸偏低的国内商行税率外加十一，附送勒托里亚为王室亲兵的配备，副部手下的军工厂拿到了单子与抽成，瓦萨里成功顺便打通了一些自家东印度洋与日本海一带港口的关节。

 

        可惜费德里克意不在此，有时候提香感觉家族们和他们中洲领地的各国有种不健康的寄生关系。布兰登堡-普鲁士的主战场在黄金海岸，远东不比阿尔金，威达等日进斗金的殖民地，而北美的地盘儿三十年前也还给了丹麦西印度公司，没有普鲁士中洲的线儿长久生意没那么好做，还是在乔治们开着破船气势汹汹搞他的“海外贸易”前先赚上一笔。

 

        基本落实了主要条约，希拉在半放手地让真木与埃德安娜谈细节的时候闲闲地插了一句，让贝勒联系户部在与密党未来做本类生意的时候使用常规关税。那清国亲王大略地考虑了一下，想来觉得无伤大雅便点头了，让正在奋笔疾书的书记添加到正在草拟中越来越厚的条款中。

 

        初步谈判暂时敲定，与会众人很大程度上各自心满意足，提香甚至眼见着希拉拿下了魔党在清国行走游历的皇家通行证。虽然早已知晓亲王并不是光凭靠周期性的大清洗将勒托里亚搞到这一步的，这依然证明了，年龄与资历成正比，姜还是老的辣。希拉在意那些倒买倒卖军火的小钱吗？当然不，而他在一大片烟雾中轻轻松松就拿下了最要命的一条，将英属维图里和法属费尔南德以较高的关税在相当一段时间阻挡在远东一块儿馅饼之外。

 

        接下来就是小家伙们一条一条落实完善的活计了，中外办还是有许多要学的。那句话叫什么来着，用一个吻定约。[6] 还好他不像月夫人那个做派，晚上还要继续加班。

[1] 康熙小十四的次子，时年45岁。

[2] 出自1793年英国的使臣乔治·马格尔访问后向英国议会的报告。另外加一个关于时间线的注脚，中洲普鲁士与清朝的正式外交交涉在19世纪中期 （Eulenburg Expedition），在这里将月落城和负责超自然事务的影子亲王的交易提前了。

[3] 因为18世纪早期的西洋礼服是从荷兰传到日本的，故称兰服。

[4] “Chinese money in danger, save the stage.”

[5] Sack-back gown, 一种前开襟，背部并不收束的在18世纪中期逐渐正式化的礼服裙装。

[6] To seal the deal with a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注： 提香·勒托里亚也算是个人物。
> 
> 海德里希：打算清理间谍结果人品爆表刺杀未遂了老板的未婚妻怎么办？在线等。
> 
> 最佳回答：安息吧大人，望采纳=￣ω￣=。


	13. Banquets of the Two Shores 隔岸的饮宴 Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 远东港口。也就是片刻那商船徐徐靠岸，四五位旅者打著深色鲸骨伞款款而下。
> 
> 簇拥在中间，却与随从者保持著一定距离的年轻洋人身著飘逸的青色丝绸长袍，他自己打著伞，金髮异瞳，却愣是透出一派君子如玉的气息。

**第十一章**

**隔岸的饮宴 Banquets of the Two Shores Part II**

主要坐标 勒托里亚中洲府邸，柏林，普鲁士；中原道教联盟分舵，清国东海岸，1750s.

Laetoria’s Mittleland Estate, Berlin, Prussia; Mansion of Middlearth Taoist Council, East Coast of Qing Dynasty, 1750s.

 

_...Ιρις..._

        欧亚的另一边，远东港口。

 

        在这个商贸繁荣的时代林子大了什么鸟都有，然而任何地点的码头都逃不脱脏乱差的诅咒，行商脚夫零零散散地熟练忙着他们平常忙着的活计，时而好奇地大量着海平线上平稳驶来的异国涂漆三桅帆船。也就是片刻那商船徐徐靠岸，四五位旅者打著深色鲸骨伞款款而下。簇拥在中间，却与随从者保持著一定距离的年轻洋人身著飘逸的青色丝绸长袍，暗金色的长髮在耳后鬆散地打著一个活结，脸上挂著几乎可以被称为温婉的笑意。他自己打著伞，金髮异瞳，却愣是透出一派君子如玉的气息。

 

        而码头的另一端，一叶很传统的客舟也靠了岸，数位身著道袍，罕见地并未梳著清王朝法定发型的看不出年龄的青年中年人陆陆续续飘然纵上码头。

 

        中原道教联盟对于这些不记录在册的海外鬼怪，因为内部对处理态度的分裂，一直模棱两可暧昧不明。一方面，原则上修道之人对于这些吸血妖魔大概应该见之杀之，以自诩名门正派的道馆武当紫阳一类为首。另一方面，除去那些不甚在意的修仙门派不提，在清庭对这个在江南蜀中一带影响颇大的势力不断明中暗地打压排挤，考虑到最后都是权衡和生意。

 

        奉行清修，顺便垄断江南白茶产业，道修俊杰们飘飘欲仙，百里高空依然保暖耐磨的道服的逍遥派代表，本代大弟子李青知道此次联盟长老安排的会面本身就是一种妥协。在外敌内虏中抉择，还是将远水化敌为友。解决内乱是优先，假如不是唯一的选择。

 

        本次会面的牵线人，算是联盟中说得上话的蜀山周长老上前与对面中间的年轻洋人互相微微鞠了一躬权当行礼。

 

        “周长老，上次见面的时候大概还是成祖初年。” 来客笑道，口音不确定但流利清澈的汉话。

 

        “不敢当，还是唤崇礼就好。春秋迭代，不似当年啦。——梅公子这边请。”

 

        “那就恭敬不如从命了。” 李青与众年轻俊杰沉默地看著那人将伞收好，搭好搭扣交给随从，又示意众人跟上客船。假如李青没有会错意，这是他见到的第一个会向仆从认真道谢的主子。

 

        而那帮陪客好像也身份参差不齐，甚至其中有个胡人女子。西洋人谈生意还要把女人也带来吗？虽然中原也有女侠一类的潇洒人物，但那个姑娘虽然也穿了件类似汉人外袍的金绿纽丝拖地裙装，然而两隻雪白小臂与……玉兔都露出来了，咳，非礼勿视，非礼勿视。似乎察觉了李青的打量，胡女不介意地回眸一笑，靠向一旁的随从悄语了什么。

 

        在泊舟的临时小桌前，客人一边双手捧著白瓷茶杯凑到饱满的唇边闭眼细细闻赏品味，一边听著道教联盟的副总管报备著行程。而周围几个明显是人类洋人与吸血妖魔——唉，合乎礼节的说法是血族——的古怪又和谐的组合似乎也能听懂。

 

        “逍遥门李青李少侠，” 周长老将他拉过来介绍，“这位是梅瑞狄斯 乔万尼亲王。”

 

        李青不确定是说久仰久仰好还是什麽其他通用见面语，好像察觉了青年的犹豫，名号沉长先生不动声色地说，“李少侠称呼我在中原游历时取的㲊思就好，也大概算是入乡随俗了。”蜀山长老又介绍了其他几个内定的下一代接班人，俊杰们仙风道骨地阿谀奉承的当儿，副盟主不屑地对这帮丑态百出的小辈发出一声轻哼。

 

        话说有人的地方就有江湖，李青不由感叹，连他们这帮修道人士也不可免俗。道联对本次堪称大胆的计划意见分裂得厉害，总坛上什么正邪之分，什么国仇家恨，民族大义都扯了出来，不能再乱七八糟乌烟瘴气。于是除了必须出现的联盟人士，多数来试水的都是亦正亦邪的。与他们这样不拘形式的修仙门派，亦或者像莫长老这样宗派道馆里特立独行的中路人士。

 

        “希勒伯恩，请帮忙呈上来。”亲王身后尖耳朵的随侍从疑似是什么法宝的包裹中取出几卷看画轴就知道年代久远的竹简与卷轴着递上，看着他也不会说什么，身旁的胡女接话道，“各位道长少侠们远道而来，如此叨扰了，族中收藏的小小心意，权当是给各位少侠的见面礼。”

 

        虽然心知各位道长少侠们内心暗自搓手以待，周长老结果一卷小心在席上展开瞄了一眼就道，“哎呀梅公子，这个收不得。”

 

        “都是乱世时收来的，我们认为它们应该回到本来的地方，” 梅公子顺着话说，“有时候感觉自己就是个临时保管人。” 公子少侠们暗自连连点头，真是虚伪而谦逊地让人相当舒服。

 

        然后早就心痒难耐的众人当然百般推脱后愉快地应许下来，在李青欣然捷足先登了张唐末的古卷后，风流倜傥的浣花公子在桌下用还是逍遥派制造的短靴狠狠踩了他一脚。

 

        主客从支流周旋到上游，按照武当管事儿出名的“内务总管”宣琴道长友情协助安排的行程，众人浩浩荡荡地下船前往道联名下的商业街参访。因为不是官家，就算身为总掌柜的也没法儿清场而被友善不友善，好奇的骇然的目光反复参观。在路人市民瞥向来客时，客人也在兴致盎然地打量赏玩着这些他们已经审美疲劳，看做平常的青石板路，砖瓦堆积而成的低矮亭台楼阁。

 

        好像是出于礼节，客人们纷纷选择了使用不甚流利的汉话交流，经过江浙水乡城中纷繁的水路与小舟，梅先生身旁一名身材高大的洋人睁大了棕红色眼睛，惊叹地像个孩子，“亲王，这看起来好像威尼斯！”

 

        “费舍尔，不觉中又透露了你溜到教廷背后偷闲了。”亲王略带宠溺地说，“水乡的质感始终不尽相同。”

 

        “那是，呃……有个秋千？”

 

        “咱家说各有千秋。”李少侠捂额忍不住插了一句，口语需要提高的小哥连连点头受教。

 

        走马观花地看过了茶室瓷器行，甚至让口味独特的客人们尝了尝远东“解中生金，生银，砒霜诸毒”的特色小吃“鸭羽。”虽然与筷子百般挣扎，血族们对此赞不绝口地请店家帮忙抄下了食谱。[1]

 

        看样子道联是下了大工夫，紫阳宫的浮华道长甚至将客人请到了自家的道观中不提。虽然是不情不愿，估计快要让三清神陨后再次从虚无之境气活过来。不过自家仙君管不管别家妖魔还是个另当别论的问题。

 

        李青颇为惊奇地发现梅先生可以在介绍一遍之后准确地叫出每个人的名字，然而就他观察这并非是什么异国妖术之流，有些人先天就自带如沐春风的气场。梅先生虽然高鼻深目，金发红眼，却并不给人一种侵略感，反而让人很舒服。

 

        配客人参观视察的行程暂时告一段落，两三炷香的时间终于走到道教联盟的第二分舵府上，正当众人从中庭穿过，李青一看气势汹汹奔来的家伙心叫不好要遭。

 

        就连苟不言笑的副盟主也皱紧白眉，道联盘踞一方，欺软怕硬让人奈何不得的吉祥物大白狐狸像一阵风一样冲了过来，这个瞬间众人纷纷暗骂道谁把狐狸放出来了。

 

       “小合！”他惊恐地看着梅先生笑着跑上前去很少女感地一把抱住了那只横行霸道的狐仙大人，那平常连毛都不让碰一根的刁兽居然乖乖窝在美人怀中，看起来享受其中。血族挠抓着大白狐狸的颈毛亲密地低语了什么，舒服得那只老畜生眯起了眼睛咕噜咕噜叫。

 

  _...Ιρις..._  

 

       到了府上，俊杰们知道接下来是交给长辈的时间，纷纷开始和副官陪客们搭起关系来。一帮少侠道长兴致盎然地注视着胡女抽出伞柄中的软剑与天水谷派来的浣花公子单凭招式切磋，居然能跟得上以轻功著称的少谷主他贤弟，双方都很克制地导向大同平局，承让承让佩服佩服。

 

       李青旁听着空地几丈开外的对话，梅公子抱着狐狸发出叹息，“维持不变的约莫只有这些苍翠了。”风吹动纤细韧性的枝干，带落几片竹叶，客人把带到狐狸头上的一片绿拾捡出来。

 

       “察乎盈虚，故得而不喜，失而不忧，也罢是知分无常。”

 

       “时不可止，盈亏无常，虽说枯荣参半，秋寒时十之八九，”，那人呢喃，也不知是在开解自己，“终始无故，不如自化。”[2]

 

       两人相视而笑。

 

       在李青继续专注于看得开心，为老不尊，天真无修饰地轻啸着“贫道也来会会姑娘”抽出琴中剑的武当派莫师叔，年纪一把了也不怕别人误会意味不纯。两人动作越来越快，在道长轻灵如雁的梯云纵与连决剑法，与胡女角度刁钻诡谲的招式，快节奏的见招拆招中李青不觉看得出神，从而错过了主客间的低语。

 

       梅瑞迪斯顺着狐狸毛轻声问，“还没有决定好？”上个时代见面的时候修真者的火候连他都感觉的到已经到了，都是对中洲有羁绊的人。

 

       崇礼苦笑，“还升什么啊，如今专心带小辈了。”都什么时候了，天庭仙境都成了虚幻泡影，飞升了又能去哪儿呢，到幽都去和遗老遗少们赏花品茶吗。

 

       “再说了，拜广陵仙君托付还要照料这个祸害，”与故人闲谈感觉自己再次年轻起来的长老试图去将狐仙大人接过来，结果被白了一眼轻巧挣脱。苏合“嗖”地一声向林间深处窜得没影儿了。

 

       梅公子做无辜望天状，换来长老轻咳了一声，“不说这些了，也该继续任俗务缠身咯。”一道一魔一前一后地回到了空地人群聚集处。

 

       此时一片惊叹叫好中，比武渐入佳境的两人已经使出全力了，青红的剑影纷繁映在眼前，梅瑞迪斯微眯着眼心绪不明，面目平静。

 

_...Ιρις..._

       比起先前那个小子，目前她的比剑手大概意在切磋比试。玛蒂尔达不甚在意地将下腰避过剑锋，在空隙中向后瞬移将无限碍事的长裙齐腰撕下，整理成了马裤与“衬衫”的骑装打扮。余光看到众青年道士纷纷转头掩目避嫌，心中失笑清国男人的迂腐程度不下自己将女人看成衣服的老家，一个用香料，长刀和马蹄建立的沙城——至少自家还容忍女性刺客。

      

       然而她的对手并没有被这些影响，朗声清啸着继续攻上，工作游历经验丰富如她，还是总能在中洲世界尽头找到很多奇人异术的惊喜。这个道士居然跟得上她的速度，不过看他的招式应该是以自保与道士们最爱干的降妖，而并非杀人为主的。

 

       “铮”地一声，琴中剑与软件相撞，被后者缠上，两人在余震中纷纷后退几步。看也差不多了，玛蒂尔达行了个击剑礼，将相当满足的洁尼薇尔收回伞中说，“清国的道士，我发现你很有意思。”看看客们的反应她好像不巧撞上了哪个双关语，距离上一次来远东时间太长了，汉话还是生疏起来。

 

       “贫道更愿意被喊作汉人，”那青衣道士也收回短剑拱手回礼，学着她的说法，“海外的姑娘，我也发现你很有意思。”

 

       无论阅历年龄，任哪个女人被叫年轻都不免感到满意与窃喜。看到周围观众惨不忍睹，深深引以为耻的眼神，玛蒂尔达决定雪上加霜一下，“有空欢迎到欧洲来，你会发现法兰西有很多姑娘也会发现你很有意思。”这时随侍副官外加零食的黑尔取出微微发光的通讯水晶球示意，她等的消息大概来了。

 

       “我知道了，帮我祝贺要不是被亲王殿救场会死得很惨的秘书长,”每次试图理解军部情报处那帮人为了保密研发的代码都像破解密码一样费时费事，总有一天问题会出在线人及时获得了消息，军情处却传递不及时的惨剧上，“对，传达原话就好。”

 

       如此这般，道教联盟关于乔万尼不与清国政府生意往来的要求就无伤大雅了, 按照约书亚那个海外市场专家的话来说，提前串联好的分散投资才是硬道理。

 

“梅瑞迪斯阁下，谈成了。”她将水晶球按下挂断，言简意赅地上前向乔万尼亲王说，因为心情还比较轻快使用了英语。不说将卡玛利亚暂时阻隔在远东外的主要成就，至少族内军部与中外办这十年的法国进口香槟钱被解决了。

 

 _...Ιρις..._  

 

旁晚时分，会客室中。大人们开了三坛天水谷私藏的桃花酿，只字不提正事儿，打着机锋吹着牛，其乐融融。

 

“大致没有问题，”周崇礼与副盟主人手一份，一目十行地扫过上的一条条措辞严谨的条款，长老大了个哈哈，“能坐下来谈的都不是问题。”

 

“希望此后的来客也能践行亲王的诚意。”几方敲定了大致款项，浮崋道长将道联的方圆印盖在末尾时结语。

 

“我族多是职业的生意人。”梅先生淡笑着取过下属递上的蜡印，用家族纹饰的戒指定约。生意人懂得细水长流的往来交易。

 

“他们不谈吗？” 送走了客人，李青惊讶地问，得到了旁边征用了私家竹林调音抚琴的莫大长老的友情应答，“嘿嘿，来之前就谈完了。”李少侠恍然大悟，若有所思地点点头。

 

[1] 《本草便读》，鸭血。

[2] 庄子·秋水中河伯与海神之间的机锋对话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：玛蒂尔达女爵一派调皮地插科打诨（向秘书长学习），众人半文半白带外宾视察参观，非常华国的做生意方法。
> 
> 所以乔万尼到底在和盘踞在江浙海口蜀中一带的道联谈什么呢？找到暗示了么，不比从来不承认但是依然是战争狂人的勒托里亚，其实梅瑞迪斯只是单纯地在谈丝绸，茶叶和瓷器而已。
> 
> 另外，忍不住穿插了个关于苏狐狸的彩蛋。


	14. Spilled Licorice 掀翻的利口酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 城堡旁的皇家马场上，维图里名副其实的女王——更正——首席摄政长老利落地从她的西班牙简妮特“栗子”上翻身下来，接过血奴呈上的清爽饮料，尽量在保持端庄的派头下一饮而尽。瞥视着几只瘦骨嶙峋的猎犬乱哄哄地跑回窝栏，卡特琳娜被服侍着披上黑底金红色刺绣斗篷。
> 
> 卡特琳陶醉在野心里，而并非陶醉在虚荣心里。然而她还是把很大的一部分注意力放在了自己的外表上, 毕竟这也是她手中的筹码。
> 
> 一个女孩儿可以拿什么进行赌博呢？爱情？假如说这个时代多数女孩子玩儿的是婚姻那个一锤定音的拍卖，卡特琳则可以被称为名副其实的惯犯赌徒。

**第十二章**

**掀翻的利口酒 Spilled Licorice**

主要坐标 摄政长老城堡，维图里领地，月落城，1750s.

Elder Regent’s Castle, Veturii Holdings, Moonlit City, 1750s.

 

_...Ιρις..._

        蓝月下午，月落城新月湖畔左岸的尖角坐落着前维图里亲王，现摄政长老征用的城堡。[1] 前方是湖泊上游与宽阔气派，修剪整齐的草坪。花园的一角，疏疏落落的几片花床种着艳丽的英国玫瑰，在园丁精心照料下红得一丝不乱。与勒托里亚封地间隔的高墙上，敌方的常青藤一路摧枯拉朽地带着回溯药剂维持的紫黑色浆果延烧入侵到高墙这边。常青藤外面，就是那淡蓝色的人工湖POLARIS，湖里泊着华丽的装饰性小型船。 POLARIS常常被经验不足的新生血族误认为是以晨星路西法命名的， 实则是纪念一手构造设计了月落城位面的顶级空间系法师，魔界七十二柱的契约者所罗门的双生，诺尔斯坦阁下。[2]

 

        墙内墙外，处处都是对照，古朴又时兴，全然不调和的时代背景，硬生生被掺杂在一起，造成一种分裂而失真的景象。

 

        第一纪时就庄严伫立在那里的石砖配着时下最摩登的雕花轻铁栅栏，七世纪遗留的萨克逊风格的简陋三重拱门长方形建筑，在被一帮守旧党的抗议下，在此之上不断翻修。中世纪掺杂了法国哥特式的飘窗尖顶，文艺复兴时又委托博努内莱斯基拆了三角屋顶安上了拱顶。现今洛可可风格一流行，“为了维图里的荣耀”又在砖瓦上镶金嵌银，简直就是一个穿越时空版的泰修斯的破船。

 

        为了突出维图里的高贵[3]，历代建筑师都分别强调了“高”与“贵”，累积下来就是塔楼尖顶越来越高，雕塑辅料越来越贵。从第一个质朴无华的英格兰乡村少女成功添砖加瓦，装点成了踩着高跷，首饰像圣诞树一样的英格兰乡村少女。

 

        而高墙另一侧呢? 勒托里亚亲王府那灰白不变的神圣罗马帝国大理石低矮建筑仿佛在大肆嘲笑着他不伦不类的邻居。

 

        城堡旁的皇家马场上，维图里名副其实的女王——更正——首席摄政长老利落地从她的西班牙简妮特“栗子”上翻身下来，接过血奴呈上的清爽饮料，尽量在保持端庄的派头下一饮而尽。瞥视着几只瘦骨嶙峋的猎犬乱哄哄地跑回窝栏，卡特琳娜被服侍着披上黑底金红色刺绣斗篷。她大步流星地向府中走去，只有低贱的下层血系与血奴才需要行色匆匆地瞬移呢。

 

        用天气太热推脱了继续和密党的那帮老家伙周旋，其实卡特琳大人一点儿也不喜欢什么猎狐，可惜什么时候女性领导人才能不需要在多方压力下大肆吹捧自己英气勃勃的男子气概？至少这个世纪看起来别想。

 

        高跟龙皮马靴踢踢踏踏地穿过金碧辉煌的正厅，走上旋转楼梯到达了二层的化妆间。人都去哪儿了，卡特琳皱着眉头自己将手套撤下丢到梳妆台上，从阴雨天溅上泥点的马裤衬衫中滑了出来，套上了印着路西法之吻最大号商标BL的酒红色衬裙与配套幽灵绿的常服外裙，拉了拉铃召唤首席女仆来梳头补妆。

 

        卡特琳陶醉在野心里，而并非陶醉在虚荣心里。然而她还是把很大的一部分注意力放在了自己的外表上, 毕竟这也是她手中的筹码。在战时，她的地狱马，她的铠甲，她血仆的号衣始终要符合一丝不苟的将军的身份。

 

        而在无聊的休战期间，不能征服土地，那就去征服男人呗——需要展现给下属奴才众人的则是另外一种光景了。一个女孩儿可以拿什么进行赌博呢？爱情？假如说这个时代多数女孩子玩儿的是婚姻那个一锤定音的拍卖，卡特琳则可以被称为名副其实的惯犯赌徒。

 

        维图里女长老的衣帽化妆间在月落城，乃至魔界都赫赫有名。很遗憾地是并不是因为欣赏卡特琳大人非凡的品位，像伊丽莎白夫人被Le Charme 时尚杂志主编刘易斯子爵交口称赞的，被九界名媛与准名媛们纷纷按图索骥地效仿的衣橱，而是她极尽奢华的小贵族（暴发户）风格。就是什么稀少什么贵用什么。

 

        在资金的极大丰富下，这么多年好像白沉淀了，依旧毫无长进。从被推翻的卡帕多西亚前亲王的画室改装的亲王城堡二层一整层基本上都是一次都不穿的裙装，镶金戴银的几世纪积攒的各个款式，色板如同彩虹的高跟鞋大军。真正浪费的并不是那些珍贵材料，华丽式样，而是极大多数都鲜少被穿着使用的事实。

 

        什么，你说珠宝在哪儿？在楼下那两层，和搜刮来的兵器胡乱堆积在一起。

 

        这是说，在维图里经济持续不景气，七八代低世代平民血系只有一手提箱家当的时期。不过话说回来，维图里里谁在乎他们的死活？

 

_...Ιρις..._

 

        从中庭的转送口径直过来，她将暖棕色长发挽成一个一丝不苟的发髻，踏着粗跟搭扣鞋悄声回忆着路线向主人房走去。卡特琳摄政长老掌权之后找理由辞退了所有外貌超过她本人的候选，导致整个亲王城堡的仆从形象下降了不止一个等级。不过梅丽莎作为夫人从转变前娘家带来的亲信，姣好的那张脸大概勉强被原谅了。

 

        梅丽莎这样琢磨着，正好撞见了对面大包小包瞬移来的……珍妮特吗？

 

        梅丽莎暗自叹了一口气，提出帮女仆分拿一半的瓶瓶罐罐发饰粉盒减负。

           

        “那就拜托啦，“ 珍妮特毫不客气地将那堆Pompom丝带发针，与蛋卷一样层层叠叠的宫廷假发递给了同事，“看来今天心情反常的好。”

 

        “这些是给夫人从仓库拿的额外必须品？“

 

        “什么夫人啊，一把年纪了，主子昨天不是还狠狠数落了玛瑞安说要下人们叫她小姐吗？”

 

        梅丽莎白了女孩儿一眼，“少嚼舌头，当心祸从口出。”

 

        珍妮特举起香膏粉盒护住脸嘻嘻地笑，“姐姐莫动手，不过说起来今天大小姐早上见了路易斯大人，估计现在心情糟透了。”

 

        “诶呀，什么时候见完之后心情好过。” 她顺着说，两人并没有瞬移，而是匀速穿过回廊。

 

        珍妮特忽然想到了什么，压低了声音八卦道，“说道路易斯长老，你和埃德加大人……”

 

        还有这回事。首席女仆无辜地眨了眨眼， “还能怎么样？”

 

        “哎呀，这好容易万年冰山在姐姐温香软玉的怀抱中融化了嘛，”她咯咯地笑了起来，用过度包装的粉盒遮住了下半边脸上合不拢的笑，“说说看它，行还是不行？”

 

        梅丽莎板起脸装扑克脸，“这个你需要自己发掘。”

 

        “真是的，又不是谁有姐姐的福气。” 女佣半真半假地遗憾地叹气。

 

        “这么大排场，小姐红月还准备出门？”转移话题，她看着那堆华服羽饰寻思说。

 

        女仆发鼻音哼了一声，“可不是，还不是你的埃德加少爷，说是请她去中洲哪个公爵的晚宴呢。怕被那些法兰西太太小姐们比下去，蓝月还没亮就催我打点当季新做的晚礼服，还指定了发型款式。”珍妮特用空出来的手指了指她抱着的那堆丝带，鲜花和珠链，走着走着又小声补充，“埃德加少爷，真是。以为大小姐这么多年总算死了心，想不到他还拖拖沓沓有一阵没一阵地敷衍。”

 

        “那是，谁能拒绝得了小姐呢。”梅丽莎意味不明地接了一句。

 

        “姐姐这是喝了柠檬汁了？”珍妮特细着嗓子笑着挑了挑眉，转而有板起小脸来，故作成熟地说，“也逾越着劝上一句，咱们这些做下人的，最要命对他们那些就是玩玩儿的老爷少爷们有什么念想……”

 

        梅丽莎正准备应付句什么从《潘城视角》女性情感咨询版面上照搬下来的言论，转眼两人就走到了主人房。珍妮特在靠近门口接过了那只色彩斑斓的船将诸多材料前脚送上，房间了传来了一阵“怎么一个个像是脚长在了头上！”等等让人感到困惑的言论。珍妮特片刻后出来，在门口吐着舌头摇了摇头，掉转身子，噼噼啪啪地到走廊中瞬移。

 

        好极了，看来夫人心情格外得差。她默数了十三个数，确保右脚先进门，向前方走去。

 

_...Ιρις..._

 

        这帮一不注意就拖沓摸鱼的仆人终于到了。梅丽莎被长老撇着嘴要求画一个“遮瑕效果好，眼睛放大，唇妆要红润可人，但是要看不出来化了妆”的裸妆。

 

        卡特琳违心地在几盒胭脂里选了最浅的玫瑰色。她看着镜中自己的红色直发皱了皱眉，血族就是这一点不好，没法将头发烫染成时兴的金色棕色卷发。

 

        吩咐下来把假发整理成 _tête de mouton_ 绵羊卷儿，长老又尖酸刻薄起来，“那帮男人，不上妆还想看宫廷上一堆美人儿，还以为个个都是瓦萨里天生几张假脸的贱人。”

 

        梅丽莎抿了抿嘴，附和道，“不像小姐，画不画都别有风情。”

 

        卡特琳嗤笑一声，漫不经心地拿矬子修着血红的指甲，“还是你这丫头会说人话。”

 

        “那是小姐调教得好。”总算搞定了心机地渐变了好几层的暗金色眼妆， 难得看起来还是从潘城进口的，没有廉价的闪粉且粉质细腻，据说兑入了金缕碎末。她继续给夫人描着眉毛，一高一低比较俏皮自然。

 

        看起来挑剔的卡特琳小姐也比较满意，“一日不见，这画得不一样啊。”

 

        “Le Charme新一期的流行趋势。” 她机智地应对，后者哼了一声，咕嘟了一声什么“少看费尔南德的轻浮糟粕。” 又抿着刚涂了裸粉色唇膏的嘴，傲慢地昂起下巴瞄了一眼梳妆镜，用几乎不可察觉的弧度点了点头。

 

        正当卡特琳那个遮瑕效果又好又看不出来的妆面接近尾声，梅丽莎绕道身前小心翼翼地为摄政长老扑上定妆粉时，血奴通传博尔卡求见。

 

        距离过远，就算依然是阴影所及之处，诺斯法拉图的消息姗姗来迟。

 

        “Grace is perpetual (永恒地高贵), 卡特琳长老。” 有着干枯金发，其貌不扬，双眼充血的诺斯法拉图氏族情报负责人诚惶诚恐地鞠了一躬，梅丽莎注意到访客用得是维图里箴言的特殊变体。

 

        卡特琳哼了一声，看都不看来客一眼，“说吧。”后者开始低声精简准确地开始陈述记诵的报告。

 

        “不行，梅丽莎，再白一些。” 女仆心道都听你的，百依百顺地继续在女主人墙白的脸上扑上第三层粉，之前细心地补了些玫瑰水用以避免她表情过大时白粉簌簌向下掉的惨剧。

 

        “你说什么？” 卡特琳掀翻了梳妆台上所有的名贵东西，得到消息的时候口红刚涂了一半，双唇间玫瑰色与原本的鲜红混在一起，显得鲜血淋漓，“勒托里亚在远东？”

 

        “卡特琳阁下，Pandorium的情报是这样的。”

 

        啪，一个毫不留情的巴掌，“叫殿下。”

 

        “殿下，是这样的。”

 

        卡特琳吩咐梅丽莎别停，自顾自地在女仆麻利地拾起地上的一片狼藉之后自己接过胭脂在嘴上涂了起来，让梅丽莎继续梳理因为先前骑行弄得凌乱的盘发。

 

        “行了，我知道了。这帮捷足先登的血腥的垃圾，”长老为自己说了个粗俗的俏皮话在恼怒中略微洋洋自得，“为了几个泰勒就可以把自己后门卖给约书亚和东方佬。[4]”

 

        “另外，殿下，我们还在族内波-立的据点内部发现了勒托里亚亲王体能透支的私逃的血奴。”

 

        “一个血奴有什么可报告的？”

 

        “殿下，那是前信理会副执事，布兰登堡枢机变成的血奴。桑德兰·克里特III。”

 

        一个新生的三代？这个比先前的爆炸性消息还不讨人喜欢的讯息让卡特琳咬牙切齿，扭曲了她精心化好的面孔，要在卡玛利亚，别说主教级，那帮教廷的走狗有机会碰到了还不是见之杀之后快的。竟然还被亲王亲自转化成血奴，看起来希拉II那老疯子终于还是昏了脑袋。

 

        在无情嘲笑之后，卡特琳还是反应了过来，毕竟这么多年在维图里长老会的第一把椅子上不是白做的。女人的直觉，政客的阅历纷纷高响警钟，绝对不能让这个前主教作为桥缓和政策，让勒托里亚亲王在他们那个鬼议会里往中间靠拢。

 

        她决定这次抓住先机。理由吗？擅闯密党诺斯法拉图的领地算不算？

 

        所以，这是个私人问题吗？

 

        至少日积月累越来越私人化了。

 

        “我知道了，“ 她将居然没有摔坏的香水瓶放下，摇铃换来了珍妮特，安抚道，“你也辛苦了。珍妮特，带情报部长去我的私人牧场里装几瓶好的。”

 

        将那个丑恶到影响心情的家伙打发走，她想了想，抬手叫停了正准备往假发上布置珠宝发饰的女仆，先让她服侍着换上了那件可以衬出绿眼睛的翡翠绿，镶立体黄玫瑰丝绸花的 robe à la polonaise挥退了丫头。又继续坐下整理起头发。

 

        打扮得总算可以见人时，卡特琳扫了一眼台面上的沙俄风格座钟，召来传讯蝙蝠请加西亚军团团长来紧急议事。

 

        然而后者明显不想让二战后损失不成比例地惨重的家族介入她的计划中去，“我的卡特琳小姐呀，”迪亚戈用哄女人的口吻说，“这事儿需要三思计划一下。”

 

        思个鸟人，再思人都没影儿了。她现在暂时拿他没什么办法，“那你意下如何呢？”

 

        “呦，我这儿正好有个对口的信儿。”为了提早避过这蹚浑水迪亚戈也不再卖官司，他快速查了一下通讯水晶确认消息，“殿下说的这个克里特前神父，前几天刚被人买了斯卡利刺杀未遂。”

 

        “而那个人是？”她几乎要完全丧失耐心了，这样下去晚宴要不是姗姗来迟的迟到，而作为大英帝国人，她讨厌迟到。

 

        “您能想得到吗，海德里希。”加西亚团长咧嘴一笑。

 

        可以成，虽然知道迪亚戈这家伙高高挂起的算盘打得啪啪响。不过假借成海德里希再次雇了杀手，既可以弄死目标，也能分裂勒托里亚亲王与议长的关系，让魔党顾及不了普鲁士在西里西亚的事儿。如果斯克伊瑞斯也置之事外，维图里的不参与也不再那么难看。

 

        再不济至少可以引起希拉对勒托里亚那个鸡奸犯议长的怀疑。大好青年就算是魔党找个男艺伎也浪费了，不然事情会简单很多。三十多年了，卡特琳依然心怀余愤。

 

        “建议殿下找个专业人士，”迪亚戈就差大呼别找我就行，“要不双重保险也行，小姐可以考虑让雇佣兵随身携带仿造的勒托里亚议长的委托书以防万一。”

 

        “夜长梦多，这想必会耽搁下来吧？”

 

        “勒托里亚议长的手写体在CONTRACTUS 有录入，我们立刻做。” [5]只要事不关己，怎么着儿都行。卡特琳再次在心中哼了一声，随意调情几句之后将人打发走。打着效率牌，立刻再次召来传讯蝙蝠，写信给管着族内雇佣兵的阿格纳吩咐立时派人处理。这个裙下之臣见都不用见，在信上喷些香水就够了。

 

        哪瓶来着，她在那排香水瓶瓶罐罐儿中挑挑拣拣，拉铃让梅丽莎将绵羊卷儿做最后的打理。“在右下角亲一下。”她将玫瑰色胭脂和信一起递给女仆，后者自然欣喜，欣然而虔诚地替长老印了个唇印，之后非常有眼色地行了个礼退下。

 

        卡特琳起身到法国全身镜前挑剔地打量着自己的假发和假脸，半晌，又响起了恼人的敲门声。

 

        “永恒地高贵，卡特琳殿下。”

 

        “怎么又不报而来了？”

 

        博尔卡赶紧借口说乔万尼家族也紧接着打通了远东的关口。

 

        “乔万尼？说他们没勾结一气米迦勒都不信。迟早要对这些墙头草做些什么。”

 

        “那殿下，希拉的血奴的事儿您看需要我们……”

 

        “别多管阿格纳的闲事，自己该干什么去吧。”卡特琳不耐烦地挥退了丑陋的怪家伙。

 

        她继续琢磨起自己一会儿采用什么策略和埃德加攀谈起来。

 

_...Ιρις..._

 

        诺斯法拉图情报负责人诚惶诚恐而笨拙地鞠了一躬，拣着房间墙角的阴影退下。待到步出了府上的传送口，只见那血族五官模糊地浮动起来，半晌恢复成一个面容姣好，有着人偶般巧克力色大眼睛的年轻女孩儿。

 

        阿拉娜远程给在自己房间内睡得香甜的梅丽莎，与女仆身旁躺着的博尔卡撤销了混淆咒。好容易趁他在卡特琳的牧场中毫无防备的进食的机会，之后他不会记得什么。除了两人大眼瞪小眼的尴尬，她坏坏地想。

 

        希望这个可怜血族能终于做个好梦，给卡特琳太后做日常汇报，连化妆做头发真的不是正常血族可以完成的工作。还好她特意去找了自家紫晶沙龙中coiffeur（美发总监）Tony提前做了功课，当卡特琳把给阿格纳·维图里的信递到她眼前享用的时候，情报投喂得这么简单，“梅丽莎“差点笑场破功。

 

        有些女人喜欢在人前背后使用双重身份寻找刺激，而她则偏爱短暂地成为别人。作为一个小有所成的紫袍，这并不太难。[6]

 

        身轻如燕地再次快步穿过公共传送口回到月落城东南翼瓦萨里的封地，“高级证件。请立即和深红山庄通讯，”她一边将栗色长发绑上高马尾，一边将取出的通讯水晶球卡在下巴与肩头，“联系不上？那帮忙转勒托里亚军部，卡特琳要向准亲王妃下手。”

 

_...Ιρις..._

 

        拉图卡瞪着战略图上的印着族徽的各家迷你旗，愚蠢的密党血族以不列颠三岛作为世界中心，导致地图将欧亚大陆与美洲都切成了两半，怎么看怎么比例失调。不过也罢，按照将军的话说(愿他在莫瑞亚的怀抱中，呃，祭坛边安息)，需要站在敌方的角度思考怎么动。现在图上摆的也是它们预测维图里会做出的动向。

 

        军部燃烧着“粉”咖啡和隔夜“红”酒又搞了个通宵的家伙们打着不必要的哈欠，继续对照着地图和长桌中心的沙盘。在伦敦的帝国图册上，维图里属地被涂成了粉-红，费尔南德蓝-紫，欧克拉翰棕-绿-黄等等。这种“拼图”效果渐渐成了自然而然的惯例，好像每一块“插片儿”都能被完全地从地理环境和现实中摘出来。北非，莱茵兰，巴尔干，哪儿都不消停的多事之秋。

 

        在缺少睡眠的士官将他今天的第无数杯利口酒连酒带人倒到地下之前，它敏锐地将它心爱的人造尾巴向上一勾，拖住了餐盘放到桌上，又卷住水晶酒杯送到嘴边灌了一口。还好莱斯特尔不在，不然又要碎碎念，真是死了又活了历尽千辛还不让喝上几口。

 

        “准将，瓦萨里的急讯。”军情处行政长官的总秘书放下水晶球，匆匆将阿拉娜女爵的共享情报与地址抄下来。

 

        “希拉呢？”它单手结果扫了一眼，周围与会的各部门军官们一脸“打扰我开会吃了你“的严肃脸，配以“哈哈终于可以下班补觉了、”幸灾乐祸的眼神。希拉的“名义上”的侍卫队长真不是好当的，既要做完做好分内的活计，到军部帮工，偶尔又要做杀手，甚至客串保镖和保姆。

 

        “殿下在潘城第五修正案的会议上。”

 

        “该死。”科米提斯的胡子。[7] 当拉图卡丢下众长官军爷之流，终于借之前老板授权的炼金术师通道赶过去时，他主顾的血奴刚刚好被牢牢钉在砖墙上，身前的那血族狰狞地笑着将指尖抵上剑柄，一尺一尺推进，明显享受其中。

 

        桑德兰感觉剑锋渐渐向心脏上移，正准备如愿以偿地合上双眼，弥留之际余光看到刺客身后的灰蓝色魔物将长尾巴甩向那血族的后颈，完全不及反应尾刺倏地刺穿了颈骨。

 

        看一时半会儿刺杀对象也死不了，拉图卡将摊在地下的家伙厌恶地用尾巴翻过来，熟练地窸窸窣窣从他胸前衣袋里翻出相关物品，“维图里。”他啐了一口，抽出血奴胸前的长剑在刺客心口补了一刀。这么多年他还是不明白为什么会有人认为有人会天真到把委托书随身携带，业余人士。不过话说回来，海德里希的字迹仿的还挺像。

 

        无力地顺着墙壁下滑，来人好奇地凑到桑德兰眼前用金色的猫瞳打量着他，调皮灵动地眨了眨眼。

 

        混血奥克斯从短风衣的口袋中取出了一管临走前以防万一，从桌上的咖啡烈酒puppy pile(狗崽堆)里顺出的血族饮料，将水晶瓶凑到半死不活的幼崽青紫干裂的唇边，不管不顾但动作还比较轻柔地给他灌了下去，“应急措施，不要在意。“

 

        桑德兰发现自己不受控制地贪婪地吞咽着口中鲜血，不断渗血的创口以可以察觉的速度收拢了起来，很快证实先前遭遇的只剩下衬衫上一大片暗红。他试图挣扎着站起来，对方却半蹲着将他一起面对面按坐下来。

 

        “忘了自我介绍了，拉图卡，你家男人的手下。”

 

        桑德兰遮住嘴止住了一阵轻咳，声音微弱地说，“……也好，谢谢。”

 

        “不用道谢，我现在的工作。”拉图卡随意地说，快速嘀咕了几句拗口的拉丁文，嗯，身旁亮起闪着紫色微光的空间裂缝。他伸出爪，“先回窝吧？”

[1] 永夜的月落城用比较亮的蓝月对等中洲使用活动的白天，红月为黑夜，休息时间。因为血族生物钟与人类是相反的，所以事实上活动的蓝月时间轴是中洲夜晚，比如说蓝月下午四点=中洲凌晨四点。

[2] POLARIS为北极星，合诺尔斯坦Northern北方之意，因为路西法在天界时因为被誉为Daystar晨星而容易混淆。

[3] Haute Nobleness. 高尚，尊贵之意。

[4] “Those bloody first-mover trash”，因为bloody,该死的血腥的呼应了血族，“would bugger their soul to Joshua, Yellow Swines for a few Thaler.”非常市井的流行咒骂方式。

[5] CONTRACTUS是第六狱东部领主墨菲斯托·菲里斯在无尽之城的经营恶魔契约与情报的盈利性组织。

[6] 紫袍,eg.: Alana the Violetta是顶级幻术师的敬称。

[7] Cometes， 科米提斯是雾色山脉精灵族的主神。一种有新意的骂人方法。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【您的好友，阿拉娜小天使，拉图卡小怪兽上线了。】  
> 【世界】：恭喜桑德兰•勒托里亚-克里特III超越威廉姆•林特•勒托里亚VI成为最短时间内遇刺数量最多的玩家，获得【继续来杀我啊】称号！  
> 【克里斯蒂安】：大公，要不我们雇几个斯卡利刷分？  
> 【威廉姆公爵】:刷你自己。


	15. Ad Quod Damnum 酌情处理

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以究竟是什么事务让这些血族从中洲自己的领地上纷纷突然聚集到此呢？谋杀审理。
> 
> 这件事说大不大，说小也不容忽视。目前检察官掌握的消息仅仅是个模糊的基础叙述，阿诺德 欧克拉翰IV这个学院派的盲眼贵族代表被发现死在了自己在但泽的庄园中。虽然疑似是自杀，然而身边只有血奴管家作为唯一的可能目击者，嫌疑人或证人。
> 
> 当一个政客无法得到他的第一选项时……

**第十三章**

**Ad Quod Damnum 酌情处理[1]**

主要坐标 三重议事厅，欧克拉翰领地，月落城，1750s.

The Triple Council, O’Ceallacháin’s Holdings, Moonlit City, 1750s. 

 

...Ιρις... 

        假如说每个氏族都有无数的内部派系的种种冲突，那么作为十三氏族中在案人口最多，中洲封地却分散在英伦三岛与整个大陆的欧克拉翰来说，这个问题就格外得严重。

 

        假如对一个初入欧克拉翰的，家长仅仅希望不要被政治玩儿死的血系来介绍，是的，全月落城都知道欧克拉翰被按照政治分歧划分成偏激的反对一切贵族的左派社会主义S党、理想主义的I党、与唯独对具体政策感兴趣的虚无主义N党三个派系。一，二，三，左，中，中右，就这么简单。

 

        然而这个可怜的幼崽很快就会发现每个派系中都有着大大小小，错综复杂的小势力团体。在爱尔兰与威尔士天天与英格兰维图里战斗的理想派中既有偏激的无政府主义者，名副其实的理想主义自由党斗士，也有大谈理论的学者思想家与志在整合资源的世袭贵族。

 

        而被勒托里亚在二战中挤回沙俄封地的所谓S党中偏激和温和的社会主义者也常常与沙俄本地的右派保守血族，沙皇家的贵族日常性摩擦。甚至连相对与世无争的N党，也被关于N党的定位分割成了卡玛利亚的支持者；在密党中立的欧克拉翰的支持者；在密党魔党冲突中中立的支持者与希望N党退出密党的家伙。

 

        刀光剑影，血流成河并不是形容这个由主义和思想驱动，被思想和意识形态分裂的氏族最恰当的形容。不过从这几个变革日新月异的世纪看来，着实接近。

 

        蓝月刚刚上午，穿着正装的三派代表们陆陆续续地向正西翼的抽象式建筑，三重议事厅中庭一层的最高法院聚集。“三重门”前停着的低调而华贵的私人马车大概属于各派的显贵，乘风元素加持马车而来的大概是I党人士，从氏族公用传送口出来的则是领地在但泽港口的N派，至于自诩与平民平等的S党？如果条件不允许他们开着新闻标语车高喊着口号高调出场，大概选择十分亲民地将马车停在三重议事厅东侧的卡玛利亚山茶宫殿的路口，之后两袖清风地瞬移到场。

 

        不同于被密党称为意大利菜市场与处刑现场结合体的勒托里亚议会，就算今日不是各位代表们都心知肚明的最高法庭审理，眼前这种庄严肃穆，一帮西装革履的血族们针落有声的森严气氛都是常态。不同于加西亚或者维图里那种变形成野兽，生出骨翼等等极具短期爆发力的决斗用物理攻击，欧克拉翰“冥想”的天赋也就在这种时候能用。

 

        现在想来也真是鸡肋，感谢上古者二代血族“思考者恩诺克”的传承，冥想可以增幅精神力或者瞬移速度，然而在此期间血族处于削弱状态，且这天赋中断无效。思考者是随着亚历山大一次次的消损永眠了，留下的麻烦在中洲时代只增不减。

 

        所以多数族人都将它消耗在了哲学课题或是演算上，或是目前这种情况。

 

        至少议会上没有凶残的勒托里亚来打断他们用氏族天赋补充脑力不足，奥赛尼尔恶劣地想道。

 

        所以究竟是什么事务让这些血族从中洲自己的领地上纷纷突然聚集到此呢？谋杀审理。当然普通的谋杀审理是请不动这些老爷阁下的，然而假如受害者是虚无派N党主要领导人，支持N派退出卡玛利亚的但泽领主就是另一回事了。这件事说大不大，说小也不容忽视。目前检察官掌握的消息仅仅是个模糊的基础叙述，阿诺德 欧克拉翰IV这个学院派的盲眼贵族代表被发现死在了自己在但泽的庄园中。虽然疑似是自杀，然而身边只有血奴管家作为唯一的可能目击者，嫌疑人或证人。

 

        现在，先生们，假如这案件发生在魔党就十分容易解决了，瓦萨里可以直接请自家幻术师抽离这个血奴的记忆，回溯真相。而平行使用魔界前朝的Lex Solomon (所罗门基本法)与Lex Laetoria (勒托里亚法案)的另一家则允许直接审讯嫌疑人，完毕找上被告律师传讯议事厅二楼法庭，问题解决。

 

        然而，按照卡玛利亚刑法，因为血奴不属于月落城密党公民，证词在法庭无效。没有原告被告，在陪审团直接等于议会代表的规则中，法官又具有解释和选取应用法案的权利，案子怎么审就变得非常微妙了。

 

        拜天天在议会上大嚷着各自政策的代表们所赐，要重新建构目前三派的偏好倾向并不困难。奥赛尼尔在审裁官示意做出所有代表都清清楚楚的案件陈述时重新进入冥想。他在脑中快速构图：

 

_所以目前议会上被分成了三派，分别希望投出_

_无罪释放——I自由党，S社会党，S激进派，N退出密党支持者_

_流放出密党——I 学院派, N欧克拉翰支持者，N中立派_

_处决——I贵族，S贵族，S保守派，N密党支持者_

 

        而现在比起处决，流放与无罪更加接近。说实话，没有人真正关心虚无派代表的死活，贵族和保守派最大的担忧是，如果开了让血奴活下来的先例自己的生命安全会受到威胁，更别提这个由头可能给的自由党争取血奴权益的杠杆。

 

        至于各个党的新派和自由党，虚无派的分离主义者？他们都希望借此案例为血奴争取权利。不过很遗憾，并不是为了所谓的平等理想主义，而是瞧上了血奴可能的选举权用来和保守派掰票。

 

        如果说比起处决，流放与无罪更接近，现在的问题是到底是无罪还是处决是最有可能的第二选项？不过这应该并不重要，像所有月落城与中洲的政治集团一样，最后中层代表们还是跟着自家党魁与领主投票的。奥赛尼尔将他脑中的列表打散，换上了较为精简的概率评估。

 

_简而言之，目前的分支的倾向排列为：_

_1.支持无罪者: （无罪，流放，处决）——45%_

_2.支持流放者：（流放，无罪，处决）——35%_

_3.支持处决者： （处决，流放，无罪）——20%_

 

       依稀听着被当做背景音的陈述进行到一半，奥赛尼尔将概率推到一边，开始进行演算。

 

       按照密党法庭二元的流程，会首先决定被告有罪或无罪。假如判定无罪，最后的结果将是无罪释放。假如有罪，法庭会进一步决定判处流放或是处决。按照这样下来，贵族与保守派只能在第二轮投票中投出流放。

        估摸着如何在投票前的休庭（游说）时间将I党还比较近的学院派拉到处决阵营，特拉维斯·欧克拉翰并不是个好处理的。而N派的欧克拉翰支持者？这个有点难度，更何况党首浦泽维尔现今正好轮值到最高法庭的法官一职。

 

        ——等等，打住，这是另外一个变量。

 

        正当奥赛尼尔亲王想到这点时，泽维尔·欧克拉翰正好在庭前宣布因为无法确定阿诺德侯爵是否属于他杀，法庭将“按照第一纪罗马帝国时期的先例，使用直接投票的方式。”

 

        好极了。他在脑中做了一个生无可恋脸。这立刻也换来了陪审团席位的喧哗与抗议，代表们当然知道法官大人打的是什么主意，S党沙俄贵族维塔利 VI的手下小喽啰立刻举着名牌义正言辞地“反对！这原则性地违反公平审理！”好像处决虚无派的管家是每个欧克拉翰公民义不容辞的责任似的。

 

        不过感谢欧克拉翰的解析式判决与stare decisis的惯例体系, 泽维尔在又一场引经据典的唇枪舌剑后如愿以偿，其寻找先例的能力堪比亚历山大六世的教会法御用律师。[2]  所以只要处决和流放两个选项都在议会面前，法官就能使他们分开投票。看起来他将要赢了。

 

        只是看起来。奥赛尼尔将金边眼镜放下来，借着N党右派最后争取的当儿再次陷入了意识海中。

 

        【奥瑞弗，等会儿和那帮小代表说一声，当一个政客无法得到他的第一选项时……】

 

        可惜这么多年来他的冥想还是只达到了连接有亲密精神联系的亲信，与入侵意志不坚定的杂碎的地步。虽然话是那么说的，对于一个辅助性的天赋来说已经推进了很远，然而对于奥赛尼尔来说，还远远不够。

 

        【好的，我的主人。】

 

        坐在I党保守派席上的血仆不可察觉地向他点了点头，这孩子修习到只能接受传讯。奥赛尼尔漫不经心地取出手帕，开始擦起他新到的路西法之吻的经典款眼镜。

 

        短暂的休庭之后，流放选项以百分之五十左右占先，成为最终判决。

 

...Ιρις..

       自从奥赛尼尔亲王从中洲时期就一直持续至今的契约伴侣，名扬九界的画师维斯康蒂夫人因为终于无法忍受亲王与他的秘密情人长期而稳定的关系，转族到费尔南德与丈夫冷战后，位居威尔士的亲王府就格外冷清。而月黑风高的阴谋气氛更是加重了这一点。

 

       听到走廊尽头传来的脚步声，奥瑞弗将文件收到一边，这时蓝月的那个血奴惴惴不安地跟着沉默的管家走了进来。

 

       “奥瑞弗大人……”

 

       “你做的很好。” 他从抽屉中将准备好的装有魔界通用凯厄斯银卡[3]的信封取出来放在了桌上，没必要知道他的名字。难为我主今天还要在三重门庭审结束摆出一副妥协判决的态度，不过估计亲王也习惯制造各种烟雾弹了。

 

       “桑托斯，船票什么都打点好了？”

 

       管家点点头，那血奴谄媚地连连接口，“明晚到乔万尼港口的船，感谢大人的帮助。”

 

       奥瑞弗只是笑了笑。

 

       打点完了那个叛徒，亲王繁忙的血仆在冥想状态的长长的待办事项上打了个钩，转而向对面并没有离开的管家礼貌地吩咐，“那么拜托桑托斯先生联系一下血猎了，” 刚刚那张银卡正好可以用来作为佣金，他在心中略微为自己的“持家有道”得意了一下，毕竟，每一个省下来的塞勒斯都是赚回来的。

 

       在管家微微鞠了一躬准备瞬移离开前，可能有点多余，他还是补充到，“记得等他到了新英格兰之后再办。”

 

        知道对于处理事后相当专业的管家面无表情的脸背后肯定做了个鄙夷的表情，奥瑞弗耸了耸肩，拿起那摞文件向亲王书房走去。

 

        暗红色的实木门体贴地虚掩着，当他轻轻推门而入时，顿时定在了原处。

 

        他的主人在陷入这个状态的时候不能受到任何程度的打扰。加厚的深色窗帘紧锁，超出一般表面积的书桌上层层叠叠堆积着看似毫不相关的资料，报告与情报，而奥赛尼尔亲王的目光则延伸在书桌对面镶裱着的夫人的油画中的别处。血族的天赋在同一氏族中也稍有各异，据他所知欧克拉翰亲王的能力包括在冥想中将布局可视化。然而这是凭靠全面信息的分析，而非先知般的预测。按照桌边地球仪形状酒架的消耗程度，又是一个不眠的红月。

 

        奥赛尼尔还是发觉了房间中另一血族的存在，逐渐重新滑入现实，暗绿色有棱角的眼因为走廊传来的光线重新对焦，他微微皱了皱眉, 好像是在喃喃自语。

 

        “没有主的高贵算什么？”奥赛尼尔欣赏着维斯康蒂夫人对“埋葬”那一幕的诠释，圣徒圣母面目上并没有厚重浓烈的悲愤，更多的是佩戴着平静的哀伤。[4]

 

        “殿下，像维图里？”不能确定那是否是个问句，他还是接了话。

 

        “不错呦，在议会锻炼得越发牙尖嘴利了。”亲王挑了挑眉，“不过好心提醒你，在阁下们没有问到你时还是不要答话。”副官沉默以对。

 

        “进来吧，奥瑞弗。”在获得允许后他欠身步入，掩上了门。

 

        “这是又给我的猫堆带来了新的小猫？”奥瑞弗看着亲王心不在焉地用笔尖骚扰着桌上那盆金贵的变异教皇硬币的花瓣，后者羞涩地抖动着避开了恶意攻击。他还是无法理解他的主人对那摊文件恶趣味的称呼。至于蓝月的事务，奥赛尼尔在委托下来后不会再浪费时间反复确认进程。

 

        他将密报呈上。

 

        “哦？一次两次不行，看来她还是不死心？”奥赛尼尔快速扫了一眼，半真半假地感叹到。

 

        五年前奥地利的特蕾莎·玛利亚签署了德累斯顿条约。以早就被普鲁士控制的西里西亚换取普方对她丈夫洛林的佛朗西斯一世神圣罗马帝国帝王头衔的认可，这么说来还是不够。[5] 看来卡特琳打算不为英属维图里拿到那块儿封地誓死不休了，甚至愿意为此冒险从卡玛利亚元老院调钱。其实从长期看这一点儿也没有意义，普奥之间的缓冲带就是暂时拿下了，卡在勒托里亚与瓦萨里领地之间，别说单凭维图里，就算加上摄政长老的加西亚的佣兵支持他也不信守得住。

 

        奥瑞弗等着亲王示意，这种级别的决定他无法自作主张。

 

        “让她挪。”奥赛尼尔意味深长地说，半点儿也不着急的样子。

 

        在他行礼离开前，亲王又不紧不慢地追加道，“必要的时候帮她遮一下。”

 

        奥瑞弗将这一条录入了他的无限延长的待办事项中。

 

...Ιρις.. 

        桑德兰被半扶半靠地送入了深红庄园地下的主人房前，拉图卡随意“哎”地打了声招呼就像只野生动物一样窜个没影了。他深吸一口气，推开了新装的彩色玻璃门。

 

        打量着房间四柱床对面新安的巨型金属笼子，华丽的雕饰好像夸张的嘲讽。最后他还是忍不住说，“这个装金丝雀有些大了。”

 

        “只有在他不听话的时候。”希拉头也不抬，继续调弄着桌上的精密金属仪器，从手旁那堆摆得乱七八糟的试剂中准确地抓过装水银的那瓶，娴熟地将其嵌入凹凸的纹饰刻印中。

 

        旁边改良过的安塔诺浸煮炉里，悬停着的解剖结构正确的心形玻璃密封器中， 炼金术师“次要的工作” 在此如火如荼地进行。隔着两层材质血族听觉可以接收到的呲呲作响，单头鹰和渡鸦在烧瓶里打得正欢。[6]

 

        “抱歉丢掉了你的斗篷。”

 

        “那个很容易换掉。”桑德兰希望将这句话理解为意味不明。

 

        无意回答，他取下高脚衣架上的米白色丝绸睡袍，从一摞摞旧书和凌乱摊在地上的烧瓶容器跌撞到衣帽间，关门。换上出来，径直过去躺到了铺好天鹅绒软布，雕有玫瑰，羽毛和十字架的白色大理石棺中，碰地一声拉上盖子。

 

        消极抵抗。希拉摇了摇头，继续着他的活计。

 

...Ιρις.. 

        当桑德兰习惯性地白天起来之后，旁边的黑色石棺与靠墙的四柱床帷幔都如前日一样未动。希拉呢？依然在工作台前。

 

        他注意到左侧新出现的书桌上摞着两个长方体的厚重纸质资料，知道不让希拉如愿它不会轻易善罢甘休，桑德兰叹了口气，走上前坐下开始优先浏览一遍大致内容。希拉甚至知道他对柔软的家具的喜好，靠背椅中镶嵌着X字形的丝绒软垫。 [7]

 

        他立刻微微皱起眉，这些是极尽详细的魔党内部高层的侧写分析。很新的纸，希拉的锐利斜长的字迹。虽然完全没有和它交流的意图，他还是决定进一步确认，“你确定么？” 

 

        “别就这样死了。还有，记得看完之后处理干净。” 他继续手中的活计，晚上这么一耽搁还差了一些没有镶嵌完毕，还好装置比试剂们要稳定许多。希拉甚至都没有提出让神父背下来的意图，他知道他仔细看完就能记下来。既然现前状态无法带他狩猎，先从其他较可以接受的方面来呗。虽然反复催眠自己不要着急，他还没见过绝食而永眠的血族，不过照桑德兰折腾自己的法子确实已经接近了。

 

        “我无意被卷入你们的权力游戏。”

 

        真是遗憾。希拉只是轻轻哼了一声表示他知道对方也知道这一点。帝国鹿那帮家伙吃人不吐骨头的习惯在“休战原则” 第342条法案之后换了种玩儿法依然照旧。他已经可以想象的到，在示意了放开亲王伴侣的权限来跳过议会血奴身份的禁令过后，下议会那帮保守派提前筹划攻势的迫不及待的丑态了。至少目前的这些勉强足够让他自保。

 

        桑德兰不再争论，开始翻开最上方的标记着【海德里希】的文件，希拉并没有特别有向之前他在信理会中获得的情报那般特别强调案例转变前的家世背景，或者攻击习惯等等。而着重于对政策倾向，人际关系的定位，近几个十年的主要涉及事务与深入的筹码弱点分析。

 

        紧接着的是保守派公爵【威廉姆·林特】，新党党首【阿德莱德】，甚至内务部的乌里诺夫，勒托里亚内的内阁成员等等行政，立法司法机构的要员。这样真的好么。他仿佛抖了抖手腕间透明的锁链，无视了桌上那杯红色高脚杯，选了旁边挨着的看起来没什么问题的浅金色淡香槟抿了一口，开始读了起来。

 

[1] According to the harm, 法学中按照损耗伤害给予奖励或者刑罚，类似量刑处理的意思。

[2] Explanatory Judgement 意味着法官有权利解释法案，类似英国现代法庭流程。Stare decisis 指按先例判决。

[3]1 Samuel约等于第四纪的七千万欧元。魔界因为生活消费品资源缺乏物价九界里出了名的高（难怪小恶魔们总是往中洲跑），并且魔族贵族们好像十分爱戴自己第五狱的数学家家教一样採用了混乱的7进制。HDP财政法案修正之后新版货币採用了炼金术的自动换算装置，在不同单位的版面上可以像中洲的电子货币一样改变数值，提高了实用性与效率。

[4] 奥赛尼尔夫人画的是“deposition”,耶稣被抬下十字架的一幕。

[5] Treay of Dresden, 25 December, 1745.

[6] Athanor安塔诺指炼金术师的炉鼎。Hermetic seal玻璃密封器一般来说呈鹅蛋形状，应和世界蛋一说。“The lessor work次要工作”为从水银到银的转变 (第一到第三步)，“the greater work主要工作”则是从银到金的转变 (第四到第六步)。鹰与渡鸦指水银在最初状态和铅的化学反应，是“黑白红”三步体系中“Blackening黑化”的第一道工序。简而言之，希拉又在烧贤者之石玩儿。Titus Burckhardt, Alchemy, 187-9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：奥赛尼尔在欧克拉翰法庭上玩儿的这招出自罗马共和国时期小佩里尼与元老院保守派的同类审理，元老院保守派在仲裁官利用职权改变了投票流程规则，希望投出“无罪”之后，从“处决”转为投了第二顺位选项“流放”。如果对这类博弈论感兴趣，推荐 William Riker 的 The Art of Political Manipulation，政治操纵的艺术。


	16. War on Law 与法律的战争 Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摇曳的火光，远处刑房不断传来的尖叫呻吟中，威尔试图再次咬破指头滴在尖而长的枯稻草上，赶完宣言最后一页的收述。被“绝食抗议”了不知多少个星期，他已经挤不出多少血了。
> 
> 威尔·莫里，他对自己说，假如你这么喜欢危险和献身的话，早应该志愿去二战前线，而不是做什么血奴权益律师。 
> 
> “我不会背叛氏族。” 他庄重地声明。
> 
> 可是氏族背叛了你呀。

**第十四章**

**War on Law 与法律的战争 Part I**

主要坐标 维图里长老院地牢，泰晤士河南，1750s.

Dungeon of Veturii’s Senate, South of Thames, 1750s.

建议配乐: Mechanical Angel, by Sunday Driver, from The Mutiny.

Concerto for Viola d’amore & Lute in D Minor, RV 540: I. Allegro, Vivaldi.

Concerto Grosso in D Major, Op. 3, No. 1: I. Adagio, by Francesco Geminiani.

 

...Ιρις... 

        在英格兰，监狱是用来暂时关押还不起债的赌鬼、时运不顺的赔本商人的。全不列颠大概也只有三四千狱友。所以维图里中洲长老院辖下的地牢不能被称作监狱，而是刑房。

 

        在第无数次节源开支的法令下，长老院地牢的火烛额外昏暗——当然这并不是说血族们真正需要这个，而是颇具创意的资深典狱长鲍里斯·维图里先生认定昏暗的光线与扭曲的投影可以进一步对狱友们制造心理压力，结合用沥青写意地泼成乌黑的阴冷潮湿的砖墙，涂成南北倾斜的地平线，用来加快这些叛徒败类崩溃与认罪的进程。

 

        这座多功能地牢被大致地分为了家世显著、后台强大的没有玩儿过太后的政敌、欠了长老院钱的债鬼所住的由50多间独立的带家具的租住房间组成的“公民区”，与9间家世不那么显著的倒霉鬼鸽子笼一样每300多人一间的“平民区”。

 

        平时两区之间就像不列颠社会的鸿沟一样没什么来往。虽然广泛地被狱友们叫为“城堡”和“屁民区”，不过这就是另一个故事了。

 

        往往真正致命的，是没有窗户，被层层法阵严格防守的地下二层的“保险室”。 它紧挨于刑房与被判处决的血族待收拾的积灰旁边。这里一般是那种背景将将没有及得上“城堡”，却又让太后如鲠在喉的家伙的去处。曾经到此一游侥幸被家父捞走的德鲁索斯大讼曾在回忆录中写道，“这里让最为勇猛的马路英雄闻风丧胆，让唯有耗子，蛤蟆和那帮勒托里亚军部疯子可能可以勉强忍受。”

 

        现在失去了第二次血族战争作为雷厉风行的理由，摄政长老为了至少显得更加遵照法制，从战时的秘密收监更正为了收监→认罪→“转监”到交好的加西亚军事监狱处理的流水作业三部曲。

 

        从“保险室”的镀银充满倒刺的铁栅栏望去，正好可以清晰看见两个看守正在往刑房无名死囚脸上倒灌水泥，据说卡特琳·维图里希望将这几个二战时期主和派余孽饱受痛苦的脸做成死亡面具，摆成一排在如今的摄政王城堡的画廊中留作纪念。据好事者反复试验钻研，发现在活体倒灌，自然风干之后用木桩戳死效果最佳。于是这帮死刑犯便要在死前在受一次活罪。

 

        另外呢，这帮生不逢时的鸽派血系的亲属或许还会收到账单，经济不景气，刑架与各种开销需要犯人自己支付。

 

        摇曳的火光，远处刑房不断传来的尖叫呻吟中，威尔试图再次咬破指头滴在尖而长的枯稻草上，赶完宣言最后一页的收述。被“绝食抗议”了不知多少个星期，他已经挤不出多少血了。

 

        威尔·莫里，他对自己说，一个人在单间禁闭室待久了就会学会自己对自己讲话，假如你这么喜欢危险和献身的话，早应该志愿去二战的前线，而不是做什么血奴权益律师。

 

        这不好笑。只是我们高估了卡玛利亚基本法的覆盖范围，什么时候维图里不走司法程序，而开始依靠生产的口供顶替了。律师因为请证人在盘问程序被以“诽谤摄政长老”入狱，这在中洲都会是荒诞的笑话。不过如果再来一次，大概还是这样的结果。

 

        知道自己不可能看见那一天了，但作为新党喉舌文化部这些拉丁文写就的“遗言”如果能顺利出去，或许有一天他们能用得上。威尔眨了眨眼试图聚焦，并不是昏暗的光线，血族可以夜视，但他的眼睛毁了。

 

        大概要步上高贵的德鲁索斯，马可斯与西蓝的后尘了。 [1]

 

        颤抖着那个还依稀像手的形状的东西在剩下的纸角签上了日期，名字，维图里的姓氏已经被拿走，不过这不是什么要紧的。

 

        威尔决定在被像畜生一样送到加西亚军事监狱宰割之前，在短暂的平静中好好回忆一些稍微美好的时光，不过许普诺斯[2]在他发现没什么可回忆的之前将这个可怜的年轻血族摄住，拖入了仁慈的昏迷。

 

...Ιρις... 

        作者注：高能预警，威尔的回忆比较PG17(暴力)，请自行决定阅读。

 

        和立法条约耗了数十年，从独立于宫廷之外的内殿结业，佩上领结与黑袍为了什么呢？这并不是一个稳步获得权势的最佳途径。

 

       他的思绪回到了第一次与现实真正的接触。是的，就连在转变之前他也未曾经历过那种素菜汤，熏猪肚和洋芋的日子。从雾都梅费尔附近的公寓绕到东区代理人所在的臭名昭著，名称像境遇一样粗暴的黑街。在酒馆旁边的巷子里他看到一堆形状模糊的灰黑东西，它们的一侧被忽明忽暗的烛火照着，另一侧陷落在月光和阴影浑浊的混合体里。

 

        这是一堆人，这些血奴已经死了，首尾的碎块混在一起。

 

        在这堆死者周围，还有一大滩粘稠的液体依稀还在冒气，它反射出发黑的月光，这是腐败的，无法饮用的死者的血。

 

        这些血奴的尸体，他们全都赤裸着，贵族的牧场所有物不需要衣履。弃尸者大概行走的匆忙，懒得掩埋尸体。[3]大概也不需要，整条黑街就是一切不合需要因素的垃圾场。

 

        威尔呼吸不过来，正要走时，他的眼光落在了巷子角落青灰色的砖墙上，与墙角露出来的两只脚。

 

        这两只脚一大一小，脚上穿着鞋，是女性和小孩子的脚。

 

        他知道早已无济于事，自添烦恼，但他还是瞬移上前，墙后面并排躺着一大一小女人和女孩儿。其中一个穿着下级女仆制服，她的脖颈被折断，早已经死了许久。一旁丢弃着的是个很小的孩子，玻璃珠一样的瞳孔扩散，她洗得发白的粉灰色的拼布裙被拉到了脚踝，小小的双腿被折断后扭曲着，保持着张开的姿势。她的未发育完全的胸部有一大半都露在外面，从幼小的胸部到脖颈之间被咬得破烂不堪。

 

        一对人类家奴母女，除了颈间的伤口外，并没有别的伤口。

 

        圣经上有个传说，一个人在观看了火灾之后石化成了石像，威尔在那一刻也成为了石像。他眼前的景象使他无法活动，无法思考。

 

        他踉跄着向后跌下，口中呢喃，“看在上帝的份儿上……”

 

 

...Ιρις... 

       维图里月落城的封地，王宫与长老院之外几乎是同样的情况。他拉开厚重的丝绒窗帘，看着马车车窗外蓝月无人使用的堆积在巷子深处的简陋木棺，破败地七零八落地瘫在墙角，好像没有尽头。发霉泛黑的棺盖随意地被大敞着扔在地上，周围是辨识不出本来颜色的破布。

 

        “怎么会这样呢？”  威尔问， “维图里领地在日不落帝国所及之处，如此富有。”

 

        “当然这里有非常富有，” 车夫解释说， “但我们只得饿着。” 他回头白了威尔一眼，不健康的眼白与两鬓交相辉映，“而卡特琳·维图里用着铂金酒杯大快朵颐。”

 

        ……

 

...Ιρις... 

        …….      

 

        “那些暴民，给他们点红酒和歌舞还不够，就欠圣水和木桩。”  主位上摄政长老将铂金高脚杯放下，在卡特琳几乎是亲自率领维图里成功抵抗了魔党的进攻之后，就连明面上空出亲王座位都省了。

 

        “暴民？”他在长桌后方听到长老会上路易斯公爵挑眉说。

 

        “她说的是贫民。” 乔奈尔大人依然是沉默的心不在焉。

 

        路易斯公爵依然不冷不热，又换来一个席上侍奉的血奴直接用餐刀划开了取血，这是卡玛利亚礼仪被允许的，“暴民不就是平民组成的么。”

 

        “哦，路易斯，你是在说什么字谜吗？” 卡特琳扭头过来说，一如往常地气势凌人。

 

        “当然，我的好夫人。”[4] 路易斯将餐刀放下，笑着露出一口白牙。

 

        ……

...Ιρις... 

       火光摇曳，两个守卫总算做完了今天的份额，瞬移到“保险室”的走廊的简陋三腿木桌旁坐下摸鱼。

 

        守卫一从同样灰不溜秋的五斗柜中取了玻璃瓶率先给自己倒上了淡红色的酒水，向守卫二努努下巴，得到了胡乱挥舞的陶土啤酒杯的信号之后满不情愿地给同伴也倒上小半杯。

 

       “谢了，老哥，”忙了半天的守卫二立刻灌了一口，发出了粗俗的咂嘴声。他的视线转向栅栏另一边大牢里那个蓬头垢面，脏兮兮摊在墙角的家伙。角落是一堆破纸废布，因为被推说是那家伙留的“遗言”而幸免于难，实则是律师在得将被转狱之后留下的平等宣言之类的反动言论。

 

       从第二纪开始长老院就在大力打压这些吃饱了撑的为血奴说话的自由党人士，不过这些家伙就像春笋一样在每轮前辈被冠上”破坏司法制度”等等的空壳罪名之后继续前仆后继地找死。

 

        守卫一干喝着没加多少料的酒也无聊了，也将脑袋转向那边，“嘿嘿，你能想象到有多疼吗？”

 

        “这位刚才还在奋笔疾书的仁兄是……”  守卫二确认着。

 

        “还能是谁呀，又一个惹怒太后的渣滓。”

 

        “还是那帮血统败类？”

 

        “嗯哼。” 守卫一往地下啐了一口，“刚刚又被鲍里斯好好’问候’了一下，他们就是这点好，杀不完也打不死。” 

 

        守卫二点了点头，继续舀着木桌上的分配的被稀释的清汤寡水。那血族说的开心，继续侃侃而谈，说狱头鲍里斯又新改良了血猎的“Capo”[5]，可以永久性地毁掉“这帮杂碎”的眼睛腿脚。

 

        “也算是有血性的，坐了三个月，复活了五六次。真是够了，承认了不就得了。不就那么回事儿吗。呸——”守卫不满地将陶土杯子摔下，“水比血多。”

 

        守卫二点头赞同，“这轮节流克扣的不是一星半点儿。”

 

        “还不算最那个啥的，”似乎回想起了二战时的志在饿死多余血族的定量供应，守卫一连连骂了几声“鸟人”,“米迦勒的裤裆”等等粗俗话压惊。后来僵硬地转移话题，“我说小哥，看你这年纪怎么混到这鬼地方了？”

 

        “偷吃了女王的蔓越莓派啊，” 他用了一种隐晦又淫秽的说法。[6]

 

        “哎呦，看不出，看不出。” 守卫二嘿嘿一笑，之后又觉得太过幸灾乐祸了，转而连连摇头。瞥了一眼破破烂烂的挂钟，“也到时辰了。” 他骂骂咧咧地瞬移到牢门口，顺手拿墙上的钥匙串儿将门打开，粗鲁地一把将那个虚弱将死的犯人提着领子捻出来，又给他兜头灌了一口Capo，“走咯，今儿就你一个。”

 

        到了重重从伊瑞博引用的法阵把守的正门口这家伙又向脚下啐了一口，“跟典头说了没必要搞这个那个的，撒旦知道大人吃了多少回扣。” 决计没有拿够工钱的守卫更加慢吞吞地上前从兜里掏出一张与这鬼地方同样应景的脏兮兮的纸团，好一阵功夫将它轧平，开始用指缝藏污纳垢的长指甲往装置里输入进出口令，因为按错了一次还险些被飞来的绿色火团炸入永眠。

 

        他气急败坏地嚷嚷，“瞧瞧哪个拿木棒的蠢货的伎俩，从里边开还折腾！”

 

        “说不定是为了防止从里边进了耗子越狱, 老哥儿。”同样狼狈，然而却及时将犯人按下身躲过一劫的守卫二试图安慰。

 

        “哈哈，怎么可能，这么多年你爷爷我在的时候就没丢过人，” 守卫一气急反乐，一脑袋拍到犯人头上，“我说小子儿，没人来救你，没——人儿！”[7]

 

        趁这个时候二号去将马车备好，拜长老院新裁资金的法令，马车也缺胳膊少腿一派风烛残年的老乞丐模样，不过还好看犯人这样，也没有半路而逃的精神。

 

        “咱儿上路咯。” “吁驾——” 将游离状态的律师扔垃圾一样丢到后车厢，连绑都懒得绑，守卫一自以为说了个俏皮话，“牛鞭”皮鞭[8]抽的响响，像个老兵油子一样继续向年轻小辈介绍经验，“小哥儿知道咱是去哪儿？”

 

        “中洲加西亚的地盘？” 他想暗自给自己一巴掌，什么中洲，呸呸呸。

 

        “要我说，太后这招玩儿的高，这种败类就该让那群人渣慢慢弄死。”

 

        “就是，省的扫地了，那么多灰。” 守卫二继续临场发挥他天马行空的想象力。自从加西亚军部与太后联盟，维图里向来有将把不稳定因素借转监送入军部重犯大牢处理，最后一个斗殴重伤不治了事。干干净净，不落口实。

 

        “懒鬼一个，同乐同乐。” 守卫一佯装白了他一眼，继续吹牛皮，“你是不知道，天不好时那个灰，噗噗，一堆一堆用簸箕扫都扫不完。”

 

         “哦，是么。” 守卫二说着特意快速在后颈一掌击昏了守卫一号，抓出钥匙打开了马车的后门，“埃德加阁下的传信，请你暂时先到大陆或者十三殖民地去避避风头。” 威尔恍惚中看见守卫压低了声音说，从袖口中取出一封折得一丝不苟的信件。

 

...Ιρις... 

        就算是在这种弥留状态，威尔连那份伪造信件拆都没拆。

 

        主要是因为现在埃德加·维图里在筹码不足的情况下怎么可能公然与卡特琳对上。太后对所有试图动她口粮的血族都毫不留情的。在被导师带入这个行当前他就知道面对着这一天，只是——直到今天，不能坐视。

 

        假如渗透者不是新党派来的血族，那么可能性只有一个。早听闻魔党为了将维图里的内斗激化，有长期引渡摄政长老反对党的计划，不过威尔不会给人机会将他当枪使。

 

        “Touché, 为了不给你落下口实，还是继续用这个壳啦。” 守卫二直接换了个口气说，从鼓鼓囊囊的破布衣服中取出一纸盒不知道放在哪里的血族饮料，贴心地自己先嘬了一口，将那个角折回去，撕开纸屋子的另外一端递了过去。

 

        威尔打起精神尽量礼貌地推拒， “我不会背叛氏族。” 他庄重地声明。

 

        可是氏族背叛了你呀。守卫二怜悯地想，他撇了撇嘴，再次将纸盒子捧过去，“诺，这个可不算是贿赂。”

 

        是卡特琳，不是维图里，维图里还有救。 威尔·饿了数个星期的·莫里意会了在心中回击，还是接过，控住不住地贪婪地啜着。

 

        其实我开始喜欢你了。半晌，瓦萨里的幻术师歪头商量道，“要不去新世界？”  说着从兜里掏出了另外几张伪得真假莫辨的通行证，像扑克牌一样张开成个小扇子，竟然从乔万尼到阿佩普都有。[9]

 

        威尔并没有推拒，虽然他知道从没有没来由的恩惠。卡特琳将她权力所触及不到的反对者都处以了流放，现在该轮到他了。

 

 

[1] Drusus, Marcus 与Celons 是三位维图里在呼吁推行血奴权益修正案中意外死亡的律师，其中德鲁索斯·维图里VI在被父亲从地牢中保释出来之后还是不幸在中洲欧洲大陆出差时被“碰巧遇见”的吸血鬼猎人佣兵团击杀。

[2] Hypnos， 奥林匹斯体系中的睡梦之神。

[3] 部分灵感来源于维克多·雨果在《九三年》中对战争后的描述景象。

[4] “Of course, my fair lady”

[5] 黑话，液化银。在工业革命初期血猎终于成功提炼出了这种对魔党勒托里亚格外有效的武器。Capo主要被填充在火枪中作为弹药，缺点是缺少火系法术加持时非常不好携带。

[6] Touched the cranberry pie of your highness, cran蔓越=crown王冠，威胁到了女王的地位，更粗俗的双关是“派”，咳咳。

[7] 因为守卫两个血族说的是当时下等人说的口语化英文，而非维图里通用的宫廷法语，所以在这里翻译成了口语化的儿化音。“Lad, ya’an’t got nobody, nooo-bo-dy!”

[8] Bull’s Pizzle, 一种英国刑房流行的用公牛咳咳做成的长鞭，主要用来抽犯人。

[9] 通行证=月落城使用的到其他氏族封地需要的护照。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：年轻的Will Murray 威尔·莫里，用在反奴隶制里程碑式的萨墨阿佩普v斯图尔特案件中的英国法庭上的曼斯菲尔德大人命名。维图里长老院的地牢的建筑原型是Marshalsea, 英国18世纪臭名昭著的马歇尔希监狱。不过马歇尔希主要的犯人还是无法还债者，且鲜少使用刑罚，狱中甚至有小卖部等等设施。
> 
> 什么，你说不列颠的重刑犯都去哪儿了，哦呵呵呵…….Shame, shame,（指向地图上的澳大利亚和池塘对面）。


	17. War on Law 与法律的战争 Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刘易斯·费尔南德子爵曾经颇为艳羡地在他的杂志Le Charme专栏里谈到过，当法国血族的生活完全被虚荣心，各种活动和舞会构成时，德国血族的生活是趋向静观，富于沉思和幻想的(原文是'老气横秋、死气沉沉')。与文艺复兴精神的博学家所追求的“文雅”类似，勒托里亚血族们拥有一种优雅与残忍的平衡。
> 
> ——然而只要传送到了议事厅就好像满不是这回事。
> 
>  "秩——秩序——秩序！”
> 
> 席上爆出一系列的高声嘲笑。

**第十四章**

**War on Law 与法律的战争 Part II**

主要坐标 维图里长老院地牢，泰晤士河南，1750s.

Dungeon of Veturii’s Senate, South of Thames, 1750s.

建议配乐: Mechanical Angel, by Sunday Driver, from The Mutiny.

Concerto for Viola d’amore & Lute in D Minor, RV 540: I. Allegro, Vivaldi.

Concerto Grosso in D Major, Op. 3, No. 1: I. Adagio, by Francesco Geminiani.

 

...Ιρις... 

       中洲哈斯堡王朝，圣弗洛里安修道院新建的图书馆由宜人的原木色内嵌式书架，与浅金巴洛克雕饰组成，空气中弥漫着纸质书特有的淡香，二层高的拱顶上，巴托罗缪 阿尔托蒙提的壁画色调恬然，描绘着理想化的圣婚，美德与智慧的结合。

 

       秋日午后刚刚好的阳光透过书架间隙的落地窗照射到理查德森的木制长桌那块儿，他将单边眼镜取下来，抬头向坐到对面，手搭在桌上十指交叉的来人问候。

 

       “呦？加布，什么风把你吹来了？” 据说是哈斯堡小贵族学者的理查德森将新版教会法放下笑道，虽然这很有明知故问的嫌疑。

 

       “当然是特派自由任务下来的，”[1] 加布瑞风尘仆仆地将兜帽取下来，露出了柔软光滑的长发，目前是比较日常的亚麻浅金色。“哥哥这边进展还顺利么？职权所限，这边我和米歇尔哥哥有点挡不住卡梅尔他们了。”

 

       “还是来晚了几步，” 想到克里特府传来的消息，自己中意的候选人中途转向了黑暗阵营，或许是几率巧合，也不能不说是一种必然。理查德森轻声叹气双手将书合上，“不说这些了，想必是因为潘城会后的动作？”

 

       “嗯，哥哥总算让HDP(魔界民主党)那边放行了。” 在潘地曼尼南三个主要党派中僵持了许久，想必HNC中立党从中周旋了许久，至于中间的利益交换等等。很遗憾他们这边的情报还没有到如此详细的地步，自从将情报部委外给了专业人士CONTRACTUS, 潘城看得很好。[2]

 

       “加布，记得注意影响。” 理查德森佯怒着眉头轻蹙，至少表面上立场要正确，聖父知道中洲有没有似乎无处不在的探子，加布再被弹劾就要在这一纪第无数次被“停职到中洲历练”了。并不是说带薪休假不好，然而现在这个时机显然不方便。

 

       加布再次露出了那种让人不忍继续说教的纯美而无辜的微笑，不过他比较其他几位对这对水汪汪的小鹿眼睛抵抗力较高。

 

       “上面怎么看？” 理查德森率先问，虽然两派在休战时期习惯性互相针对，然而往往真正做决定的并非是他们。

 

       “还是老样子。” 那位依然若即若离，意味不明。

 

       “虽然潘城要求类似，这确实是个机会将中洲向普通民众开放。” 战后好容易花费一整纪落实的第五修正案，其实本质上就是个用于中洲的互相的限制手段。况且局势渐渐稳定下来的第二纪双方在中洲大规模对上，制造混乱的概率基本可以忽视。毕竟，用现下流行的话说，没有人想第一个扣动扳机。

 

       米迦勒大概希望在潘城通过启动第五修正案的重新谈判之际，附加上允许普通群众在休假时期在中洲行走的条款，而偏向鹰派的反对党则决心阻止从制衡转向开放的条款进程。

 

       “那下面那群中层呢？”

 

       “他们有其他的考虑。” 加布低下头，有时候理查德森真的很佩服这个弟弟，加布分明看得很清，却始终保持着对未来转好的期望。所谓其他的考虑算是过于礼貌的委婉说法，他们什么时候在乎过作为基数的，机构的齿轮和砖块呢？

 

       “看样子是时候回去了，”理查德森起身将手稿书册整齐地推回书架原处，假期总是这么短暂，“不过还是应该去正式打一次招呼，毕竟有始有终。”

 

       “可以同去吗？” 加布半开玩笑睁大眼睛提议。他不免有些好奇，是哥哥亲自看上的副官候选人，这个的意义自然与普通的程序截然不同。

 

       “看看合适的时机。”目前好像人还在月落城重点监管呢。

 

[1] Legatio libera,  当时需要短期离职到中洲行走的高层会启用一些非正式性质的“自由任务“公费旅行。

[2] CONTRACTUS（契约文化）是 无尽之地的情报买卖与恶魔的灵魂契约的掮客公司，幕后老板是HNC魔界中立党的墨菲斯托·菲里斯。

 

...Ιρις... 

       帝国议事厅一直以来走得都是实用主义路线, 无论是庭前朴素的镌刻格言【Höre raben höhnisch】， 罗马式恢弘的大理石立柱，还是正厅前随性得任意的红蓝新月羽毛喷泉（其他十一氏族都是该隐或者二代始祖雕像），少即是多，让人怎么也挑不出什么毛病来。

 

       帝国鹿一层大厅占领了一整座后墙的长卷轴油画的主题也并非是什么天使长堕天，圣战冲突，甚至该隐转化二代血族之流的史诗题材，而是中洲西南边界灰蒙蒙一片的林间风光。

 

       或许是亲王的恶趣味，这幅杳无人烟，静谧而内容模糊的黑森林卷轴从第二纪高层改组，议会制度建立之初就屹立不倒地挂着。火灾、天界不成功的侵略战争、三代的谋反……或许这片雾蒙蒙的黑森林才能比约书亚还淡定，比维图里还永恒。它也是勒托里亚体制的现实体现——一方面是绝对法制的公选议会制，另一面是矛盾的亲王的绝对权威与领主们根深蒂固的影响力。

 

       中洲，密党，甚至九界，在哪里不是大同小异——所以又怎么样呢。阿德莱德公爵向试图礼节性调情的前台秘书笑了笑，不紧不慢地大步踱步向四层的科文部走去。虽然到了这个位置他已经不用向战前那个小小的特派员一样行色匆匆地去哪儿都争分夺秒地瞬移，不过提早到场已经成了习惯。 怎么说，礼仪成就血族？[1]

 

       然而阿德莱德打算暂时无视邀请式地大开着的会场大门，人们应该准时。不是 ~~提前~~ ，而是准时。

 

       于是计算着时间先到了科技文化部的茶室，他会心一笑，其他两位也已经在座了。“今天必须有人在帝国鹿提出这项议案，” 阿德莱德直接开门见山，同时招手让血仆添上伯爵茶，会议之前几个血族需要清醒，不管是庆功还是买醉，酒是留给会后的。

 

       “排掉我，” 赫尔曼举手投降，茶杯带瓷盘稳稳卧在腿上，“下议院不会听我的，我是伯爵，还是科文部。” 从普通公民选上来的代表们从一个极端走向了另一个极端，自动敌视，或者说至少怀疑所有有家世背景的血族，好像立场理念也是继承遗传来的似的。

 

       “我呢，他们大概也不会听的，我是前商会说客。” 法比安摆了摆手，商人资本家和其走狗与贵族老爷同罪。两个血族又看向党首。

 

       “记得吗？保守党多数。至于我，他们也不会听的，我是阿德莱德。”

 

       一阵沉默。

 

       “好像已经立过案了，内务部在上上个月底通过的。” 

 

       “也就是说，有等于没有。” 阿德莱德将烟掐掉，如果茶室的水晶烟灰缸算是积极公民，估计他现在已经因谋杀罪去了二楼法庭。

 

       “那就让它重新提上日程。”

 

       “因此得今天在会上说说。” 科文部副部继续推进，他在公事方面比较主动。

 

       “我看没必要，估计在下议院就足够了。”这样不用特意去解决顽固不化的克里斯蒂安，他们只需要获得莱因哈德的妥协。

 

       “艾德，这再怎么着儿也算是整个月落城封地的事务......”

 

       “内务部过不去？”  虽然也算是保守派，乌里诺夫应该不会过于阻碍这种类型的提议，不过他下面的城建干不干，财务部提不提得出钱就是另一回事了。

 

       “上上个月底……” 法比安低声提醒。

 

       “社会党少数怎么看？” 几个血族立刻盯住他，即是对于阿德莱德来说，将新党与血奴权益锁在一起，这也不是个过于愉快的差事。

 

...Ιρις... 

       刘易斯·费尔南德子爵曾经颇为艳羡地在他的杂志Le Charme专栏里谈到过，当法国血族的生活完全被虚荣心，各种活动和舞会构成时，德国血族的生活是趋向静观，富于沉思和幻想的(虽然原文是‘老气横秋、死气沉沉‘)。与文艺复兴精神的博学家所追求的“文雅”类似，勒托里亚血族们拥有一种优雅与残忍的平衡。[2]

 

       ——然而只要传送到了议事厅就好像满不是这回事。

 

       被称为“公厕承重墙”，有效隔离一层上下议院的炼金装置挡板已经被庄严撤开，勒托里亚臭名昭著的高层贵族，与由比例代表制选上来的下议院代表，十三领区的执政官先生们打着领结，少数女代表们带着丝巾汇聚一堂，吵吵嚷嚷。实木席位正好围城一个”U”的漏斗形，中间则是下议院议长看起来相当适合被群起而攻之，孤零零的演说台。

 

       上下议院被截然不同的色调装横分割得泾渭分明，为了体现起码的政治正确，一面是为了突出沉稳的墨蓝色，一面是血液干涸的那种大丽花红。[3] 或许只有两边悬挂着的鲜血羽毛族徽勉强证明着“男厕”和“女厕”少得可怜的共同点——双方暂时达成共识都不同意对方。

 

       本来帝国鹿会议厅的席位向前亲王时代卡帕多西亚亲王的王座看齐，庄严朴素实用而为了“时刻警示领导人应如坐针毡，反复斟酌”故意搞得十分不舒适，只是几排类似法院陪审团的木椅。然而人家亲王只需要在接见大臣与外交官时小坐，帝国鹿在二战战前长达一星期多的会议之中，首次上下议会达成了部分共识，迫使中途休会，让财务部拨了公款，让内务部以空前的效率更新了座椅。不过内务部托词时间比较紧，最后的成品只是安上了软垫而已，让“公厕”成功蜕变为了“为防止精神病人自杀的疗养院公厕”。

 

       ——这不好笑，特别是作为当事人和直接受害者。

 

       亲王希拉那个披着奥克斯的壳的副官首先在会议的第一个小时作了关于潘地曼尼南议会对于第五修正案重新谈判提案的通过，详细而适度的演讲总结。唇亡齿寒可能有点过了，然而月落城自建成以来就与魔界千丝万缕的关系是九界公认的事实。魔族与血族常常被调侃成位面级别的英法与比利时，不过他们的文化出口与中洲的影响力远远比那个海峡旁的小国要大罢了。

 

       一个纪过去了，魔族们为了到中洲活动启用原条约中的空子重新谈判也是意料之内，情理之中。虽然将中洲视为所有物的天界肯定百般不愿，但现在的问题是魔党，至少是族内该不该在其间插一脚。

 

       帝国鹿没有简单的论题，插有插的好处，不插也有不插的理由。亲和HRC（魔界皇室联盟）的保守党人士当然希望鼎力支持，在卖魔界一个人情的同时给自家在中洲领地的活动谋些福利。而保守党有什么议题新党不做出反对呢？只是反对的激烈程度不尽相同而已。阿德莱德无意与天界闹得太僵，特别在是天使们与魔界的冲突逐渐尘埃落定，之前不暇顾及的血族目前被放置在一个微妙的位置。少数学院派，社会党大刺刺地犯着“不站队之罪”，冷眼瞧着新党与保守党的好戏。[4]

 

       不过还好，今天的预定日程只是报告性质，在费安尼洛即兴而流利地说完结语——这家伙也是个人才——众代表和大人们准备各回各家补觉吃早茶之际，波兹南社会党代表在众人的一片怨声载道中立刻趁下议院议长程式化地询问“众代表还有其他需要报告的事宜么？“时趁机举牌，再次提起了就勒托里亚领地下水系统重新整修的议案。

 

       勒托里亚就是聊出兵，坑钱的时候意见偶尔一致。然而一旦涉及公共利益，公共资源，公共福利等任何和公共靠上边的东西，形势就越来越有意思了。

 

       “公共资金不是就这样挥霍的，这样还和维图里有什么区别？！”这是明显是财政部代表，这帮精打细算了两辈子的家伙最擅长地就是一丝不苟，一毛不拔地美名曰节省开支。毕竟每一分(族内)省下的都是（他们）赚到的。

 

       “我与我领区的血族都认为卫生的水源是月落城居民的基本权利，不论种族，不论家族地位，不管是积极公民还是人类血奴都应该有同等的权利使用水源……” 这个是没什么油水的卫生部发言人。

 

       “诸位需要考虑战后中洲领区边界的重建！” 上议院军部发言人加入战局。

                

       “吁——”

 

       “我们需要优先考虑城建的其他重心——” 这个是内务部的家伙, 低头看稿， “何况在1740-1750 我族的月落城建设达，到了百分之零的，百分之零的高速增长…”

 

       席上爆出一系列的高声嘲笑。

 

       “从0%我们确切地了解到了安德森代表是如何喜欢拟人化政治的，（嘿嘿嘿）我们已经过了利未安森体系！[5] 当——（哈哈）当——（各种风格的笑声）当——当谈及长远利益时我想诸位都可以发现安德森君非凡的从所罗门向利未安森主义的原地倒退。” 新党的反对派举牌起身说。

 

       又是一阵嘘声和喧哗。或许原地倒退这个逻辑不通的词句会荣登Scorpitorisirium月刊 ”最佳发言”讽刺专栏。

 

       那位代表感觉气氛不错，又故意正气凌然地夸张补充道，“或者说，从公鸡人到牛头人的转变。” [6]

 

       "秩——秩序——秩序！”席上的发言人起身双手做了几个笃定的手势，“我们需要一些秩序。另外，我好像听见了发言中的什么鸟人（又一阵嘲笑），我需要请按安东代表, 简单地，立刻收回这个相当非议会的词。” [7]

 

       “我郑重表示无视发言人的请求。”

 

       “我郑重对此表示感谢。” 发言人嘲讽地接道，席间又是一阵笑声。

 

       “每月都有上百的血奴因病而死，这是对资源和资产的浪费——西西弗斯大帝都为小恶魔修过下水道！” [8] 卫生部那个代表振振有词地有理据争。

 

       “那是莫瑞亚要拿变异耗子做实验！我们需要退回到玩弄食物的时代吗？” [9]

 

       莱茵哈德起身，“秩序！这是个严肃论题，先生们，我们不需要大呼小叫，秩序！还有你，安条克，你需要回家之后抄写一千遍‘我会乖乖尊重议长的要求’！”

 

       “噢——噢——”

 

       “休会，休会！叫后勤的来，我想我们都需要冷静一下，”下议院议长将平光眼镜摔在演讲台上，虽然这是个经典动作，这样的频率下去它们就要危险了。“什么，有没有搞错？当然上不带酒精的！”

 

       ……

 

[1] 阿德莱德在这里换用的是“Manner makth kindred.”

[2] Sprezzatura. 巴尔达萨雷·卡斯狄里奥内在《庭臣论》中提出的宫廷适用的风雅内涵。

[3] Dahlia Red是服装设计中的一个紫红色色号。

[4] 但丁的神曲·地狱篇将天界魔界战争中不站队的中立天使扔到了第一狱。

[5] 此处所指的是魔界前任君主萨米尔死后临时继位的摄政王 利未安森·法拉米斯，任期以铁血手腕和对普通民众的高度漠视闻名。此处新党反对派所引用的是后一点。

[6]牛头人指魔界的阿托尼图斯魔族，以英勇善战，作风残暴，外形丑恶闻名。

[7] 在这里安东尼克 勒托里瑞斯 V 用的是形容天使的具有侮辱性质的“Cockman (Hahnmann)“ 和后面意思类似的“Bullman (Stiermann)”, 后面莱因哈特说的则是较为文雅些的“鸟人Birdman (Vogelmann)”.

[8]魔界上古时代末期的著名君王，成功将法拉海姆，华纳海姆与冥界黑尔收入魔界版图中。

[9] Morior莫瑞亚是雾色山脉体系科米提斯的对立神，曾经担任过西西弗斯·法拉米斯的首相。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注： 帝国鹿的原型是英国下议院，因为那里故事比较为沉闷的德国议会要多，气氛要火热。嗯，反正维图里这时也没有议会。
> 
> 月落城的下水系统城建是意义近乎现代意义上的医保这样的问题，因为这个直接体现了两个主要派对于人类血奴权益问题的态度。自然不同势力会进行死磕。
> 
> “Order! O——O——Order”是一个英国下议院的梗，一般在某些代表说了一些大逆不道的俏皮挤兑人的话之后席间会乱成菜市场。在这里则是德文Ordern（秩序）,所以后面席下会吁声说“噢噢”。


	18. War on Law 与法律的战争 Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间推到会议之前，希拉将看了小半天勒托里亚机密的桑德兰从深红庄园拽出来溜达，传送直达了议事厅一层，“恰巧遇见了” 黑森林壁画前的一个只是随意穿着没有掖好的单层袖口衬衫，胳膊上胡乱一团搭着米色风衣的血族。那个长着小雀斑的年轻人另一只手举着一支铁锈色的试管架在壁画前小心翼翼地晃悠，不时用默念着催动玻璃棒自动搅拌一下，四周弥散着一股让人头痛的蒜味儿。

**第十四章**

**War on Law 与法律的战争 Part III**

主要坐标 维图里长老院地牢，泰晤士河南，1750s.

Dungeon of Veturii’s Senate, South of Thames, 1750s.

建议配乐: Mechanical Angel, by Sunday Driver, from The Mutiny.

Concerto for Viola d’amore & Lute in D Minor, RV 540: I. Allegro, Vivaldi.

Concerto Grosso in D Major, Op. 3, No. 1: I. Adagio, by Francesco Geminiani.

 

...Ιρις... 

        时间推到会议之前，希拉将看了小半天勒托里亚机密的桑德兰从深红庄园拽出来溜达，传送直达了议事厅一层，“恰巧遇见了” 黑森林壁画前的一个只是随意穿着没有掖好的单层袖口衬衫，胳膊上胡乱一团搭着米色风衣的血族。那个长着小雀斑的年轻人另一只手举着一支铁锈色的试管架在壁画前小心翼翼地晃悠，不时用默念着催动玻璃棒自动搅拌一下，四周弥散着一股让人头痛的蒜味儿。

 

        他已经活了足够的时间知道他所了解的一个人只是对方所展示出来的和他自以为的对方的结合，还好后者比较透彻。希拉饶有兴致地观察着小神父面部微妙地更换到了另外一幅脸孔，这家伙似乎只有在对外人时才显得优雅恬淡、彬彬有礼，而并非在家里像被一刀切了脑袋的死鱼一样，病态地奄奄一息。

 

        或许这才是他目前需要的，也算作暂时转移注意力。经过了多次节外生枝，希拉也不大放心将幼崽独自放在家里。

 

        “希拉先生，”看到躲不过，那血族上前点了点头，将瓶塞扭好抱歉地笑笑，“上次偶然发现这片黑森林有催化剂加成的作用。”

 

        希拉做了一个请随意的手势，“这么说阿德莱德还是决定被公事缠身了？” 在他也被帝国鹿那摊烂泥缠身中他需要一个公信力较强，比较靠谱的保姆，虽然赫尔曼不是第一选项，不过也不坏。

 

        领导一发话，只能从了，“要不我带冯·克里特阁下四处转转，参观一下？”

 

        再好不过了，“亚伦伯格，记得毛不少一根地还给我。”

 

        “当然当然。” 血族立正，佯装行了个迷你军礼。让桑德兰颇为惊讶的是，在希拉前脚骂骂咧咧，气势汹汹地冲上右侧楼梯消失，后脚亚伦伯格就做了个鬼脸，非常体贴地问，“那么早安，请便吧。”[1]

 

        “德文就好。”桑德兰当然流利以对。亚伦伯格，Hocadel。[2]虽然他知道目前有着无数需要面对的问题，他还是忍不住考虑是指亚伦伯格公爵，还是更加久远的伯爵。他脑中不由翻出了赫尔曼·李 VIII博士兼子爵的资料，科文部长，新党学院派，兼职学者。

 

        相当令人惊讶的，勒托里亚中还有这样有人类气息的贵族。假如不是并没有掩饰的瞳色，他甚至无法轻易分辨出子爵的血族身份；也不知其中多少是天赋，多少是性格导致的——不过他怎么算是血族专家呢？

 

        “噢？希拉先生明显将你藏得很好，大家都很好奇。”对方抓了抓鸟窝头，将试管换到了大衣的那只手里，伸出手，“很高兴能把名字和脸对上，赫尔曼·李。”

 

        “桑德兰，”两人短短地握手，他为赫尔曼没有当众行上夸张的贵族礼松了口气，“需要帮忙么？”

 

        “谢了，我是希望哈，然而需要谨慎天雷，”他拔开盖子闻了闻，“嗯差不多了，那我们开始吧？正好可以上到四楼将这几只轻浮的小家伙们放好。”

 

        “这个是砷类易燃物？”[3] 了然于心所谓访问的非正式性质，桑德兰找了个话题，试剂从气味和色泽上表现得接近。

 

        “科米提斯啊，你也对新兴学科感兴趣？”赫尔曼像柯基犬一样睁大水汪汪的眼睛感叹，“正在实验将空气炸弹到燃烧弹的改良，目前只停留在易燃的地步，然而还有什么燃烧弹需要火柴？”

 

        “很有意思，如果没有记错，德·伽西科特先生好像也在做类似的课题。这是公事还是消遣？”

 

        “两者兼有之吧，反正也是民用，”说到共同话题赫尔曼显然非常有精神，“呃，拆迁，烧树林什么的。技术现在才刚刚在起步阶段，还有很多可以和需要探索的。说的探索——欢迎来到一楼主厅，这边是打卡报到，存外套的前台，”两人稍微走近了一些，那个老是向艾德抛媚眼的前台小姐冲着赫尔曼哼了一声，在看见旁人的时候立刻绽开一个教科书版本的热情微笑，赫尔曼又暗自翻了个白眼。

 

        “从右边和左边楼梯分别进入上下议院，由于今天开集体会议中间的挡板被收了上去，”他指了指中庭两个大理石立柱中间可见的装置，“不知道从什么时候开始，它被叫做厕所承重墙。”

 

        “令人印象深刻。” 桑德兰环顾了周围浅金与蓝灰的主色调，由大理石支撑的三层楼梯，与吊顶上似曾相识的铁架枝形吊灯，议事厅明显没有走目前主流的装饰路线。

 

        “今天估计要刀光剑影了，有兴趣还可以溜进去旁听，”赫尔曼率熟门熟路地上了右边楼梯，二层是更多的立柱与宽敞的实木房间，不过几扇墨绿磨砂玻璃门都关着，走廊上悄无人烟、落针可闻，“这层是最高法院，和分别的被告原告，律师法官休息室。和一层布置一样，只要记住左边都是关于populus的就好了，”他指了指左边，“民事、”右边，“刑事，不过法官大人们都盘踞在了上议院，真不知道到底哪个才是兼职。”

 

        继续往上爬，赫尔曼又吐槽解释自己的缺席，“作为新党，在上议会也不顶什么用。不像那些因为在下议院搞事情随便被封个爵位扔到老爷们口中的可怜代表们，普鲁士境内自动世袭的更加悲催。”

 

        “不过至少在基本法的范围内有些发言权，”桑德兰试图找些勒托里亚拿得出手的东西作为安慰。

 

        “正像它们的名字一样，相当基本。”法制大概只在有资产纠纷的时候奢侈地插手，且不说立法者们正像一群好几百岁的孩子一样聚众吵吵嚷嚷。另外呢，“上议院嘛，有对亲王决策实际意义上的一票否决权，”

 

        “通过议长？” 他做出猜测，为了互相制衡刻意的权力重叠自然会有权力摩擦。

 

        “通过不办事。” 赫尔曼摊手苦笑，往往就是这么简单粗暴，不过比起密党的老牌儿头子菲利普亲王之流，埃布雷考特还没有那么光杆。

 

        桑德兰在脑中记下一笔，月落城与中洲其实并没有很大差别。

 

        三楼，赫尔曼深吸口气，双手推开古铜色把手的木门，吹了口气，“在这里代表什么都插一脚的内务部欢迎您。”

 

        桑德兰还以为误入了新式报社的编辑部，纸质文件一摞摞零散盘踞在一排排桌面上，地板上，甚至墙边的装饰壁炉里。半满半空的茶杯与玻璃杯在走廊左侧的长方形会议桌上堆积在一边。右侧尽头办公桌隔断隐隐约约传来实习生敲击通讯水晶的声音。[4] 四周一派政府倒闭，官员紧急撤退后狼藉而萧条的景象。

 

        他掩饰地做出轻咳，习惯了罗马同样、甚至约莫更加拖沓的效率下至少一丝不苟的门面，这个状况还是不由得让他失笑，“和法官先生们一样？”

 

        “半斤八两，不过主要在下议院。”勒托里亚行政与立法并不避嫌，他们这时候都在小鹿里掐架呢。赫尔曼又瞄了一眼面前不堪的惨况，虽然自己没有清洁强迫症，他摇了摇头表示这帮血族没救了，多少血奴清理人员都无法使内务部保持整洁，到最后他们自家的后勤部干脆让办公室自生自灭了，于是情况就从巴黎街道沦落为了地狱的贫民窟。

 

        李率先从事故现场撤离，把易燃易爆物夹在腋下将门保持拉着，“好了这里也就这样了，上楼看看我们和财务部挤在一处的可怜的小办公室。”

 

        从议事厅的办公室分配上其实就能直观看出勒托里亚对各个部门分别的重视程度，不说财务和总行，四层走廊右手边被统称为科文部的科技部与文化部门勉强挤在一起。

 

        看起来月落城掌握着超前的玻璃切割工艺，同样是磨砂玻璃结构，然而科技部明显走着截然不同的简洁实用风格。虽然各种花样的机械仪器包围着主厅，与其说是政府部门，不如说是个像中洲近几年纷纷冒出头的化学实验室。

 

        金属质感的壁炉，玻璃蒸馏设备与古色古香、装着高低不一的试剂瓶瓶罐罐的木质立柜，放置着精确沙漏与容器器材的古董有种时空错乱感。他不由在脑中与希拉的迷你工作区域做对比。不同于炼金术师诡谲而精密的尖端神秘主义，这里处处是错误法与反复实验的痕迹，比如略微高出一些的天花板上顽固的几片焦黑，处理箱中扭曲着形状不明的容器遗体。不过他还是为目前尚没有看到人类或者什么其他生物的标本而松了一口气。

 

        赫尔曼做了个稍等一下的手势，拱开对面其中一扇绘制着不详的爆炸云的金属门将试管放了回去，又瞬移出来像警觉的小动物一样屏住呼吸，等了几秒听到他的“小家伙们”没有再次引爆才恢复了正常神态，老气横秋地叹了口气，“这是个高危闲职部门。”

 

        可以看得出来，同时致以诚挚的问候。桑德兰微微眯起眼睛保持微笑。

 

        “正好小家伙们大多都在黄昏城开另外一个会。”虽然处理方法不同，按照目前的进程来说科学与炼金术，锻造还是不分家的，在助手学者们去和另一个家“联络感情”时，赫尔曼只得继续当看这个家的。他推开另一扇写意地飞溅着一堆不明的油漆点儿的门，请访客进来继续找些好玩的。

 

        一个被轻铁围栏包裹，半开放式的精致露台，视线可及处的大理石桌上铺散着一堆铅笔涂抹的演算，在更多的仪器之间有只古铜望远镜调皮地从玻璃窗之间探出头。

 

        “这个是观星仪？” 桑德兰微微低头打量，新的研究成果，像改良的消色差透镜，总是赏心悦目又让人惊奇的。他礼貌地没有上前动手动脚，赫尔曼随即做了个孩子气的笑，到阳台上熟练地将那个大家伙的多重镜片调试好，“被安置在顶楼的福利。感谢诺尔斯坦，月落城的星群是直接模拟中洲夜空的。”其实希拉·安布雷考特的那个才称得上超级专业，超级诱人。不过说真的，现在就想着走关系？

 

     “另外呢，”博士躬身凑上前去挤眉弄眼地看了一眼，“相当细致的，随时都能看到人造月亮。”

 

     他轻轻哼鸣一声，上前试图用血族的视角观察。

 

...Ιρις... 

     反对的理由永远丰富多彩而充分，希拉将各种貌似发自肺腑，一心为勒托里亚着想考虑的发言屏蔽成嗡嗡的背景音。果不其然新党在这时候说话了，他瞥着眼打量了下靠近演讲台的主战场，下议院议长好像和赫尔姆斯公爵同样达成了什么不明滚木游戏，看来今天还得拖上两三次小厨房的供给。[5]

 

        亲王无聊地打开水银期刊浏览，反正小辈们吵来吵去也没他什么事儿，不过好像勒托里亚的下水系统沿用的还是罗马帝国时代的设计，自从月落城建成之后就没更新过。同整个闹哄哄的议事厅一样“古典”。

 

        他试探了一下契约的链接，很好，桑德兰在他七十三步处。

 

        在从长篇学术论文，人体炼金的广告一直翻到末尾刊上单身汉交友的垃圾社会版面，水银期刊注水量越来越不可接受了，现在二百八十页插了二百页的广告，外加五十页以上的水稿。他快速浏览下去，嗯？“匿名超现实主义者”又出新的研究报告了……

 

        在差不多的时候听到克里斯蒂安高谈阔论着“血族不需要下水道”时，希拉瞄了一眼腿上搭着的翻开的怀表，举起名牌插了一句，“血族的晚餐需要。”

 

        又是一阵短暂的沉默。

 

        既然亲王都拍板了，莱茵哈德一本正经地点头赞同，全然看不出是被迫表态，“我看也得有。”

 

...Ιρις... 

        同样处于四层的文化部似乎像是另一个世界。无限延长的走廊，一尘不染的暗红地毯，墙上密密麻麻排列的风景肖像画，被四角包裹在古铜金属色的精致框架中。它们属于久远的陌生而熟悉的过去。偶尔双手托着古籍或者修复仪器的血族经过时简短，礼貌而疏离地点头致意，又长袍飘忽着擦肩而过。

 

     “别被表象骗了，”他的临时导游解释，“目前碰见的都是纯粹的学院派，能说会道(其实他想说的大概是牙尖嘴利)的先生们都耽搁在楼下了。”

 

     “看来政治生活格外吸引人。”原以为奉行的是类似曾经比较常打交道的密党的王室集权风格，然而近距离观察勒托里亚的结构横向得令人惊讶。往前推一步想，也许可以得出一些令人不安的结论。很难预料。

 

     “文化部这几年在九界四处搜刮便携作品，基本上顶了半个财务。毕竟艺术品比瞬息万变的中洲货币，甚至魔界和精灵的币种还要稳。”

 

     “依然是艺术的赞助人，” 不说赞助的政治或者投资考量，它们非常容易被美学吸引。

 

     “艺术的赞助人。”赫尔曼同意着这个委婉说法，又走过了几个迷宫般的长廊，总算找回了出口总走廊的门，“楼上就是这样，地下军部？”他商量地问。

 

     “总要留些悬念。”他目前的身份贸然去还是有些敏感，毕竟需要避免传递错误的信号。

 

     这一点李自然理解，“那么还是去最讨人喜欢的地方小坐到此一游。”

 

     到了占地一整个夹层的沙龙与顶级餐厅式“小厨房”环顾，桑德兰不由挑眉，最讨人喜欢的地方果然同样令人惊讶。

 

     不出片刻，动机显然不纯的主厨被赫尔曼成功炸了出来，因为明显亲王妃比会议室嗷嗷待哺的几百血族重要。厨师长将托盘中两只讨喜的切成半球体的橙子端了上来，盛着的猪血巧克力酱周围点缀着几只蔓越莓与 “草莓布丁”，相当赏心悦目。

 

        “Sanguinaccio Dolce?”桑德兰再一次确认，“传统来说是使用动物食材……”

 

        李博士点点头，拿衬衫角擦了擦金属小勺子（他令人震惊地没有将衬衫掖住），“同样在用可持续方式进行广义上素食主义的尝试，我是科米提斯的选民。” 送了一口不拘小节地叼在嘴里，约书亚创造了世界，感谢科米提斯创造了布丁。[6]

 

        他吸气闻了闻，确实味道与每天希拉在桌上放的红酒略微不同。桑德兰小心翼翼地舀了一茶匙——铁锈、强酸、霉变的牛奶——预想平淡的清甜味儿与口中所有接触面的刺痛，腐朽质地产生了强烈的对比，他弓起身，无法控制地抓住餐巾咳了出来。

 

        赫尔曼瞬移上前召了杯清水递了过来，眉头紧蹙住。最后他还是有些犹豫地背出血族百科全书的相关，“勒托里亚中有大概四分之一的血系不能消化‘素食’动物血液，很不幸你中彩了。”

 

        他可以听出背后的歉意和关切。明显命运和他并不感冒，并致力于将她的游戏推进到一个极端。是时候该习惯了么。两位血族相对苦笑。

 

...Ιρις... 

     一层的战争终于因为被直截了当地粗暴介入提前结束，赫尔曼与教士并排着走到立柱旁的介入者身边，他想现在连科米提斯也无法介入拯救他了。

 

        出乎意料地，对于这个希拉抿了抿嘴没作评论。赫尔曼感觉到走廊中气氛的位移，环绕在两血族之间有种冷热不明的联系。亲王一般会将满室充满自带的烟雾气场，接触到教士的和煦暖风，留他在一旁享受水蒸气。

 

        “怎么样，赫尔曼博士是否合你的胃口？” 回到庄园中，希拉企图将长袍扔到椅背上，在他不认同的目光下郁闷地用风系法术挂回衣帽间问，

 

        桑德兰心不在焉地整理好外迁式衣架上的折痕，手指拂过可见不可见的褶皱，“和我想象的不大一样。”

 

        “哦？那些新党小子。”亲王用骂脏话一般的语气这么说， 仿佛新党可以解释一切偏离常规的行事作风，不过赫尔曼确实是只珍惜物种。看来桑德兰打算和他在一切方面作对到底了。不过也好，希拉无所谓地想。他提醒自己，耐心，时间还长。

 

[1] 赫尔曼前半句用的是德文，后半句是意大利文。

[2] 普鲁士高等贵族，在鼎盛时期与“Prince”亲王或者公爵等同。赫尔曼与希拉在中洲的爵位等同，所以称呼其先生(Herr Zillah)，而非辈分比较尴尬和混乱的阁下。

[3] 桑德兰问的是“Arsenic”，这里赫尔曼的试剂是1760年卡戴特的发烟液体的原型。

[4] 一种由将文字印在包裹在水晶内的液体中，由局部空间混合水系法术转移到另一端终端的炼金装置。由于造价昂贵，构成负责一般仅在需要处理长篇报告和信函时使用。而中洲的打字机则完善在1880s。

[5] 滚木游戏，logrolling指政客间互相投赞成票以通过互利的提案。在这里希拉推算出莱茵哈德与上议院的保守派在这里打算共同阻碍此议案。

[6] 在这里赫尔曼使用了选民 (supporter)，而非信徒(believer), 由于科米提斯象征的更多是哲学和理念，而非仪式化的宗教。另外，布丁确实是科米提斯的造物(大误)。


	19. Blown to Fame 一夜成名 I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如说有什么比悲剧更能治疗无趣沉闷和懒怠，引得起新奇激情的，非一波三折地从悲剧到喜剧再到闹剧的转变莫属。
> 
> 今日剧场中什么血族都有。一文不名的新贵，一毛不拔的贵族，一文不剩的落魄贵族。
> 
> 极度的衰败和极度的繁华在几串精心调配的灯光下混成五颜六色的一团。明晃晃的华服，明晃晃的首饰，明晃晃的夸张假笑，偶尔露出四分之三白皙的尖牙。

**Chapter 15 第十五章**

**Blown to Fame 一夜成名 Part I**

主要坐标 Opéra de Gémeaux, Paris, 1750s.

双子歌剧院，法属费尔南德封地，巴黎，1750s.

配乐： Peter Gundry, “Vampire Masquerade.”

 

...Ιρις... 

 

       假如说有什么比悲剧更能治疗无趣沉闷和懒怠，引得起新奇激情的，非一波三折地从悲剧到喜剧再到闹剧的转变莫属。

 

       中洲上流人士们，以及如跗骨之蛆一样寄生于上流社会的小报记者们一直以来都没有搞清楚双子歌剧院命名的始末。是的，她是巴黎歌剧院，意大利和法国喜剧院这三家皇室直接赞助的高等艺术名利场外，现前最受欢迎的一家。然而仔细琢磨下，她除了剧目选择上新锐些之外，又与她的竞争对手们没什么不同。

 

       “祝您度过个愉快的晚上，德·拉克诺先生，” 精准地问候了常客，不怎么显眼的燕尾服检票员微微一笑。针对中洲观众的“人子”卡斯托尔厅当然没什么可圈可点之处，但在今天这样特定的晚上，中庭对面的孪生“神子”波路克斯厅则灯火辉煌，名流云集。

 

       波路克斯剧院是中洲血族特有的精致和人造辉煌的高级结晶，复古立柱上雕满了巴洛克式的装饰，给观众一种贴近梦幻的感觉——并非月落城那种颓废而锐利的幻象感，而是水晶灯、高耸吊顶和时兴的巨型落地窗，一种似乎荧光的梦幻和贵气的结合体。

 

       到今天贵族们对陶冶情操的典雅艺术已经有些审美疲劳。那些刻意做作正统的典雅，不，观众们并没有为微妙的美学而来，他们期待绝对的、昂贵的感官刺激，以及剧院不变的主题：观赏和被观赏。

 

       二月初的冷空气。血族们在中洲行走时穿着外衣，虽然穿与不穿本质上没什么不同。但凡有皮毛的都穿着它，没有的，就不穿它。女人们穿着占地体积庞大的鲸鱼骨，虽然行动不便但是看起来很漂亮。不过依然感谢撒旦，Pannier长方形裙撑被委婉劝戒了。

 

       虽然说还有些佩着及地兜帽斗篷的家伙像影子般掠过，这些伊瑞博法师等等全副武装着多层希贾布和面纱，也不知道是来剧院做些什么的。

 

       今日剧场中什么血族都有。一文不名的新贵，一毛不拔的贵族，一文不剩的落魄贵族。[1] 极度的衰败和极度的繁华在几串精心调配的灯光下混成五颜六色的一团。明晃晃的华服，明晃晃的首饰，明晃晃的夸张假笑，偶尔露出四分之三白皙的尖牙。

 

       就连前厅的巨型水晶灯都悬挂着那种如梦似幻的威慑力，好像高调地嘲讽着从侧门排队进入的平民观众——抛弃一切平乏吧！入此门者。

 

       奥利维尔·米什林卡·欧·克拉翰VI递了几个银币，从马车上下来，这时大理石剧院门口已经轩轩冉冉停了许多四轮，六轮马车了。他快速扫了剧院一眼，使用记下了建筑轮廓。

 

                                                                  

       随后奥利维尔压了压帽檐，低头匆匆地融到侧门的队伍之中。他小心地从廓形外套的内兜中掏出锡制怀表对了对时间，距离开场还有二十分钟。

 

       他略微心不在焉地接过了引座员的节目单攥在了手里，无视了他上下打量之后的鄙视，这种平民对平民的偏见其实最接近根本问题所在。不过话说回来，奥利维尔早已经习惯了。大略地扫了一眼薄册子，本次费尔南德看来是花了大手笔，连剧名都是压花烫金的、肆无忌惮的浮夸炫富。

 

       一个凄美动人的爱情故事，像所有凄美动人的故事一样，有一对爱情鸟，有高塔，有战争场面，还有龙。

 

       什么大同小异的平民血族幼崽爱上了人类贵族夫人，什么我们不可能在一起，最后所有人都死了。

 

       这次首场相当受老爷夫人们欢迎，是因为它是向他们欧·克拉翰社会党的实验戏剧的不成功的效仿。血族是真血族，人类呢？除了主配角之外死是真死， Modern Franceasca in Four Acts (四幕剧摩登佛兰切斯卡) 巧妙地聚集了最新的热点。它结合了卢梭与瓦伦丝夫人绯闻的老梗，罗密欧与朱丽叶的悲剧，又利用了大人们的猎奇心理与高成本制作。如此密党外宾特意聚来也是情理之中的。[2] 不过中场被调到第三场与尾声之间又是什么玩意儿？

 

       奥利维尔穿过大厅，无视了立柱旁大放厥词的家伙。“我亲爱的先生，”红酒在他手中噗噗摇动，危险得似乎将将要晃出来，“停止哔哔生与死吧，我可是个剧作家。”

 

       旁边琳琅满目珠宝的贵妇继续闲闲地说，“噢，那么启发我们，这个新剧是您的手笔？”

 

       “合作合作。” 自作聪明的家伙摇著尾巴谦虚道，“悲剧，喜剧，俏皮剧。我成功写过四十多场剧目。一个Comédie-Italienne （实际上是由于低俗被封杀的commedia dell’arte），新古典主义，小中产戏剧和卡玛利亚暴力美学的杂烩。由于调料过多让人尝不出究竟是什么味道，力在让有点儿审美疲劳的挑剔观众感觉有点新意，仔细琢磨却又似曾相识。

 

       “而此处，小姐们，”他使用了极为政治正确的叫法，且成功得到几位百岁以上的小姐的娇笑，“需要插入小提琴伴奏。”

 

       角落调弦的未来的演奏家只是瞥了他一眼，流水似的当红剧作家他见多了。

 

       假如说有什么比清爽的夏夜露天歌剧更让人赏心悦目的，非在更加清爽的晚秋中，昂贵的可开放彩色玻璃拱顶装置下，看戏剧晒衣服晒月亮莫属。

 

       作为一个自诩新古典主义的半露天式剧场，吉姆尼并没有设置干扰视角和音效的包厢，而采取了共和国时期经典的设置：宽阔的圆场中，老爷夫人坐前排，其他闲杂人等则向后靠。

 

       由于任务要求中并没有和人群虚与委蛇，他从穿着繁复而廉价的挑花马甲的侍者的托盘上随手端了一杯委婉宣扬着“我没资本应酬“的平民稀释红酒，又几近有些失礼地摇头拒绝了该侍者极没有眼力见，为了微薄小费而献上的脖颈。奥利维尔试图直接端着酒进入主场，然而一只有力的手搭在肩上将他从三号门前拦下。

 

       他呼吸一滞，犹豫着准备随时将另一只手伸入大衣内袋，那血族却道，“先生，请勿将酒水带入场内。”

 

       好容易陆陆续续在靠近走廊的第二排中右侧位置坐下，猩红帷幕正好缓缓开屏。奥利维尔略微环顾了一下，对应上现场情况和线人提供的建筑图纸。

 

                                                                  

       开场是一场昏黄灯火下的盛大晚宴。从长桌与各种地中海常见的，油画色的蔬果可以看出大致定位在那不勒斯。但这更类似费尔南德对两三世纪前那不勒斯美好的憧憬。席间加西亚提供的西班牙裔血奴暗示了这个商业剧借古讽今的一面，而贵妇改良ropa过低的领口并没有给观众留下很多的遐想空间。

      

       宽敞的宴会大厅U形三面环绕的长桌，一侧是鱼龙混杂、正大快朵颐的庭臣，另一侧则是属于死者的领地：锡盘子中盛着变质发黑的“佳肴”与佳肴的残骸，而宾客则是呈着不同程度的腐尸。对面的尸骨被精心摆布，定格在固定的一刻时，属于生者的一侧则该吃继续吃，热烈欢快的气氛正常得诡异。从血液发稠的腐烂味儿可以得知剧组就连“道具”也偏执地追求真实，前排的老爷太太们抽了抽鼻子，又饶有兴致地撑着刀削下巴等着后续情节。

 

       奥利维尔奥利维尔取出怀表隐晦地瞄了一眼，用余光对了对时间，距离中场还早。他的意识淡出了明显带着贵族文化乏味、夸张的剧目，陷入了冥想状态。

 

_现在，氏族或者家族的基本原则，驱动机器的弹簧是什么？不是什么避世或者世代的传承，而是共荣。希腊罗马学者常谈的共同繁荣和公众美德，对氏族和其律法的忠诚。_

 

       _但邦联或者同盟氏族的核心是平等，签约氏族与氏族的平等，世代与世代的平等随之涵盖在这种忠诚之内。密党议会上一族一票，内部议会也应如此。_

_同样明确的，氏族的共同利益应该在贵族的个体利益之上。但当欧克拉翰法律本身由那些厌世的虚无主义者制立；奥赛尼尔为首的空口宣称理想派的那些野心和利益的奴隶，怎么可能公正地行使自己的权力？_

 

       还冒着热气的菜品一道一道上来，供应不完的本地红酒和口中塞了苹果的流油的全猪。酒桌哲学家雅克森聊了聊他的酒桌哲学。毕竟那个被过于理想化的时代已经一去不复返了，所以话题很快就从哲学转到了艺术，又从艺术转向了女人。所谓“美德，美酒和美人缺一不可，如果一定要牺牲其一的话，那么不该是后边两者。”

 

       “夫人，我今天看起来怎么样？”伯爵打了个酒隔，戴满宝石戒指的胖手拍着气派的肚腩说，

 

       “好极了。”夫人还能怎么说呢，她桌下的那只手比了个叉。

 

       “爵爷每天都好，每天都有不一样的好。”地方的庭臣小丑一样地将主人夸出了花。

_当氏族政权本身缺乏平等与公德，剩下的来源是公民的公德。但当月落城公民本身是堕坏的，自由和平等就已经丧失了。_

_万幸地，在公民中对共荣的追求是与生俱来的，无论三代四代的偏见。一个氏族的衰落例来如此开始，首先渐渐失去本质的特性与自主性，从七个家族的联盟成为邦联，从邦联横向分裂成不同的利益集团，氏族本身被最大程度的分裂和架空，最终成为空有其表的傀儡政权，如此就是政权的衰败和消亡_ _……_

_唯有欧克拉翰家族六代及以后的血族通过非凡的勇气和理性的努力，打破维图里为首的卡玛利亚专政的枷锁，并重新建立平等共荣的自由体系。_

_唯有此时欧克拉翰才能从死亡的怀抱中逃离出来，重新获得氏族的青春和活力。如果公民血族不能冲破三代四代数世纪建立的密密麻麻的枷锁，如果欧克拉翰不能迅速升上它自己命运的顶峰，这只能是公民血族自身错失时机的错。_

 

       可以看出前排看客略有点掩饰过的不耐烦，前期宣传了许久，广告都登在了Le Charme前几页就给他们看这个? 开场都二十分钟了，别说对唱和抒情咏叹调，就连个芭蕾都没有？

 

       正当伯爵准备问“今天哪里又不一样的好”时，戏剧化地，灯火全灭——当然这并不影响观赏效果，观众群给了剧作家更自由的艺术发挥空间。

 

       一个非常不含蓄的暗示，伴随着重低音。在黑暗幕布下披着纯黑斗篷的黑发血族凭空瞬移出现在酒席主人席位前，宗教画中惯常预留给犹大的位置。他尖声笑着掐住伯爵几乎找不到的脖子，伸手将烤猪口中的苹果粗暴地塞入了主人嘴里，一瞬间手使力将这个可怜演员的脑袋拽了下来，丢到了酒桌“亡者的盛宴”那端正中央的银餐盘上。

 

       宾客们依然没有搞清状况，“侍者，快点把灯点上！”[3] 烛光又亮了起来，接着就是惊愕，更多的尖叫和混乱。“侍卫！侍卫！”

 

       那个魔党血族的经典讽刺画速写又瞬移到了庭臣那一桌后，随手从姗姗来迟的侍卫腰间抽了把细剑。他夸张地双手展开，噗噗连笑着向另一端瞬移，“哈、哈、哈、哈，一二三四。”不速之客连贯而流畅地杀了过去，报数似的一剑一个。

 

       很快红酒翻了一桌，新尸块儿和旧尸体混在了一起。空气中弥漫起类似腐烂水果和殡仪花束的甜香，给台下这些嗅觉动物一种沁沁然的感官享受。副主座的伯爵夫人惊恐地用手捂住嘴，又勇敢地从腕间扯下坠着十字架的玫瑰念珠不知是在祈祷还是勇敢地期望以此退敌。

 

       刀光剑影，血族和十几个不明状况的侍卫在席中间战在一处，为了夸大混战的视觉刺激，甚至莫名其妙地牵了一匹全副武装的高大战马上来，只为让反派利落地一剑砍下来马头。粘稠的酱红色瀑布一样地喷射，放射性地迸溅在舞台这块画布上，完美地契合着惊恐的哀嚎和分裂扭曲的身体语言。

 

       而愚蠢的人类侍卫当然不是其对手，台上的对打很快就演变成了赤裸裸单方面的屠杀。侥幸还没有翘掉的庭臣们跑的跑，爬的爬，不排除几个还颇有远见地龟缩在了桌子底下。这一切还伴随着乐池中华丽的阿莱格罗舞曲，好不热闹，好不荒诞好不刺激。[4]

 

       血点有些溅在了第一排裙摆鞋间。所谓戏剧化日常，这种逼真的戏想来不需要彩排。

 

_进一步推论出一个真理：民选氏族的特质在于公民血族的公信和对氏族本身的严厉治理。_

_假如欧克拉翰这只船仅仅行驶在平静的水面上，我们的整个理论就可以在这里打住了。然而在二战刚刚结束，理想派亲王与军部手中的权力达到本纪顶峰，形式是狂风暴雨飘摇不定的。目前需要的已经不是三党内部的主要重组改革，而是一场革命。_

      

_布鲁赫_ _S_ _党的变革的诉求之崇高性，正是导致我们的力量与弱点的原因。它是我们的力量的来源，因为它赋予了我们真理的至高点地位，以及将公民的公共利益置于个人利益之上的权利；它是我们的弱点，因为它使那些肆无忌惮掠夺公民的财产和权利的腐败贵族更为激烈地反对和打击我们。他们将个人自由和权利视为对长老与梅苏塞拉阶层的灾难，而支持变革和公选氏族的血族则成为了其猎物。所谓的贵族与血族公民的对立显现在了本纪元党内不同成分、三重门议会的长期冲突中。在这个历史性的时刻，欧克拉翰被推到了冲突的中心。多重独裁专制的势力包围着欧克拉翰，中洲东部是虎视眈眈的斯科伊瑞斯，试图分裂氏族的虚无派。在内部，一切暴政的盟友勾结一气。我们必须压制氏族内外的敌人，否则将会和它们一起灭亡。在这种情况下，_ _S_ _党政策的首条谏言就是以理性来领导公民，用恐怖来对立公敌。_

 

_假如说和平时期推动民选氏族的是公德，在革命时期推动民选氏族的则是公德和恐怖主义的结合。没有公德，恐怖主义是致命的；没有恐怖主义，公德则没有力量。恐怖主义无非是迅疾，严厉的正义_ _——_ _因此恐怖本身就是公德的一种体现。与其说它是一个应急特例，不如说它是适用于欧克拉翰自由与平等的原则最迫切的需要。_

_革命党派行使的是自由对暴政的专制。用以维护公民权利的武力算是犯罪吗？难道天雷不会注定击中高傲者的头颅吗？_

_社会的维护是针对公民的，公选氏族里唯一的公民是社会党血族。因为理想派，虚无派只是陌生人，确切地说，敌人。这与这场持续的第二次圣战_ _——_ _平等自由对抗暴政的战争_ _——_ _难道不是不可分割的吗？氏族与密党内部的敌人难道不是外敌的盟友吗？当欧克拉翰议会内部腐败到无可挽回的地步，使用恐怖向这些把我们氏族搞得四分五裂，收买公民，阻挠变革的欧克拉翰的叛徒宣战难道不是唯一的途径吗？_

       不知是谁在这一团混乱中清亮地喊了一声，“保护夫人！”残存的几个兵官才反应过来最需要顾及的未来的女伯爵。当然这无济于事，在他们上前聚拢前就随着同事们去见了上帝。

 

       斯克伊瑞斯血族张开双臂抖了抖斗篷，左手伸臂指向伯爵夫人，狞笑中的双重意味满满，看来又是要将吃的和玩的混成一起的勾当。升音演奏，长笛小提琴等等又充满悬念地骤停。

 

       危急时刻，那个低调的酒桌学者突然起身，与魔党的败类对视，大用特用费尔南德族的“迷幻”天赋干扰，使其不住抽搐，口吐白沫地丧失了行动能力。皇家访问学者又化身刺客或是骑士，从酒桌上隔着餐巾抓起一把银制牛排刀, 轻啸一声“Allez”假动作直刺入了对手的心脏，后者在一阵伊瑞博友情赞助的人造烟雾中瞬移下台，顺便用大袍袖隐蔽地撒了些石灰粉让自己“死”得更加贴合现实。在观众眼光挑剔，眼神很好的前提下， 出色的演员要有像魔术师一样的快手。

 

       伯爵夫人颤抖着将玫瑰经放到酒桌上，深吸了口气起身，深情地望着席前的费尔南德血族，她的骑士。而众人期待已久的咏叹调终于来了。

 

“如果没有您

我的雅克森

我将何去何从

雅克森，回答我

回答你的夫人!

雅克森！啊，如此

无助, 如此无望

不在此世，不在天国

……”[5]

 

       要有光。瞬间重新灯火通明，第一场落幕。

 

 

[1]文字游戏，“New money, old money, no money.”

[2] 请联想魔幻版的卢梭的艳情小说朱莉。

[3] “ Let there be light!”对于脍炙人口的“要有光！”的调侃。

[4] Allegro,快板。

[5] Ofreo ed Euridice, “Che faro senza Euridice? 的副歌，有做出改动。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图扫描的手稿解析度有些呵呵，请见谅。
> 
> 另外，不管诸君庆祝什么节，祝节日快乐>_<。


	20. Blown to Fame 一夜成名 II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抒情主人公优雅地勇往上前，如果爬墙这个高难度动作可以被称为优雅的话。“那悬窗里亮起来的是什么光？我独一无二的月亮！驱散那重重的妒忌的黑暗吧，脱下她给你的一身惨淡的丧服，我的伯爵夫人。看，” 雅克森单手扒住了石砖的缝隙，另一只手经典的引导观众视线地指向了上方的主人房。
> 
> 弗兰切斯卡轻轻叹息，将十字架对准血族的脑袋扔了下来。

**Chapter 15 第十五章**

**Blown to Fame 一夜成名 Part II**

主要坐标 Opéra de Gémeaux, Paris, 1750s.

双子歌剧院，法属费尔南德封地，巴黎，1750s.

配乐： Peter Gundry, “Vampire Masquerade.”

 

...Ιρις... 

 

       第二场，雅克森上。灯光组法师打了束柔光在雅克森的下45度侧脸上，营造出郁郁不欢的恋人形象。

 

       花园与城堡石墙场景，“雅克森，为何如此幽怨？”伊瑞博友人挥法杖打了个电光花，拍拍身旁空出来的大理石椅位置示意雅克森君坐下，开始调侃地清唱，“爱情像高等晶石，全凭机缘与巧合。终于遇上才发现，实则可遇不可求。”

 

       雅克森星星眼，男中音对唱道，“哦，我的夫人，那飘逸的浅金发丝，那湖水般湛蓝的双眼，”

 

       “是什么使他爱上人？不是弗兰切斯卡明亮的眼，不是她的高颧骨，不是她的红嘴唇，她的天鹅颈和颈间流动的佳酿！爱情像美酒美食，啜饮香多尼与朵颐带血的肉排。厄洛斯一发弓，梅林就发笑！” 法师唱的开心，抖抖长袍站起身，将法杖幻化成了手持竖琴，穿插了首不列颠流行的民谣歌剧，而且换成了英文唱，[1]

 

“爱怎可被忠告？

丘比特会同意？

早已停跳的心

冷得好像坚冰

在她的温柔下

温暖渐渐融化

你亲吻她的手

多么甜蜜温柔

怎么能不依从

如此你这般想

爱怎可被忠告？

不可委曲求全”

 

       “您要是再这样说下去，我可一定就要生气了。”

 

       “呦不至于吧，我还要念咒召唤他，让你一箭穿心呢。要说这摸上高塔的学问分三重，一等图的个你侬我侬，你情我愿，二等先用诗词礼物将小姐哄开心了，这三等嘛，就是这野蛮上墙再说后招儿。雅克森！痴人！呆子！爱人！哲学家！流浪在中洲乐不思蜀，月落城最傻最美的情郎！”

 

       雅克森起身，哀怨地兑了狐朋狗友一眼，转而旁白，“我的心并不在这里，能够再此继续无谓停留吗？快快转身，你这无精打采的死人，快去寻回你的生机和灵魂吧。” 他瞬移上石墙，开始向壁虎和猎豹的结合体一样向上攀爬。

 

       法师夸张地叹了口气，住杖在草地上画了个传送法阵将自己传送了，碎碎的声音依然隐隐回荡，“爱情本是睁眼瞎，速速去黑洞洞中自行摸索去吧！”[2]

 

       之后变是悠悠的竖琴，以及披着洁白纱衣的宁芙芭蕾舞演员做着连环单足旋转。雅克森以一个笃信几近虔诚的眼神，虽然费尔南德朱红色发夜光的眼神给这个最美的情郎打了些折扣。

 

       虽然以他的级别，这种高风险的计划不该由他直接参与。但假使想超过卡玛利亚平均血族瞬移的速度，从斯卡利转族来的奥利维尔可能社会党内部目前最恰当的尝试。他将关注转向观众席，一边在脑中演练。

 

       _预计第三场结束前，同时激活内袋中从黄昏城哥布林黑市获得的三枚液化银炸弹。_

_中场灯光亮起，人群开始向前厅移动时，从原位置_ _x 0 瞬移到第一引爆点B1。_

_据不完全演算预估_ _B 1可爆破右侧第一出口，使前排血族条件反射向反方向瞬移。_

                                                                    

       抒情主人公优雅地勇往上前，如果爬墙这个高难度动作可以被称为优雅的话。“那悬窗里亮起来的是什么光？我独一无二的月亮！驱散那重重的妒忌的黑暗吧，脱下她给你的一身惨淡的丧服，我的伯爵夫人。看，”雅克森单手扒住了石砖的缝隙，另一只手经典的引导观众视线地指向了上方的主人房，“她欲言又止，可是她面纱后的眼睛已经道出了她的心事——但愿她知道我的热忱和情意。漫天星辰落到中洲，化作了月光石，宝石又变成了她的眼睛，让星星与宝石黯然失色。瞧！我的夫人托住了苍白娇柔的手腕，多么动人的姿态！瞧！我的夫人取下了她的手串！”

 

       弗兰切斯卡轻轻叹息，将十字架对准血族的脑袋扔了下来。

 

       雅克森在接住和躲避中快速犹豫和抉择，最后忍住灼烧的痛苦一口咬住了珠串，同时终于爬上了窗台。他将信物如若珍宝地隔衣系在了手臂上，“夜安，我的阿尔忒弥斯。在这夜色中仰视着你，让我感到如此谦卑。仿佛重新成为了一个凡人，睁大眼睛瞻望着月亮，只求在一片云雾中短暂地窥到您的面容。”

_第一引爆点B 1放置完毕后立刻启动斯卡利天赋潜行，瞬移到第一阶级左侧第二引爆点B2。间隔时间：小于0.4秒。B2爆破左侧第一出口，使人群右移。_

_第二至三阶级无阻隔向后排出口瞬移撤离。_

                                                                       

 

       夫人缓缓掀起了黑纱，“我的雅克森，为什么你偏偏姓费尔南德呢？否认你的氏族，抛弃你的身份吧。”弗兰切斯卡又微微扭过身，似乎想遮掩住盈盈的泪光。女演员的戏如此逼真，让人无法完全信任女人的诸多感情表达，“不，或许你无法这样做，那么你只要宣誓成为我的爱人，我也不愿再做女伯爵了。”

 

       雅克森欲言又止。

 

       “只有你的身份才是我们之间最大的鸿沟，即是你不姓费尔南德，你依然还是你啊。换一个姓氏吧！姓名本身就是没有什么意义的，我们叫做卡玛利亚的山茶花，换做另一个名字，她依然是同样的芳泽。费尔南德要是换了姓氏，他的完美与可爱之处也不会有所改变。雅克森，抛弃你充满礼教禁制的家族吧，我愿用我的全部灵魂，补偿你的身外的空名。”[3]

 

       “弗兰切斯卡……那么我们就这样。叫我你的名字，从今以后，即将来临的永恒时间之中不再叫费尔南德了。我愿今夜就打点行装，乘上最近的一艘商船，一同浪迹到世界的尽头！”

 

       “噢！雅克森！”

 

       “噢！弗兰切斯卡！”

 

       “你的女伯爵！”[4] 好像终于意识到了自己的身份，女伯爵决然地让开了雅克森双手张开的怀抱，拉铃唤来了首席女仆将之推出了窗外，刷地拉上窗帘，公式化地冷淡地传声，“女伯爵只会嫁给一名长老，不用多、不能少。”

 

_第三步，从第二引爆点B 2潜行到第一阶级中部最终引爆点B3。中场结束前先行撤离。预计爆破范围，直径3-5米。_

 

 

       也就是奥利维尔心算演练的片刻，舞台上的时间轴紊乱。那著名编剧也算是详略得当，在十分钟之内聘请伊瑞博的水系风系法师做了特效，碎片式地完成了雅克森在费尔南德，在卡玛利亚种种应酬谋划算计，成功向架空虚构的亲王买了爵位，登上长老之位的励志故事。毕竟台下席间的大人夫人们并不是来重温这些，呃，细思恐极的惨不忍睹的似水年华的。

 

       此后就是被众多写手鄙视不已、被广大观众爱不释手的“那个篝火戏，”不过为了勉强制造些新鲜感，“摩登弗兰切斯卡”还是在这种堆积众多合唱和舞者做了些小改动。例如，将篝火换成了农神节狂欢性质的舞会，贵族与人类混迹一团的戏中戏。再列如说，艺术性地把“那个篝火戏”与“那个一帮醉鬼士官戏”融合在一处，毕竟低俗碰上庸俗也不会让它更加低俗。

 

       台上正在进行的宴会中发出一声只属于女高音的哀嚎。“哦，在大人们闲得无聊的时候，就把我们召集起来光着脚在银地板上跳舞。这种舞跳上十分钟就把那些体弱的家伙累得倒下，走狗们就走来把他们打死拖下去。之后命令我们跳宫廷舞，跳交际舞，又有谁累倒谁就被乱棍打死。”

 

       雅克森继续在舞池周围座椅的角落向观众席旁白、作为“充满同情的领主”这个典型角色添砖加瓦，“我们于是不停地跳跃起，落下，玩儿地狱——天堂——地狱，最后是在地上一个劲儿地打滚儿。”

 

       一身华服的弗兰切斯卡夫人对着这段狗屁不通的宣言泪眼盈盈，女演员好像是个当红的人类血奴，“噢，雅克，愿不再有痛苦，不再有痛苦……”

 

       米什林卡继续环顾四周，毫无征兆地——一只巨型三翼灰鳞火龙从张开的拱顶天窗而降，打着格伦戴尔祸乱西奥罗特大厅的势头在血族的舞池中大展神威。同时一群面色死灰，面黄肌瘦的贫民血族挥舞着铁剑和金属桩从左右后台一拥而上，对他们自己的成就感到惊讶。

 

       然而在当暴民们看到宴会的奢侈相后，瞬间又重新找回了愤怒。觉醒着，借着劫持来的真品火龙造成的混乱他们怒吼着冲向贵族们：他们的压迫者、杀人犯、奴隶主，如今终于落入了他们手中。他们以绝对的数量优势将台上的血族与人类贵族们撕裂，斩首，用尖牙和指甲攻击打斗，顿时血肉尸块飞溅得乌七八糟。

 

       纯粹的暴力配合着火焰使观众们在不知所云中原始地讶异惊喜，充斥着可口的恐慌，刺激的欢欣感。成加仑的人血动物血被肆无忌惮地挥霍着挥洒着，盛装华服的女人们被暴民野蛮而具有暗示意义地拉入后台。微妙的刺破血管声与不怎么微妙的尖叫、呜咽、呻吟。结合了声光效的表演逼真得让前排的夫人们不由取出了蕾丝手帕捂住口鼻，淑女地悄悄从微张的指缝之间瞧。当然也不乏部分观众不受控制地舔着嘴唇，身体微微前倾。

 

       一场一半儿真实的死之舞。观众席上的惊叹声混合着宝石首饰轻轻的叮叮作响。正当众血族认为情势不会再更加激烈时——他近前一对身着密不透风的深棕色斗篷血族以肉眼不可见的速度瞬移到低空飞行的火龙上，一边低吟一边向下掷下了一颗燃烧弹，迅速在观众席中空炸裂开。晶体碎片、血浆、灰尘混合着绝对的混乱，液化银和火焰的盛宴。

 

       “灾噩为意志，终结于混沌。” 另一血族操纵着龙从天窗口直升而上。

 

       最后映入奥利维尔眼帘的是悬停在半空的一枚巨型图腾。

 

[1] Beggar’s Opera, Polly, act 1, 伊瑞博在挤兑爱尔兰是英格兰殖民地，借此暗示欧克拉翰理想派是维图里的殖民地。

[2] 改自班伏里奥在罗密欧与朱丽叶第二幕开场猥琐的俏皮话。

[3] 那个费尔南德剧作家大篇幅化用了威廉的悲剧。

[4] “Duchess to you!”对你来说是女伯爵！至于为何费尔南德的戏剧要使用英语，还是让观众自行回味吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注脚：奥利维尔的冥想部分是法国革命时期雅各宾派早期领导人，马克西米兰·罗伯斯庇尔著名的关于美德和恐怖的演讲的月落城版本。欧克拉翰社会党的思想进程比中洲的政治家们超前几年。
> 
> 另外附上戏剧小调翻译部分原文。
> 
> Can love be controlled by advice?  
> Will Cupid our mothers obey?  
> Though my heart  
> Were as frozen as ice,  
> At her charm  
> 'Twould have melted away.  
> When he kissed me  
> So closely he pressed,  
> 'Twas so sweet  
> That i must have complied:  
> So i thought it  
> Both safest and best  
> To marry,  
> For fear you should chide. (Beggar’s Opera, Polly, act 1)


	21. Rosewater is Red 玫瑰水的名字叫红

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这里时间的流逝似乎是非线性的，他眨了眨眼确定月亮已经升起，点亮一年间最长的夜。是晚宴，一群政客，学者和门客觥筹交错。从远东进口的实木长桌上摆满了不可消化的异国水果组成彩虹颜色，小羊羔和猪肉脯在精致的银器中微微散着蒸汽。
> 
> 希拉纵容他继续表演私人奴隶这个赏心悦目的角色。他小心翼翼地凑上前去含住一小块糕点，成功地使这个动作充满了暗示意味。略微温暖潮湿的舌尖轻轻划过手指。
> 
> “你很享受称自己为玩意儿，是希望我纠正么？”
> 
> 他刻意顿了顿，膝盖压上石台边缘与希拉平视，“这不是事实么。若非您不愿和我玩儿？......主人？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: 本章含有血腥暴力和R18情节，请酌情规避。  
> ——开个玩笑，请君享用(眨眼)。

**第十六章**

**Rosewater is Red 玫瑰水的名字叫红**

主要坐标 罗马，26 BC. Rome, 26 BC

深红庄园, 月落城东部，1752. Crimson Hill, Eastside of the Moonlit City, 1752.

建议配乐: 第一幕 La Dama D’Aragó, by Christina Pluhar.

第二幕: Hyonos; Demeter, by Derek Fiechter and Brandon Fiechter; In Vino Veritas, by Scorpion Wind.

第三幕：Diese kalte Nacht, by Faun. 

 

...Ιρις... 

 

        罗马内城，维斯康蒂夫人在中洲的遗迹前搭著画架作画。这在许久以前是井井有条的长廊，而现在则是依稀几根亚麻色的立柱。比例优美地东倒西歪在稀疏低矮的灌木绿植之间。

 

        她眼前的和她眼中的并不是同一画面。她曾串通了首席女仆，乔装好悄悄溜出维拉，与他相约在地中海阳光照耀的罗曼努姆(Forum Romanum)广场闲逛。也不是多么充满激情的近距离接触，更确切的说，并不仅仅是接触。有些时候只是单纯地偷出时间同处，连对话都不一定要用，她拿著画笔，他捧著书册。那不知是许久之前了。

 

        遗迹好像还是那样。一切还原的尝试终其来说都是再造。

 

        地中海的明媚阳光刺在皮肤上，她却似乎感觉不到什么。斜斜靠在一旁的伞依然收著。 瓦伦蒂娜轻轻沾上浅紫罗兰点在了地平线处，她在晨曦和落日之间游移不定。无意于单纯写实，画布上的立柱并非眼前的状态，而是与她回忆中的模样重叠——依然是废墟，稍微新一点的废墟残缺的美感。

 

       她首先看到的画面，并非是眼前，而是是脑海中的影像——一个彩色的概念。现在是将它不完美地平移到画布上的时间。

 

       恍惚中她不由在角落添上了一束浅银色的教皇硬币。[1]

 

       放下画笔，瓦伦蒂娜轻轻用手指拂过将将风干的圆形花瓣，还是圆月的线性轮廓。索性将错就错了，她提笔将那枝无心之失晕染成了连绵一片的花海。

 

       一片不期然的紫色湖泊。

 

       现在想起来多可笑。那时他们都以为这一切都永远不会结束。血族的婚约瞻前性得是有时效的，但从转变前就持续至今的呢？

 

       瓦伦蒂娜自以为他们是那个时代极少数的并非单纯因媒约之言结合的。虽然他们称得上是青梅竹马。当想起他们在正式被引荐时两人都得装作初次见面，不由会心一笑。

 

        也许是命运或是什么其他什么的影响，在她与女仆勾结，悄悄乔装出去到林间写生时，路奇诺也为了理清思路故意与出游的狐朋狗友走散，试图独自完善脑中的布局，抽出细剑在地上刷刷地画着沙盘。她笑称他是第一个这么合理使用佩剑的，他则回了一句她是第一个还算没浪费颜料的。

 

        以致于她在很小的时候就确信自己不会嫁给除路奇诺之外的任何人——虽然这在之后被证实是错误的估计。为了米兰与热那亚的联合，维斯康蒂的那任家主认定长子与埃德里安五世联姻更有价值。路奇诺在迎娶教皇侄女之前来找过她，那时他们都以为这一切永远不会结束。

 

        现在想来也是糊涂，他们一直以来处于权力斗争的正中，不免被卷入其中。不论是在月落城还是在中洲。与传闻相违地，维斯康蒂夫人菲埃斯基与情人侄子加莱亚佐合谋将黑色瘟疫带入了城堡，而路奇诺只是将自己锁在了城中，强制关上了城门。

 

        人造的天灾被认为是一场将要消失的噩梦。然而在一环一环逐渐加深的噩梦里，消失的是人自己。

 

        很具有讽刺意味的，最先消失的竟不是未曾采取必要措施的看护者。在全城都陷入了这种持续不断的噩梦时，或许是爱情的私心暂时让她得以保全。她曾久坐在路奇诺的病榻前，直至疲倦地睡去，直至病态地希望两人在睡梦中断气了事。瘟疫在城中肆虐，好像过着某种恐怖的狂欢节一样。一车车死尸从城中心列队游行，而家族墓地中胡乱堆着尚未断气的人。呼号和哽咽仿佛日日夜夜永不停歇。

 

        她想到鼠疫，只是因为这有将生离变成共死的便捷。然而当她沉迷于与这种理想化的死亡的影子絮絮低语时，一个饥饿的幽灵突然闯入了进来，不经过任何过渡地将他们隔离在黄泉之外。

 

        米兰的封锁不期将它阻断在了城中，猎物血源的污染使它饥不择食。路奇诺根本没有时间兼顾其他选项，死亡，或者成为不死者。

 

        当时她选择了站在他身边，只是充满一种温柔的情愫看着他，看着路奇诺成为了欧克拉翰，又成了奥赛尼尔亲王。那时他们都以为这一切都永远不会结束。

 

       她并不后悔将梅尔介绍给他。Quattrocento (15世纪)最后十年梅尔在第五狱画展简短介绍后，曾亲自致信拜访她的工作室，委托创作了一幅波西塔诺海岸的水彩画。她欣然同意，两人都对当时时兴的牧歌体、 “意大利光”等等持含蓄而坚定的保留态度。

 

        很长一段时间那个留着铂金长发的温柔血族是她的缪斯。梅尔像波西塔诺一样具有一种梦幻的邂逅感：在眼前时，他并不是很真切，而离开后，却变得栩栩如生。当然，梅尔的天赋也很有趣，作为乔万尼家族的创始人之一，他年龄不定，一人可以包揽青年与少年模特。他总是给她一种对于月光石的联想，他会随着月相或是什么其他捉摸不定的规律改变；一旦见光，变蜕成一种苍白的蛋清色。她格外喜欢将梅尔摆在树下，在一些画里，他显得老成而理性，陷入沉思。而在另一些时候，他又好像忘掉一切，以一种温柔的神态做白日梦，半合着眼久久凝视着一朵鲜花，或是流动的河。在草地上弹着竖琴的梅尔光彩照人，像个真正的十四岁少年。也或许是从后传说时代叙述诗里披着亚麻长外衣走出来的林谷精灵。

 

        “真是奇妙，”她听到她夫君轻声说，“这旋律在我心里曾经一度消失，再次出现则全然改变了模样。”或许从那时起一切的发展都是注定的，瓦伦蒂娜只是神色略微悲哀地望着他。

 

        然后从什么时候开始，他称呼她都用“您”了，讲着彬彬有礼的刻薄话。

      

       奥赛尼尔一改原先双眼凝望着她好像在专注寻思的样子，而报以一种冷漠的神色看着她说，“这又有什么关系么？”最让人倦怠得，她知道他对此无能为力。也许他们都走错了几步，更确切地说，他们毫无疑问是错的。但是他们至少做了自己想做的，必须要做的事。那是需要勇气和很大程度的权衡的。

 

       问题并不出在情人关系上，事实上——不管是在中洲还是在月落城领主拥有多个情人都是很常见的事。常见到不值一提。

 

       只是这并非是他们二人原先的约定。

 

        可是她真的无意再继续与他二人同桌谈笑共饮了。这种觥筹交错的敷衍真的不适合她。而她也无意再继续做那个看客。

 

        提起看客，瓦伦蒂娜用余光扫了一眼一小团零散聚在立柱边，不甘继续作背景板的人类幼崽们。爱德华·吉本曾经说过，“根据传统，又或许是根据理性动机，出国旅游是完善英国绅士教育的法门。”好像走马观花上小半年就可以走进上古时代，亲自体验文艺复兴，陶冶情操，顺带来一场罗曼蒂克的邂逅似的。她隐秘地上扬嘴角，多么年轻、多么简单，有时候多么天真。

 

        她放下最细一号儿画笔，果然青年游客团中反复打量她的那个男孩儿站不住了。姜黄色卷发和半新的矢车菊蓝挑花罩袍，蕾丝袖口上还沾了些泥。

 

        “Bellisima (当真漂亮), 我之前只在游记册子里见过教皇银币。”男孩儿凑到画布前评价，特意用了阴性单数词，咧嘴一笑露出一口白牙。当真是新颖的搭讪词。

 

        “在一处稀有的东西往往在另一处稀松平常。”她回了一口，或许是出于过于无聊。现在呢，她从回忆中脱离出来，看着旁人冲着花傻笑，冲着沙沙作响的灌木树叶傻笑，冲着油画傻笑，也冲着她傻笑。她决定她还挺喜欢这个大孩子的，可以随意放肆、不受羁绊、四处放肆地游荡的日子太短了。为什么非要礼教一点、规矩一点、稳定一点、沉闷一点呢？

 

        她将话题从花花草草转到了维特鲁威和线性透视上，这孩子居然大致跟得上。看起来这些年中洲古板学究们孜孜不倦的所谓古典教育还是有些成效的。她随意找了个共同话题，像庚斯博罗和雷诺兹的互相攀比什么的八卦轶事。在这个被洛可可充斥着少女美妙肉体、镶金戴银的浮躁景象和精神污染中偶尔洗洗眼睛还是必要的。

 

        虽然年龄可以当“叫我赫尔伯特”的蓝切斯特贵族祖先了，她依然任由男孩儿将“您”转为了“你”格。话题拐了几个弯儿后赫尔伯特终于言归正传，“瓦伦蒂娜你不带监护人出游(grand tour)吗？这真是比较少见。”

 

        这真是不期然的恭维话，瓦伦蒂娜挑了挑眉。她忽然想起自己最近才把戒指摘了，出气似得随手扔在了工作室的颜料盘堆里不知滚到了哪儿。血族就是这点比较好，手上都不留戒纹。

 

        好极了。现在她需要含蓄地表示自己已婚且三十中旬了。

 

        她从颜料包中取出了一包烟，同时递给那个讶异的孩子一根。自从奥赛尼尔的事，好像养成的坏习惯就无法改掉了。血族从转变就开始的纠葛，在浪漫主义写手极尽渲染下，费迪南德新派记者的反复炒作下，似乎成了什么持续几世纪的爱情故事。然而这些年下来还谈什么爱情，就像将五彩梦幻的水粉颜料无序地调在一处会成为浑浊的灰黑色一样，它已经渐渐沉淀成一种亲情和友情的混合物。

 

        有时候她只希望让它过去，或许是一种疲惫，然而过去依然游移不定。她又盯住了那束圆瓣花，漫长同处的时候觉得那么短暂，短暂的分开又是这么漫长。

 

        她知道这并不是谁的错，只是渐渐侵蚀，像盐水和铁锈。

 

        安排约会不成的赫尔伯特转而谈起了委托约画的意图，懒得后续生事，她将半干的风景画从画架上撤下来，“送给你好了。”也许是时候放下了。虽然她一放下画笔，就会陷入持续不断的极度厌倦中。这是长期处于上流社会特征的礼貌和种种不可言说的准则中而造成的毁灭性的后遗症。

 

        挥挥手打发了惊喜中连连道谢的男孩儿，她轻声叹息。时间久了就会不由中获得一些对方的习惯。瓦伦蒂娜将冥想状态的画面撤下，眼前又回到了空空荡荡的废墟，一抹暖色调的光。

 

        瓦伦蒂娜注意了一下不近不远处坐在石阶上捧著神学著作的僧侣，出于对罗马的礼貌至少密党血族并不会在境内猎食。方济各会的多米尼克修士，正职外交官。依然放心不下么。她向深棕色长袍的僧侣微笑，对方也微微颔首回应。

 

...Ιρις... 

 

       桑德兰发现自己置身于一座圆场中，确切地说，他的这座圆场中。周围人潮耸动，热闹喧哗。他轻松地移动到前排，似乎旁人无法接触、甚至察觉到他的存在。啊，还好。约莫是比较真实的梦境。想到这个本体意识到做梦的驳论，他不免唇角轻轻上扬。

 

        临时理论: 介于他之前周期性质地有过类似经历，转变时勒托里亚的天赋清零有可能将其放大了。例如之前梦中的“访问”并没有这般清晰、这般复杂。行人，车马熙攘。

 

        至少在自己的梦境里，他可以随心所欲。难道不是这样么。桑德兰抬头观察着那轮失真的太阳。那是个有些黯淡的蛋白色光点，可以直视许久而不伤眼。

 

        “让咱们在等着的时候顺便来几场处决吧，不然又没什么事儿可做！” 观众们强烈要求，喊着七零八落的本地话。

 

        执行戏剧化的死亡并不是个临时节目。几个场务人员簌簌推着被绑在带有轮子的临时十字架上的可怜家伙，准备投喂嗷嗷待哺的狮子和熊。

 

        这种单方面的处决最后总是由火焰和剑决定。然而场务还是兢兢业业地来回翻新了几种不同执行组合：狮子和剑、火焰和熊、十字架烤肉串。我们可以保守地说，这充分起到了娱乐大众的作用。新颖的环节配合着夸张的古装扮相成功抓住了观众的注意力，直至中场休息的尾声。[2]

 

        圆场的游戏使人入迷。他想起了圣奥古斯丁的律师好友亚吕皮乌的高调宣言：“你可以拖着我的身体把我拉到观众席上，但你无法让我关注这些表演。所以，我会表面在场但实则缺席，所以我可以克服你们战胜这罪恶的竞技。”玩笑话。听到了观众的呼喊喝彩叫喊声，好奇心使他不可避免地睁开眼睛。他可悲地高估了自己的意志力外加抵抗力。

 

        当他看见血时，他无差别地将之收入眼底，他无法侧眼回头，而直勾勾地瞪视着这血腥的消遣，不知不觉地入了魔——这种邪恶的运动使他兴致盎然，血流成河令人酩酊大醉。他已不再是刚才进来的那个人，而成为了那群疯狂的观众中的一员，与他们狼狈为伍。他看了，喊了，充满热忱。他甚至将这种狂热的一部分带走了，角斗游戏诱惑着他一次次反复回来。[3]

 

        虽然知晓在自己意识提供的隐私里，桑德兰还是用手遮起了眼睛，又悄悄从指缝间向外眯眼看。

 

        毕竟这是对中古景观不可一见的真实还原。

 

        观众都还在，他们神情狂热，不顾身份地呐喊吹嘘，指指点点。很快上座下席的面孔连成模糊的一片。

 

        竞赛的结果当然是除了受欢迎的胜利者外所有人都死了。“这个是个强盗，他杀了个人！”因为他杀了个人所以这是他应得的惩罚，对的……

 

        “杀了他！抽他！烧死他！”

 

        “他怎么在剑下这么胆小？他怎么不杀得勇猛些？”

 

        “他怎么还不死？鞭子照着他的伤口抽！“

 

        “快让他们俩儿对着互砍，快把胸甲脱了，距离近点儿、再近点儿！“[4]

 

        凯撒的贵宾席周围的贵公子哥儿与维斯塔贞女们竖起拇指，示意仲裁官赶快将这个强差人意的输家处决。

 

        这个格外喧哗、格外混乱的景观却给他一种宁静的感觉。

 

        好极了。连他的做梦时间都不放过。虽然隔着头盔和观众席，桑德兰还是一眼看见了那个自鸣得意的家伙。

 

        在一些时候希拉百分之九十是炼金术师，而在另一些时候，或者更确切地说，在大多数时候，则百分之百是疯子，娴熟的杀人狂和剑客。

 

        喝彩声持续不断，上扬的手势，“吁！干掉裁判员！” 一场闹剧。特别是希拉专门趁裁判不注意时在可怜的对手身上制造致命伤害，连裁判官请示凯撒和观众仲裁结果都省了。

 

        在少数重伤未遂的情况下，奥古斯都在前排席上连连竖拇指配合。这两人早算计好了一个“强迫”准议员希拉下场，一个“被强迫”下场规避道德压力和责任。不过为了顾及元老院所谓掌握最高权力的九百，啊不，目前是六百人的名声，他还是戴上了佩有狮鹫兽的头盔。虽然这貌似并没有骗过任何人。如若希拉被冠上个艺名，他一定是“蝎子”或者“天蝎座”。

 

        假如你一天没有刺死七个战俘，哦不，七个角斗士，那么你这天就白过了。

 

        希拉今天过得格外充实。

 

        弯刀(sica) 虽然不如剑顺手，不过勉强凑合。准元老院议员随手划来划去，这种程度的对决他不会用血族加持速度或者发力。当然，这并非因为公平，而主要出于不屑。您说什么？如何有尊严地穿长袍横劈直刺、挥刀砍人？

 

        把它裁短到刚刚齐地。

 

        在仲裁官越来越紧蹙的眉头与越来越紧密的监视中，他依然搞掉了两个一线hoplomachi 和一个倒霉的murmillo。虽然按规矩来单人不该重复入场的，不过规矩算什么。观众都这么热情地要求了要裁判怎么办。希拉肆无忌惮地屠戮时一直没眨眼，且非人得理直气壮。他心情不错，得胜下场说了个俏皮话，“因为我不可征服。” [5]

 

        好像情况依然不够混乱似的，桑德兰发现他——嗯，一个年轻版本的他的复制品——穿着吹弹可破的齐膝麻纱袍款款走上前来。他双眼轻眯却并不移开视线，直到距离贴近得无法让人产生别样的遐想。

 

        他看见另一个自己上前为希拉披上搭在手臂上的雪白外袍，娴熟地整理好其衣领，轻声细语地应道，“但是您的名声呢？” 虽然说按紫色细腰带来说希拉似乎目前只是准参议员；虽然议会数次企图立法严禁议员上场胡闹，然而不出所料效果甚微。

 

        “不是快到Saturnalia （农神节）了么？我随意。” 希拉耸了耸肩，西卡弯刀上的几滴血珠抖落到鹅卵石路上。他一面十分贵族气派地挥了挥手，成功将几个拿着刮身板(strigil)和小玻璃瓶收集不存在的汗水来做strigmentum化妆品骗钱的奴才驱逐。鉴于节日期间有竞技禁令，所以农神节前最后一场裁判观众都比较松散，玩儿得比较开。

 

        平常您不也是随意么。桑德兰看他自己用玩儿味的那种眼神吐槽。

 

        “啊，更正。我一如既往地随意。” 他目前的主人挑眉说。希拉转变得比大多数血族要晚，然而他的年龄更多算是优势。它给了希拉其他血族似乎稀缺的庄重的质感，眼角纹、坚挺的鹰钩鼻和略微下陷的颧骨。而此时产生了一种有趣的反差。

 

        它甚至抬手（还好是还算干净的那只）亲切地拍了拍他的肩，在那种地中海日光晒了半天仍然不健康地苍白肌肤上染了个血印。

 

...Ιρις... 

 

        在这里时间的流逝似乎是非线性的，他眨了眨眼确定月亮已经升起，点亮一年间最长的夜。是晚宴，一群政客，学者和门客觥筹交错。从远东进口的实木长桌上摆满了不可消化的异国水果组成彩虹颜色，小羊羔和猪肉脯在精致的银器中微微散着蒸汽。然而几乎全是摆设, 不提主人还对银制品过敏。帝国初期，这帮还没有翻脸分家的世俗血族嗜好凑在一处，甚至和中洲参议员阶级混迹一团。没有什么城邦比中洲的政治经济文化中心，罗马更便捷适宜了。只要别无礼地胡乱狩猎吃错了人，血族的存在在贵族的小圈子里是个公开的秘密。

 

        与被征用堆放了几世纪懒得扔的杂物旧书的庄园舞厅截然不同，这个宴会厅视野宽敞而装横齐全完整。从一整面立柱之间可以看到中庭的大理石雕塑群。地上铺着波斯地毯，墙上挂着纯色丝绸和主题令人毛骨悚然的画作。趟卧餐桌中央地面的马赛克十分符合主人审美地描绘着命运之轮，天平下的骷髅和骷髅两边对称的吊人，一片粉蓝色的混乱让人不知如何下脚，感觉踩到哪个都非常不吉利。

 

        他再次打量着慵懒侧卧在矮沙发中间座(Lectus imus-medius)的自己，将将不检点的丝袍和镂空宝石耳环。希拉喜欢他的男孩儿被精巧奢华的玩意儿簇拥着。那句话怎么说，炫耀奢侈品是不庄重的，而使用奢侈品不是不庄重的。

 

        他忽然感到一种莫名新鲜的感觉：看着自己毫不抱歉地做着一名法定所有物，或是战利品之类的东西。脱离了所有权利和义务，所有道德准则，甚至自己的名字。去服从、去迎合、去臣服。

 

        为荣誉贵宾准备的中沙发首位(Lectus Medius)上坐了个流浪吟游诗人正在断断续续地唱伊利亚特。他浓密的铂金卷发不羁地披在背后，五官线条精致，厚唇杏眼，跟着节奏精准地踢踏着草编拖鞋。他喝得有点儿多，便不住重复那几行常例景物描写充数。连绵不断的什么初生的旭日，什么波涛汹涌的海岸，什么瞬息万变的云彩。主人并不喜好热闹俗气的歌舞团。为了体现在座大人们的高雅情操，特意选的是希腊文。他有些绵软的东部口音，将 “ph”音读成 “f”，“s”念成 “z”，搞得本就搞不清楚状况的众人不住称赞，点头装懂。

 

        “得啦，梅尔，今天咱们还是来点儿轻松的。” 某某参议员晃着酒杯唏嘘道。

 

        诗人暗自松了口气，表面上还是充满鄙视地轻哼一声，恶意而调皮地唱起了流行的讽刺小曲，无外乎不是关于什么夜游，私通，走后门一类的。

 

        滑坡理论证明这很快就从含蓄而隐晦的风流演变成了纯粹的下流，从“与其让我不光彩地死，不如做件青史流名的大事吧”的史诗悲歌直线降格到了什么“如何处置你，我的小可怜”的通俗小调儿。

 

        他看到自己亲昵地凑上前去，任诗人将七弦琴放下，宠溺地像抚弄幼猫一样将手指按上他的后颈，细心地避开了象征所有权的装饰性项圈。希拉只是笑笑，似乎对这举动无动于衷, 继续和诗人旁边面无表情，长着尖耳朵的男人聊着瑞文戴尔的新式长弓设计。

 

        Io Saturnalia! 在满城的节日氛围中，无论是血族，精灵，还是中洲贵族都无意继续八卦政事，谈得都是些无关紧要的闲人轶事。由于希拉府上就他一个正牌奴隶，而稀落的几个佣人都放了假，在这个主仆反转角色的日子也就无人服侍。优雅地卧在一边的管事费安尼洛暗自松了一口气，在这种时候他格外感谢光元素。虽说用来自动烧菜有些大材小用就是了。

 

        连M·安格里帕这个军事狂都兴致勃勃地聊起了他的大理石浴场改造计划，配合以牧歌体的润色，“水，水很重要。水道让平民住宅区的喷水口终于涌出了清泉，让穿着还算整洁的孩童们在街上戏耍。年轻的男孩子们将清水撩起来到姑娘们的衣布裙上，激起一阵阵嬉笑…..”

 

        不一会儿他又转而不卑不亢地恭维起希拉中庭花园中的阿波罗石像配淡雅的蝎鹫尾来。“这是高雅而不失威严的……”执政官圆滑地选择无视了那雕像刻画了福波斯追着达芙妮强暴未遂，后者化作月桂树的瞬间的细节。

 

        吟游诗人与小奴隶两人玩笑般得卿卿我我渐入佳境，甚至叫人从希拉的储物间搬出了积灰已久的大号里拉ḫunzinar，这个怪兽般的家伙有一人半高，需要四手联弹。梅尔和他说了几句悄悄话，惹得两人咯咯笑个不停。音乐再次响起，他们弹唱了首似曾相识的曲调，桑德兰大致半听半猜着歌词，下意识勾了勾嘴角。

 

        真是轻浮得不成体统。这两个家伙合谋着正在唱一首某个古老宗教活人祭祀的祷词，绘声绘色地逐段描述着捆绑斩首放剖腹放血的过程。

 

“……这是时间和永恒

相对时间……是白昼

相对永恒……是夜……

向人畜吐痰贬低它

用不吉的左脚踩它

用长枪……戳它的肚肠

用铁链穿插……束缚它

…用生锈匕首刺它

然后烧了它……”[6]

 

        绝大多数宾客对这个圈内玩笑毫不知情，他们欢快地合着节奏打拍子，还以为是什么脍炙人口、关于远方，爱和死亡的民谣呢。当两人一中音一高音唱到副歌高潮部分，如何如何将祭品用长刀分尸，切成一块儿一块儿端给众人分食，连希拉都不由连声咳嗽忍笑，将尖牙藏到端起来的酒杯里。

 

        一整夜他的时间都分在为客人斟酒与坐在左手席位娱乐希拉上，不过也仅仅是斟酒而已，希拉没有外借自己东西的不良习惯。桑德兰环绕四周，总觉得有什么布置是错的。是他穿着女气的衣服和时间做着必然失败的争斗，还是他作为一个奴隶居然坐在主人席上？虽然保持着少年的身形，不过他可以确定他的复制品此时已然成年了，已经到了涉及丑闻的、所谓不名誉的年龄。在卧室内，他是个男人，而在酒桌上，他是个男孩儿……

 

        红酒上了又上，在希拉叫嚣着“要把你，你，还有你扔进台伯河” 之前，他明智地借故将主人拖走，留下费安尼洛继续得体地招待门客，而门客们则一脸猥琐的笑。

 

...Ιρις... 

 

        在主人房前犹豫了一下，桑德兰还是掀开纱帘走了进去。他在颇具东方神秘主义的内室中穿过墙上地上的画像摆件，会客桌椅，迷宫般顶上天花板的深红书架，终于找到了角落熟悉的工作台，绕过一堆凌乱而极具未来感的装置，成功坐下。

 

        “人类食物。” 希拉嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，还是从厨房端出来了些小食投喂他的奴隶，方才光顾着与无聊宾客周旋了。简单的扁豆菜汤，面包和一小碗温热的甜牛奶。

 

        它将它威严的脑袋偏向一边，靠在抱枕上，合上眼睑。这是一个柔和而漂亮的姿势，并没有什么深层的意思。希拉依然穿着准参议员的正装礼服，口中仿佛在念诵祷词，呢喃着 “奴隶蛋糕 (crustulam servus)”，还将主宾位念反了，翻转成“蛋糕一样的奴隶”。 他翘起下巴，随手从侧面茶几上取下一块儿颜色不祥的蛋奶制品，尖利的长指甲避开顶部，免得剐蹭到晶莹的糖霜涂层。

 

        希拉纵容他继续表演私人奴隶这个赏心悦目的角色。他小心翼翼地凑上前去含住一小块糕点，成功地使这个动作充满了暗示意味。略微温暖潮湿的舌尖轻轻划过手指。

 

        “你很享受称自己为玩意儿，是希望我纠正么？”

 

        他刻意顿了顿，膝盖压上石台边缘与希拉平视，“这不是事实么。若非您不愿和我玩儿？......主人？”

 

        “你说今天么？至少不是今天。”

 

        他轻笑着将节日特制的自由民三角帽戴到了他主人头上，顺便没上没下地揉乱了希拉的卷发。假如他对自己赤诚相见，他早就想这么做了。

 

        希拉揽住他的腰，将两人瞬移到中庭内，半点儿不顾及法律地将紫腰带缠到了他丝绸罩衫的外面。

 

        他的主人一般喜欢他裹得紧实些，而此时他一改平日的装束，一只纤长的手臂露在外边，奶白色丝绸下面的皮肤柔软而无拘无束，在被烛火晕暖的月光下几乎半透明。

 

        依然可以听到不远处宾客稀稀落落的谈天说地、插科打诨声。并不是出于害羞，他还是将两人宛转着带到喷泉与雕像不见光的一面。

 

        “看来是要做全套？”桑德兰在梦中的声音刻意地轻而呢喃，却让人讨厌不起来。

 

        “嗯？”

 

        他不好意思地向左肩斜下角侧头，不经意间露出奶油色的脖颈和圆润的锁骨。

 

        审慎的目光。希拉好像自带五点钟的阴影，俯身上前嗅吻住他的蝴蝶骨之间的凹陷。在这种特定的昏黄烛火下希拉显得不再年轻，像是博物馆中的一座石雕，刚刚从早已故去的君王墓地中发掘出来。他经常抓住他的主人在趁他不注意的时候闻他，也情愿纵容它这样，久之也习惯了。

 

        不过今天他比较玩味，“我闻起来怎么样，主人？”他看到自己笑意渐大。

 

        勒托里亚闷在他颈间哼鸣。“像我。”

 

        “这让您感觉满足么？” 他在喘息的间隙轻声细语。

 

        他的主人用一个吻堵住了这个问句。而他将舌尖扫过他主人的尖牙。

 

        “这不恰当。” 希拉心满意足后将两人分开，不乏虚伪地说。“您是说地方？”他承认，他有些入戏了。

 

        希拉轻而易举地将他提腰托起来再次瞬移，他银白无暇的双脚刚离开地面，就又被轻轻掼到了紧而窄的柔软卧榻上。拱顶与满墙华丽的珊瑚红朱砂红番石榴红铂金天蓝翡翠绿的马赛克拼图壁画使他目眩。托帕石色的双眼朦胧，沁着水光。他被扔得很准，睡椅是钝角的新月形，刚刚好够卧下一人。

 

        起居室并没有风，它却听到了翅膀扇动的声音，有旋律感的轻颤。希拉目不转睛地观赏着它的男孩儿像只猫科动物一样倾斜着倚靠在那里，曲线纤长的双腿将将踮着及地。你能想象他跳舞时的样子么？

 

        “为我跳舞吧，莎乐美。”它不由说，在特定的此情此景下，它脆弱如希律一样。说不定是这样：当你看护照顾着某些东西，不觉已经很长一段时间，不觉已经开始对此全心投入，甚至倾心于他了。

 

        任何东西，就算一半月落城也可以。

 

        他看似为难地摆弄着腰间的珠串，将手指按进了银托盘上半开的石榴中，又轻轻擦到双唇中央，带出一抹柔嫩的浆果红，像新鲜血迹，也像玫瑰花瓣一样可爱。不需要仿造的熏香，希拉可以闻到他清晨盥洗时千叶玫瑰水的留香，混合着它学会与他关联的淡淡的甜而不腻的香草、矢车菊、晚香玉和乳香。

 

        察觉到了他主人的感官，他侧身伸手折下了花瓶中的长青花枝，弯圆编了个花环佩在额间，调皮地笑了。

 

        希拉并没有移开视线，它挥了挥手，将书册装置平移腾挪到了两边，在他轻盈地跳到空地前时径直坐下。

 

        一道月光从纱帘中透射进来，他沐浴在银白光线与烛火之间，左面清冷，右面温滢。裸露的奶白皮肤在月色下晶莹剔透，几近透明。双眼灵动地打转，闪烁着苒苒星光。

 

        跟随着无声的旋律，手腕挽着看不见的白孔雀和莲花，他双臂旋转轻摆，仿佛摆动着一件透明的最高祭司的披风，或是漂浮的可以穿越异世的轻薄帷幔。有些东西不必刻意演练牢记，重复了数十成百次，它已经写在肌肉记忆里了。

 

        它不自主地深吸了口气，呼吸忽冷忽热，甚至快要窒息了。

 

        赤裸的双脚在光滑的大理石地面踏着轻而缓的鼓点，两朵纯白的五瓣花在晚风抚过的枝间翩然起舞。地面上流动着他的投影，半模糊半透明。午夜蜻蜓振动的薄翼。

 

        他轻盈得像是一片羽毛，在风中柔软地延绵打着旋儿。他在笑，笑意悠长，仿佛笑着俯视身下一切众生，面容明艳得灼烧人的眼睛，如同冰蓝色的火焰。

 

        希拉感觉它正在经历一场绚烂的幻觉，仿佛一眨眼睛他就会随风飞走。

 

        飘游的轻丝下，他身上不着寸缕。除开缠在腰上的一长串珠链，铂金色颗颗大小相同的珍珠，不动时柔顺地垂坠在膝盖上。这时它们随着桑腰肢轻而缓的扭转，与光滑纤长的腿的延伸，一颗一颗滑落到地上。他适才将衔接的尾部掐断了，双手伸展开，腰部发力快速旋转起来，控制着珍珠匀速打落，清脆有声。

 

        他垂下头，双手挽着花儿内收叉腰，又十指在跨前张开，肩胛发力提高收敛双肩。他后背弯曲向后弓起，绷直的腿向后抬高，忽而柔软无骨地伸展，忽而充满张力地后折，纤长的腿部几乎呈直角形。

 

        像一条纤长优雅的花藤，他的躯体做着似乎不可完成的曼妙姿势。肢体婉转曲折，收放自如，充满含蓄的攻击性和力量感。

 

        他匍匐着立起身，用上臂带动全身旋舞。丝绸随着他的动作波澜起伏，以一种不可思议的慢动作缓缓蜕下。他双手渐渐翻转上延，如同两条交尾的蛇，短暂悬停在了赫尔墨斯权杖的形态。

 

        继续凝视着他的主人，他腰上最后的珍珠同裸露的细链子一起从大腿滑下，牵连着失去束缚的纯白丝绸一片一片脱落，将肌肤展现了出来，从双肩，到一对装饰性的浅粉小点，到沟壑分明的肋骨，到曲线优美的胯部。

 

        织物坠落到他双脚旁。

 

        他继续忘我地旋转，脚尖推后一步踮地向后抬起，腰肢前倾，含住下巴视线向后下方望去，又侧头，露出天鹅般的脖颈。天蓝色的眼睛睁大放空，在迷茫和清明、天真与情欲间游离不定。他幼嫩的双唇开启，无意识地颤动，唇珠闪着微光。几缕亚麻色蓬松的乱发蜷曲在颧骨旁，缠绕在花环间盘旋成其中的一部分。

 

        希拉情不自禁想伸手揽住他，却犹豫着不愿打断他的献祭。

 

        桑修改了最后的收尾姿势，策略性地在卧榻前下腰，顺势后仰着滑到地面，双膝打开，将脖颈上扬成了个赏心悦目的弧度献上。他的每寸肌肤都在流动起伏，直角肩头和鲜明凸出的锁骨柔媚地游动，试图遮掩住他充满期待的颤栗。窗玄镂空雕花的阴影映在了他面颊上，繁复的炼金图式神秘而妖异，灰调的幽蓝色如同镌刻在脸上的魔纹或是烙印，引人不安、诱人痴狂。

 

        奶白色的肌肤莹润，散发着微光邀请着他的主人舐咬下去。希拉并没有毫无品味地径直享用，却将紫腰带解下来，几乎轻柔地缠好，在他锁骨之间打了个漂亮的活结。

 

        他无意再次经历这个。桑德兰扭开了头避嫌，在被烛火晕染的内室，他们重合的影子在即将熄灭的火光的映照下，成为了一个奇诡绮丽的形状。

 

        他开始在希拉身上摇动，眼睛微眯着，眼睑晕染着浅金色的光泽。他从轻缓到紧促、到痉挛着迎合着身下的主人，模拟着极致的愉悦和痛苦不断扭动着腰肢。

 

        希拉感觉到夜晚空气中沁人心脾的香气更浓了，近似于与香草交缠的鹫尾花，不再明亮清冷而变得湿暖而酣甜，带有隐约的琥珀和麝香基调，像是剧毒的腐败试剂散发出的馨香雾气，逐渐在空中舒展开，羽化蒸腾，让人心甘情愿地沉醉其中。

 

        纱帘轻轻地摇动，像一缕薄如蝉翼的风，不经意拂过他后背与腰间。

 

        希拉伸出手，揽住了他裸露的后颈将他按下来，吻住了他粉嫩的双唇纠缠不休。它感觉某种尖利的东西在这瞬间溶化了，桑顺从地任它攻占侵蚀他唇舌间温润紧致的甬道。

 

        蜡烛瞬间全部熄灭。他像一条纯白的蛇一样攀在它身上与它交缠重合，像趁手的七弦琴一样被娴熟地拨弹律动。交替低哑的喘息与甜腻的呻吟，他时刻留意着希拉的意愿从而调整节奏。

 

        虽然无关紧要，还是见血了，有点疼。

 

        可以承受。啊。

 

        一道银白的光。

 

        他的思维开始发散开。这瞬间他成为了希拉，他们成为了对方，他们成为了一种虚无缥缈的东西，而这曾经是最美的事。桑德兰看到他在它身上颤抖，沉溺在一种失真的欢欣中。他看到自己脖颈后仰，双目丧失焦距，沁着起雾的月亮。

 

        许久，他面容宁静，长长的浅金色睫毛垂了下来，合上眼帘藏住一丝笑意。脑中闪过这样一个念头，有时候他觉得自己的存在就是为了取悦于人，愉快的猎物，愉快的血源，愉快的魔物。

 

        最低限度： 他勉强算是心甘情愿的。

 

        虽然不是第一个，或许它会成为他最后一任主人。

 

...Ιρις... 

 

        一直以来他以为梦境是现实的反面。现在来说，他无法这么确定了。

 

        不知道要理清什么，不知道要反映什么。

 

        刚刚开始时，他会在清醒时对之前的梦的清晰到每帧的印象感觉惊奇，转而慵懒地淡淡欣喜，感觉自己无意中触及到了什么不可名说的内部密辛。

 

        而现在他只希望自己能将一切都抛下落下，得到一个”一夜无梦“的美好错觉。

 

        有些门就算无意间开了就无法关上，只留下自欺欺人的否认和妄想。

 

        桑德兰披上麻纱外袍，理好衣带起身。他皱着眉头将丢在平行的黑大理石棺边地上的银手镯拾起来，摆回书桌上。不同于希拉，凌乱的环境让他感觉愈加烦乱，无法思考。空白的书桌固然暗示着空白的大脑，而像乱麻一般的呢？

 

        从装了一排排原料试剂的玻璃柜中分配出来作为临时酒柜的那一层取出银镀锡茶壶。在他略微考虑到瞬移到一层茶水间碰到希拉的可能性后，眉蹙得更深了。

 

        他将立柜下层的备用浸煮炉取了出来，用水球组合光羽术将聚合凝结的水元素温好，从新增的茶盒中舀了一勺半的散叶：东印度公司。

 

        再次拧开盒盖，他将多余的茶叶重新倾了回去，茶匙前段掂着金属盒的边缘。

 

        三分半钟，他心不在焉地将琥珀色注入骨瓷茶杯中，无意去细想这之中一切错误的与错位的。

 

        色泽如常，但是索然无味。

 

        他用杯口遮掩住下半脸的苦笑，起身取来一只酒瓶，拧开木塞略微倾斜着倒出了几滴。很好，红茶成了潘趣酒。试图将视线集中于深红色气旋溶解的运动，余光却依然注意到了红酒瓶标签上锋利左斜的钢笔字迹， “Charles Grey”。

 

        “敬Charles Grey。”将茶杯稍稍向上抬了一又二分之一英尺，他轻声说。

 

        桑德兰决定用剩余的晚上将这柜试剂按照化学元素-包装颜色梯度-烧瓶高度分类好。不，这不是为了烦扰希拉。

 

 

[1] Lunaria o Moneta，意大利的一种圆形花草。

[2] Seneca, _Letter to Lucilius_ 7.

[3] Augustine, _Confession_ , VI, 8:13.

[4] Seneca, _Moral Epistles,_ in N, Lewis and M. Reinhold, _Roman Civilization,_ vol.2, 230.

[5] Pliny the Elder, Natural History 11.144. 在卡利古拉任期据说有两个角斗士从未眨过眼，所以他们被认为所向无敌。

[6] _Book of the Dead_ , Allen Part a, Section 5; section on defiling Apep. P.Kousoulis,  _Magic and Religion as Performative Theological Unity: the Apotropaic Ritual of Overthrowing Apophis_ , Ph.D. dissertation, University of Liverpool (Liverpool, 1999), chapters 3-5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注:  
> 那个调皮的香气灵感来自Serge Lutens 的中性香Iris Silver Mist鹫尾银雾。
> 
> 桑德兰的祭祀舞风格类似Sidi Larbi在皇家歌剧院表演的美杜莎，第三乐章。
> 
> 另外，像小怪兽一样巨型的这章不分段更新了。诸君V日快乐，这种时辰更需要理解和爱。


	22. A Desert of Water 水的沙漠 Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们感觉他们正在经历一个漫长的、持续不断的假期，却在度假期间被临时要求全时工作。
> 
> 这不，目前阿佩普祭祀团的第四任大祭司正在阳光明媚的潮汐地，策划着下一步阴谋诡计。
> 
> 人们为什么出卖灵魂呢？贪念？爱情？还是复仇？

第十七章

**A Desert of Water 水的沙漠 Part I**

主要坐标 瓦伦西亚海岸，中洲西班牙，1752. Coastal Valencia, Spain, 1752.

建议配乐：第一幕：“Tango Para Mi Padre Y Marialuna”, by Ashram.

 

...Ιρις... 

 

      海市无法被闲杂人等定位的令人满意的履历不仅仅源于历任祭司自我应验的预言，更在于它字面意义上不断漂移的中洲坐标。这不，目前阿佩普祭祀团的老巢正处于西班牙东海岸瓦伦西亚的潮汐地，一帮接连不断被各族势力企图斩尽杀绝的旧神祭司们充分享受着十二月的暖冬。就算戴着好几层厚实的里衣兜帽斗篷，他们苍白的皮肤依然被晒成半点儿不严肃的虾子红。

 

      你说怎么不像月落城众记者合理猜测得一样定居在杳无人烟的沙漠？开玩笑，能被小报编辑歪打正着，就离他们被消灭干净不远了。

 

      第四任大祭司一世独自坐在悬崖边礁石上，灰白兜帽摘了，露出额间一缕金棕色的碎发，平眉高鼻，小方下巴，M形上唇自然地微微向外凸出，像嘟着嘴一样。快速打着手势，他摆弄着悬停在碧蓝海平线上的几块儿海星贝壳和连根拔起的活的红珊瑚，任意将它们聚集起来，又打散成各种图腾形状，从头尾相连的耶梦加得到水粉色调的独角兽。

 

      这个孩子气的动作时常帮他理清思路。虽然决计不能让他手下那帮死守教条的中级祭司，连同只认死理的黑暗骑士看见就是了。随从书记官将这个“庄严而莫测的过程”完美嵌入临时大祭司日程表中，宣称其为“清晨冥想”时间，好像这是使用本族的预兆天赋(prognostication), 编撰预言，改写未来必不可少的部分似的。

 

      事实上，这是正午辗转着无法入睡，傍晚起不来床的大祭司用来带薪摸鱼的委婉借口。

 

      更确切的说，他并不是独自一人，而是独自三人。拜灾厄神阴晴不定的精神力所赐，历届首席祭司不是精神分裂就是多人分工，共享一个躯壳。阿佩普祭祀团对于灵魂的控制力也便捷地可以使用在自己身上，将自身和他人分裂打散，重新排列组合成非常不自然的模样。不知这算不算使用星沙的自食其果，他们的前任甚至笑称这是一种心甘情愿的自残。

 

      一世抬抬指尖，将他们暂时征用的那团海洋生物排成了土星的符号，将笋螺移到了三角形的尖角上。原计划拖了这么久，程序停滞缓慢，几乎毫无进展。

 

      他们感觉他们正在经历一个漫长的、持续不断的假期，却在度假期间被临时要求全时工作。

 

      再说目前的种种根本不在他们临时首席祭司的职责范围之内。他上任时被告知的仅仅是主持点儿例会仪式，每季度做做预言，谁知道大祭司需要每天微观管理一层层金字塔结构的下级，更别提要打理各种繁琐的杂务。像从加西亚进口新的匕首封套，甚至一帮见习执事找格维茨诺维奇的小商小贩买零食一定需要向他们汇报吗？另外亡灵书使徒还来要求批准他们将墨水颜色换成旧血干涸的深紫红？这是什么程序？司无序混乱的阿佩普的神殿，需要走这么迂腐的所谓的“正当程序”吗？

 

      祭司一世低头做思索状，笃信地凝视着海浪翻卷的粼粼波纹，那些流线型的上弧被阳光击中，闪闪发光。

 

 **我知道你想这么干很久了，是什么在阻止你呢？** 他的同事二世在他们意识中暗搓搓补充了一连串问题抱怨后，直接出来冒了个泡。

 

      理智和常识。你说呢？

 

 **什么能阻止你呢？现在什么能阻止你呢？要我说，这是久而久之暴露在礼教环境中潜移默化地备受污染导致的。世俗认知如此平乏庸俗** **......** 二世上杆子开始用各种诡异所思的方式刺激他，以戳中他的痛点取乐为荣。

 

      说得也是。虽然决计不会明面上承认，一世认为在少数情况下二世说对了。他犹疑地继续盯着无声邀请的蔚蓝海面。

 

 **磨磨唧唧。** 二世骂骂咧咧地接管了他们的身体，他也就顺势半推半就。

 

      他们一脚蹬下了靴子，随手扔到白沙滩上，将双脚踩进蓝绿色的海水中。顺便舒爽地哼了一声。好像这还不够恼人似的，老二故作幼稚地一屁股坐在礁石上，用指甲修剪整齐的脚丫轮流踢起水花来，连阳光将脚背烧得滋滋作响，灼出一粒粒水泡都不管不顾。

 

      在老二尝试什么更加出格的动作之前，一世果断夺回了对身体的控制权。重新逐个系好二十四孔的短靴，他叹了口气。当然，这并不是出于对短暂蘸水就重新上岸的遗憾。有时候他有着自己转变合成前曾经是人鱼族的错觉，无法真正离开阳光和海水。

 

      我们总是渴望无法得到的。这个想法像只不期而来的鸽子，低空划过他的眼前。

 

 **嘿嘿，抓到某人滥用职权咯。** 二世无聊地评论道。

 

      迁址更多的考虑是源于战略部署。他一本正经地回击。我们需要出其不意，还要顾及接近中洲冲突的轴心，而仪式魔法也要求相对宽阔隔绝的环境……

 

 **嘿嘿。** 老二半点儿也不买账，这些一本正经的胡扯还预留给不明情况的下层教众为妙。

 

      人们为什么出卖灵魂呢？贪念？爱情？还是复仇？

 

      一世不理解，他只是对现状感到彻骨的无聊而已。所以在他不肖的孪生哥哥喊他过来祭祀团“搭把手”时，也就处理好身后事，无可留恋地转族了。

 

      真是很久以前的事了。

 

      侍奉灾厄神的被选择者都要放弃过去和名字，在得到令人恐惧又神往的力量的同时领得一个编码代号。好吧，他承认，除了他们名义上的上司代理祭司。在翻阅了半藏书室的文献之后，他从亡灵预言书的注脚找到了这个例外的始末：阿佩菲斯如是说：它喜欢他的名字。

 

      有些魔物在出生时就该被母体掐死吞噬，却苟且活了下来滋长到现在，就成了阿佩菲斯这样。严格意义上它并不是神，而是一个邪恶的意象，埃及旧时代法则硬币的反面：反社会，与尼罗河畔的主神拉神永恒地对立；不轻易言语，制造着令人精神混淆的噪音。

 

**一条爱泡澡的大蛇。**

 

      请您闭嘴。您影响我们思考了。

 

**随便你。**

 

      灾厄神什么灵魂都吃，一味吞噬者必将有一天被反噬。在后传说时代就优先它的宿敌Ra被重伤陨落，碎成粉末被扔到了不知名的位面，在九界任意一处念出它的名号依然引起有识之士的阵阵颤栗。

 

      现在大概是恐慌了。

 

      噬魂者先天有着罕见的在不需要与祭品签灵魂契约的先决条件下直接吞噬转化人类灵魂的能力。作为远古的旧神，最高天同伊露维塔的维拉们兢兢业业定下的诸多“法则”对它都无效。

 

      它的部分能力传承给了它中洲的代理人。他曾经被称为“灵魂塑造者”，得以小范围储藏，修改与填补灵魂。

 

      这意味着记载空白的半纪元他不可能真正意义上地消失，可能只是因为被外力削弱，或者灵魂不稳定而失联了。

 

      你说什么？何必多此一举？一方面来说，祭祀团手上仅仅一片留存的灾厄神神格就成天躁动不安，基本上就是颗放在中洲的毁灭性的星沙炸弹。

 

      另一方面，他们的前任为了给自己放个长假，极尽戏剧化地在尼罗河上点燃“地狱之炎(Ignis-inferni)”，有态度地自焚前曾友情预言过，距离下次天界对他们这些遗留的不稳定因素的肃清也不远了。一世自诩他们的能力足够在和平时期凑合过活，至于鸟人们亲自介入……

 

      唉。

 

      虽然没什么头绪，该做的还是要做。

 

      他们继续琢磨着如何定位他们复活的上司。 **从而名正言顺地炒了阿佩菲斯的鱿鱼。** 阴影之书全面而杂乱的预言暗示了他——竟然是单数“他”——大致会在这十年重新出现，行走在中洲。拜他们在CONTRACTUS的线人所友情提供的情报，目前他们将可疑人员名单裁到了七八人。

 

 **你是说七十八人吧。** 二世半点儿也不给面子。

 

      这至少算是确切的进展。他们快速在脑中浏览着拖到地上不止的羊皮纸，埃利昂，亚里山德拉，贝伦纳特，法拉米尔，约德尔，海德格尔，伊卡洛斯，以赛亚，奥克塔维安，彼特拉克，伊莱特瑞安，特拉克尔，屋里诺斯，维克托，威廉姆……没有一个跳出来。

 

      按照目前的情报，一世大概会将筹码压到诺丁海姆小爵爷身上。算年龄他正好在这十年长成，算位置也恰当得引人怀疑。

 

 **不提** **CONTRACTUS** **报告指明那孩子别扭的欲拒还迎的小样儿像极了亡灵预言书中他们家代理人祭司的行迹。**

 

      这是说，假如摄政长老没有派人让他“被”英年早逝的话。

 

 **不急不急，野史流传代理人与某某三代及以上的血族纠缠不清呦。** 老二插科打诨道， **综上所述，咱们只要买断诺斯法拉图的耗子们死盯着所有二代元老的身边人不就得了。**

 

      显而易见这是最无脑低级的办法。

 

**估计也是最简洁有效的法儿子。难不成，你还藏着什么妙招咯？**

 

      老大老二的拌嘴中，三世一如既往地保持沉默。他一般沉浸在自己的世界里，一世深切怀疑三世的意识是空白的黑暗，其实他一直处于无意识的 “存在状态” 。

 

      到了他们的阶段会了解，灵魂和精神力是有独特的记忆点的。纯属味觉考量，有些柔顺的家伙是甜腻的，有些易怒的微辣，有些忧郁的带着咸涩回味。

 

      而三世......假如空气本身可以被形容成一种味道的话。

 

      虽然磨合期大抵已经过去，三世是个较新的并入。如若一世愿意承认的话，还是个冲动消费。

 

      假如这些年的游历让他们学到了什么，一切都是命中注定的巧合。他们在地中海西北部为阿佩普出差时感觉到了一缕古怪的游魂，它反复在短距离快速使用瞬移术(diffusio)，成功地引起了他们的兴趣。根据元素属性估计，决计不是准备飞升的圣灵；根据精神波段，也不单纯是游荡在中洲的巫师死灵。排除掉所有其他可能性，一世得出了一个看似不可能的结论：巫妖，况且还是正在演化中，灵体薄弱的巫妖。

 

      他们那时懒得去动用下属四处瞎找不知被藏到哪儿去的命匣，便用星沙的灵魂碎片气息引诱那游魂过来——二世连自我介绍都不顾就一口把人家吞了。

 

      不出所料果然消化不良。

 

      意料之外的，一世也决计算不出那巫师的灵魂中带有纯粹的圣力。光元素像一把刀子，反复切割着他们两个本来因为非自然溶合随时可能分崩离析的精神体。事已至此又怎么办呢，接下来就是漫长的谈判。

 

      经过他们俩一红一白，一唱一和的反复交涉、各种威逼利诱，什么我们要调动祭祀团针对你还在中洲的家族，什么我们要绑架你的前任活人祭祀，什么我们要给你无限循环Ave Maria(万福玛利亚)给你精神污染......都像说给了无尽之地的黑洞深渊一样全然无效。

 

      最后他大概实在烦得不行，还是从了。

 

      二世报复性地给他在记忆宫殿——更正——记忆神殿阴冷的犄角旮旯开了间屋子，任三世闷在里面自生自灭。他同事则逐步整合好了被打乱的精神平衡，反复逗三世说话，开始起阴险的怀柔政策来。

 

      虽然十有八九三世用缄默回答。

 

      被直接点名，某人终于在他们活跃混乱的讨论中投了个硬币。 _记得预言。_

 

      ——对的，预言。一世机械地抬起头透过兜帽望向海平线，看见了即将被海水淹没的夕阳，顿时就产生了一个幻觉般的印象：太阳正恶狠狠地瞪着他们，狂吠着他们忘记了时间。

 

      他们想了想直接进入了共同的思维神殿，只有在这里他们才是分离的独立个体，呃，长相相同的独立个体。二世展开他触须般侵犯个人隐私的意识体，终于锁定了他们那个隐蔽的同事。他们肩并肩瞬移了过去，在一张狭窄的木床板上坐着三世，房间没有油灯和窗户，他在黑暗中像极了一具死尸，脸色以血族的标准都过于苍白、消瘦。他僵直地坐着，两只手在膝上十指相触成教堂尖顶形，眼睛一眨不眨，并未睡着。

 

      “嗨？”还活着呢? 二世试探地打了个响指，算是打了个招呼。

 

      祭司三世低头看着自己宽大袍袖中延伸出来的手指，像个被施了石化诅咒的幽灵。

 

      “就算亡灵书断言殿下会重现，未来是不断改变的。”三世陷入了短暂的沉思。

 

      后传说时代那任最高祭司的预言并不可靠，预兆本身非常鸡肋，在于制造一些看似无关紧要的巧合影响相关事件的进程，预言者本身根本无法确切操控，甚至预知结果。

 

      另外，言灵也不是可以像欧克拉翰族的冥想一样随时收放自如的。他还是中级祭司混资历的时候曾经天真地为每年可以做两个而沾沾自喜，升职后上升到每季度一次才发现这天赋其实束手束脚。线轴不断旋转缠绕，命运怎么可能随心所欲地编排呢。

 

      然而经过首席祭司们不断失败的试验下，终于逐步研究得出了这样一个结论，在经过谨慎编排骨牌接连的多人预兆可以略微提升预言的精准性。不过使用预兆依然像在玩一种不能被人理解的游戏——筛子已掷，他们却不清楚游戏规则。

 

      “可以考虑限定，以排除。”在三世说这些话时，可以察觉出他在微笑。微表情揣摩熟练如一世，依然不是从他严峻疲惫的脸上，而是从他的声音中。三世原来坐在一张透明的蛛网里，几缕蛛丝依附在他细碎的短发里，末尾一端缠在他的手指间。

 

      ……继续排除吗? 一世在对面墙边的简易木椅上坐下，二世则直接坐在了桌上，他们需要尽快开始进行详细的演算和讨论。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：论证人造精神分裂的艺术。他们图的是一个（勉为其难的）心甘情愿。
> 
> 另外，有90后记得第一幕的画面灵感出自哪部迪士尼洗脑商业动画片的么。


	23. A Desert of Water 水的沙漠 Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有哀求和喊叫，每个被使徒推上祭坛的牺牲品可能发出的人声都被刺耳的钹、鼓毫无旋律节奏的噪音彻底掩盖住。
> 
> 他们将肋骨一根一根重新插入胸腔上，精准地刺入祭品的肺部。两排弧形支架撑起两瓣撕裂开的肉翼成为展翅欲飞状，一个死亡和重生并存的符号。
> 
> 他们将它剥开，好像打开一本书。
> 
> 欢迎来围观阿佩普的祭祀，门票免费，后果自负。

第十七章

**A Desert of Water 水的沙漠 Part II**

主要坐标 瓦伦西亚海岸，中洲西班牙，1752. Coastal Valencia, Spain, 1752.

建议配乐：第一幕：“Tango Para Mi Padre Y Marialuna”, by Ashram.

第二幕 Slaughter the Instant, by Blood and Sun.

 

...Ιρις... 

 

        真实之镜被当成穿衣镜或许大材小用了，不过周期性移动，多一物不如少一物。一世心不在焉地想。他们的贴身侍仆兼书记官正一丝不苟地打理着黑底暗金魔纹的祭典礼服，力在消灭任何一个可能的褶皱。编外血族胡赛因，或者哈桑，是除了哥哥之外他或许还有点儿在意的旧人。或许是因为他是他们从老家带出来的，或许是由于他识文断字文笔犀利，可以打发着身兼数职。

 

**或许是因为，这个忠心耿耿的倒霉孩子在转变前就被你割了舌头。**

 

        他话不多。一世欣慰地想。

 

        整理好里里外外七层和可拆卸的装饰性衣领，哈桑打了个手势请他们选一下珠宝搭配。阿佩菲斯审美偏向那个时代的中古风格， **害得他们但凡有点儿什么事儿就要搞得穿金戴银，不男不女。**

 

        “不是从第三狱新办了成套的金红石么?” 那组凝固了索姆尼厄斯(Somniux)梦魔头发的水晶比较应景地有先知加成的功效，至于选取极尽繁复镂空雕花的阴柔修饰摧残二世，也算是锦上添花的副产品。

 

**不可忍受的小娘儿们。** 浪费了十五分钟依次将头冠额饰鼻环耳环项圈臂环手环指环脐环脚环戴上，看着镜中黑眼线妖艳的流线型，二世气闷地跺了跺赤裸的脚，脚链响起一阵阵悦耳银铃声。每到这个时候他都觉得他们像是偷了姐姐首饰的小男孩儿一样，浓妆艳抹地无所适从。

 

        他们撇了撇嘴角，上唇微微包裹住下唇显得嘴更嘟了，一张娃娃脸对营造庄重威严的气势没什么帮助，只好剑走偏锋，走华丽妖异的路线。倒是歪打正着儿贴合了阿佩菲斯扭曲的审美——您说什么是美：直勾勾盯视少年清秀的幼体。[1]二世想起在开始的时候，他们经常会受到暗搓搓的非议，资深祭司们觉得他们资历世代都太年轻了，不可能胜任这份工作。

 

        很快他们就一个一个什么都没法觉得了。

 

        一世一阵轻咳，提醒他们时辰已接近了。

 

        就算按血族的标准，赤着脚不带瞬移地走下三百多阶旋转楼梯也不是什么令人愉悦的差事。那些悬浮的透明水晶台阶在黑暗中粗糙无光，好像在邀请人一脚踩空，直线坠落到海市底层摔个半死似的。二世在他们脑中恶毒地诅咒着可以拖着材料祭品从安全通道直接过去的诸多无辜工作人员，那些引申用典，千奇百怪翻着花儿的句式被他有精神洁癖的同僚给屏蔽了。

 

        助理高级祭司掰开密封的水晶烧瓶，翻手腕将其从螺旋形中间的圆形缺口倾倒而下。他们的步履必须与星沙下坠的速度同步。假如一定要形容这种灵体物质的话，大概是萤火虫和硫酸的杂交体。

 

        幽暗的荧绿色光点在绝对的黑暗中顺延着螺旋形飘落。

 

        真是浪费。他们上任祭司精明地在螺旋阶梯中轴的底部安了个隐形炼金装置，旨在将这些灵魂碎片尽数回收利用。

 

        适才谈好了一人走一半的行程，哥哥又耍赖地走了不到三分之一就摊在思维神殿里懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，摊在四柱床上奢侈得堕落的一堆刺绣抱枕里，不动了。一世白了他一眼交接过来，脚下开始响起了匀速节奏的银铃声。

 

        海市作为一个老派的塔型建筑群，位于地下的底层其实名副其实是座地宫。中级高级祭司与黑骑士已经各司其职，安排好旁观的数百信徒，纷纷在指定坐席就位。

 

        所谓指定坐席，指的是被人公河包围成环形的祭坛外的所有空地，一群带着各色正装斗篷的家伙乱哄哄挤在一起，各阶层的祭司骑士和亡灵书使徒摩肩接踵地寒着暄扯着关系, 这不失是对“玛亚特”(Ma’at)，真理秩序大同的价值观的否定和嘲讽。当然并不是，他们懒得去教诲一群疯子狂徒什么叫纪律。

 

        终于拖沓着长袍走到了祭坛中心，他们接过火把点燃了拉神一比一的蜡像，意味祭祀正式起始。太阳神被轻易推翻，被搬到火葬堆上渐渐融化。每三个月都回味一只死透的烂鸟，多此一举。——肃静。

 

        首席乐师低声开始吟唱起古老的祷词，旋律故意填得七零八落，失协失格。

 

“黑云蔽日

地表枯萎

饥荒降临

（所有人类挨饿致死）

灾厄永不停歇

于阿佩菲斯的沙床"[2]

      

       助理执事先将用锁链缠成一串儿的七个人类祭品像犯人一样推出来，它们事先眼前被绑上了浸染了鹰血的麻布，象征着灾厄神阻隔太阳。7是个有魔力的数字，比起平庸的代表撒旦的6，与永恒标志翻转而成的8。

 

        没有哀求和喊叫，每个被使徒推上祭坛的牺牲品可能发出的人声都被刺耳的钹、鼓毫无旋律节奏的噪音彻底掩盖住。

 

        它们被链条牵扯着在祭坛前围城了一个完美的环形，七个穿着猩红礼服斗篷的中级祭司手持仪仗法杖和金属提灯一步一步逼近，走向祭品身后形成同心圆，时刻准备着接收信号，同时取出袖剑割开祭品们的喉咙。学徒们私下谣传三年前的春季祭祀上有个走神的祭司切早了，直接导致当年的预言从“我方在本季任何布置都将先认定的敌方一步”这个宽泛而密不透风的指令搞成了“我方在投放任何调料都将先认定的地方一步。” [3]虽然据说短时间造成了卡玛利亚牧场的进口调料饥荒，不过最高祭司的不满可想而知。

 

        这仅仅是前菜而已(没有双关的意思)。类似耍蛇人具有代表性的笛声响起，这些人类仿佛被夺了舍，疯狂地扭曲着身体，折叠成不可思议的形状，有甚者手臂还脱了臼，一边发出阵阵非人的怪声。它们用啼叫互相应和，语言是毫无意义的。

 

        Pythos; Holy Snakes; 希腊城邦与罗马曾经认定蛇神是智慧的象征，神圣的预言者。新月河畔的古早祭司们甚至认为巨蛇有蜕化重生从而达成永生的能力。[4]按照一世的拙见，阿佩菲斯身上乃至身边没有任何智慧神圣的。拉神祭司将沙蛇与神殿其他众生物死物隔离也是个不失远见的决定。

 

        旋律转缓，它们又开始尖叫着预言。发出桀桀、咯咯等等反智的噪音。助理住持将自己打扮成了与阿佩菲斯似敌似友的邪神赛特，他戴着一张四不像的驴鹰头面具，脑后插着闪闪发光的金色光环头冠，脚踏船形高跷木鞋。

 

        为了尽量真实的对沙洲和战争之神的模拟，礼仪部甚至给他背后绑上了用下级天使(malakhim)战俘剥制的两只雪白羽翼，那双翅膀被完美保存在了展翅腾飞的瞬间，这种经过深思熟虑的，仪式感的戏剧化表演也如愿以偿地引起了外围信徒的目瞪口呆。制造心满意足的讶异和惊喜是祭司们的必修功课。

 

        助理住持一头黑色长发(假发)散乱着，囫囵吞下正好五块贡品面包，手持着燃烧的火把瞬移到环形中间，把火把扔向祭台上盛满混合星沙的血池。[5]半晌，又把火把抽出来，蓝黑色的火焰丝毫没有减弱，据说是某种永恒不灭之火被黑化污染的版本。[6]

 

        在潜意识中观望的二世不由想起之前的好日子，他和魔鬼似的副神赛特曾经一同行走在中洲，幸灾乐祸地传播着恐惧和死亡。他们曾哼着小曲把死尸身上的黑死病毒提取出来，大面积浇到城墙上和门把手上，扔进水井里，投喂给近人的畜生。啊，在妙不可言的恐怖，愤懑而疯狂的日子里，放眼望去四处都有人类和其他什么被烧死，被打死，被刑讯折磨死。一种巨大的好奇心驱使着他，使他数世纪保持着清醒，不知疲倦地制造着新的混乱和死亡。

 

        现在赛特也不知所踪了，一帮自称为新界派(daemonists)的不安定分子还不死心地想在他们之前抢到阿佩菲斯的完整神格，让副神上位。其实神格在哪儿，谁当灾厄神不一样。天界，密党，内讧，简直到处都是坑。

 

       安静。一世提醒到，他们正在工作。

 

        冬至祭祀作为一年中最值得注意，适宜做预言的时刻，选用了个密党五代血族作祭品。这倒霉家伙是维图里派过来的奸细，已经混资历到了高级祭司，不知道这些年搞了多少内部情报走。他们暗自庆幸去年上半年第二季度的常例预言中被预示过内部人员有可能出问题，最后被三世揪了出来，被交给黑骑士团的菜鸟练手，断断续续折磨到了现在。

 

        他们非专业谍报人士真看不出他有什么问题。奥马尔· 伊博拉罕·维图里V平日在酒桌上插科打诨，玩闹不驯得不亦乐乎。提到他众人不是恼羞成怒就是充满好笑和喜爱的容忍。

 

        说来也是，一般那种最不可能的才恰恰是最容易被忽视的。只是从被怀疑开始，他就输了。卡特琳娜与她的诸多同类企图渗透入祭祀团已久，这些暗桩一直如鲠在喉。 **好像他们就这样会心甘情愿预祝卡玛利亚千秋万代** **,** **诸多长老寿与天齐似的。** 如今好容易拔了一根，他们扫视了一圈面目狂热的信徒们，不知这些血族里还有多少。两年前的布置不仅仅是什么动员下级的无用功，或是力量投射什么的，他们是很记仇的，无论是过去，将来，还是现在进行时。

 

        这家伙已经神志不清了（像大多数中高级祭司一样，只不过方式不同），只会喃喃地重复“我不是四脚蛇……” 

 

“我不是四脚蛇……” 

 

“我不是四脚蛇……” 

 

“我不是四脚蛇……” 

 

“我……不——是.....四.....” 

 

        一世面上中肯地点了点头，表示着冷淡的中肯态度。真是无聊，在所有可以洗脑灌输的充满创意的名言警句里，他们居然选了这个。

 

        将星沙灌下去延缓伤口愈合的速度，他们娴熟地用带倒钩的匕首在主祭品前胸切开了一个“Y”字形，将匕首放下，徒手将两片暴露的皮肤像翻开书页一样剥开，这是个残暴而优雅的动作。他们在呢喃声的背景音中逐根掰开祭品的肋骨，取下来丢弃在一旁的火葬堆里，准备一会儿使唤见习信徒去喂给被教众万千宠爱的吉祥物，一只脑满肠肥、不知感恩的地狱灵缇犬。

 

       这些程序可能在继任后首先几次比较猎奇新鲜，现在已经成了一种具有仪式感的过场。不过不做不行，他们暂时还没有想到可以取而代之刺激震慑这帮狂热教众的法门。

 

       在星沙反复腐蚀的作用下祭品的脏器已经暴露在了空气中，临时大祭司心不在焉地考虑着先取哪个呢 **。肺还是肾？肺比较脆，肾比较有嚼劲，而心脏是预留给重大场合的** **……** 嗯，场面还是要过得去的。

 

        他们将肋骨一根一根重新插入胸腔上，精准地刺入祭品的肺部。两排弧形支架撑起两瓣撕裂开的肉翼成为展翅欲飞状，一个死亡和重生并存的符号。

 

        他们将它剥开，好像打开一本书。

 

        空气中散发出令人不适的潮湿而阴冷的气味，星沙腐坏了血源，似乎改变了其本质，将原本清甜的金属气息转化成了浑浊霉变的铁锈。那种无法下咽，不慎饮入会引起一阵阵反呕的，被污染的陈血。

 

       临时最高祭司紧闭双眼面目宁静，仿佛佩戴着一枚石膏浇灌成的永恒的死亡面具。他们双手高举头顶，口中念念有词。

 

“昨日——属于奥西瑞斯

明日——属于太阳神拉

末日——属于 **阿佩菲斯** ”

 

        一世忽然向下使力，双手向内聚拢挖出了祭品的心脏。后者不及反应就在一阵赞同叫好的低沉杂音中轻轻哆嗦几下，然后便化作灰烬。见习执事尽责地上前舀起来那可悲的一小堆，倒入火葬堆里簌簌灰飞烟灭。

 

        三世在此期间一直在用炭笔在清水墙上写写画画，写了又重新擦掉，完善着预兆的腹稿。简言骇意地建议他们专注于确定代理人祭司现世的种族。这般的构思可以避开对中洲进程的直接影响造成的不确定性，同时进一步缩小搜索范围。

 

        二世对物攻种族兴致勃勃，充满激情: **半兽人事实永生，且比较耐打** **,** **法拉米斯魔龙也不错** **……**

 

        不行。 **你确定么？** 这可不行。

 

        其实预言在哪儿做都可以，但是就少了这种表演模式的附加值。其实信徒私以为的预言是早就反复敲琢编写好的言灵，不过预兆总是少了令人迷惑的神秘感。

 

        “至关重要的十年已经降临……”十二点处的高级祭司开始使用预兆背稿。

 

        “失去的将被重拾…..” 十点半方向的那血族顺位无缝衔接，袖剑横切。割开了身前祭品的喉咙。

 

        “破损的将被重塑…..” 带有迷幻剂的血流了一地。

 

        “永夜将消除过往……”  星沙在环形河流中不安地闪烁，散发着幽幽冷光。

 

        “明日被今夜吞噬……” **什么玩意儿，这逻辑不通。** “……”

 

        “灾噩为意志……” 周围的人群开始躁动不安，以视觉无法察觉的速度扭曲，入了魔般震颤振动。

 

        “……. 终结于混沌”  中心祭坛微微发光，显现出了首尾相接的巨蛇图腾。他们施法召唤出上一纪处决的拉神之子的骨灰存货，丈量好剂量撒入火葬堆中，磷火烧得更亮了。

 

        从上俯视可以看出阿佩菲斯用身体环住了太阳，将他包围，将他缠绕，使他窒息。

 

        “——代理人已经行走在中洲与月落城。”现在你有了它了：现在式时态。

 

**好了，他们现在的任务只剩下在本纪结束前把代理人从月落城揪出来** **......** **呃** **......** **请出来。** 这目标说难不难，说简单也决计不简单。

 

 

[1] 二世化用了苏格拉底在柏拉图 Symposium中的言论, 221d4-8.

[2] Mo’alla IV, 8-10, in W. Schenkel, _Memphis, Herakleopolis, Theben,_ ÄA 12 (Wiesbaden, 1965), p. 54, n. c.

[3] season, 和seasoning.

[4] “Snake Worship.” Columbia Electronic Encyclopedia, 6th Edition, May 2019, 1. 

[5] Карлова, К. Ф. 2019. “О Некоторых Аспектах Почитания Сета В Оазисах (На Примере «Малой Стелы Из Дахлы»).” Tomsk State University Journal of History, no. 58 (March): 145–49. 

[6] 祭祀引用了Livy, _History of Rome_ , Book 39中对 _Bacchanalia_ ，非常邪乎异典的酒神节的部分程序。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讲个故事：从前有个叫帕夫利克的小孩儿举报害死了他父亲，后来据说他被他家里人杀了。
> 
> 文化沙漠的覆巢之下，肮脏干涸的游泳池里，没有谁是真正的池鱼。
> 
> 我们想了想，还是决定继续在平台上更新了。
> 
> *吹下半瓶苏维埃胜利琴酒* 敬文学，敬自由。


	24. Twelve Wings十二只羽翼 Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炽天使可以和恶魔做朋友么？

**第十八章**

**Twelve Wings十二只羽翼 Part I**

主要坐标: 玛丽安太太的客栈，利奥波德区，维也纳，中洲奥地利， 1753.  Frau Marjam’s Tavern, Leopoldstadt, Vienna, Austria, 1753.

深红庄园, 月落城东部，1752. Crimson Hill, Eastside of the Moonlit City, 1752.

建议配乐: 第一幕: Saman (Instrumental, piano), by Ólafur Arnalds.

 

...Ιρις... 

      

        房间虽小，却五脏俱全。大概没有什么比每天清晨拉开窗帘还可以看见那种温暖的蓝粉相间的清晨，与绿盈盈的皇家草场更让他满足的了。一只麻雀停在了他狭窄的铁花窗台正中间，欢快地啾啾唱个不停。

 

        在冯·厄尔拉克和冯·海德布兰克诸君的规划下，维也纳突然变得巴洛克了。[1] 加百列一颗一颗料理好衬衫上的和小马甲的搭扣，打开天窗通风，可以听到室外的麻雀嬉戏声，建筑工地叮叮当当的敲打声。连利奥波德区也不例外，现在人人都要拥有最时兴的屋顶和最出挑的私人花园。

 

       “加布，咱们搞定了，” 盯着众小工准备完了旅费附带的大锅早餐，玛丽安大娘用围裙擦了擦手，敲门探头到他房间里说， “完事儿了记得把锅碗瓢盆收拾到橱柜第三格里。”

 

       “啊，好的。” 加百列用一片雪白羽毛当做书签，将诗集合上，抹平了封面夹角的狗耳朵说。 “谢谢您。”

 

       他踢踏着毛茸茸的拖鞋到花园中采了几朵玫瑰，用鸽子蓝罩衣当做围裙兜好，熟门熟路地绕到旅店一层的后厨。

 

       他本是想做理查德森哥哥最喜欢的改良版Ratafia杏仁蛋清蛋糕的，小手却不自主地伸到了白糖和玉米淀粉一格。

 

       嗯。还是这些看起来简单的东西，最为珍贵。

 

       他觉得不如将错就错，添入了刚刚好两人份的白色粉末。拍拍手召来一群好奇围观的水元素到小锅里。小火慢炖，正好在水沸腾前切开一只鲜柠檬，酌量将柠檬汁挤入迷你锅中。

 

       “你也走失了么, 小家伙？” 加百列将碰巧吊挂在他耳边的家蛛接到手背上，小心地将它拢在双手之间，施法打开窗户将它放了出去。

 

       他另外开起另一只小锅，召来清水，倒入奶油和玉米糖浆加热。弯腰取出木勺一圈一圈匀速搅拌起来，它们渐渐凝结，成为一种柔和的蛋白色。加百列专注地盯视着那闪烁着微光的一道道环形的涟漪。那只小家伙悬停在窗外，一动不动地好奇地用四只巧克力棕的眼珠注视着他。

 

       你也走失了么……他也是这么对匍匐在树下阴影处的狮鹫兽说的。伊甸怎么会走进天界狮鹫呢。却是不带试探的，他只是想看看他的伤。

 

       再一次正式遇见墨菲斯托，是这一纪的事了。他变了，却也没变。

 

       除了他们这些守着伊甸这个美丽的荒原，任由时间在身周凝固的老家伙之外，谁又能保持不变呢。

 

        或者可以说，这些年墨菲斯托尽力试图保持自己短暂陪伴在他身边时留下的印象。作为注重外表到偏执的程度的克洛西亚魔族，墨菲在他面前，连眼线都不化。他脸上有道很浅的疤痕，有意识地将底妆像面具一样一层一层厚涂，直至恶性循环，卸下妆时几乎面目全非。

 

        呵，他在那时就是个圆滑世故的小魔兽。虽然略显年轻青涩，多少层伪装术、多么惟妙惟肖的天界狮鹫的壳子都藏不住他流动着算计精明的眼光。

 

       现在也是老魔兽了。他并不是字面意义上的好孩子，却会将掉队的小天使完好无损地送回来；在一种扭曲的对公平的追求下，也没有去随手消灭他定义下比他弱得多的对象。

 

        他曾忍不住去找过从第七天“叛变”到黄昏城，又从黄昏城到第七天访学的福斯塔斯博士问过他的近况，博士到现在想到那个满口荒唐的小骗子还是气哼哼地说不出什么好话，还能怎么样，还是老样子。

 

        他活泼，好玩儿的坏孩子终于如愿以偿，可以优雅地独当一面了。这并不是说在潘城山腰上建有华丽别墅的成功，或是他隐而不报的欺诈神神格，而是可以不再依附他人的自由意志。

 

        他特别喜欢去撸墨菲装扮的狮子鬃间柔软的绒毛，那是不带任何情色意味的，纯粹因为手感很好。想到这里，他嘴角不由微微上挑。在加百列的少数意见下，蜘蛛和天鹅出自同一位艺术家之手，为什么要偏袒其一呢。

 

        恶魔狩猎灵魂以维生就应该被群起诛之么。难道并非只为了活下去？他当时因为这个，不知不觉和墨菲接连构造了多少隐形的隔阂啊。

 

        算了，太多事都禁不起细想。他将两锅的糖霜淀粉兑好，还记得墨菲做给他的时候曾一本正经地说给两人的份儿是八比二，而不是四比一。

 

        也正是因为这些日积月累的少数意见，以及他放掉被误判，被不公正的刑法处决的下级天使的玩忽职守，父神选择不将很多相关事务交付给他，他们达成了一种私下的默契和共识。

 

        或是说，他其实理解父神有充分的理由在关键问题上不信任他。虽然天赋在水系群攻上，他一般被派在驻守而非攻城略地上。第二叶战役进行到白热化的时候，他正在伊甸镇守。

 

        他们当时都在逃避着什么。对于墨菲，是他被强迫着签署了灵魂契约的仇家与领主利未安森，他名义上的主人是那种主人。想到这里至今他仍然不由簇紧眉头，虽然墨菲微笑着什么也不说，他也不去问询他作为魔兽状态时依然存在的背后颈间交错的新伤旧伤。他后腰有一块无法再生毛发的皮肤，好像是企图被从背部将皮肤掀开未遂而产生的疤痕，他私下与拉斐尔哥哥交流过治疗方案，却被劝说将这不可能的活计按下。也是，用圣力为基的治愈术也只是雪上加霜。

 

        对于他，哥哥和部下被米迦勒哥哥驱逐许久了，弟弟扎克尔被他曾经的副官沙利叶重伤，他还无法掩饰外露的低落……旧事还是不要重提。

 

        加百列将几朵花掰碎了，连玫瑰水带花瓣倾倒进那粘稠的一团，又耐心地颤动中指和无名指施了一个克制的 “寒冰王座(Glacies-throni)” 将软糖冷却结块儿。他仿佛可以听到墨菲在他耳边轻声指导他完成这个小把戏的诀窍。这个坏家伙站在他背后贴得很近，手搭在他的手背上，引导着他们翻着特殊的手势，细长的指尖不着痕迹地滑过他手指的间隙。墨菲巧妙地利用了他们的身高差，好像只要他稍微不注意侧身，就可以将头搭在他肩上。

 

        多么残酷而美丽的幻觉。

 

        他不觉摇了摇头试图清空思维，抽出细柄菜刀，刀起刀落，将晶莹剔透的嫩粉色钝角方块切成规矩的一格一格。

 

       他从木板上取出一块果子送入了口中，闭上眼睛，不着痕迹地用舌尖将沾在手指上的白霜舔舐干净。依旧是一样的味道，新鲜玫瑰花瓣的清香，到略带苦涩的回味。

 

        他还记得。

 

       他们都喜欢做这种费时的、看似并无用处的事。毕竟，再高超的元素法术幻化而成的只是糕点甜腻的幻觉啊。

 

       真的是这样么，还是他们纷纷选择暂时脱离了既定的轨道。出于某种经过深思熟虑的冲动。他们使岔路重合，又使双方不可避免地相遇在岔路上，合而为一。

 

       漫天星光下，墨菲给他指出了人马座。星星有什么深意，只是后天的附加值。苹果很甜么，他从那棵著名的树上摘下来，这种最初凝结而成的甜香，轻而缓地掰开，像个虔诚的信徒一样真诚地膜拜，像个真正的美食家那样，饕餮着细细品尝起来。为了实现一种唯有切身体会的弥蒙的清醒，清晰和透明。银币两面的共振。还需要什么呢？柔光和晶石，溪水和磷火：这里和现在。

 

        他佯装不懂状，额心相抵，合上两者之间的距离。意在互相欣赏和取悦。他漂浮在天空中，延绵不断的，湛蓝的天幕，他如此想。

 

        呵，那时他们都觉得可以将星星摘下来，尽数收拢到体内，他的心那么不切实际地大。多么奇怪，陌生的感情就像命运一般不期而至。他们平躺在蔚蓝天幕下，树木葱郁的夏日剧场中，周身弥漫着清甜的草木气息，嬉戏般律动翻滚。

 

        在一段时间内，这足够了。

 

       他从抽屉中抽出一张蛋糕盘，将剩下的玫瑰花瓣混合着霜白糖粉洒下去，倾斜着案板用刀面将果子尽数平移入托盘中。

 

       直到他发现他们将拥有一个孩子。这是多么意料之外，又预料之中的事啊。无论当时风言暗地传成了什么样子，他确信这是一个美好的意外。

 

       他提示自己不要去想梅森。在那件事之后，他已经无法承担引起父神进一步的不满了。确切地说，虽然墨菲不会表示出来，他们都十分感激约书亚的默许——是的，作为约书亚个人，而非作为天主。

 

        在战时与克洛西亚的王子私交，被原谅了。

 

        将三分之一灵魂喂给先天孱弱的梅森续命，被容忍了。

 

        他愿意承担全部的责任和后果，先一步用冰刀在约书亚眼前割断了六翼，耽搁了一段也被复原了。

 

       然而父神的让步总是有限度的，他无意去试探那看似模糊的底线。

 

       在那场沉闷的告解完毕，他拖着身子去将墨菲给他的素描画像，数世纪的信按照时间顺序仔细整理好，退回到翡翠府。他明白这是他被预期做的，虽说……

 

       贝尔，我说个的，随时叫停，嗯？墨菲笑了笑，双手捧住他的脸，眼中非常认真。

 

       嗯。他凑上前去在他的爱人唇边印上一个贞洁的吻。回去吧，墨菲。路西法哥哥的执政党HDP与魔族贵族的保守反对派HRC在多数政策上针锋相对，需要第三方势力平衡甚至抗衡，而中间派团体才刚刚显出雏形。

 

       去完成建立一些美丽的东西。

 

       加百列深吸了一口气，转身微笑，“理查德森哥哥。”

 

       “看起来你也准备好了。” 拉斐尔立在门边，同样回以一个弧度无可挑剔的微笑。 “不急，在此之前，还是要先回味一下加布的手艺。”

 

[1] 奥地利十八世纪上半叶的著名建筑师，Johann Bernhard Fischer von Erlach和Johann Lukas von Hildebrandt。


End file.
